Harry Potter and The New Occupant
by keyblademeister88
Summary: A/U: My version of the Harry Potter fan traveling to HP universe cliche, where he inhabits Harry's body after Harry dies. Fan is a Mexican-American teen who will bring his perspective to the story. Hopefully the story will be as funny as I think it will be. No planned pairings. No Ginny pairing for sure. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. JKR HAS THAT HONOR. I SIMPLY PLAY IN HER WORLD
1. Chapter 1

I have vague memories on how I died. I recall that morning I was once more running late to catch the bus. Those extra minutes I spent combing my hair to make it look just right, cost me. In all honesty, flexing in front of the mirror after my shower didn't help. At 6'2" I cut an impressive figure. In my early teens, sports helped me lose the remaining baby fat. I always managed to avoid fighting due to my size. My friends knew I was the nicest guy around and had nothing to fear from me. I was a nerd who happened to inhabit a tall and muscular body, but as the idiom goes "Mess with the bull, you get the horns".

As I turned the corner around the block I saw the bus off in the distance. The next one would be another 40 minutes. I hated waiting at the stop for too long. It was always the same with the winos asking me for money and the drug dealers trying to sell me shit. My high school was an hour and a half away by bus. All those stops on two bus lines added up. It's my fault for refusing to leave my friends when we moved across town. I wasn't a social butterfly by any stretch of the imagination, but I was well known. Those true friendships I had made, meant a lot for me to give up.

I always looked forward to getting my license. I was so happy when I did. I just forgot the small matter of buying a car. My mother raised my sister and I on her own, like many others in the neighborhood. Whatever I made slangin burgers went to her. I didn't mind much, we always had food. As I'm waiting for the next bus, I take my very old 4th generation iPod touch out of my bag and select the old Ice Cube album _Death Certificate_. 'Cube was really angry back then' I thought listening to a few of the tracks. I still couldn't believe it was the same guy from those movies. Time passes on I guess.

My memory becomes hazy after that. I remember noticing two guys in a car pulling up to the stop. They call out and the dude selling drugs approaches them. They talk for a while. Half of the song No Vaseline had passed when I heard loud bangs through my headphones. That's it. 16 years old and that was my life.

Now I'm stuck in a new body. I became someone I'd never imagined existed. Harry Potter. Maybe I should rewind a bit. 

* * *

I awoke in front of a man wearing a suit. He was a thin older man. He had short brown hair and brown eyes with a hooked nose. He was a couple of inches shorter than I was.

"Sit down" he said to me pointing to a table.

I looked around the room. It looked like a typical pizzeria. I looked back at the table and I saw the man begin to eat a pizza I hadn't seen earlier.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I?".

The man kept chewing for a few seconds and said "Here try this" pushing a plate with a slice close to me.

I felt nervous as to why I was here. Even then, I wasn't going to say no to pizza. 'Who can?'. I joined the man to eat. It was very delicious. I always wondered about Chicago style pizza. As I finished my slice I waited for him to be done. Feeling very thirsty a beer appeared next to me.

'Really?' I thought. I stared at it longingly. I looked at the man.

"Go ahead" he said gesturing with his right hand holding a knife. I noticed a ring on his hand.

I of course had drank beer before, but not in a restaurant or with an adult present. I picked it up and sipped it. It was an IPA from a local brewery that began canning their beer. I took small sips while the man put his pizza away. I couldn't believe he finished the whole thing. He then brought out what appeared to be pickle chips and ate a few.

"Now" he said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You want to know why you're here?".

"Yes" I said taking another sip.

"It's simple. You're dead".

"What!" I said choking and making a mess.

"You're dead". He clarified.

"How? Why? The last thing I remember….".

"You were shot" he said.

"What?"

"Shot. The drug dealer at your bus stop liked to mix baby laxative with his cocaine. His customers who were understandably angry, demanded to get their money back. The man refused and he was shot. You were behind him and took one to the head".

I reached up to touch my forehead then felt around my head. I couldn't find anything.

"You're not going to find anything. You've left the physical world behind".

I brought my hands down and asked "Who are you?".

"You haven't figured it out?" he said.

"Death" I muttered and waited silently.

Death smiled, unnerving me a bit. He ate a few more chips.

"As I said you're dead, but I have an interesting opportunity for you".

"What?" I asked.

"I don't particularly enjoy reaping children, but you were reaped out of necessity. One of my servants reaped one important soul. He felt that the individual would pose a threat to me".

"Who?" I dared to ask.

"Harry Potter" he responded.

"WHO?" I asked believing I misheard him.

"Harry Potter".

"Harry Potter, from the books?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. "What you know as books here in this universe are in fact someone else's life in another".

"Harry Potter. He exists then?".

"Yes I've been telling you" Death said losing his patience.

"Sorry. It's just hard to believe. How can he exist? He's just a fictional character".

"There are infinite universes. It stands to reason that what is fiction in one can be reality in another".

"But how did JKR write those books?".

"Simply said she's a kind of seer. She saw flashes of a young boy's life being played out and that's how the books were born".

"Wow" was all I could say. I of course liked the books, but loved many of the fan fictions online. Harry Crow was my introduction to the world of fan fiction.

"Yes, getting back to business, as I said Harry Potter's soul was reaped by one of my own. I can of course send him back, but he chose to pass in my absence. His body is a husk containing a fragment of Voldemort's soul".

"Wow it all really is real then huh?".

"Yes please let me finish".

I nodded my head and mouthed the word "Sorry".

"Yes, he chose to pass on after discussing his options with a reaper. That shouldn't have happened. That universe needs balance. Without Harry Potter there, Voldemort will evade even me. I won't allow that. So I'm giving you a second chance. Say yes and you'll wake in Harry Potter's body. You will for all intents and purposes be Harry Potter. You will carry his blood in your veins. You will look and sound like him. Say no and you move on, while I ask someone else".

'Cool'. I always wanted to travel. Then the chance to actually see Hogwarts in person excited me.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Play a role" he said. "You've read the books, I need you to lead events to Voldemort's death".

"So to clarify I just let the same things happen like in the books?" I asked. I hated how Sirius died. I hated who Harry ended up with. I just hated everything about how the books ended. I didn't want to live that life. I asked again to clarify "Do I have to make the same life choices as Harry. Do I have to marry Ginny?".

"No. I don't give a damn about your love life. What I need you to do is ensure Voldemort dies. I'm just suggesting using you're knowledge from the books to help you along. If you screw the timeline, it'll be on you to kill him".

I began to think.

"If I agree and you shove me in Harry Potter's body, when and where will I wake up?" I asked unsure. 'He hasn't told me how Harry died'.

"Harry lost his soul to the Dementor that attacked him and his cousin. The aforementioned reaper ensured he was unable to fight back" he said. "He will be punished" he added in a whisper.

Suddenly it clicked to me.

"So he ensured Harry died to avoid him collecting all three Hallows, thus becoming master of death?".

"Yes, the fool wished to be in my good graces, and killed him".

"So does one really become your master if they unite the Hallows?" I asked nervously.

"No" he said as if insulted. "Don't be absurd. Like I said, balance is needed and I want that soul".

"Okay so if I agree what happens?". Will I remember everything? You mentioned my knowledge of the books would help so I'm assuming yes".

"You'll remember everything until you died".

"Will events in the mundane world of that universe occur as they have here?" I asked hoping to have at least some knowledge.

"Yes as long as you don't screw up and let Voldemort win, the mundane world will march forward and events will lead up to resemble this one".

'Time travel'. I remembered the Harry Potter books took place during the 90's. I'll be able to use the knowledge to my benefit. Google, YouTube, Facebook and Twitter, not to mention any of the cryptocurrencies that emerge. Even just with one of these, if one invested wisely, they'd never want for anything. Then thoughts of my mom and sister entered my head. 'How would this affect them?'. I felt horrible getting excited and forgetting them.

"What of my mom?" I asked. "She needs me".

Seeing the look on my face Death said "They'll be okay. Your mom is a strong woman. They'll take care of each other. Your sister will grow up to become a travel photographer like she always dreamed of.

I of course was relieved and at the same time sad i wouldn't see them again.

'One less mouth to feed I guess'.

I once again felt I had to clarify everything and listed my concerns:

"Will I awake in Harry Potter's body with a Dementor next to me?".

"Yes. I'll give you a chance by restraining the Dementors for a few seconds. I'll also return Dudley's soul"

I nodded. 'Who cares about Dudley?'.

"I'll obviously have to use the Patronus to fight it off like in the books, will I be able to use magic?".

"Yes you'll remember Harry's life as well as your own. All his knowledge of his world. Like I said you'll be Harry Potter".

"Okay" I responded.

"I can save Sirius if I want?".

Death nodded.

"I can also begin to destroy the horcruxes early if I choose".

Death silently nodded.

"I can date anyone besides Ginny?".

I once again waited for confirmation. This was an important aspect to me. I really hated the last books.

"I have to die at Voldemort's feet before I can kill him".

"Yes said Death. "I'll pay close attention to ensure none of my reapers take unwanted initiative once more. So have you decided?".

I recalled my life. 'Fuck it'.

"Sure" I said. "Let's do it".

"Excellent" said Death. "One thing, to ensure you acclimate to Harry's life I've erased knowledge of your name".

"What?" I shouted. Then I began to think of my name. I couldn't remember it. I panicked.

"Names are important" he continued. "They carry our sense of selves. By removing it from your memory it'll help you become Harry Potter".

I calmed down and thought it over. 'It makes sense. I imagine it would've taken me a while to get used to being called Harry instead of…instead of?'.

"Damn it".

"Ready to go then?" asked Death.

"Yes" I said after hesitating a bit. "I'm ready".

"I'll give you a gift to help you on your mission" said Death as he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The last thing my eyes saw was his ring once more and this time I could clearly see the sigil representing the Deathly Hallows.

 **AN: THIS IDEA KEPT COMING TO ME AS I PONDERED WHAT TO WRITE FOR MY OTHER STORY. IT KEPT BUGGING ME SO I HAD TO JOT IT DOWN. I KNOW A MEXICAN CHARACTER WILL BE WEIRD, BUT HE IS JUST LIKE ANY OTHER MODERN AMERICAN TEEN.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke on the dirty floor. Knowing what to expect he searched for his wand. As he grabbed it, he faced the Dementor and shouted "Expecto Patronum". The stag erupted from his wand as usual. Harry had thought his patronus would be different. 'I technically am a different person. I wonder if its shape will eventually change'. The Dementors fled the scene. Harry turned to see his cousin alive and well. Well, sort of. Harry approached Dudley and stepped on his glasses.

"Shit" said Harry as he stepped back. Then he reached up to touch his face. 'No glasses'. Harry jumped with joy.

"Thank you Death, you're the man".

His voice was very new to him.

"I'm going to get all the girls with this accent". Then Harry remembered that he was in England where his accent was commonplace.

'Oh well'.

Harry picked up his glasses and placed them in his pocket. He approached Dudley once again. He tried picking him up and couldn't. 'God I'm so weak now'. Harry began to talk to his cousin.

"Dudley you need to stand up. Come on help me" he said trying to lift him once more. Harry was almost done getting Dudley to his feet when Mrs. Figg walked up to him.

"Don't put away your wand Harry. They might come back".

"Right" said Harry remembering this part.

Mrs. Figg helped Harry with Dudley as they left the immediate area. Harry had arrived in front of "his" home. He took a deep breath and told Mrs. Figg he'd handle it from there on. As the older woman left Harry dragged Dudley to the door and knocked. 'Who doesn't have a key to their own home? Stupid Dumbledore, and stupid old me for accepting these living conditions'.

As the door opened Petunua's face came into view.

Harry wanted to laugh. 'She really does look like a horse'.

"What were you doing out so late? Causing trouble I bet".

Harry rolled his eyes. "I need help aunt Petunia. We were attacked" he said using his head to point to Dudley.

Petunia shrieked seeing her son. "Dudders! What happened? Who did this to you?".

Dudley was unresponsive.

"Vernon" shrieked Petunia.

Vernon came to the door. Harry couldn't hold it in and laughed. The man was very fat. Fat people on electric scooters shopping at Wal-Mart fat.

"What's going on?" asked Vernon eyeing his good for nothing nephew. He saw his son and loudly shouted boy "What have you done to him?".

Harry rolled his eyes once more.

"Perhaps we should step inside to talk".

Vernon relented and stepped aside. Harry walked into the house dropping Dudley on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Vernon stepping into the room.

Dudley pointed at his cousin and whispered "His fault".

Vernon exploded reaching for his nephew. Harry expected this and moved away quickly.

"We were attacked" said Harry once more as he brought his hands up in a defensive position. Old Harry was a meek person who allowed himself to be treated like shit. Not this one.

"Attacked?" asked Petunia.

"Yes" said Harry. "By magical creatures. They suck a person's soul out of them".

Petunia gasped.

Vernon grew angrier.

"Don't worry" said Harry. "I stopped them. I had to use magic so I'll probably get expelled soon".

"Expelled?" said Vernon worried he'd have to care for the boy all year now instead of summers only.

"Yes, I used magic. Don't worry uncle I have places to stay. I won't darken your doorstep longer than necessary".

"What do we do?" asked Petunia. She was scared. She didn't know how to handle an attack from a magical creature.

"Give him some chocolate" said Harry.

"Chocolate?" said Vernon in disbelief.

Petunia was skeptical as well.

"Trust me" said Harry. "I've been attacked by them before. It helps. As a matter of fact" said Harry as he wandered into the kitchen mumbling to himself. He usually boiled his water, but time was a factor. He grabbed to mugs and opened the hot chocolate mix and added water. He set the mugs in the microwave and turned it on. He walked back into the living room after two minutes.

"Here" he said handling the mug to Dudley.

Dudley took the mug and stared at the contents. Harry shrugged and began to drink his hot chocolate. He sat on the single armchair and waited. The Dursleys watched Harry in silence. Dudley finally began to drink the chocolate when an owl stopped outside their window with a letter. Harry opened the window and took the letter.

Harry decided to read it out loud. The letter began with him using magic in the presence of a muggle, continued with his expulsion from Hogwarts, and ended with his hearing at the ministry. His family remained silent.

Harry looked at his cousin "How do you feel now Big D?".

Dudley became embarrassed with the usage of his nickname. His parents had no idea what he did outside his home.

"I'm fine" he muttered.

"Good" said Harry. He was waiting for the second letter of the night. Sure enough the letter from Mr. Weasley arrived. Harry read that one to his family as well. The second ministry letter of the night arrived overturning the snapping of his wand and expulsion from Hogwarts.

"So what happens now?" asked Vernon.

"Nothing much" said Harry. "Some of my lot will pick me up soon I wager and take me away. I'll attend a hearing to sort this mess out".

Then a howler arrived with a message for Petunia.

"What was that?" asked Vernon.

"I don't know" she lied.

Harry figured Dumbledore thought the Dursleys would attempt to kick him out. He had solved that issue himself.

"Well I think it's time for bed" said Harry.

Petunia said "Yes I think so as well, come along Dudders".

Vernon didn't know what else to say. The boy had helped Dudley keep his soul, but he was sure it was his fault it happened in the first place. The fact that he would be gone soon had quelled his anger. He followed his wife and son upstairs.

* * *

Harry did likewise. As he climbed upstairs he stepped into the bathroom. He inspected his new face. He didn't look anything like Daniel. He felt he had a handsome face. 'Yeah. I'm going to kill it at school'. He traced the famous scar with his index finger. 'Cool'. He then removed his shirt. 'Damn, I'm fucking scrawny. I need to bulk up a bit'. Harry went to his room for a towel and then returned to the bathroom to shower. As he was drying himself he had time to see the scars on his body. He looked pale as well. 'Moving on up' he joked. He was a light skinned Mexican back home, with black hair and brown eyes. Now he was white. Harry finished up and went to his room.

It was in one word, shit. 'I lived in the ghetto and that shit was better than this'. He hadn't really inspected much earlier when he grabbed his towel. He had both sets of memories so he knew where everything was, but it still shocked him to see things firsthand. He didn't see Hedwig. He remembered writing to Hermione early in the summer and Hedwig never returned. 'She kept her hostage. Trying to keep me from getting more info'. He knew from the books that his rescue party would show up in a couple of days. So Harry decided to prepare. The war would be fought on his terms.

"Dobby" he called.

Surprisingly Dobby showed up.

'Alright'.

"What can Dobby do for Mr. Potter sir?".

"Hi Dobby, I was wondering if you'd be interested in being my elf. I know you wanted to be free, but".

That was as far as Harry got as the elf tackled Harry's legs. Dobby was ecstatic.

"Yes of course Dobby would like to be Mr. Potter's elf sir. Of course he will".

Harry laughed. He kneeled to be at eye level with Dobby.

"I'm honored that you would consent to be my elf Dobby".

Dobby lost it and with tears of joy hugged Harry. Harry began to feel a connection with Dobby. 'Weird. Must be the connection between master and elf'. He figured that the connection between elf and master required more than consent from Dobby. Some sort of phrase about accepting each other.

"Dobby I have a task for you if you could do me the honor".

"Whatever master needs, Dobby will do".

Harry went to the secret spot under his floorboards and grabbed his vault key.

"Is it possible for an elf to get money from Gringotts for his master?" he asked thinking of various fan fictions he read.

"Yes" said Dobby. "Goblin magic will know we is bonded".

"Great" said Harry. "I'm going to need a few things Dobby".

Harry quickly wrote a list. He had written down nutrition and pepper up potions. He also wanted muggle money for shopping. He added some books on defense he had wanted before. He also wrote for more books on Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. As he finished the list he handed it to Dobby who bowed and popped away.

As Dobby left Harry decided to go over his school books starting from 1st year. He read through the night. Dobby had returned a few hours after he left with Harry's haul. Harry had thanked Dobby and asked him if he would stay at Hogwarts for now, when Harry didn't need him. The elf had agreed. He was worried about Winky. Harry thinking it wouldn't cost him anything decided to take on the elf as well. He told Dobby if he could go get her. Dobby was very happy and took off. A minute later Dobby had returned with Winky.

"Would you like to be my elf?" asked Harry seeing the state of the poor creature.

"Yes" said Winky. "Winky needs a master. Poor old master is gone". Winky began to sob.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about old master Winky. I'm glad you decided to be my elf". He began to feel a connection with her as well.

Inspiration hit Harry and he decided to ask Dobby a question.

"Dobby, can the ministry detect your magic?".

"Not if we don't want to" said the elf.

'So you wanted me to get in trouble with the ministry that summer huh?'.

"Okay I have a few favors to ask of you guys tomorrow morning, but tonight can you guys head back to Hogwarts?".

Dobby and Winky bowed and left.

* * *

Harry inspected his haul. He found his nutrition potion and took it. He went downstairs and made himself two sandwiches. He found some biscuits and went back upstairs to his room. As he ate he returned to his books once again. Morning approached very quickly. He changed into his "best" clothes. He grabbed a pepper up potion and downed it. He grabbed his money and called Dobby and Winky.

"What can we do for Master?" asked Winky.

"Winky can you prepare breakfast for four?".

The elf nodded and headed downstairs.

Harry turned to Dobby.

"Can you take care of the garden without muggles seeing you?".

Dobby nodded.

"Can you do it for me?".

Dobby popped away. Harry returned to his desk to read some more. He was done with his first year books. He had read all subjects. He was on second year at the moment.

After 15 minutes Winky popped in to inform him she was done with breakfast. Harry had thanked her as she left. Dobby had also returned with his job done. As Harry reached the stairs on his way to eat, he met with his family. They all entered the kitchen to a feast for the stomach and eyes. There was plenty of food. Winky had gone all out. The Dursleys assumed the boy had cooked. Vernon wondered why the boy put more effort than normal. They ate in silence. Harry didn't care. He finished and washed his plate. He turned to his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, my morning chores are complete I need to head into town for some things. Do you require anything else?".

Vernon was stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"I'll leave it for your aunt to decide, for now you may leave".

Harry nodded and headed upstairs for his cloak. He wasn't too sure when the order began to spy on Harry. He could only remember the major events from the books and a few things here and there. He donned the cloak and headed downstairs. He quickly exited the house to avoid anyone seeing the front door open and close by itself. He looked around. All the houses were alike. Like someone simply hit copy and paste on a keyboard. He walked into town with excitement at being invisible.

* * *

When he was in town Harry had shopped for clothes that fit him properly. He didn't waste much money on clothes or sneakers. The two most expensive things he bought were a "brand new" portable CD player. 'Oh god' he thought seeing the Discman, and a pair of steel toed work boots he quickly donned and tucked into his new jeans. He spent some time browsing the CD's. He grabbed _Death Certificate_ again and laughed. He bought _Ready to Die_ from Biggie and _Me Against the World_ by Tupac. He felt compelled to listen to the _Dear Mama_ track again. He wanted to grab a few more, but decided against it. CD's were expensive in the 90's.

Feeling like the new man he was, Harry walked back to the Dursleys under cover. There he entered his room. It was very clean. His furniture was fixed as was his bed. He had fresh sheets and a very fluffy pillow. 'Thank you Dobby'. Harry took a nutrition potion once more and headed downstairs for lunch. He walked into the kitchen surprising his aunt.

"Where did all this come from?" she asked pointing to Harry's clothes.

"I bought it" said Harry. "My godfather noticed you guys never bought me clothes so he gave me some money".

Petunia scowled at the remark, but couldn't argue the fact.

"I need you to clean the attic" she said. "I'm heading into town for some things. I expect you to be done when I come back, and clean the house while you're at it".

Harry shrugged and made himself more sandwiches again. He grabbed some iced tea and headed upstairs. He finished eating. He had already heard his aunt leave. He called Dobby and Winky. He asked them if they could clean the house. They were very happy to have some work to do. Dobby had decided on the attic and Winky chose the rest of the house. It wasn't too bad seeing as Petunia was a clean freak. She would just give it that special elf touch. Harry felt bad taking credit for their work, but he knew the Dursleys wouldn't accept them in their home. Anything that had something to do with magic besides him was a no go to them. He would use their help in secret.

It was 4:30 when Winky began on dinner. Harry knew that he was cutting it close having Winky prepare it. His family would be home soon. Winky prepared a pork loin to roast alongside mashed potatoes and gravy. She placed the pork loin in the oven and left. Harry waited downstairs keeping an eye on the food and read some more. He was finishing up his 2nd year books.

Petunia arrived at the same time as Vernon. They met outside the door. As they stepped inside they could smell the food. They looked around their home and noticed it was clean. Too clean for Vernon's taste. Petunia looked around. She could never make the house look as good as the boy had done. It was unnatural. She shuddered at the thought.

Harry was done setting the table. He waited on his aunt and uncle to sit. As if smelling the food from afar Dudley entered the home in a hurry and sat himself. He began to eat without waiting on anyone. His face was stuffed when Harry finally sat down. They once again ate in silence. Harry once more stood up and washed his plate and went upstairs. He read some more. His exhaustion finally caught up with him and he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

That's how the days passed by for Harry. He reviewed his books, took his nutrition potions three times a day and did pushups and crunches when he could. He used Dobby and Winky when needed. On the 4th day his family told him they were leaving for a special dinner. Guessing that his rescue was tonight, he headed upstairs to pack. He decided against calling Dobby. His room was clean so if wouldn't be too difficult. He packed his potions under a few shirts. He knew his nosy friends would wonder about them. It wasn't a big deal, but the old him never did a thing to fix his malnutrition. It would arouse suspicion. And so Harry waited in his room with another sandwich. 'I'm getting way too used to these'.

Harry was laying on his bed listening to music in the dark waiting. He was already done with his coursebooks. He made some leeway into his new books. He began to recall his old life and how he came to become Harry Potter.

He had left one ear uncovered just in case, when he heard noise from downstairs. He knew who it was, but decided to play along. He then heard noise outside his door. He hid in the dark corner by the door. His door was pushed open and a person walked in. As the person walked past Harry, Harry sprung into action wrapping his left arm around the person's neck from behind squeezing hard and pointed his wand at the person's back.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

The person tensed up.

"Harry? It's me Remus".

"Professor Lupin?" asked Harry not moving his wand one inch.

"Yes Harry it's me".

"How do I know it's really you professor? If I learned anything last year is that appearances can be deceiving".

Mad Eye chimed in "The boy's got a point Remus".

"Your patronus is a stag" said Remus. "I taught you the spell during your 3rd year".

Harry let go of his professor.

"Sorry professor. You can never be to careful".

"That's all right Harry and it's Remus or Moony. I'm not your professor anymore".

"Never apologize for being vigilant boy" said Moody.

Harry turned around.

"Oh hello professor. The real one I presume" he joked.

"Aye" said Moody. "And I was never a professor".

"Can we get this going?" said Tonks walking into the room turning the light on, followed by Kingsley.

Who's the babe?" asked Harry. "She's kind of hot". He stared at Nymphadora. 'Damn she's fine'. He looked her over stopping at her breast. Then Tonks' breast expanded straining the buttons on her shirt.

"Get a good look?" she asked.

"Yes I did. They're lovely by the way. Thank you" said Harry. "Does the backside get bigger as well?".

Silence followed. The only noise in the room came from the Discman as Tupac's voice echoed through the room.

Kingsley broke into laughter breaking the silence.

Remus and Moody stayed silent.

Tonks began to laugh.

"I like you kid and yes. I can change my face and body however I want".

"Nice. So does the pretty lady have a name?".

"This is Nymphadora" said Remus.

"Don't call me Nymphadora. It's Tonks" she said shaking Harry's hand.

"Right" said Remus "And this man here is Kingsley".

"Nice to meet you" said Harry. "I'm Harry in case you were wondering. "So what's up?" he asked to the group.

"We're here to take you to a secure location" said Remus. He then got a real good look at Harry. "What happened to your glasses Harry?".

"Oh" said Harry. "Contacts". He looked at the purebloods in the room. "Muggle lenses that attach to your eyes allowing you to see better".

"You have lovely eyes" said Tonks.

"Thanks" said Harry. "You have lovely everything".

"Let's go already" said Moody.

"Okay" said Harry. "What do I do with my things?".

"Leave it to me" said Tonks. "Is everything you need inside?".

"Yes" said Harry after putting his Discman away.

Tonks shrunk the trunk, put it in her pocket, and headed out the room.

"Come on" said Remus dragging Harry downstairs.

When they were outside Harry asked "How are we getting to wherever it is we're going?".

"Brooms" said Remus.

"Brooms?" asked Harry. "Why don't we apparate?".

The order members looked at themselves.

"I don't know" said Remus. "Alastor prepared the extraction details".

Moody didn't know how to respond. He wanted to say it was the safest method.

"I guess we could apparate" said Kingsley.

"Have you ever side along apparated Harry?" asked Remus.

"No, but I've read about it".

"You'll need to hang on to my arm" said Remus.

Harry walked past Remus and said "Looks like Tonks has a free arm". He held onto her arm causing her to smirk.

"You're not as smooth as you think you are".

"That's half the game" said Harry confidently.

Remus shook his head. Harry was acting very different.

"Let's go then" barked Moody.

Within a few seconds, the back yard of Number Four Privet Drive became lifeless once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a tube.

"Damn" he said as he appeared in an empty street.

Tonks laughed. "It gets easier the more we apparate kid".

Harry looked at her and lifted his eyebrow "Does that mean we'll take more trips together?".

"Here you go Harry" interupted Remus giving him a small piece of parchment.

Harry read the message as a huge home appeared out of nowhere. 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry whistled. "Nice trick" he said.

"Come along" said Moody as he entered the home.

Remus followed Moody inside. Harry stepped aside and told Tonks "After you". Tonks smiled and entered. Harry followed closely behind. Sure enough, after passing by an umbrella stand Tonks tripped forward cursing loudly. Harry caught her left hand and pulled her to himself circling his arms around her waist feeling her smooth stomach.

"I got you" he whispered in her ear.

The portrait of Walburga Black began to shriek and yell offensive things at the group.

Tonks blushed."Thanks" was all she could say.

Harry kept his arms around her. "Pretty and clumsy, what an interesting mix".

Remus once again stared at Harry. 'Who are you?'. He shook his head. Harry had been constantly surprising him. Remus closed the drapes around the portrait managing to silence it once again.

While they were still in the doorway Sirius Black came into view. He saw his godson behind his cousin and ran forward.

"Harry" yelled an excited Sirius.

"Sirius" greeted Harry confused by his emerging emotions. Sirius was still technically his family no matter who Harry was now.

Tonks finally noticed what position she was currently in. Sirius looked at her and laughed. She tapped on Harry's hand and he released her. She turned to face him, uncertain of what to say. She only saw him as a kid, but the feeling she felt when he grabbed her from behind had reminded her how she felt during her previous relationships. 'Calm down'.

"Thanks again, Harry".

"You're welcome" said Harry not missing that she called him by his name instead of kid.

As Tonks walked away Harry embraced Sirius. "Nice to see you again Sirius".

"You as well" said Sirius crushing his godson in a hug. He led Harry into the kitchen. Harry looked around the unfamiliar and yet familiar home. It was just as the Harry Potter movies depicted. When they sat at the table Harry was greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry" she yelled. Molly hugged him as if trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley".

Molly let go of Harry and looked him over. He was very different. She noticed his glasses were missing. "Harry, your glasses".

"Yes" said Harry. "The Dursleys took me to a muggle healer" was all that he said.

"Sit" said Sirius patting the chair next to him.

Harry did as he was told and looked around. So far, the only people present were his "rescuers", Sirius, and Molly.

"Where is this?" asked Harry staring at his godfather.

"My family home" said Sirius with some distaste. "Also the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix".

"The what?" asked Harry.

"The Order of the Phoenix" repeated Sirius. "It's a secret organization started by Dumbledore".

"What does this organization do" asked Harry knowingly.

As Sirius was going to continue Molly shouted "Enough. The meeting is starting soon. Harry, Ron and Hermione are upstairs. You'll be bunking with Ron as usual".

Harry had other plans.

"No offense to Ron Mrs. Weasley, but can I have a room to myself?".

Molly stared at Harry. "I'm sorry dear, but there isn't anywhere else".

"Nonsense" chimed Sirius. "Take my brother Regulus' old room".

Molly turned to look at Sirius with disapproval.

"Great" said Harry. Turning to Molly again he added "I just want to be able to sleep without Ron's snoring while I still can".

"Come on Harry, I'll show you to your room"said Sirius as he stood up.

Harry approached Tonks. "Do you mind returning my trunk?".

Tonks paused, but then fumbled through her pockets. Finding it she tapped the trunk returning it to its former size. Sirius levitated Harry's trunk and left. Harry followed his godfather upstairs chatting away. They reached a door labeled as Regulus' Room. Sirius pushed the door open. It was a bit dusty.

"I'll get this cleaned soon enough" said Sirius. "Kreacher!".

A very old and ugly elf popped in and with clear disgust stated "Master calls Kreacher".

"I need you to clean this room. Better yet, throw most of the things here away".

Kreacher responded "NO! Kreacher won't throw good master Regulus' things away".

"It's not his room anymore" said Sirius. "The room belongs to Harry now".

The elf looked at Harry with anger.

"It's okay Kreacher. You don't have to throw anything out".

Kreacher looked at Harry not knowing what to say.

"Harry"began Sirius as he looked around the room covered in too much green and silver. "This room is yours now. Change it how you like it".

"It's fine Sirius. I kind of like it". Harry kneeled to look Kreacher in the eye. "Kreacher I know this room belongs to your master. Can you just do me a favor and clean the dust?".

Kreacher stared deep into Harry;s eyes and nodded.

Harry turned to Sirius.

"You can set my things down now".

Sirius complied. He looked at his godson.

"Harry make yourself at home. I'm heading back downstairs for the meeting. Your friends are one level below".

Harry nodded. As his godfather left Harry locked the door. He turned and saw Kreacher snapping his fingers at different places in the room. As he snapped them, different sections of the room were cleared of dust.

"Thank you Kreacher, you're a good elf".

Kreacher looked at the mysterious half-blood and bowed slightly. He popped away.

'Guess it'll take longer to gain his trust'.

Harry reached inside his trunk and grabbed a nutrition potion and drank it. As he looked himself over in the mirror he thought it was time to face his friends.

'Feels weird calling them my friends'.

* * *

He walked downstairs passing doors that failed to produce sound behind them. He finally reached one that muffled a conversation from the other side. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. He walked inside and after a pause from looking at each other, Harry was engulfed in a hug from a girl who he knew to be Hermione.

"Harry" she had yelled.

"Hi Hermione" he said looking at her for the first time.

'She looks nothing like the 9GAG Queen'.

"Harry" chimed in another voice.

The voice belonged to Ron. Harry felt happy being reunited with his friends once again. He shook hands with Ron and looked around the room. He saw Hedwig in the corner inside her cage. He was immediately filled with anger. He held it back.

"So this is where they're keeping you hostage, huh girl".

Harry approached his owl and let her out of her cage. Hedwig climbed onto his shoulder hooting and nibbling his ear affectionately. She had missed her human.

Hermione looked embarrased after hearing the statement.

"I'm sorry Harry"she said looking at Ron who shrugged.

Harry just stared at his friends.

"Dumbledore made us do it" said Ron.

Hermione added "Dumbledore felt it was best you didn't learn what was happening while stuck with the Dursleys".

"And you both felt that keeping secrets from me was for the best?".

"Well, yes" said Ron. "It's Dumbledore mate".

"Gee, I didn't know you guys were Dumbledore's friends instead of mine".

"We are" said Hermione shocked by Harry's comment. "We are your friends Harry".

"Whatever"said Harry.

The athmosphere became tense. The silence was broken by the door being shoved open.

"Harry!" shouted Ginny. She ran to hug him.

"Hi Ginny" smiled Harry. Ginny was in that stage were she had moved on from having that silly crush on Harry. Harry thought back to the Harry from the books. He had fucked up, getting jealous over Dean.

'Idiot only dated one girl'.

Ginny immediately noticed Harry wasn't wearing his glasses. She opened her mouth to ask when Harry interrupted.

"Contacts".

At that moment Fred and George walked in.

"Harry" they greeted in unison standing by the door.

"Hi guys" said Harry cheerfully approaching the twins. He was excited he got to meet the famous pranksters.

That left Hemione to explain what contacts were to Ginny and Ron. She was surprised she had missed that detail.

The twins had asked Harry "You fancy hearing what the meeting is about?".

"Yes"

They went downstairs together as Hermione, Ginny, and Ron followed.

"Here, put this on your ear" said Fred handing Harry and extendable ear.

Harry put it on and could hear the conversation from downstairs. Of course Harry already knew what was being discussed. He heard Dumbledore ask for progreess reports to various members. He could hear Snape and Sirius insulting each other. He took off the extendable ear.

"This is great guys" he said making eye contact with the boys.

"it's all thanks to your generous donation" said George.

Harry smiled as the rest of his friends looked at him puzzled.

Seeing their faces George supplied "Harry gave us his Tri-Wizard winnings".

"What?" shouted Ron looking at Harry.

"What" shrugged Harry. "I didn't need it".

"Must be nice not needing G1,000" muttered Ron.

Hermione elbowed Ron.

They went back upstairs. They all discussed what they knew of the Order. Harry pretended to be interested in it. They told him of Bill and Charlie joining. How Bill was showing Fleur the ropes at Gringotts.

"What are the odds they end up together?" asked Harry with intimate knowledge.

"Don't be absurd" said Ron. "As if Bill could get with Fleur".

"Bill isn't bad looking" said Ginny. "He's rather handsome".

Hermione was reminded how Ron was somewhat obssesed with the French witch and scowled.

"Fleur's pretty and all, but let's not exxagerate" said Harry. "I bet he ends up marrying her".

"Now I know you're crazy" said Ron hearing Harry dismissing Fleur's looks.

"We'll take that action" said Fred.

"Great" said Harry. "How much?"

The twins looked at each other "G100".

"You guys have a deal". He looked around the room. "No one interferes with Bill and Fleur".

Everyone nodded.

"How long do we wait?" asked George.

"Three years at most" replied Harry. "I'm confident it'll take 2, but i want to give myself some wiggle room. If they don't get married in three I'll give you the money".

Harry asked about Percy already knowing the answer. The twins answered in place of Ron.

* * *

Tonks had knocked on the door letting them know dinner was ready. Harry immediately followed engaging Tonks in conversation on their way down. She again tripped on the umbrella stand causing several things to happen at once. The Weasley twins began to laugh loudly. Harry had once again caught her in the same manner, and the portrait of Walburga Black began to shriek once more.

Harry chuckled and said "You know i can't always be here to catch you every time".

Harry's friends were shocked by Harry. As far as they knew Harry had never held a girl, much less joked around with one.

The portrait's schreeching continued.

Sirius came to the rescue.

"Sorry" he said shutting the drapes. "My mother" he informed Harry.

"What a lovely woman" joked Harry. "I've never been called a filthy half breed who stains the floor he walks on".

Sirius began to laugh. The twins folowed suit and Harry could feel Tonks' body tremble as she silently laughed.

"Trust me, I'd get rid of her if I could" said Sirius. "We've tried everything, even Dumbledore couldn't remove it".

"Really?" asked Harry. "It can't be that difficult".

"It's not that simple" chimed in Hermione. "They hung the portrait with a permanant sticking charm".

Remus joined the group wondering what was holding them up. He was very hungry. As he was about to ask them to please hurry up Harry continued.

"If it's stuck to the wall, why don't you just remove that section of the wall?".

Tonks laughed. Hermione remained silent berating herself for not thinking about that.

"You're a genius" shouted Sirius as he opened the drapes to look at his mother's portrait. "You hear that old hag? You'll be gone soon".

The portrait resumed to shout hateful things at Sirius.

Sirius pulled his new wand out. Remus neared Sirius.

"Perhaps you should wait after dinner" he said while silencing the portrait.

"I am hungry" mentioned Harry.

Harry leaned his head over Tonks' left shoulder to face her as he was still holding her from behind. "How bout you Tonks? You hungry?".

"Yes" she said.

Molly came out of the kitchen to see why no one was coming to eat. She saw Harry holding Tonks. She coughed drawing attention to herself.

"What's going on here" she asked pointing at Harry and Tonks.

"What, this?" asked Harry holding Tonks a bit tighter. "We discovered Tonks likes being in my arms".

Harry could feel everyone looking at him. His godfather laughed with Remus who joined in. The twins smirked at Harry. Tonks' face became red. Ginny and Hermione narrowed their eyes. Ginny was conflicted. She didn't like Harry anymore, but seeing him like that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Hemione had a similar dilemma. She wanted to protect Harry from girls after his fame. She knew Tonks wasn't like that. She liked Tonks, but seeing her in Harry's arms like that, made her feel weird. She didn't like Harry. At least, she thought she didn't.

Harry let go of Tonks and sighed. "Oh well. Let's have dinner I guess".

Harry walked into the kitchen followed by Sirius and Remus. Harry's friends looked among themselves.

"What's up with Harry?" asked Ron.

"I don't know" said Hermione.

"He's different" said Ginny.

"He sure is" smirked Fred and George in unison.

They all followed Harry into the kitchen.

* * *

Harry sat with his godfather and Remus. He greeted Mr. Weasley who was talking to Moody. When everyone finally came in, they all began to eat. It was a customary Weasley dinner. There was plenty of talking and laughter in between bites. Harry spied a _Daily Prophet_ laying on the counter by the sink. He left his seat and grabbed it. He looked it over. The articles were of course about him and Dumbledore, calling them both liars and fools starved for attention after their respective stars had faded. Harry didn't care. He was more interested in the moving pictures. Even now, he was still trying to get over the existence of magic.

'It's like a tablet'.

"They've been doing that all summer" said Sirius seeing Harry reading the paper.

Harry looked up from the newspaper and saw everyone waiting for his reaction. Harry set the paper down and went to sit next to Sirius once more. He faced his godfather and asked him "So what's the mysterious object the order is guarding?".

The adults stared at Harry with mouths agape. Sirius reacted first.

"You were listening in huh?" he asked laughing.

"Yes" was all Harry replied with.

"We believe Voldemort is after something, something he didn't have last time he was alive".

"Sirius" shrieked Molly.

"And you guys know where it is?".

"Yes, Dumbledore has plenty of members keeping an eye on it".

"That's enough Sirius. Dumbledore said to not let Harry know" said Molly.

"He has a right to know" replied Sirius.

"No He doesn't. He's just a kid".

"He's 15 years old. He's old enough". He looked at Harry.

"He's after some sort of weapon".

"I'm warning you Sirius, stop".

"He's my godson" stated Sirius. "I decide what's best for him, not you".

"How dare you? I cared for that boy while you were away".

"AWAY? Try wrongfully imprisoned Molly! What was I to do?".

"Make a responsible decision" she barked alluding to his choice of chasing after Peter. "You're too immature to care for Harry".

Sirius was going to keep talking, but Harry held his hand up.

"It's okay Sirius. I really don't care. Plenty of people are keeping secrets from me already. it seems Dumbledore's opinion matters more to them".

His friends shrunk into their seats. Sirius looked at Harry feeling guilty. He also stopped mailing Harry at Dumbledore's request. Sirius was about to apologize when his godson stopped him once more.

Harry whispered "Later".

The adults were still looking at Harry.

"Just one quick question" said Harry. "If you all know what Voldemort is after and where it is, why don't you guys take it?".

No one could come up with an answer. Harry had asked them that to mess with them. He knew Dumbledore's word was law to them. Even he had to leave the prophecy alone until the right time.

"You don't look too upset about the prophet" said Hermione. She was of the opinion that Harry would explode in anger.

"What do you want me to do? They'll write what they want. I can't stop them. If the ministry wants to give Voldemort time to gather his forces, that's on them".

"But they're calling you a liar" said Ron.

"Like I said, what can i do?" shrugged Harry.

Moody and Tonks stood up saying goodbye to everyone in the room. Harry followed them to the door. Sirius and Remus followed Harry's lead. Harry waved to Moody. he faced Tonks and smirked.

"Fancy a hug for the road? I know how at home you feel in them" he said extending his arms.

Tonks hugged Harry very quickly while her face turned red. She walked out without saying anything. Sirius and Remus laughed. They all walked back into the kitchen to continue talking. After a few more minutes Hermione had enough.

"Okay Harry, I think it's time you tell us why you're acting like a different person".

The room became silent. Every occupant was interested in the answer. They had all noticed Harry's new personality.

Harry looked at everyone in the room. "It's funny how you're all okay keeping secrets from me, but demand them from me". He noticed the shame on their faces. "To answer your question Hermione, I've decided to enjoy what's left of my life. With Voldemort's return, and his obssession to do me in, I want to live on my terms. I'm done caring what others think about me".

Hermione was filled with horror. Harry thought he was going to die. "You're not going to die".

Harry shrugged. 'Already happened once'.

"You never know. I was an angry person. I'm done with that. I'm done with people trying to control me". He looked at the order members. "Dumbledore has decided to dictate my life. You all seem to agree with his decision, but I answer to no one. I grew up alone and unwanted. Where was Dumbledore then?"

Everyone gasped. Harry never talked about his home life.

"You all know the Dursleys never feed me properly, yet for some reason you allow Dumbledore to send me back there every summer. Well this next summer I'm done".

Molly didn't know how to respond. Remus remained silent. Sirius felt guilty once more. The kitchen remained silent until Hermione told everyone she was going to sleep. That afforded everyone the chance to escape the tense athmosphere. They all muttered goodnight to Harry as they left. Harry stayed behind with Sirius and Remus.

* * *

Harry stared at his father's friends. "I don't blame you guys. Sirius you were locked up. Remus you live in your own prison. I don't care that you're a werewolf, but for some reason you do. That being said, I know that Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed you to care for me".

Sirius dodn't know what to do. 'I need a drink'. He stood up and grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey he kept in the cabinet above the sink. He brought three glasses with him. Remus raised a questioning eyebrow at that. Harry took the glass and held it up for Sirius. Sirius poured the drink and filled the glass alongside Remus' and his as well. They talked and drank among themselves. Harry liked the fire whiskey.

'It's not tequila, but it'll do'.

They moved into the living room and began to tell stories of their Hogwarts years. Harry enjoyed hearing more about his family. Harry poured himself another drink. The adults didn't say a thing. Sirius and Remus followed suit. They drank until they finished the bottle. Harry had a good buzz going.

"More" he said as thoughts of his old life asaulted him.

Siriua and Remus laughed.

"Kreacher" yelled Sirius.

The elf poped into the room.

"Bring us another bottle".

"Two more" said Harry.

"Two more" repeated Sirius.

Kreacher popped away and returned with the bottles. They continued to drink and laugh together. The sun rose and they were still drinking. Before long Moody returned to headquarters. He was surprised when Harry shouted "Hi Moody" in greeting raising his glass. Then Sirius and Remus shouted in unison "Moody!".

Moody sat down facing the men. "Been at it all night I see".

"Yes" said Harry. "Would you like some?".

"That's okay lad".

Harry didn't like to pester people to drink so he sat down. They told Moody about what they discussed over the night. Moody coudn't help but laugh at the idiots. The atmosphere was friendly. Then Moody relented and went to the kitchen to grab a glass. He came back and had one drink with the trio. Molly and Arthur came downstairs. They saw that Harry was drunk.

"Harry!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Sirius how could you? Remus you too?".

The duo looked at their feet.

Harry responded "It's not on them Mrs. Weasley. I wanted to drink". He then laughed for no apparent reason. Sirius neared his godson and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay Harry, you're drunk. you should stop".

"You guys aren't doing any better" said Harry pointing at Remus and Sirius.

Remus laughed. "He's right Padfoot".

"Then we'll all stop".

"Deal" said Harry. "Let's just kill the bottle" he said lifting the last bottle. It had about a eighth of whiskey left.

Harry chugged some of it and passed it along. Sirius and Remus drank their portion.

"Off to bed with you lot" commanded Molly.

Harry saluted to Molly. "Yes maam".

Arthur joined the laughter that erupted from that gesture. Molly glared at her husband causing him to shut up.

"Kreacher" yelled Harry.

The elf appeared surprising everyone.

"Can you pop me to my room?".

The elf grabbed Harry without warning and popped away. Harry landed on the floor of his room and vommited.

'Damn. That was a bad idea'.

Harry laughed and crawled to his bed. He turned to the elf and whispered "Thank you Kreacher". Kreacher looked at the wizard once more after he cleaned the floor for a few seconds and popped away.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke around midday with a pounding headache. Soon enough fragmented memories of the night before returned to him. Harry smiled. He had so much fun. He stood up and looked around the room. He felt horrible as he approached his trunk. He grabbed a change of clothes and downed his nutrition potion followed by a pepper up potion as well. He stepped out into the hallway to find the bathroom. After a shower he began to feel a bit better. He heard noise from downstairs and assumed lunch was being served.

Harry entered the kitchen to find his friends already eating.

"Harry" greeted Ron.

"Hi guys" said Harry sitting next to Ron.

"We heard you had fun last night" stated Fred with George sitting beside him smirking.

"Sure did" said Harry. "Where's Sirius and Remus?".

"Still sleeping" said Mrs. Weasley with a disapproving tone. "I can't believe you were drinking".

"It's no big deal" said Harry ignoring the scowl on her face. There was a pile of sandwiches in the middle of the table.

Mrs. Wesley told him "Have a sandwhich Harry".

Harry felt like having something else.

"Kreacher" he called out.

The elf appeared before Harry.

"Do you mind cooking bacon and eggs for me?".

"I can make it" said Molly wanting to be useful.

The elf tilted his head in a slight bow to Harry and began to move around the kitchen.

Harry added "Can you make enough for Sirius and Remus? I wager the smell of bacon will draw them out".

Kreacher remained silent as he continued to work.

Molly approached Harry "Harry, I did say i could make you breakfast".

"That's okay Mrs. Weasley. You've already cooked enough for everyone this morning. Besides, I'll get to enjoy your cooking during dinner".

"How was it?" asked Ron.

"How was what?" asked Harry playfully.

"You know what, drinking".

"Oh, that. Yeah it was fine".

"Just fine?".

"Why don't you join me next time" joked Harry.

"Absolutely not" said Molly. "And there won't be a next time for you either mister" she said looking at Harry.

Harry ignored the women and chatted with his companions. Kreacher plated his food for him. Harry ate a few strips of bacon with gusto. Sirius and Remus came down almost immediately.

"Food" shouted Sirius.

Remus joined in the excitement to find bacon already ready for them.

"How do you feel?" asked Sirius looking at his godson.

"I'm fine" he said. "Just a slight headache, but it's mostly gone".

Remus added "Take a hangover potion. We did".

"I didn't know they had those" said Harry.

"Let me" said Sirius. He told Kreacher to bring him the potion. He handed it to Harry who chugged it. He instantly felt way better.

"Wow, these are convenient" said Harry. "It's like there aren't any reasons to not drink".

The Weasley boys laughed while Molly and Hermione looked with disapproval. They finished the food in record time.

"What are you going to do about your trial?" asked Hemione.

"Nothing" said Harry. "If they expel me so be it. I can spend time with Sirius and Remus".

Harry had shocked everyone again.

"What about Hogwarts" asked Hermione.

"What about it?".

"You don't care if you don't go back?".

"It's not up to me. Besides, would you want to go to a place that places your life at risk every year because the professors are useless?".

"Wow" said Ron. "I never looked at it like that".

Hemione elbowed Ron again. It was becoming a habit.

"So what, you're just giving up?".

"I didn't say that. All I'm saying is if I get expelled it won't be a big deal to me. The ministry won't be able to find me here".

"Dumbledore won't allow you to be expelled" said Molly. "You'll be fine, you'll see".

Sirius and Remus looked at one another and shrugged. Sirius liked the idea, but wouldn't voice his opinion.

"Okay it's time for you all to start on cleaning this house. it's a mess" added Molly.

"With magic?" perked up Ron.

"Don't be silly Ron. You'll do it by hand".

"That'll take forever".

"You need to keep busy".

'Yeah, that's not going to work for me' thought Harry.

His friends groaned.

Harry wanted to keep Dobby and Winky secret for a bit longer. He didn't care about Hermioine's reaction to him owning house elves, but it still bothered him to expose them this soon. he sighed. He needed to prepare for the coming war.

"Now, you'll all be seperated to clean your own sections" said Molly.

"Kreacher" said Harry.

The elf popped in staring at Harry.

"How do you get him to listen to you?" asked Sirius. "I'm the lord of this house and he barely listens to me".

"That's because I treat him with the respect he deserves, Sirius".

"Please wait just a second Kreacher" he asked seeing the elf getting impatient. "Dobby, Winky" shouted Harry.

Suddenly two pops were heard throughout the kitchen.

"What does master need?" asked both Dobby and Winky.

"This is Kreacher" he said pointing to the elf. "I need for you both to assist Kreacher in cleaning this house".

The elves bowed and popped away.

"There you go Kreacher. Now the House of Black can be restored to its greatness once more" said Harry.

"Thank you" said Kreacher. He completely bowed to Harry for the first time and popped away.

"You own house elves!" screamed Hermione. "Harry how could you? You enslaved Dobby and Winky".

Harry turned to face her and said "Not that it's your business, but Winky and Dobby like being my elves. As to why I bonded with them, it's simple. they're very useful".

"You should all be glad" he stated to the group at large. "Now we all have the rest of summer to do what we wish. I for one plan to use my time wisely".

Harry stood up and walked upstairs planning to continue with his studies.

The children looked at each other. They unexpectedly found themselves with nothing to do now.

"Hermione, do you want to play chess?" asked Ron in a cheerful mood.

"Not now!" she growled following Harry upstairs.

Harry was almost to his room when Hermione caught up to him.

"Explain it to me again. Why did you do it? You know it's slavery. It's wrong".

"You know what Hermione? I don't have time to deal with this. I have to study. I'm sorry you have a problem with it. You can help clean the house if that will make you feel better".

Hermione huffed and walked away.

'That's what i thought' smiled Harry.

* * *

Harry closed the door and locked it. He began to read one of the books he hadn't gotten to yet. It focused on tactics, like how to use your surroundings to help in a duel. He stayed in his room until he heard shouting coming from downstairs. He came down to find a crowd with Sirius pointing his wand at Kreacher who stood in front of him shouting.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

Sirius turned to look at the newcomer.

"I'm just trying to get rid of my mother's portrait once and for all. Kreacher here, is trying to stop me".

"What's the matter Kreacher?" asked Harry as he kneeled in front of him.

"Bad master wishes to destroy mistress" he said.

"Sirius isn't going to detroy mistress. He's only going to remove her portrait. I promise".

Kreacher looked at Harry searching for any sign of deceit.

"I was planning to destroy it" whispered Sirius.

Kreacher heard him and once again began to shout.

"Sirius" said Harry. "Kreacher obviously loved your mother. What does it cost you to keep her? Have Kreacher take her someplace else".

Sirius spent time thinking on the issue.

"Okay" he said. "Kreacher step aside, I won't destroy it, I promise. You can keep it safe in the attic if you wish".

Kreacher was forced to step aside.

Sirius began to cut the wall around the border of the portrait. Soon enough he had freed the wall of the nasty piece of magical art.

"Here" he said handing Kreacher the portrait.

Kreacher glared at Sirius and popped away with the portrait. The crowd dispersed and left Harry alone with Sirius.

"Sirius I have a few favors to ask you".

"What is it Harry?".

"Not here, let's discuss this in my room"

Sirius followd Harry upstairs and set a privacy charm once they entered the room.

"Okay then Harry, what's up?".

Harry took a deep breath wondering how to begin.

"I need you to teach me to duel".

"What?".

"I said I need you to teach me to duel. I'll also need a wand".

"Is that all?" joked Sirius.

"No. I need to borrow some of the books I saw in the library".

"Harry" started Sirius realizing his godson wasn't kidding. "Those books are dangerous. They're full of dark magic".

"You heard me last night didn't you? Voldemort is after me and I'm done being the victim. Will you help me or not?".

Sirius thought it over and relented.

"Sure Harry. I can give you some books. As for your wand, you don't need another. This house is undetectable to the ministry. You can use all the magic you want".

"Cool" said Harry. "We need to keep the dueling a secret. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would frown on it, and I rather Dumbledore didn't know. He'd try to stop us".

"Alright. I have a place in mind" said Sirius. "As for the books, I'll bring some later".

Harry nodded. He was glad his concerns were adressed. He would learn to duel so he could be more than ready for the battle at the ministry. Then it hit him.

'Occlumency'. He had forgotten all about it.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Harry"

"Do you know Occlumency?".

"Why do you ask?".

"I hear it helps protect your mind and keep your emotions in check. I think I'll need it this coming school year" he laughed.

"I can start teaching you some Harry. Unfortunately there are no books on it. It's an art that is mostly taught from parent to child in old families".

"Thank you"

"Not a problem Harry. We can knock it out at the same time we practice dueling".

"Sirius, I know you feel you aren't doing much of anything important, but you're really helping me out here".

Sirius smiled. "I'll go get those books now".

"Thanks again Sirius".

Sirius waved him off and left. Harry decided to do his push ups and sit ups. He worked up a sweat when he switched to jumping jacks and shadow boxing. He knew they would try their best to prevent him from leaving the house to jog. This was his way of building stamina.

'I need a jump rope'.

Sirius came in a while later with two books. Harry's face visibly fell. He expected a lot more. Sirius saw it and clarified it with Harry.

"I know you expected more Harry, but these are more than enough to start with. They contain cutting and severing curses alongside some darker ones. Read through these and I'll bring you more".

Harry took the books as he became happy once more.

Sirius looked at Harry and said "Be careful Harry. Dark magic has a way of changing a person".

"I will Sirius"

"I came up with an idea for the dueling practice".

Harry was excited. "What is it?".

"There's a place in the basement my family used for practice. As to when, I think our best bet is during the night when everyone's asleep".

"That's great" said Harry. "When do we start?".

Sirius was amused at Harry's excitement. "Tonight, if you want".

"Yes" said Harry with a bounce.

* * *

That night Harry had his first foray into the art of dueling. He loved it even though it was very exhausting. His new body was slowly getting back into his old body's shape. The potions were doing their job. He had impressed Sirius with his ability to dodge spells at the last possible moment. Sirius had stated he had a good eye. Harry had thought on how his years playing baseball had helped him out here. Learning when to swing a bat and when not to, allowed him to make quick decisions. He learned to bat away spells without much trouble. Harry decided Sirius was a very good teacher. Sirius was happy he was helping with the war effort. He felt useful for the first time in a while. He didn't want for Harry to fight the Death Eaters, but he knew that wasn't up to them.

The days passed in a similar fashion with a few notable moments. Harry would wake around noon and take his potions. He'd eat, study, and followed that by exercising. He would then spend time with his friends to keep them off his back. At night he'd duel Sirius and practiced his Occlumency with him afterwards to clear his mind as he readied for bed.

Harry had convinced Tonks to get him a jump rope. He added it to his routine to build his stamina. Harry and Tonks kept teasing one another every chance they got. Harry knew that Remus and Tonks ended up together in the books. He approached Remus to ask him if he was in any way bothered by him trying to date Tonks. Remus had insisted he didn't, wondering how Harry had known he was starting to find the girl attractive. Harry took him at his word. They might still end up together, but that was at least til after the ministry battle. She was very fun to be around with. If she refused his advances he'd move on, he had planned to date around anyways.

He had also used Dobby to get him more potions and a few other useful ones he'd been wanting to try. He had less than a week of nutrition potions to take, then he'd be free. However, he found the pepper up potion to be very useful. He would keep a generous supply of them. Over time he and Sirius began to leave the house in secret. "Screw Dumbledore" Harry had said. They had Dobby pop them around London at night under cover with the help of polyjuice potion. Dobby would supply them with hairs from muggles who walked by outside headquarters. Harry was enjoying himself and Sirius had loved the freedom as well.

Harry's old life popped back in once in a while. He loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking, but he craved Mexican. They would venture out to hunt for tacos occasionally. Sirius had even purchased tequila for both of them, and stocked the fridge with beer. Sirius hadn't questioned Harry about his new drinking habit. Harry had talked to Sirius about his worries concerning the war. They bonded over drinks, and Sirius would give his advice. Sirius had opened up with his regrets concerning his brother. Harry had lent him his ear through it all. In one occasion Sirius had used the opportunity to take Harry to Gringotts to proclaim him his heir. Some signed documents later, and it was official.

Harry had also taken the time to visit the attic to see Walburga Black. She of course called him plenty of names and he waited almost an hour for her to finish. He used the time as Occlumency training. Blocking her out was hard, but he made some progress. He had spoken to her about the changes to the home. The house was back to its former glory. He had informed her that he was Sirius' heir and would be the future lord. That had started her screeching once again. She obviously wanted Draco to inherit the house.

Harry didn't pull any punches. He told her all about Riddle. He told her how he used her family for his greed and was directly responsible for the downfall of the House of Black. It took Harry many conversations, but she had accepted him as the future lord. She had realized that the House of Black would be inherited by a half-blood either way. Be it Harry or Riddle by way of the Malfoys.

She had even told Harry of the secret room in the basement. It was under the same floor he and Sirius would sweat over during their duels. Kreacher had opened the magically sealed trap door for them. It held plenty of dark artifacts that past heads of the family wanted hidden from the ministry. It also had other useful tools. Harry had spotted a pensieve. He definitely wanted to try it soon. Sirius was in wonder of the room. Riches that he'd never imagined cluttered the room. The contents of their vaults paled in comparison to what he saw. They had chosen to keep it a secret.

Harry had also been proactive when he had asked Kreacher to only obey Sirius and him. No one else from the Black family could be trusted as they willingly served the enemy of House Black, Tom Riddle. Sirius had stared at Harry when he made the request. After Harry had told him he didn't want to risk the Malfoys gaining any information through the elf, Sirius reinforced the command.

Then the night before his trial had come. Harry was glad to get it over with. He had debated over trying to declare Sirius innocent, but with Fudge in office it would be difficult. He decdided to try if the opportuny presented itself otherwise he would wait till the end of the year when he would be replaced.

He had finished dueling when Harry faced Sirius.

"Molly is becoming annoying. She's nothing but rude to you. This is your house Sirius, stand up to her".

Sirius sighed. "I know it is Harry, but i just don't care anymore".

"If you keep letting her treat you like shit, she'll never take you seiously".

Sirius perked up at the word. Harry shook his head at his antics.

"You nervous about tommorow?".

"No".

"Really?".

"Really".

Sirius paused for a bit and continued "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but a part of me kind of hopes you do get expelled and you stay here with me"

"Don't worry Sirius I won't. I've enjoyed spending time with you as well. Let's both survive this war so we can hang out in peace".

Sirius embraced Harry for a long time. Harry just patted his back.

"Sirius is it posible to apparate across the world to another country?".

Sirius thought about it for some time.

"No Harry, I don't think so. I know people use portkeys for long distance travel. Why?".

"No reason. I just wanted us to take a trip together".

"Where?".

Harry shrugged "Not important".

They continued to talk for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had just finished meditating in his room when Mrs. Weasley knocked on his door telling him it was time to go. Harry took his usual potions and felt invigorated. He walked down to the kitchen for an early breakfast. Harry was the picture of tranquility. The Weasley parents assumed he would be nervous. Harry was reviewing the trial calmly. He knew how they would attempt to trap him using his own words. He was planning to defend himself in a much better fashion than the Harry from the books.

They departed the home to wishes of good luck. They arrived at the ministry and sure enough his trial had been move up an hour early, hoping to fuck with him. He said goodbye to Mr. Weasley as he entered courtroom 10 for his hearing. He saw that the room was filled with members of the Wizengamot in full garbs. He was led to a chair in the middle of the room by Percy Weasley as a gavel was heard.

"We call this full meeting of the Wizengamot on the 12th of August 1995 for one Harry James Potter on the charges of willfull underage use of magic and using said magic in the presence of a muggle, thus endangering the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy" said Fudge with a grin. "How does the Defendant plead?".

Harry looked around the room and asked "Is it customary to hold a full meeting over the use of underage magic?"

Murmurs could be heard as members whispered among themselves confirming the oddity of the case.

"That's neither here nor there" said Fudge. "How do you plead?".

Harry looked at him "Where's my defense?"

"What?" asked Fudge.

"Well this is a trial. By law I'm allowed a defense. You also switched the time of the meeting at the last moment. Makes one wonder what your intentions are".

"Enough" said Umbridge. "The minister asked you a question".

"And who might you be?" asked Harry.

"Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister".

"Making you irrelevant to this case like everyone else" said Harry. "Problems with underage usage of magic are dealt by the DMLE, not the Wizengamot".

Harry looked at Amelia Bones. "Tell me madam, is this not odd?".

"Yes" she said. "My department usually handles these kind of cases. The minister has chosen to overrule me, and called for a full meeting".

"It appears the minister has an unnatural interest in me, but to answer your question minister I plead innocent to the charges".

"Lies" shouted Umbridge. "We know you used magic".

"How?" asked Harry.

"How?" she repeated quizzically.

"How do you know that I used magic?".

"What are you on about boy?" asked Fudge.

"I'm wondering how you can prove I used magic".

"We can detect magic you fool" said Dolores.

"But not who actually used magic. replied Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Amelia.

Harry turned to look at her then faced the Wizengamot. "Three years ago, a house elf used magic in my home. Then I was simply blamed for it with no further investigation taking place".

"What?" aksed Amelia.

"A house elf" said Harry. "He used magic in my aunt's home".

"More lies" cried Dolores. "An elf in a muggle home is preposterous".

"Be that as it may, it happened".

"Back to the case" yelled Fudge. "I know you used magic".

Murmurs arose once more as Harry said "I don't deny that" in the hope of moving the trial along.

Fudge was pleased as was Dolores.

"Aha!" she said. "You just denied the charges, yet you admit using magic".

"Wow. It appears that becoming the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister doesn't require much intelligence".

The room laughed angering Fudge and Dolores.

"The charges were **willful** use of magic. I used the Patronus charm in defense".

"The Patronus?" inquired Amelia. "A fully corporal Patronus?".

"Yes" said Harry as he took at his wand. "May I?".

Amelia nodded.

Harry shouted "Expecto Patronum" and Prongs sprung from his wand as usual impressing many with his size and likeness.

'Still hasn't changed?' thought Harry.

"Yes. That's very impressive and all" began Fudge. "But you still used magic in front of a muggle".

"That muggle happened to be my cousin who is already aware of magic, ergo I didn't endanger the Statute of Secrecy".

Fearing he was losing Fudge looked to Dolores for help.

"And why would you require to use such a spell?" she asked.

"Man you really don't pay attention do you?" mocked Harry causing more laughter. "I said it was in defense".

"Defense?" asked Fudge. "Defense from what?".

"The Dementors that attacked my cousin and I".

"You fool. Dementors reside in Azkaban. They wouldn't go into a muggle neighborhood" shouted Fudge.

"It's simple minister" said Dolores. "The boy is lying, because he knows that muggles can't see them. He can't provide a witness".

"Yes" said Fudge sitting up straighter. "Where's your witness?".

"I don't have one" said Harry causing Fudge and Dolores to jump in their seats with glee.

"I can of course provide a memory or take Veritaserum to prove my claim. Dementors seem to have a thing for me" he added.

"Memories? Veritaserum? That's preposterous. Such methods are for serious trials not commmon cases such as this one".

"If it's such a common case, what's with this charade?" asked Harry pointing around the room.

Harry could see Percy was looking like Harry personally insulted him.

"That's true" said Amelia. "You can't have it both ways minister. I say we view the memories".

"i said it isn't necessary" insisted Fudge.

Harrry loked around the room. "There you have it. Minister Fudge refuses to allow me to defend myself, yet wants to condemn me without following your very laws. Is this what has become of the Wizengamot? Even muggles don't blatantly disregard their own laws".

Converstaions broke out once more. Shouts of wanting to see the memory were heard and the media took notes of everything that was said.

'What's the point' thought Harry. They'll end up writing whatever Fudge wanted.

Amelia took charge and made Percy bring them a pensieve. They talked among themselves while waiting.

Amelia set the pensieve and asked Harry for the memory.

"Can you assure me no one will stop the memory before it's finished?".

Amelia looked at Harry critically, but nodded.

Harry smiled as the opportunity arose. He thought of a way to help Sirius. He fished out the memory and deposited it in the pensieve. The pensieve projected an image on the bare wall like a giant screen.

At that moment Dumbledore walked in followed by Mrs. Figg claiming he was there for Harry's defense.

"You're late" said Harry.

Dumbledore ignored him and looked around courtroom.

"Sit down" said Amelia looking at Dumbledore who immediately complied. He of course sat at a distance from Harry.

The memory started playing as it showed a younger Harry trying to stop Dobby who used a hover charm to make a mess with pudding. They see a letter from the ministry arrive warning Harry.

Harry had seen Mr. Malfoy recognize Dobby and smiled.

Next it showed Harry on the Hogwarts Express. It showed the Dementor attack Harry, and everyone present could hear and see the image of Lily Potter pleading with Voldemort and the flash of green light. The image darkened and showed Harry flying on his broom in the middle of a swarm of Dementors. He weaved through them, but was eventually caught as they attempted to kiss him and he fell from his broom.

"What's this got to do with the case?" asked Dolores.

"Quiet" said Amelia, then turned to Harry with a questioning gaze.

"I'm merely establishing proof that Dementors have some obsession with me".

The memory changed once more showing Harry and his friends in the Shrieking Shack with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Everyone gasped as Peter admitted to betraying the Potters and killing the muggles, framing Sirius.

"Stop this at once" shouted Fudge.

The shouts continued and Amelia used her wand to create a loud bang. She declared that she's using her authority as head of the DMLE to continue to view the rest of the memory as it pertained to an open case.

They all saw Harry pleading with Fudge about Sirius being innocent and Fudge dismissing his claims. They saw Harry using his Patronus against well over 100 Dementors. Harry had conveniently left out when Remus attacked them or the time travel.

The memory shifted to him and Dudley being attacked by two Dementors and Harry once more defending himself. It showed the squib Mrs. Figg telling Harry to keep his wand out as she clearly witnessed the attack.

Everyone was convinced Harry only used magic in defense. They all thought the memory was over, but Harry had a surprise for them. He left the memory for the end just in case.

An image of Cedric and Harry trying to convince each other to take the cup began. Amos Diggory immediately sat up straight. The memory continued as they held the cup activating the portkey and depositing them in a graveyard. Several members of the Wizengamot knew what this was. They began to shout trying to stop it, but Amelia ordered her Aurors to silence them.

They all saw Cedric get killed by Peter. They were shocked at his death and Amos began to weep. Then the memory showed them Harry being tied up as his blood was forcible taken. They were aghast as Voldemort rose once more.

"Stop!" yelled Fudge. "This memory has been tampered with".

"I assure you it hasn't" said Harry.

"Nonsense" said Malfoy. "These are clearly the delusions of a boy who witnessed a dear friend get murdered in front of him by Pettigrew. We should thank Mr. potter for informing us that Mr. Pettigrew is indeed alive".

Harry laughed. 'Well played'.

Fudge of course jumped on Malfoy's train of thought. They all declared that Harry was clearly distraught over Cedric. Amelia was forced to stop the memory. Harry approached her and took his memory back. She eyed him and he whispered "You need only ask to see the rest".

They declared Harry innocent on the charges. Amelia had gotten them to rescind Harry's first warning on using magic.

Fudge was trying to leave when Harry said "Aren't you all forgetting something?".

They all stopped.

"What?" asked Fudge.

"You all saw proof that my godfather Lord Sirius Black was indeed innocent and was wrongfully incarcerated without a trial. Are you going to do your jobs and declare him innocent of the charges and rescind the Dementor's Kiss on sight order?".

Dolores tried to fuck with Harry again. "Without him here the proof is moot. No one knows where he is".

Harry laughed. "Did you know that Phoenixes are wondeful creatures? They truly are. They have the ability to find anyone if they so desired".

Harry turned to Dumbledore who averted his gaze. After what felt like 10 seconds to Harry, he saw the man reach a decision.

"Fawkes" cried Dumbledore.

"The phoenix appeared in a flash of flames making everyone stare in awe.

"Can you bring us Sirius Black?".

Fawkes flashed away and came back after a few seconds with an unsuspecting Sirius Black who looked around like a man lost.

"Arrest that man" barked Dolores.

"You truly are an idiot" said Harry. "You've seen evidence he was framed, yet you still want to send the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to Azkaban without a trial for the second time".

Sirius caught sight of Harry as he stood in front of Sirius while he talked to Dolores. He relaxed somewhat as Dumbledore came up behind him for extra protection.

Amelia took over once more. She had Sirius sit on the defendants's chair. Harry stood next to Sirius. No one told him a thing. They could all see he was clearly ready for trouble as he held his wand.

They questioned him with Veritaserum and he answered all the questions. Fudge was once again forced to declare another man innocent. Some members of the press took off back to their offices as their partners stayed behind to hear more. Sirius was awarded G500,000 for his troubles. Harry and Sirius were assaulted by the media as they walked out of the room. The people outside were terrified of Sirius, believing him to be the psychotic killer he was portrayed as. The aurors formed a shield around them both. Dumbledore addressed the media on their behalf. Harry locked eyes with Amelia before he disappeared into the floo. in that quick exchange he deduced that she was holding him to his promise to show her that memory.

* * *

Harry and Sirius walked out of the fireplace to a group of nervous friends.

"I'm free" yelled Sirius jumping around.

"What?" asked Remus still worried from when Sirius disappeared in front of him in a ball of fire.

"Free, Moony. I'm free" he said. "Harry got me a trial".

"How?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know" answered Sirius. "One minute I'm with you lot in the kitchen, then I'm in front of the Wizengamot as Harry tore into this toad woman".

Harry laughed. She really was a toad. He was surprised he was able to keep a straight face during the trial.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you all later" said Harry. "Let's party".

Sirius called Kreacher and asked for bottles of liquor.

"Sirius" said Harry.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"You must have one relative you'd like to celebrate with you?".

Tonks looked at Sirius who nodded and disapperaed into the floo. She retrurned with a woman who was obviously her mom and with a man who could only be her dad.

Sirius ran to Andromeda and hugged her causing her to stiffen up. "I'm free" he declared. She smiled and patted his back.

Ted Tonks shook Sirius' hand in congratulations.

Harry chuckled and approached the pair. "Hi I'm Harry Potter".

"Ah Mr. Potter. We've heard all about you" said Ted Tonks.

"Good things I hope".

Andromeda laughed "Somewhat".

"I see where Tonks gets her beauty from". He then turned to Ted. "So does that mean she gets her clumsiness from you?".

Ted laughed.

"That's all her" informed Andromeda.

Tonks groaned loudly causing them all to laugh.

Molly began to prepare a celebratory feast. Harry had convinced Molly to use Winky and Dobby.

Harry had asked Kreacher if he could bring the family pensieve to show the memory of the trial as people kept bugging him about it. Kreacher complied and popped away.

"Everyone quiet down" said Harry who by now had a glass of liquor in his hand.

"Harry!" said Molly looking at the glass.

"Mrs. Weasley i appreciate you worrying over me, but I'm a big boy. I've faced Voldemort more times than any of you have combined".

Harry placed the memory of the trial into the pensieve. Sirius and Harry laughed their asses off. The Weasley twins enjoyed Harry insulting the toad woman. They were all impressed how Harry had handled himself.

The girls in Harry's life were saddened to know that he would hear his mom's last moments whenever a Dementor was near him.

Sirius had become teary eyed at that.

"Now you know why I bugged you so much to learn the Patronus" joked Harry to Remus.

Remus gulped.

The memory endedd with cheers erupting through the living room.

"Wow" said Hermione impressed with her friend. "You played them all for fools".

"They made it easy" shrugged Harry.

"No wonder you weren't worried" said Ron.

Ginny was silent until then. "What about that last memory. Can we watch it?"

"it's a little violent" said Harry. "Are you sure?".

"We want to see it" said Hermione.

"Okay" said Harry.

Harry inserted the memory and left the room. No one had noticed as the memory began.

Everyone gasped and cursed during the expected times. Tears adorned many set of eyes as Harry was hit with the torture curse again and again. They watched in awe as the dead came to Harry's aid. "Prongs" had shouted Remus and Sirius together. Then came Harry's great escape. The memory stopped. Nobody knew what to say. They looked around for Harry.

"Harry" called out Sirius.

Harry walked in from the kitchen.

"Oh it's over" he said. "I was checking on the food. It's almost done".

Sirius hugged Harry tightly. As Sirius let go, Harry was hugged by Hermione. This went on as everyone in the room hugged him except Ted amd Andromeda who barely knew him. They shook his hand congratulating him.

"I can't believe you survived that" said Tonks.

"It was luck" answered Harry. "We all know that. Which is why I'll do my best to be ready next time".

"Aye" said Moody. "It was luck, but there was some skill as well".

Harry shrugged.

Ginny once again spoke up "I wan't to see the memory with the basilisk.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I wan't to see the basilisk memory. I deserve to know" she said.

Harry looked around the room seeing curious faces and nodded.

"Stop" yelled Dumbledore as he appeared into the room.

"Why?" asked Arthur Weasley. "We deserve to know exactly what happened to our daughter"

"He's right Professor" said Harry. "You wouldn't deny a father his right would you?".

Dumbledore wanted to say no of course, but the horcrux was top secret. He thought it over carefully. He was sure none present would know what the diary was.

"Of course not. You may show the memory".

Harry said "Alright. Oh and professor Dumbledore, I'm keeping the carcass".

Dumbledore nodded absently. He had forgotten about the wealth under the castle. He added "Perhaps Professor Snape can help?".

"No, that's okay" said Harry. He recalled all the things Snape had done. Not only did he insure his parents were targeted leading to their deaths, he put in the effort to make Harry's life at Hogwarts miserable. He tried to get Sirius killed at the end of 3rd year, and the only helpful thing he did was provide Harry with the Sword of Gryffindor during the Horcrux Hunt.

'And people buy into that whole he loved Lily all along bullshit'.

"I'll find help on my own".

Harry added the memory. It began to play and he watched himself and Ron push Lockhart down the hole. He busted out laughing alongside Remus, Sirius, the Weasley twins, Ron, and Ted. Moody had cracked a smile.

Ginny watched in awe as her brother and Harry jumped into the unknown to rescue her.

"Thank you guys" she said.

Ron and Harry nodded in understanding.

Arthur had joined in on the drinking once the memory showed Ron and Harry jumping into the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. He and Molly recalled the helplessness they felt when Ginny had disappeared. Molly hugged Ginny tightly. They all saw Harry enter alone to find Ginny on the floor. They saw Voldemort out himself as a half-blood. Then the basilisk made an appearance.

"Holy shit" said Sirius.

"Bloody hell" said Ron. "I thought you exaggerated a bit. Turns out you downplayed its size".

The adults stared at Harry in awe. The boy had a habit of coming out on top of difficult situations. Tonks was impressed by Harry. At 12 years old he faced a danger most wizards she knew, wouldn't survive.

'I'm an idiot' thought Harry watching his younger self.

The memory ended with silence falling into the room.

"Cool huh" said Harry.

"That's worth a lot of money" said Remus.

"Really?" asked Harry. "How much?"

"Hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions".

"Can you help me render it? I'll give you half" asked Harry as everyone contemplated the amount of money Harry had seemed to dismiss.

Remus thought hard on it. "I can try, but I'm no expert. Perhaps using Snape is a good idea. He knows how to handle rare ingredients like that".

"Damn" said Harry.

"You can help" said Ted looking at his wife.

"Harry turned to look at Andromeda. "Can you?".

She nodded. "I was a potions mistress before Nymphadora was born. I still dabble now and then".

"Great" said Harry."I rather you get the money than Snape".

"Professor Snape" chimed in Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Great. When can we go?" asked Harry looking at Dumbledore.

He looked back at him and said "Tomorrow would be good. The professors aren't back yet and I'd rather Severus not be present while I let a wealth of potions ingredients escape him".

Harry looked at Andromeda. "I'm thinking noon. Does that work for you?".

"Yes" she responded.

"Cool" said Harry. "Thank you".

Winky popped in letting them know the food was ready. Harry took his memories back and followed the crowd to the kitchen. Dumbledore resumed to ignore Harry. Harry found it very amusing. 'Idiot probably knows ignoring me doesn't help with anything, but he's stubborn that's for sure'.

Harry and his friends had lots of fun. The Weasley boys had managed to snag some liquor with Harry. Molly was too busy mothering Ginny all day due to the memory she saw.

Hermione had elbowed Ron trying to stop him from drinking, but didn't succeed. After Ron bugged her to try a little Hermione relented and spent her time talking with Tonks and Harry who flirted with each other. Sirius and Remus drank in Harry's honor. They had called him out to commend him. Harry had raised his glass accepting their toast. Ron had almost fucked up by lifting his glass and shouting "To Harry". Molly had missed the glass by a second. Ron would regret that moment the next day. At this point he had a healthy buzz going. If he had stopped, he would've been fine.

The Order had arrived for the meeting Dumbledore had called and the kitchen became off limits to the teens. Harry waited in the living room drinking alone as Molly was walking about trying to send her kids to upstairs. When she went back to the meeting, the other teens came out of hiding. They continued for about another hour. Ron agreed when the twins suggested he chug the bottle.

Molly came out as soon as Ron finished.

"Ronald"

Ron looked to the source of the sound and even though he was drunk, he knew he was in trouble.

He gulped. "Hi Mom"

The Weasleys had never seen her so mad.

"Upstairs all of you. You too Harry" she yelled.

Harry remained seated as his friends ran upstairs.

"I said upstairs young man" added Molly.

Sirius walked into the room unaware of what was happening "Come on Harry, we're all in the kitchen now".

"Cool" said Harry following him

Molly sighed and shook her head. She decided to go and berate her children.

Harry had walked into the kitchen to find Ted,Remus,Moody and Tonks drinking whiskey while Andromeda sipped on wine.

"I got something good for you all" said Harry. "Dobby" he called.

The elf popped in.

"Could you bring me one of the bottles of liquor in my trunk? Oh and here" he said handing Dobby a bag of coins. "Don't forget to buy a ton of hangover potions".

Dobby was glad to be of assistance and left.

"You have your own bottles of liquor in your room?" asked Tonks. "You're only 15 for god's sake".

"Really?" asked Sirius. "After seeing those memories, him drinking at 15 is a problem for you?".

"Well no. He's been drinking all night. I thought it was a one time thing".

"Yeah right" said Sirius. "The boy puts away almost as much liquor as I do".

Dobby popped back in giving Harry the bottle.

Ted Tonks whistled seeing the bottle. "Damn. Tequila? Really, Harry?".

"It's very good" commented Sirius. "And Harry loves it".

"I've never had it" said Tonks.

"It's great" chimed Harry going to the fridge to pull out the limes.

"Where's the salt?" he asked looking around the kitchen.

Remus stood up and grabbed it for Harry. Noticing Harry was very drunk, he shook his head and offered to cut the limes himself. In moments they all had shots with limes in front of them. Andromeda had accepted a shot after Harry had showed them all how some choose to drink tequila. He grabbed a lime and licked the area connecting his thumb and index finger on the back of his hand as he sprinkled salt. He licked the salt, threw his head back as he downed the shot, and bit into his lime.

"Ready?" asked Harry after they all waited for him to get a refill.

"Yes" they all said.

"To Sirius finally being free!" he shouted.

They all shouted "To Sirius" and followed Harry's previous example. Harry skipped the lime and salt the second time. This was Don Julio. He didn't think it needed anything. The wizards liked the drink. Tonks loved it. She decided to drink that the rest of the night. Andromeda had a few more and decided to head home with Ted. Sirius had told them to choose a room. The house had plenty of clean rooms, thanks to the elves. They agreed and rest of the men and Tonks drank well into the night once more. Harry and Tonks flirted all night while the group laughed at them.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:I KNOW THE STORY IS MOVING ALONG SLOWLY. I'LL TRY TO PICK UP THE PACE SOON. HERE I DECIDED TO BEGIN TO EARN THE M-RATING.**

Harry awoke to knocking on his door. He slowly stood up and walked blurry eyed to the door. He opened it to see Andromeda Tonks' eyes widen a bit as she had looked him over, then made contact with his eyes.

"Perhaps you should put some clothes on Mr. Potter" she said.

Harry immediately looked down and saw that he was naked. 'What the'. He looked up and said "Sorry". He turned back into his room and saw something he wasn't expecting. On his bed was a partially covered girl who could only be Tonks, due to the bright neon pink hair. She was obviously naked as Harry could see clothes spread around the room. Glimpses of the night before flashed through his mind.

Andromeda noticed her daughter and shook her head "I'll be downstairs. I need to get some things from Sirius. Be quick Mr. Potter" and she left.

'Damn' he thought closing his door and locking it. He immediately put on a pair of boxers

He approached Tonks to wake her up.

"Tonks".

Tonks stirred a bit, but remained asleep. Harry shook her shoulder a bit and said her name once again. By the fifth "Tonks" he had some success.

"Ugh, my fucking head" said Tonks holding her head as she kept her eyes closed.

Harry looked around the room and spotted the hangover potions he drunkenly asked Dobby to buy. He grabbed one and chugged it, then approached Tonks holding one for her.

"Here use this".

Tonks heard the voice and opened her eyes. She was surprised seeing Harry, but her need of the potion was greater. She pushed herself up to sit and took the potion. She gulped it down immediately feeling infinitely better.

As she had sat up, the sheets that covered her fell off revealing her chest. Tonks noticed she was naked. Seeing an almost naked Harry Potter, her mind began to run over the possibilities. Then it dawned on her.

'No' she thought.

Tonks looked at Harry for confirmation "Please tell me we didn't".

Harry shrugged "I would, but I do remember some things" he said remembering standing behind a bent over Tonks pounding into her.

Tonks began to panic as her memory returned to her. "Oh my god. What did I do? I raped a kid".

Harry shook his head. "No you didn't. Don't say that. We both agreed to it".

"But you're just a kid".

"I'm really not".

Tonks began to mutter "What did I do" over and over again. She finally whispered "I fucked the boy who lived". She groaned covering her face with her hands. "This is bad". Tonks stared at Harry. She then began to worry that the boy expected things from her. Things that she couldn't give. She didn't want a relationship.

Harry could see the worry on her face. Guessing correctly, he addressed her concerns.

"Relax" he said. "It's not a big deal".

Tonks looked unconvinced.

"You're by no means my first" which was essentially true in his old life since he was 14 years old.

Tonks looked at Harry with surprise etched on her face "What?".

"I said you're not my first. I can fuck a girl just to fuck. I'm not going to get attached to you over something like drunken sex".

Tonks breathed in a bit more, relaxing somewhat.

Harry looked in his trunk and pulled out his potions and chugged them. He handed Tonks a pepper up potion. She took it it felt energy course through her body. Tonks immediately stood up covering herself with the sheet. Harry chuckled because he had already seen all of her, and grabbed some clothes.

"I'm going to shower. Use the time to change. By the way, your mother knows".

"What?".

"Your mom knows about us. She came to wake me up for our "little basilisk expedition"".

"Oh no".

"Don't worry. I don't think she would tell anyone, and if people find out, it won't be from me".

"Really?".

"Yeah. This stays between us. You're a fun girl Tonks and I like you. But I'm not in love with you. I'm way too young for anything serious. If you want to fuck again, I'm game".

Tonks gasped at Harry's crudeness.

Harry smiled "I remember you clearly enjoying yourself as well. I'm sure you wouldn't mind having another go" and with that he exited the room.

Tonks blushed as she remembered shouting out his name over and over again. She calmed herself and dressed. She used her wand to tidy herself up a bit. She opened the door and saw no one outside. She then began to silently creep downstairs hoping to floo home for a quick shower.

* * *

Harry felt great after his shower. The potions and the hot water did their job. He dressed himself in jeans and a simple black t-shirt. He donned his new boots for the trip into the chamber and went downstairs. He entered the kitchen to wolf whistles from Sirius. He looked at him with a questioning gaze and Sirius just shook his head and laughed. He saw Molly by the stove making a late breakfast of pancakes and bacon and eggs.

Harry greeted his godfather and sat down next to him. He then looked around the table to see Ron with his head in his hands staring at the table with sunken eyes, looking like shit. He saw the Weasley twins with similar but lesser looks of misery.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Harry.

Ron kept his face down but groaned softly. Hermione began to rub his back and just said "Hangover".

"Why don't you just take a potion?" asked Harry. "I have lots of them. Want me to grab some?".

"You will not" said Molly rather sternly setting the food on the table.

"Why?" asked Harry grabbing a strip of bacon.

"They wanted to be adults and drink like idiots, so now they'll pay the price".

'Damn' thought Harry. He'd been drinking with no fear because of the potions. He'd been mixing his liquors with beer all night.

Hermione kept rubbing Ron's back thinking of the night before. She was glad she stopped at the first drink.

Remus walked in to the kitchen and seeing Harry asked "Ready to go?".

"Just a sec" said Harry jumping on his feet. He grabbed a pancake and folded it in half and wolfed it down. He grabbed a glass of Orange juice and chugged it. He burped and said "Ready".

Remus laughed and led the way to the floo where Andromeda waited standing next to a bag.

"Good morning" greeted Harry.

"Morning" said Andromeda in a neutral tone.

"This isn't going to be awkward is it?" he asked.

"No" replied Andromeda. "It isn't my business what my daughter does. Or in your case who she does.

Harry's eyes widened looking toward Remus who picked up the bag and casted a privacy charm around them, not caring about the use of magic.

Remus laughed "Don't worry. We already knew".

"What? Who? How?" he asked looking between Andromeda and Remus.

"I didn't say anything" informed Andromeda.

Harry of course believed she wouldn't have and turned to Remus waiting for answers.

Remus shook his head with a smile "We heard you two last night".

"What?"

"You both forgot to silence the door".

"Oh" said Harry embarrassed. "We don't really remember much of what happened. Just a few things, here and there".

Remus laughed "You two began to kiss in front of us. Sirius told you to get a room and you both left. A few minutes later we heard Tonks telling you to go faster and harder".

Harry's face became red. Andromeda stifled a laugh.

"Yeah it was weird. Sirius ran up to place a silencing charm on the door. It was a good thing everyone else was asleep".

"So who exactly knows?"

"Well, Mad-Eye, Sirius, myself. and evidently Andromeda".

"Damn" said Harry. "We wanted to keep it a secret. I told Tonks no one besides her mom would know".

Both Andromeda and Remus shrugged indicating there was nothing that could be done now.

Harry dispelled his privacy charm recalling how Sirius acted earlier in the kitchen. 'I should've known' he thought.

* * *

They all floo'ed to Dumbledore's office, where he only greeted Remus and Andromeda. Harry walked out of the headmaster's office without offering a word himself. Andromeda and Remus raced after Harry while Dumbledore stayed behind. Dumbledore had debated between keeping away from Harry and seeing the famed chamber in person. Seeing how he had screwed up the day of the hearing, he decided to try his best to keep away once more.

Harry said "Open" in the much feared tongue of the serpents. Everyone present had shivered. The sinks moved aside revealing the entrance. Harry then pulled out his wand casting charms on his clothes and boots to protect against dirt and grime. The adults followed his example. Harry looked at them and smiled before jumping into the hole. After some time Harry began to slow his descent. Soon he dropped into the chamber floor and stepped aside waiting for the others.

Remus fell from the hole with a hard thud. "Ow".

A surprised Harry asked "Why didn't you just slow yourself down?". Then thinking Andromeda might've forgotten to slow her descent as well, he turned to the hole. Sure enough he heard a rapidly approaching scream.

"Arresto momentum" he yelled pointing his wand at Andromeda as she appeared. She felt herself slow down and saw Harry waiting underneath her as he caught her and set her down.

"Thank you" she said.

"Not a problem" he replied.

Harry turned and saw Remus still on the floor "Are you planning on staying down there all day or what?".

Andromeda snorted and Remus muttered an insult at Harry. Harry laughed and began to lead the way. They walked into the chamber with awe. Remus saw the basilisk and whistled. He looked at Harry then the basilisk again. "Damn, still can't believe it".

Andromeda approached the corpse and touched it "It's a good thing we came today. The magic preserving the basilisk is waning. After a few months it would've been too late to save anything".

Harry was glad. In the books, during the battle Ron had managed to get a fang from the skeleton of the beast. So it clearly rotted away.

Remus grabbed items from his bag and set them on the floor. He then tapped them one at a time revealing many empty trunks and some with the gear they'd need. Andromeda and Remus looked like they worked in a lab when they were ready.

"Take what you want for yourselves" said Harry. "I only need the venom".

Remus and Andromeda shared a look.

"Are you sure?" asked Remus.

"Yes. We'll sell what you all don't want and split the money".

"What?" said Remus. "We aren't doing much".

"Neither did I" said Harry. "All I did was point a sharp object at the beast".

Andromeda laughed and asked "You sure you don't want the basilisk's hide? It makes very useful armor".

Harry thought it over. At the end of the year his friends will follow him into the ministry to retrieve the prophecy. It was his best chance to expose Voldemort, but he wasn't sure if he should place them at risk. He realized that if he took only adults with him, the Death Eater dicks wouldn't underestimate them like they had. Thinking of how to protect his friends he asked "How many sets of armor will we get?".

"Depends on the size of the person".

None of his friends were big enough, that they required too much hide. He recalled their injuries after the battle. A simple vest would suffice them all. He would keep the extra hide for now.

"Fine I'll keep the hide".

They all began to work. Harry gave them space. From reading fan fiction, he got the idea to check behind the statue where the basilisk came out of. There was always treasure of some kind in there. He opened the passage and walked inside to find a massive empty room where the basilisk obviously slept. The only other thing in the secret room was a small desk and empty bookcases in an adjoining room. 'Riddle obviously took whatever was here'.

Harry walked back to the basilisk's nest and practiced his spell work. He wasn't sure how long it would take to render the beast's corpse, but wanted to avoid distracting them. After 3 hours of practicing some "dark" magic he heard Remus calling out to him. Harry exited the room to find trunks lined up with their contents labeled.

Harry approached the smaller trunk labeled basilisk venom. He opened it to find a fang and some vials filled with the venom. Harry closed the lid and shrunk the trunk and set it in his right pocket.

"Did you all get what you wanted" asked Harry.

Andromeda nodded. Remus however stayed silent.

"What about you Moony?".

Remus shook his head "I don't need anything Harry. Keep your money".

"Don't be an idiot Moony. You earned your share."

Remus looked unconvinced.

"You need money for your potion. Plus you dress like shit".

Andromeda snorted.

"How are you going to attract a young witch's heart, dressed in rags?" joked Harry.

Remus laughed at his best friend's son. "Fine Harry, I'll accept my share and nothing else".

"Deal" said Harry.

They all left the chamber together, while Andromeda and Harry discussed the sale. They quickly reached Dumbledore's office where Remus began to chat with him. Harry went on ahead followed by Andromeda. They arrived at headquarters once more.

* * *

"Thank you, for your help" said Harry.

Thank you for the ingredients replied Andromeda.

They both smiled and moved into the kitchen to find the table filled with everyone. Harry greeted his freinds and sat with his godfather.

"Hello Nymphadora" said Andromeda.

"Hi mom" muttered Tonks avoiding her mother's gaze.

"It seems we need to talk" said Andromeda.

"That's okay" said Tonks standing up trying to leave the kitchen.

"Nymphadora" said Andromeda.

Tonks stopped walking "What?".

"We need to talk" said Andromeda.

"How bout using my room for privacy" offered Harry as the people in the kitchen were staring at the mother and daughter duo.

"Thank you" said Andromeda dragging her daughter away.

"What's going on?" asked Ron as everyone in the room but Sirius, were wondering.

"I don't know" said Harry. "It's clearly none of our business".

That ended further inquiries about the Tonks women, but began more on the basilisk adventture.

* * *

"Harry" said Hermione.

"Yes Hermione?" asked Harry

"Here" she said handling him a copy of the _Daily Prophet. "_ It's from last night. You were, indisposed".

Harry read through the articles and when he finished, he didn't know what to say. The articles were essentially telling the truth. They went on to say how Sirius was framed on the murder charges and how Harry was attacked by rogue Dementors. 'That had to piss Fudge off'. It also stated that Peter had killed Cedric Diggory which he did, thus closing the case.

"Wow" he muttered.

"Right?" said Sirius. "I guess old Fudge wasn't fast enough to stop the late edition articles from last night".

"That's good".

"That's not all" said Hermione showing Harry the morning edition. He read it and shook his head "Idiots".

They had resumed their attacks on Harry and Dumbledore. With Harry they switched from calling him a liar to calling him delusional. Fudge forced them to use Malfoy's statement of him being a poor little boy, who couldn't cope with the reality of witnessing a friend being murdered.

He put the paper down and said "At least you're free now Sirius".

"That's for sure" said Remus entering the kitchen.

"Moony" shouted Sirius. "How was it?".

"Big. Very big" answered Remus.

Sirius laughed.

* * *

The day resumed like usual with Harry's studies taking precedence over everything. After the Order meeting, Harry caught Tonks by the door. He asked her to follow him up to his room. Entering, he locked the door and casted the usual privacy charm.

"What is it Harry?" asked Tonks.

"I just had one thing I forgot to ask this morning".

"What?".

"I don't remember using protection, you know...during".

"Oh" she laughed. "Don't worry. I'm on a potion".

Harry sighed in relief. "Great".

Tonks laughed "Yes it is. Did my mum say anything to you?".

"No" said Harry. "But I'm afraid a few people know about last night".

"Yes" said Tonks. "My mom told me about that. She was a bit upset with me. She told me a lady should act with discretion. ".

"I'm sorry" said Harry.

"Don't be it's not your fault".

"Well, i was pumping you kind of hard" he joked.

Tonks hit his arm pretty hard as they both began to laugh.

"Just to be clear, you know I wouldn't want to be your girlfriend, right?".

"Gee thanks" joked Harry causing them both to laugh. "I know you don't want to be my girlfriend. I feel like you're the kind of girl who prefers older men".

"Yeah I do" she said. "How'd you guess?".

Harry shrugged "I just knew. But until you find one, you know where my room is".

"Confident are we?".

"Hey those shouts from last night kind of confirm it".

She stood up and said under her breath "Well it's not like I'm opposed to having some fun with you for a while".

"Is that a fact"said Harry approaching her with a smile.

A significant time later Tonks and Harry were on the bed waiting to catch their breaths. Tonks couldn't believe how he made her feel. Harry felt like he was on top of the world.

"I should probably head home" said Tonks.

"I'll walk you down" said Harry.

They stood up and dressed themselves, adding stock to the saying that "In life no one helps you once you're fucked". They walked down to the front door and said goodbye to each other. Harry entered the kitchen to find Sirius and Remus alone. Everyone else had clearly gone to bed.

"There he is" said Sirius laughing.

"Grow up" said Harry.

Remus laughed and began "We're proud of you Harry. You got yourself a girlfriend. You're all grown up now".

Sirius agreed with Remus and wiped away fake tears.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we chose to remain friends".

"Really?" asked a clearly interested Remus.

"Yes really" said Harry knowingly.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

Harry turnded to his godfather and replied "We're not looking for anything serious". He turned to Remus and said "Besides she's into older guys".

Remus's eyes widen a bit and he looked at Harry in realization.

Harry shook his head "Why don't you just admit you like her?".

"I don't" he began.

"What's this?" interupted Sirius.

"Remus, he likes Tonks" supplied Harry.

"Really Moony?".

"No" he continued to deny.

"Oh come on" said Harry. "I saw the relief on your face when I said we would just be friends".

"I can't like her".

"Why? Because of your monthly problem?" asked Harry. "Guess what, she's got one too".

Sirius began to laugh very loudly. Harry joined him and eventually, Remus.

"I have nothing to offer her" said Remus.

"That's not true and you know it" yelled Sirius. "You're a great guy".

"You also have the money from the basilisk coming your way" added Harry.

"She can't be with me, with what I am, it's not right".

"It's not right for you to make that decision for her Remus" added Harry. "Ask her out".

"Think about it Moony" said Sirius.

"The longer you wait Remus the more chance she'll find some other guy. With me you don't have to worry. I'm just a friend she has fun with in the meantime, but you can finally have something special in your life, if you give it a chance".

Remus became quiet.

They changed the topic to discuss the meeting. Sirius told Harry that Dumbledore had more success recruiting for the Order. Some of the aurors who wanted revenge had readily agreed. Of course Dumbledore would preach to them to not fight to kill, but that was another matter. Amelia had sent word wanting to have a talk with Harry, yet again Dumbledore interfered and had rebuffed her. Harry told Sirius that they were going to see her soon.

They decided to include Remus in their secret. Remus followed them down into the basement and watched them duel. He was very impressed with Harry. Harry was learning quickly. Sirius and Harry both used dark spells during the duel. Harry had told Remus that his future fights would be under the same conditions, so he'd need to learn to deal with the pressure of a real duel.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost two weeks had passed since Harry's trial. At this point in time, Harry was at a loss. He couldn't let anyone know who he really was. He couldn't tell anyone when Voldemort would go after the prophecy, to spring a trap. He couldn't warn Amelia about her pending murder. It was really messing with him. He began to think that showing the return of Voldemort had been a mistake. WIzengamot members who initialy kept talking about Voldemort's return, went missing, making him feel guilty about their murders. This of course reminded the rest of the Wizengamot members what would happen if they didn't tow the party line, so to speak.

The Order wasn't doing anything significant. There were only two things Harry could do. One was to destroy Slytherin's locket containing the horcrux. With the locket, he didn't have any trouble. He called Kreacher to his room and asked him to bring it to him. He then set it down and said "Open" in parseltongue, and stabbed it quickly with the fang he dipped into the venom just in case. Kreacher was happy. So happy that his new master had helped him complete old master's wishes, that he never questioned how Harry even knew about the locket.

The second thing he could do was train. Remus, who joined Harry and Sirius, imparted his own wealth of knowledge to Harry. Harry's spell repertoire had grown considerably. He began to use simple spells non verbally. Sirius and Remus would both duel against Harry in mock Death Eater raids. They all collected a huge amount of broken bones and plenty of scars. Of course with magic, most of it wasn't permanent.

Andromeda had come through with the sale of the basilisk. They had gotten G750,000 in total making them all insanely rich. Remus grudgingly accepted his G250,000 share. Harry had plans with his share as well. He had secretly deposited G125,000 in the Weasley's vault, as Ron and Ginny's share for the basilisk. He wanted to give Hermione her G62,500 share, but seeing how she didn't have a vault he'd have to wait for her to open one.

He no longer took the nutrition potion. He had only grown a few inches. He realised he'd probably wouldnt be 6'2" like last time. At 5'10" he hoped to have at least one last growth spurt. He did bulk up a bit like he planned. It wasn't by a huge margin, but it was visible progress. If he continued to work out at school he'd definitely be bigger.

Harry also went to see Amelia Bones. He had Dobby take her a note letting her know he wanted to meet. She wrote back telling him she had cleared her schedule for him that very moment, and he immediately left under polyjuice potion with a reluctant Sirius. Now that Sirius had freedom, he was beginning to think Harry was taking needless risks by going outside. Harry began to keep large stocks of the potion with plenty of hairs belonging to the muggles that lived nearby. He wasn't going to be stuck indoors.

They arrived at Amelia's office finding her alone. They got down to business and Harry showed her the memory. All three of them entered the pensieve and Amelia began to identify the Death Eaters. They exited the memory and began to ponder their options. They had no way of knowing who to exactly trust. Harry told Amelia that over half the ministry would sympathize with Voldemort. She wanted to deny the claim, but she knew he spoke the truth. During the last war, it was only by chance they won. The only thing she could do was train her forces, and even then it was impossible to know which aurors to trust. Harry and Amelia decided to share information. It was all they could do for now.

* * *

Then the day everyone was waiting for arrived. Molly was cooking breakfast when the Hogwarts' owls arrived at Grimmauld Place. With them, a huge surprise for those living there. Well, everyone but Harry. Hermione opened the envelope addressed to her and a prefect badge fell on to the table.

"Congratulations Hermione" said Harry.

"Thanks Harry" she happily replied caressing the badge.

"Go on Harry" said Sirius. "I suspect you're a shoe-in for prefect as well".

"No, I don't think so" said Harry. "I wager it's Ron.

"What?" asked Ron skeptically.

"I don't think I made prefect, but you might've.

"As if" said the twins.

Ron opened his envelope and found the badge, proving that he had made prefect.

"What the hell" he whispered.

"I don't believe it" said Fred.

"Must be a mistake" said George.

"Are you sure that envelope isn't meant for Harry?".

"Or anyone else at all?".

"I mean you couldn't possibly have been eligible".

"With your grades" finished George.

Molly was setting the plates for her children on the table when she saw Ron holding the badge,

"Ron! What is that?".

"It's the prefect badge Mrs Weasley" said Harry. "Ron made prefect. Congratulations mate".

"Really?" she asked turning to her son.

"I guess" he replied still plagued with doubt.

Molly squeeled "Oh Ron, that's amazing".

"It really is a surprise" whispered Hermione not expecting this at all. She noticed the dark look Ron gave her. "Congratulations on making prefect Ron".

"Wow. I made prefect" said Ron as the realization hit him.

He turned to face Harry "Wait Harry, you aren't mad?".

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well I made prefect and you didn't. It should've been you".

"No, I'm not mad. You're one of my best friends Ron. Why would I be mad when something good happens to you?".

Ron looked at Harry appreciatively.

"That being said..." began Harry grabbing Ron and Hermione's attention. He smiled "Do you really think I'd want to be prefect with those two around?" he finished pointing at Fred and George.

"Hey we resent that don't we George" said Fred.

"That we do dear brother of mine" replied George.

Then both twins shared a grin making Hermione and Ron shudder. They had their work cut out for them.

"This calls for a celebration" said Molly.

"What?" inquired Ron.

"Ron, is there anything you want? You made prefect. This calls for a gift".

Ron was excited. He thought it over. He asked Molly for an inexpensive broom.

She had agreed and continued to serve them all food.

"I'm sorry you didn't get it Harry" said Sirius patting his godson on the back.

"Like I said Sirius, I'm perfectly fine not being prefect".

They all began to eat. Harry looked around the table and saw the usual suspects. Moody,Remus,Sirius,Hermione, and The Weasleys. He knew they would try to keep him from Diagon Alley, so he prepared. His plan would spring into action soon enough. He hoped they would not catch on to him til then.

"When are we going Sirius?" asked Harry holding up the booklist for the coming year.

"You're not" said Molly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You're not going out. We will go get the books for you".

Sirius sighed "She's right Harry. It's too dangerous right now. Dumbledore asked us to tell you, you're staying home".

Harry laughed "Oh it's Dumbledore's orders again huh".

Those around the table glanced at each other. Harry's current disdain for the old wizard surprised them.

"Well, I regret to tell you all that I've business to tend to, so Dumbledore can blow me".

Everyone was stunned.

"What did you say?" asked an angry Molly.

"You all heard me" said Harry. He then approached Hermione placing a hand on her shoulder.

Dobby hearing the code phrase "Blow me" silently popped into the room holding a bag Harry had instructed him to get, and held his master's leg. "I need you to come with me as well" he said looking down at Hermione.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"It's private" said Harry. He then coughed loudly and popped away with Hermione in tow, thanks to Dobby.

The adults were stunned and remained frozen on the table until one reacted soon enough.

"Damn it Harry" yelled Sirius.

"Where'd he go?" asked Remus.

"Diagon Alley".

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Molly.

"Knowing Harry, I'm sure he's prepared".

Sirius saw blank faces around him "He's been sneaking out every night this summer".

"And you knew all along and didn't stop him?" demanded Molly angrily.

Sirius' face fell "We were careful".

"We're wasting time" began Moody. "Let's go"

They all got up and followed Moody to the floo.

Molly was still surprised, as were her kids.

"Dammit Harry" said Ron. "Why didn't you take me as well?".

Tonks was walking into headquarters when Molly reacted. "Tonks, please keep an eye on the kids" and went after her husband.

"What hapened?" asked a confused Tonks.

"Harry happened" answered Ginny.

The twins began to laugh.

* * *

Harry and Hermione appeared in an empty alley next to The Leaky Cauldron. He took out a few vials from his pocket and a small plastic bag containing a few hairs labeled "gordo" he kept for his personal use. He grabbed a strand and dropped it into the potion.

"What's going on?" demanded a scared Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione" said Harry drinking the potion.

He changed into a fat middle aged man with blonde hair and blue eyes, stretching the clothes he had on. Harry took out a mirror and looked at his new appearance.

'It's really amazing how that works' he thought. After all this time, polyjuice potion transformations still excited him.

"Harry" repeated Hermione seeing her friend change before her eyes. "Where are we going?".

"The bank" he said fishing out another set of hairs in a plastic bag labeled "niña". He handed Hermione a vial of polyjuice potion and said "Here".

"What?" said Hermione.

Harry placed the hairs in front of her. "You take one, mix it with the potion, then drink. Hurry, we're running late".

Hermione growled as Harry treated her like an idiot, but did as she was told, while Harry grabbed the bag Dobby held and fished out a set of robes that would fit him.

Harry finished changing and placed his cloak under his robes as a precaution. He dismissed Dobby after checking his pockets one last time. He still had enough polyjuice potion to last both of them three hours.

Hermione had transformed into a young girl around 14 years old with black hair and blue eyes.

"Come along" said Harry walking away forcing Hermione to follow.

After several minutes of walking, Hermione and Harry arrived at the steps of the goblin bank.

Harry entered the bank and reached a teller.

"My companion and I have a meeting with Griphook" he said pointing to Hermione.

"We what?" she asked.

Harry ignored her question as the goblin led them to an empty conference room.

There Harry and Hermione waited for about 5 minutes. In that time Hermione bombarded Harry with questions, which he ignored. He used the time to practice clearing his mind. Surprisingly he was getting better. He suspected that with two sets of memories, his mind would be chaotic.

Griphook arrived not recognizing the person and asked "Am I correct in assuming you're Mr. Potter".

"Yes" he said.

Griphook nodded getting used to dealing with such situations due to this particular wizard. "You understand I'll have to verify it's really you".

"Of course" said Harry.

 **MEMORY BEGINS**

He recalled his first meeting with Griphook when he came to open a new account for his share of the basilisk sale. Griphook had told him he needed to verify his identity as Harry was under polyjuice potion that time as well.

Harry had held his hand out expecting Griphook to slice his palm open for blood.

"What are you doing?" asked Griphook with confusion.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Your hand, can you move it?".

"Oh" said Harry embarrased.

"What do I do?".

"Sign your name on this document" said Griphook handing him a blood quill.

Harry did as he told and a golden glow surrounded the paper he signed.

"Well, now that I know it's you Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?".

 **MEMORY ENDS**

Harry smiled at the memory.

He signed the document and the usual golden glow followed.

"Now, what do you need this time Mr. Potter" asked Griphook.

"My friend here needs to open an account with this amount" he said handing Griphook a piece of parchment.

"What?" asked Hermione. "Harry, I don't have any money".

"Take the money from this vault" he continued, handing Griphook a key. Griphook nodded. Then Hermione was given a key after plenty of signatures with a blood quill. After waiting for the money transfer, a goblin returned giving Harry back his key. They were led down into Hermione's vault. The Thief's Downfall washed away the effects of the polyjuice potion. When they arrived at her vault, Hermione opened it to find piles of galleons waiting for her.

"This is all mine?" she asked.

"Yes" responded Harry. "It's your share of the basilisk".

"My what?".

"Your share".

"Why?" she asked. "I didn't do anything".

"Don't be silly. Without you, we wouldn't have known it was a basilisk".

"Wow thank you Harry" said Hermione as she squeezed the breath out of him.

Harry patted her on the back "It's only fair. Ron and Ginny got the same as you".

"They did?".

"Yes. We all did. G62,500 each, but I deposited the money to their family's vault. Figured they wouldn't mind".

"Ron would" joked Hermione.

Harry laughed "He would, wouldn't he? Now that his family has money, maybe he won't be a dick about others having it as well".

Hermione stared at the pile of gold.

"Well?" began Harry. "Aren't you going to grab any? We have some shopping to get to".

"Yes" said Hermone grabbing a couple hundred galleons, thinking of buying books. She was initially worried about the danger, but her friend had indeed surprised her with his preparedness. They left the vaults behind and made their way to the surface. There Harry had asked Griphok to use the conference room again so he and Hermione could take the polyjuice potion again. As he opened the door he was surrounded by the Order like he expected.

"Hi guys" said Harry entering the conference room. "How's it going?".

"How's it going?" asked Sirius following Harry inside. "Did he really just asked us that, Moony?".

Remus responded "Yes Padfoot, I believe he did" and entered as everyone followed suit.

"What's the big deal?" asked Harry.

Hermione stood by Harry not knowing what to do. It wasn't her fault she was there so no one was mad at her, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty.

"You made us run around like idiots" said Molly.

Moody grunted and Arthur looked disappointed in Harry.

"Bullshit" said Harry angering them.

"I purposely didn't mask my scent. I'm sure Remus caught it right away. And I'm not an idiot I came prepared" he said taking out the poilyjuice potion vials.

That quelled some of their anger.

"Don't we all have some shopping to do?" asked Harry. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we'll wait here for you to withdraw your money".

"You'll be pleasantly surprised" said Hermione.

"What?" asked Molly.

"Nothing" said Harry with a smile. "Just remember your promise to Ron".

They waited about 30 minutes for the Weasleys to return. Harry was asked dozens of questions. They had to admit it, Harry was prepared. The door opened revealing Molly Weasley, who immediately engulfed Harry in a hug.

"You sweet boy. Why?".

Arthur didn't know what to say, so all he did was remain silent with tears dropping from his eyes.

"It's not a big deal Mrs. Weasley. That money is your family's share" said Harry.

Seeing that she failed to understand he clarified "It's Ron and Ginny's share from the basilisk".

SIrius and Remus could only smile at Harry's generosity. They all had forgotten about being mad at him. Harry and Hermione took their potions, transforming once again. Harry thanked Griphook for his services and looked at his companions.

"Let's go shopping" he said eager to see the alley in person for the first time, once again.

* * *

Harry and his shopping companions returned in high spirits. The Weasley children were intrigued by the amount of things their parents had bought. It was well known to them that Molly was a thrifty shopper, but so many purchases were unheard of. Harry and Hermione sat on a couch to keep out of the way of the early Christmas celebration that promptly took place. Each of the Weasley children received a Nimbus 2001 and plenty of new clothes along with their new books. Ron was excited about his new broom. He didn't even care that his siblings got a present when it was supposed to be just him. The atmosphere was heartening to everyone watching.

"That's a lot of stuff" said Tonks sitting next to Harry.

Harry caught Remus following her with his eyes. Their eyes met and Remus looked away embarrassed. Harry shook his head. The man was stubborn. He and Tonks had been messing around whenever she came for an Order meeting. His friends were still ignorant of the fact.

"It's all thanks to Harry" said Molly.

"What?" asked the children in unison.

They all looked at Harry waiting for an explanation.

"It's not because of me" he said. "It's because of Ron and Ginny".

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"It's your share from what I got from selling the basilisk".

"We got a share?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"Of course you got a share Ron. You went down there with me. It's only by chance we got seperated".

"He even gave me a share" said Hermione. "Harry split his take between the four of us".

"Wow" said Ginny. She hugged Harry. "Thank you".

Harry shook his head and smiled "Like I've been saying, It's your guys' money, but you're welcome".

"Wow Harry. That's nice of you" said Tonks bumping playfully into him.

"Yes he is. He's a good boy" added Molly. "He added well over G100,000 to our vault".

"That much?" asked Fred incrediously looking at Harry who shrugged.

The Weasleys all took the time to come to terms with their new wealth. Ron didn't know what else to say. He simply hugged Harry very tightly. The twins tackled Harry and Ron to the floor. Sirius not missing a beat charged and joined the pile. Remus feeling playful did so as well. Everyone watching was having a blast. Hermione was laughing feeling very happy for her surrogate family. Tonks surprised them all by joining in as well. Harry and Ron could no longer breath.

Harry was finally free from the pile and dusted himself off. He looked at everyone present and said "Come on guys, let's celebrate".

Cheers erupted into the air.

"Lunch will be ready in 30 minutes" said Molly. She looked at the kids and said "You should take your things to your rooms".

She went into the kitchen followed by the adults.

The kids left to their rooms and Harry was followed upstairs by Tonks. When he opened his door Tonks pushed him inside. She immediate placed the usual locking and privacy charms on the door and assaulted Harry's lips.

"Dora? Not that I'm against this, but why?" asked Harry between kisses.

"You did a nice thing Harry. And good boys deserve their rewards".

"Really" said Harry rasing an eyebrow. "Just what kind of reward?".

Tonks pushed Harry onto his bed and climbed on top of him.

He lifted his wrist and tapped it pretending he had a wristwatch and said "You got 30 minutes".

"That's plenty".

* * *

Downstairs the adults were sitting at the kitchen table. After seeing the joyful looks on the children's faces they couldn't help but be infected with happiness. They talked among each other for over 15 minutes when all of a sudden Dumbledore appeared looking extremely pissed off.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Where is who?" asked Molly.

"Harry".

"Upstairs in his room" supplied Arthur. "Why?".

Dumbledore took off toward the stairs.

Moody had forgotten about the mesage he sent Dumbledore when the boy had left. He then remembered Tonks had followed Harry upstairs. He put two and two together and faced Sirius.

"Stop him".

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Dumbledore. Stop him".

"Why?".

"Harry's busy".

"What?" asked Remus still not understanding.

"THE LAD IS BUSY" shouted Moody.

"Oh" shouted Sirius standing up realizing what was happening and raced after Dumbleore with Remus not far behind.

Molly and Arthur followed, curious as to what was going on. Moody began to follow at a slower pace. His leg was the reason he had told Sirius to stop Dumbledore in his stead.

"Albus stop" said Sirius once more as the aged wizard ignored him and kept walking.

"Seriously Albus stop" said Remus. "We'll go and get Harry".

Dumbledore kept walking as Harry's friends came out of their rooms due to the shouting.

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

No one answered him as the delegation walked passed them all. This prompted all the kids to follow them upstairs.

Dumbledore arrived at the door to Regulus' old room and knocked.

"Mr. Potter, I wish to speak with you".

He knocked once again as the group crowded around the door. "Mr. Potter" he repeated. Then Dumbledore detected the charms on the door and took out his wand.

"Seriously Albus stop!" pleaded Sirius once more. "You don't want to do this".

Those not in the know where puzzled by what he meant. Dumbledore dispelled the charms on the door and pushed it open. What they heard and saw surprised them all.

Tonks was mounted on top of Harry, riding him as he pumped her from underneath.

"Oh god. Dora, **HOW** are you **SO** tight?"

Tonks was moaning in pleasure riding Harry. "It's because you're **SO** big".

They kept going in blissful ignorance, when Ron gulped, "Harry?".

They both stopped and Harry hugged Tonks close to him to hide what he could. He looked toward the door and spotted the intruders. "Get out" he shouted.

The door was closed immediately.

Tonks looked embarrassed. Harry wasn't going to let the mood sour so he kept thrusting into her.

"Harry?" said Tonks, surprised.

"What?" he asked fondling what he could.

"Nothing" she said as pleasure took over once more.

Downstairs everyone was in the kitchen waiting silently. After 15 minutes Molly Weasley broke the silence.

"What's taking them so long" asked Molly which did not bode well for Mr. Weasley, if one could read betwen the lines.

"I'm sure Harry plans on finishing first" joked Sirius causing most of the men to laugh.

"Finish what?" asked Ron.

The twins joined Sirius, Moody and Remus in their laughter.

"What did I say?" asked Ron who immediately caught on and looked down in embarrassment.

Molly's face was tinted with red as well as Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione was filled with shock. She had no idea Tonks and Harry were having sex. She had another sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked around and found Ginny with a similar expression as her. Before both girls could come to terms with how they felt, Harry and a red faced Tonks walked into the kitchen.

"How can we help you?" he said crossing his arms.

It took Dumbledore a few seconds to respond "What do you think you're doing?"

"Really, professor? After all these years you still don't know what was happening back there?".

Laughter erupted from the boys once more.

Dumbledore looked at Tonks and asked "Nymphadora how could you?".

Tonks looked at the floor in shame. Harry approached her and held her chin and lifted her head and stared in her eyes "Dora, look at me. You did nothing wrong. Remember that".

Tonks gave him a smile and a slight nod.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and said "It isn't any of your business what I do outside of school. Now what do you want that's so important?".

Dumbledore was taken aback and replied "I heard you've been sneaking out of the house Mr. Potter. I implore you to stay inside from now on. There are dangers out there that you're not aware of".

"Oh I'm aware professor" said Harry. "More so than others, I assure you. Why are you even here? Aren't you ignoring me?".

Dumbledore remained silent.

"Harry don't speak that way to professor Dumbledore" said Molly.

"Just don't go outside anymore Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore as he left the kitchen.

They all heard the floo activate and silence took over the kitchen once more.

Harry looked around the kitchen table seeing them all seated with curious expressions on their faces and sighed "I guess you all can't pretend you didn't see anything, can you?".

"Of course not" replied Molly. "How long has this been going on?".

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but that's none of your business" said Harry.

Silence returned once more.

"Come on guys" said Sirius trying to defuse the situation. "Let's celebrate like we planned".

"No" said Molly. "We're talking about this".

Harry shook his head "Mrs. Weasley, I love you like a mother, but with all due respect, you're not my mother".

Molly gasped. For some reason she believed that taking care of Harry a couple of weeks a few summers gave her a right over Harry.

Everyone was shocked by the proclamation.

"Harry" began Hermione trying to get him to stop.

"No Hermione" said Harry. "It's my life. I told you all that I'll live it how I see fit. You and Ron both learned to not pry me for information, why can't everyone else?".

"I should go" said Tonks.

"No" said Harry grabbing her by the hand and leading her to the only vacant seats at the table.

Arthur pulled Molly away from the kitchen to talk to her.

"Winky" said Harry.

The elf popped in "What can Winky do for master?".

"Can you serve the food Mrs. Wealsey prepared for us?".

"Yes master" said Winky going about her task.

Sirius and Remus patted Harry on the back and began to talk about unimportant things. This prompted the children to join in. After a few minutes Molly returned, apologized to Tonks and Harry and sat down. They accepted the apology and returned to eating. Once finished with his food, Harry approached Mrs Weasley and hugged her. She teared up a bit and hugged him back. Those at the table finally relaxed completely and began to joke around.

* * *

Tonks spent the day joking with Harry and the Weasley boys while being glared at by Ginny and Hermione. Tonks felt a little sad the girls were being cold to her. It reminded her of her time at Hogwarts. Harry had sensed this and wrapped her in a comforting hug. She knew what the hug was and appreciated it.

Dinner had come and gone and Harry dragged Tonks to the living room where he played a random record. Sirius and Remus joined him with bottles and empty glasses. Harry smiled and began to joke around with his family. That's what they were to him now.

"Where's Moody?" asked Tonks.

"He's leaving" said Remus. "He said he can't join us every time".

"Oh" she said.

At that moment Moody walked by saying goodbye to them all. Molly and Arthur stood in front of them as the children went upstairs under Molly's gaze, who refused to allow them the chance to drink again. Arthur, in a rare act of freedom joined them for drinks. Molly was conflicted. She didn't approve of Harry drinking, but she was beginnning to realize that she had to accept his independance. She bade them all goodnight and went upstairs.

"Kreacher" shouted Harry.

The elf popped in "What does good master need?".

Remus laughed that Harry was good master and Sirius was still bad master. Sirius playfully pouted grumbling about deranged elves.

"Can you bring me a few of the beers in the fridge?".

The elf did so immediately. Harry took out his wand and casted a charm that would keeep the beer cold ignoring the look he got from Arthur.

"Beer?" asked Tonks.

Harry shrugged "I feel like mixing it up today".

Arthur was looking around waiting for the Ministry Owl.

"It won't come" said Harry.

Arthur looked at him for a few seconds then shrugged and continued to drink.

They all drank well into the night, but Harry kept mostly to beer, as did Tonks. Now that their level of friendship was known to all, they went upstairs together.

* * *

Almost a week had passed and the 31st of August arrived. That morning Moody had apologized to Harry and Tonks claiming it was his fault Dumbledore had shown up. Harry and Tonks told him it wasn't his fault. The door was charmed and any decent person would've respected that, but Dumbledore hadn't. Moody gave Harry an old picture of the original Order of the Phoenix. He told him who the people were and Harry saw his parents smile back at him. He had thanked Moody who felt like a debt was finally paid and left them to their thoughts.

That night the Order had met as one of their own was caught sneaking about the ministry just minutes before. Snape had informed them all that Voldemort decided to stick to his original plan and stay in the shadows. Harry's memory hadn't been the catalyst they all thought it would be. Fudge with Malfoy's gold in his pocket had silenced all opposition and if that didn't work, wands loyal to Voldemort were used.

The kids had all packed. Harry had told the Weasley children that it was ridiculous they always waited until the morning to do so. It seemed that with new clothes to pack, they were more enthusiastic to do so. They had all discussed how they would dominate Quidditch during the coming year with their new brooms. They had all gone to bed excited for the next day. Harry was once again joined by Tonks.

* * *

Harry and Tonks woke up very early and had sex while they still could. After climaxing several times, they began with one of their talks.

"I think I like Remus" said Tonks.

Harry smirked "You think?".

"God Yes, yes I do. I like him"

"Cool. So when are you going to tell him?".

"I don't know"

"Why not?".

"Do you think he likes me?".

"Are you seriously being shy Dora?" asked Harry. "You're usually confident. That's what I like about you. Don't doubt yourself".

Tonks gave him a quick kiss and Harry continued.

"I'm sure he does. And if he doesn't he's an idiot".

Tonks smiled.

"Just don't give up right away. You know how stubborn he is about his monthly problem".

"Yes. Sirius did tell me you said I also had a monthly problem" she said with a smirk.

Harry buried his face in her side and muttered "Stupid dog".

Tonks laughed.

"And in a year, if that fool still hasn't agreed to go out with you, I'll take an aging potion for you if you want" joked Harry.

She laughed punching Harry in the arm.

They got up and headed to the bathroom for a joint shower. It turned out to be a long joint shower. They were lucky that the house had plenty of bathrooms. The 2nd floor where the Weasleys slept had two. They always managed with one so it didn't occur to them to look for more.

After eating breakfast they were all led away under guard to KIng's Cross. The adults circled them as they crossed into the platform. The Weasleys said goodbye to their children as they all rushed to the train followed by Hermione. Harry stayed behind to have a private word with Remus.

"Don't be stubborn Remus. Live a little".

Remus looked at Harry, then toward Tonks who was staring at them intently. He blushed and nodded to Harry who smiled and hugged him. Harry hugged Sirius, Molly, and Arthur. He approached Tonks last.

"Goodbye Dora. I hope it works out for you".

"Thank you Harry" she said hugging him.

Harry kissed her on the cheek and said "I had the time of my life with you. I hope I find someone half as good as you".

Tonks laughed and squeezed the breath out of him "I had fun with you as well".

The train signaled that its departing time had arrived, and Harry waved them off running to catch the train.

 **AN: HI JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT THE FREQUENCY OF MY UPDATES MIGHT SLOW DOWN. I GOT HIRED AT A NEW PLACE AND I'M NOT SURE HOW IT'LL AFFECT MY SCHEDULE. I'LL DO MY BEST TO PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENING.**

 **AN2: I'M REALLY TRYING TO DO A GOOD JOB OF GETTING THIS HARRY'S PERSONALITY ACROSS. HE'S NOT AN ANGRY PERSON. HE'S ONLY DEALING WITH DUMBLEDORE IN THIS MANNER BECAUSE ITS BENEFICIAL TO HIM. HE ALSO ISN'T FUCKING TONKS TO BE A DICK TO REMUS IF YOU WERE WONDERING. TONKS IS A BIG GIRL. SHE AGREED TO BE WITH HARRY AND REMUS CAN'T COMPLAIN IF HE CAN'T MUSTER THE COURAGE TO CONFESS TO HER.**

 **AN3: THE FALLOUT OVER HARRY'S MEMORIES WAS VERY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE. I NEEDED EVENTS TO FOLLOW CANON SOMEWHAT, BUT I ALSO WANTED TO HAVE SOME DOUBT SEEDED INTO PEOPLE'S MINDS. HOPEFULLY I SUCCEED IN THIS.**

 **AN4: THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING. THIS IS MY SECOND FIC AND I'M VERY HAPPY WITH IT SO FAR.**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry boarded the train just in time. He could see his friends and family waiving to him as the train picked up speed. He made his way down the train to look for his friends. He passed various compartments and stopped abruptly at one that had an open door. Inside was Susan Bones, who was currently leaning forward looking for something inside her trunk. Harry stared at her ass lost in thought.

'Nice'.

Hannah Abbott noticed Harry Potter staring intently at her friend Susan and inwardly laughed. Her shy friend had a crush on the boy-who-lived for what felt like forever, but Harry never noticed she existed before.

"Can we help you?"she asked causing Susan to stand and turn around to face the newcomer.

Harry was still silent as he ran the image of her ass in his mind.

'My god, that ass. I knew she had tits, but damn'.

"Hi Harry" said Susan cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Harry startled from his thoughts.

Susan furrowed her brow and repeated "I said hi".

"Oh hi" he replied absentmindedly returning to the memory of Susan leaning forward.

"What's wrong with Harry?" whispered Susan to Hannah.

Hannah laughed and said "Harry was staring at your butt. Seems he enjoyed the view".

"What?" she asked staring incredulously at Harry as her cheeks reddened.

"What?" he said shrugging. "You have a great butt. Was I suppose to look away?".

"Yes" said Susan embarrassed.

"I never noticed it before. I mostly stared at your obvious assets".

Hannah laughed and Susan remained quiet, too stunned to say anything.

"At least you're honest" said Hannah. "Most guys lie about not staring at her chest".

"I think you'll find I'm not most guys" said Harry causing Hannah to smile. He then smirked and faced Susan "You have to let me take you out sometime".

Susan remained silent as she was filled with emotions.

"She will" said Hannah with a smirk as she ignored the look Susan gave her.

"Cool" said Harry getting ready to leave . "Listen, I have to go, but you girls have a nice day. Oh and Susan, take care of "that" for me" he said with a grin.

Susan's eyes widened and absentmindedly covered her butt, as Hannah laughed loudly.

"Bye Harry" said Hannah as the boy waved them off and left.

Hannah and Susan were shocked by his behavior. All these years with Harry and he never spoke to any of them.

"That was interesting" said Hannah. "He's definitely not the same Harry. And his eyes, did you see?".

Susan nodded and finally sat down not knowing how she felt about what happened with Harry. "He did face Voldemort".

"That really happened?" asked Hannah.

"Yes" said Susan. "Auntie told me she saw his memory. He's really back and Harry did fight him".

Susan and Amelia Bones had a long conversation about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry Potter, and the looming war.

"Wow" said Hannah. "And he seems like he's into you. Maybe you can finally snag him away".

Susan snorted "With Ginny Weasley and Granger around, I doubt any girl will get close to him".

"I don't think that will be the case this year" said Hannah.

Susan looked unconvinced.

"You never know" added Hannah.

"His eyes were beautiful" responded Susan as they both giggled and began to discuss Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry finally arrived at a compartment, finding Hermione and Ron sitting next to each other staring at a petite blonde girl. He observed her strange appearance and came to the realization that the girl could only be Luna. He quickly opened the door, excited to meet the beautiful oddball.

"What took you?" asked Ron looking at Harry as he entered.

"Had a chat with a few people".

Ron nodded.

"Hello" said Harry to Luna. He extended his hand "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you".

She looked away from her paper and stared deeply at Harry for a few seconds and shook his hand then said "Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood".

Harry sat next to her and asked "What's that you're reading?" seeing the cover showing the graveyard scene from Harry's memory and Voldemort's return.

"It's the best newspaper in the world, _The Quibbler_ " she said holding it out to Harry. "This happens to be a special edition".

Harry grabbed the publication and thumbed through the first few articles. Sure enough it contained all that had happened at his hearing without missing a beat. It showed various pictures from his memories.

"Wow" he said. "This is good stuff".

"Thanks" said Luna. "My father is the editor" she added with pride.

"I'll have to thank him for helping me spread the truth, but he should be careful. Anyone who reports anything about Voldemort goes missing under mysterious circumstances".

"I know" she said. "It's all in there" she added pointing to _The Quibbler_.

"Right" he said. "I just don't want anything to happen to your father because of me".

"Don't worry" she said. "For some reason people don't take _The Quibbler_ seriously".

Hermone snorted and Ron wasn't able to stop himself from laughing.

"I don't know why" finished Luna staring at Hermione and Ron

"Don't mind them" said Harry returning her paper. "Some people are very closed minded".

Luna smiled at Harry and took back her copy of _The Quibbler_. "They are, aren't they?".

Harry laughed seeing Hermione's scowl.

Luna began to read once more when Hermione led Ron away for the prefect's meeting.

Harry remembered he still had his trunk in his pocket. He took out his trunk and enlarged it. He fished out his 5th year Potions textbook, to continue where he left off. He wasn't going to give Snape any chances this year. He'd been cooking as a kid in his old world as well. He didn't know why he had trouble in potions before, but now it all clicked for him. He knew Snape would of course try to sabotage him. If that happened, he didn't know how he'd respond. He always gritted his teeth whenever he read the parts in the books when Snape was acting like a man-child. Visions of stabbing him in the eye with his potions knife entered his mind.

Harry and Luna shared the compartment in comfortable silence.

Ron and Hermione returned to the compartment discussing their meeting.

Expecting what the problem was Harry asked "What's wrong guys?'.

"Malfoy" said Ron darkly. "He's a prefect".

"Well that was obvious" he replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Come on guys, think. With Snape as his head of house, who'd you expect? It's not like Dumbledore would deny his pet Death Eater anything".

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and agreed.

Ron stared blankly ahead sulking.

"Come on Ron" said Harry. "What does it matter? You're a prefect too".

Ron perked up a bit.

Seeing his chance, Harry continued, hoping to rid him of his inferiority complex "Ron, you know Hermione and I never cared about your family's financial situation, but you always did and...".

Ron looked at Harry with anger in his eyes and was about to say something when Harry held his hand up to stop him. Hermione listened intently to what Harry said.

"You did Ron. Don't deny it. It always bugged you that you guys weren't as wealthy as you liked. Well, now you guys have money. You have a loving family and Quidditch skills Malfoy wished he had. He has nothing over you anymore. Don't you think it's time to move on from your petty jealousy.

Ron sat straighter and looked at both Hermione and Harry.

Hermione nodded to Ron indicating she agreed.

Ron took a deep breath and sighed.

At that moment, their compartment door was opened and Draco walked in with his goons.

"Well good morning little dragon" said Harry.

"Potter" growled Draco. He smiled and asked "How's it feel that Weasley made prefect over you?".

"Not bad at all" shrugged Harry seeing Draco's smile fade. "Why do you ask?".

Disapointed he didn't get the reaction he wanted, Draco turned his attention to Ron

"Weasley, I noticed you have new robes. What happened? Your mother sell herself over the summer?".

Ron clenched his fist.

"Then again, I don't think anyone would pay to sleep with that fat cow".

Harry laughed grabbing everyone's attention.

"Really Drakey? Isn't it a bit childish to do this every time?".

"Shut up Potter".

"See, that's what I mean right there. "Shut up Potter" he mocked, imitating Draco. "It's like trading insults with a 5 year old".

Everyone in the compartment laughed angering Draco.

"Shut up you filthy mud-blood" he yelled facing Hemione.

"Shut up you filthy mud-blood" mocked Harry once more.

Draco became red with anger and reached for his wand.

"Easy there Draco" said Harry drawing his wand rather quickly and pointing it at Draco before anyone noticed what had happened. "I wonder what McGonagall would do once she learns you were fighting on the train".

"Nothing professor Snape wouldn't do to you".

"True" began Harry "But unlike you, I don't give a damn about detention with that idiot. How bout you? Fancy spending your first week back in detention with McGonagall?".

Draco scowled and left after making a threat "Watch your step Potter. With **Him** back, your days are numbered".

"i didn't know you cared Draco. I'm touched" added Harry before the door was closed.

"Huh" said Ron. "That could've been worse".

"Impressive" said Luna returning her wand behind her ear once more.

Harry smiled at her. He hadn't notice her draw it.

"That's how you should deal with him from now on Ron" said Hermione.

Harry added "He likes to harrass people hoping to insite a physical reaction knowing Snape is nearby watching. They team up constantly".

Ron nodded and took another breath. 'Harry's right' he thought.

* * *

They spent the rest of the journey in good spirits. Harry did his best to include Luna in their conversations. Hermione and Ron had looked at him questioning his actions at first, but accepted getting used to the new Harry. Hermione eventually began to like the girl, after she looked beyond her odd personality.

They arrived at Hogsmeade Station . Ron had noticed Professor Grubbly-Plank was calling out to the first years and asked "What happened to Hagrid?".

"I don't know" said Hermione.

Luna was standing behind them and smiled when she saw Harry run up to one of the Thestrals and began to caress its head. Harry had ridden horses before, so he assumed it would behave somewhat similar.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Saying hello" answered Luna.

"Okay" said Hermione drawing out the word, choosing to ignore her statement and climbed into a carriage. "Harry are you coming?".

Harry shook his head "I'll ride with the first years again. I'll see you all later" he said and ran after the first years. Luna laughed at Harry's antics. "Sounds like fun" she added and chased after him.

"Why?" yelled Ron after Harry wondering why he wanted to join the first years.

"I guess it's just us" said Hermione.

Ron just nodded and climbed aboard.

Harry managed to catch up before the boats took off. He climbed onto a boat followed by Luna. The professor looked at them and shrugged leading the boats away. Harry saw the view of Hogwarts from the lake once more. The beauty of it all was striking. "It's beautiful" said Luna. Harry bumped into her playfully and said "It sure is". They both returned to look at the grand castle before them. 'Definitely worth taking the deal' he thought. It was something he would think whenever something good happened to him. Mostly when Tonks joined him in his room.

He and Luna disembarked the boats and walked with the crowd of first years who stared at them in awe. Well, most stares were directed at Harry. They moved past McGonagall who simply glared at them both for being late. The other years were already at their tables waiting for the sorting. Harry and Luna walked into the Great Hall under heavy scrutiny. Harry was taking in the beauty of the castle ignoring the looks he was getting.

They all noticed Harry's new look. He was a bit taller, with some definite muscle on his body. It was the absence of his glasses that drew the most attention from the female population. They loved his eyes, but felt it was a shame he hid them behind his glasses. Luna followed Harry up to her table and waved him off. Harry wasn't having any of that. He approached her and hugged felt the hug was vaguely familiar, but let it go.

"Take care of yourself. Don't let people treat you like shit".

Luna smiled and squeezed him back.

They separated and headed to their respective tables. Harry saw his friends sitting with Neville waving him over. As he sat there, Harry received plenty of stares from his fellow Gryffindors. He didn't look away. 'They must still think I'm a shy little bitch'. He stared them all in the eye, one by one, waiting for each of them to look away. Harry chuckled drawing attention to himself. "It's nothing" he said to his friends. The sorting began after a warning from the hat. With the first years sorted, Dumbledore began his speech. He was interrupted by Dolores who gave her not so subtle speech. The food appeared and they all began to eat. It took Harry a few sips of pumpkin juice to decide he'll stick to water for the rest of the year. Of course that's without counting the occasional butterbeer or the many beers he planned to drink.

Harry yawned throughout the feast. It seemed that waking up early for sex was coming back to bite him in the ass, and not in the way Tonks liked. Ron and Hermione kept glancing at him, as they also yawned after he did. Ron had had enough.

"Why are you so tired?".

"Had to say goodbye to Dora properly now didn't I" winked Harry.

Ron's eyes widened as he took in the information.

Hermione just huffed and looked to the side.

Neville looked at them all with a calculating look on his face. He wasn't stupid so he caught the insinuation and judging by Hermione's reaction he assumed he was right.

Harry only smiled at his friends. Ever since everyone found out about him and Tonks, Ron had been bugging him for details. Ron was jealous Harry had reached that particular mile stone before him. Harry refused to share anything with Ron, but would give him dating advice concerning a certain bushy haired friend. Ron would just deny having interest in her and change the topic.

Hermione simply pretended it hadn't happened after the first time she confronted him. Harry had patiently waited for her to finish her speech on the dangers of premarital sex. He sensed a little jealousy from her, which was weird to him, seeing as she secretly dotted on Ron. Now she would make a face and not join in the conversation.

Ginny was the one who amused him the most. She told him Tonks was using him.

"Use me for what exactly?Sex?" he had asked her.

She didn't have a reply for him.

"We're both using the other" said Harry to Ginny, who wasn't expecting that. "We want to have some fun while we still can".

"So you're not in a relationship with her?" she asked hopefully.

"Not at all" he answered. Noticing the smile that appeared on her face, Harry cut her off right there. "I'm too young for a serious relationship. I plan on dating plenty of other girls out there. Perhaps even date a few puffs or claws" finished Harry with a thoughtful look on his face.

Ginny's smile had disappeared and she immediately left him alone.

The feast finally ended and Harry followed Neville upstairs. His friends had left with the first years and told him they'd meet in the common room. Harry and Neville had a nice chat concerning their summers.

"Who's Dora?" asked Neville hoping he didn't cross a line with Harry.

"A friend, like you" answered Harry patting the boy on his back.

They continued to make their way up slowly, as Harry stopped at various things that caught his attention. They passed through the portrait of The Fat Lady and were subjected to stares belonging to their housemates. Harry sighed 'I don't want to deal with this all year'.

"Can I have your attention please?" said Harry causing people to glance at one another in wonder.

"I wager you all know what the paper has been saying about me and Dumbledore all year. I'll only say this once. It's all a lie".

Harry noticed a few reactions among his housemates.

"I imagine after all these years you'd all know that I don't care for my fame, and wouldn't lie to attain more".

"I believe you Harry" said Neville beside him.

Harry smiled at the boy "Thank you Nev, you're a true friend. I didn't forget how you stood at my side last year when mostly everyone in this house abandoned me".

Neville's face lit up and nodded.

Guilty looks appeared on many faces.

"Voldemort is back".

Gasps erupted in the room.

"That is the truth. Believe me or don't, I don't care anymore. I did my part in warning you all. Fudge refuses to believe me even though I provided evidence. Voldemort is pulling his strings through his death eaters in the ministry".

Silence followed his proclamation.

"Food for thought" he began. "If I wasn't telling the truth, would the ministry work this hard to discredit me?".

A few of the older years realized that there was some truth to what he was saying.

"If you need more proof that the ministry is compromised, wait until you've had your first defense lesson. The ministry will do anything to keep us all ignorant".

Harry saw many were puzzled about what he meant and smirked.

He approached Hermione and hugged her as he whispered "Goodnight". He then patted Ron on his back and said "I'm going to crash mate". Ron looked at him not understanding, but nodded. Harry began to climb the stairs to his room and saw Seamus and Dean descending, and talking presumably about him, if their abrupt silence was an indication. Harry just walked past them and entered his room. He yawned and headed to his bed, drew his curtains and embraced sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke early feeling refreshed. He had been using potions to recover his fatigue for so long that recovering naturally was such a noticeable change. He immediately headed to the Room of Requirement. There he walked back and forth thinking very hard on what he needed. When the door appeared he opened it, overcome with excitement. He entered to see a bench press and a few other machines that targeted certain muscles. He found what could only be a treadmill, which shocked him. He didn't think the room would be able to provide one. Then he realized it ran on some form of magic, thus negating the need for electricity. There were runes etched where the display pad would be. Lucky for him treadmills only handled speed and elevation, thus when he added magic to different runes he quickly understood which rune did what. Next to the treadmill was a jump-rope with a punching bag next to it for him to practice his boxing skills. Looking at the punching bag he recalled watching boxing matches with his mom, who was an avid fan. She grew up in the 90's when Mexico's Julio Cesar Chavez was the man. He looked to the other corner and saw dummies for target and dueling practice. He smiled and began to work.

Much later, Harry was back in his room taking a shower and readying for breakfast. He thought of asking the room for a shower next time so he didn't have to waste time going back to his room. He could take his clothes with him and have Dobby or Winky take his dirty clothes away.

'Shit. The horcrux' remembered Harry. He had no choice but to wait till after dinner.

He went to breakfast alone and met with his friends and Neville. After the morning greetings Harry looked around the hall. He noticed the stares from his housemates had lessened considerably. He looked across the tables and caught a few girls gossiping and pointing at him. He smiled and winked at a few of those he was interested in.

Harry caught parts of a conversation Hermione was having with Ron about the twins doing something with the first years and Ron needing to stand up to them. He saw Luna sitting alone and immediately went to her table drawing more looks.

"Good morning Luna".

"Harry" she said as her face lit up. "Good morning".

"Would you like to sit with us today?".

"Really?".

"Of course. I wouldn't have bothered asking if I didn't mean it".

"Okay" she said excitedly. Looking at him carefully she added "You have considerably less wrackspurts this year".

"Really?" replied Harry knowing that at one point she would bring up the invisible creatures. Harry thought that if Thestrals had requirements for people to see them, why not wrackspurts. Luna had simply met whatever those requirements were. And if she was indeed crazy, who was he to judge.

"Yes. I've been watching you since my first year".

"Oh" said Harry with a smirk. "Enjoying the view" he joked as he placed a hand under his chin and turned his head to the side.

They both laughed.

Harry saw a few Ravenclaws staring at them both.

"Hey Padma. Had a nice summer?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied after a pause. "You?" she asked automatically, then wishing she hadn't because of _The Prophet._

"I had the best summer of my life" he answered thinking back.

Padma was shocked by his response. She had assumed he'd be sulking after her question.

"Can I ask you a favor?" asked Harry.

"What is it?" asked Padma.

Harry tilted his head toward Luna "Please keep an eye on Luna here. There are places where I'm unable to do so"

Padma sighed. She knew what he was asking. She was ashamed she hadn't put a stop to the bullying. "Don't worry Harry, I will".

"Thanks" said Harry with a smile on his face. He stood up and hugged Padma and whispered "I appreciate it. Luna is a dear friend".

Padma silently nodded. She had never been that close to Harry before, much less any boy.

"Bye" waved Harry.

Harry dragged Luna by the hand, to go sit at the Gryffindor table.

"You remember Luna don't you guys" said Harry as he sat down.

Ron was unable to reply due to the food he was currently inhaling.

Hermione stared at her crush is disgust and turned to Luna and said "Yes I do. Good morning Luna".

"Morning" she replied still standing behind Harry.

Harry turned around to look at Luna and patted the seat next to him. She sat down and began to serve herself food.

"Nevile" began Harry "This is my friend Luna Lovegood".

"Hi" said Neville staring at Luna shyly.

Harry smirked at Neville.

"Hi" replied Luna, happy at being called a friend.

After they finished eating, Luna latched onto Harry's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry felt that vague sensation of familiarity once more as the petite girl grabbed him,but again he couldn't place the feeling. Ginny and Angelina Johnson happened to approach them at that moment.

"Harry" said Angelina.

Harry and Luna both turned to the voice.

Luna smiled at her friend Ginny, who narrowed her eyes at her. Luna was taken aback by Ginnys's reaction and let go of Harry.

"Wow" said Harry staring at Angelina. "You look good".

"Thanks" she replied with a smirk. "You don't look too bad yourself".

Harry shrugged "I try. What's up?" he asked resting an arm around Luna's shoulders.

"I wanted to let you know about me being the new team captain".

"Congratulations".

"Thank you. It will be difficult without Wood. I hope we can take the cup this year".

"You guys will definitely win" said Luna.

"Hear that?" said Harry bringing Luna closer and squeezing her. "Luna here believes in us".

Ginny scowled at both Luna and Harry and left without a word. Hermione, who had seen the whole thing followed after her.

Angelina noticed her companion leave and shrugged "Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I'm holding try outs on the 6th and your friend Ginny approached me hoping to join. She suggested I speak with you over something you said to her over the summer.".

"What" shouted Ron interrupting. "Can I join too?"

Angelina laughed "You Weasleys and Quidditch. And sure you can join, if you have the skills".

"He does" assured Harry.

Ron looked at Harry in appreciation. He was stunned by the confidence his friend had in him.

"What was the thing?" asked Angelina.

"Oh" began Harry "I told her we should create a reserve team to cover for us if one of us can't make it".

"That's a good idea" said Angelina thinking it over. "Well, I'll see you all at try outs then" she added and left.

"What are you trying out for?" asked Luna looking at Ron.

"Keeper".

"You'll be great" said Harry.

McGonagall approached Ron and Harry to give them their schedules and Flitwick did the same for Luna. They didn't award any points for interhouse unity.

"Guess we should go" said Harry.

They all nodded and stood to begin their first day.

"Meet us here for lunch" stated Harry, to Luna pointing at the Griffindor table.

"I will" she said hugging Harry tightly and running away skipping.

'She's so tiny' thought Harry. He was reminded of his little sister.

'That's what that was' he thouht as he was bombarded with childhood memories of him and his little sister, who was odd in her own way.

"Come on" shouted Ron leaving Harry behind.

Harry sighed and whispered to an emptying hall "I wonder what you're doing right now. Are you happy? I hope you are".

'Both of you' he thought as his mom's face flashed in his mind and he left the hall.

* * *

Harry's day had been the most boring he'd ever had so far. History of magic was a bust. Binns made paying attention in class a huge chore. In Potions he was reminded how much of a dick Snape really was. They had to make the Draught of Peace. A potion considered to be dangerous. Harry had simply followed the directions and ended up with the expected silver vapor. This, was of course not what Snape expected and chose to attack Harry once more.

"What's this?" asked Snape drawing the class' attention along with Draco who looked like Christmas had come early.

Harry tilted his head to the side, smiling at the same time and said "The Draught of Peace, sir. You know, as a potions master one would expect you to be able to identify these common potions at a glance".

Nothing. That's what was heard after Harry had said his piece.

"What did you say Potter?".

"Nothing sir" said Harry with a smile.

He transferred the potion into a vial and began to clean up.

"You obviously cheated" said Snape.

"What?" asked Harry.

"This potion, it isn't yours. There's no way a dunderhead like you would be able to make it.

Harry raised an eyebrow "What can I say professor, your efforts to teach me potions have finally bared fruit".

Snape just vanished Harry's potion and said "20 points from Gryfffindor, for cheating".

A smile appeared on Draco's face.

"What?" yelled Ron angry at Snape.

Harry silence Ron with a look and stared at Snape. He smirked and spoke in Parseltongue, freaking everyone out, as they had forgotten about Harry's particular ability.

 **§§§"You're a petty man Severus. I will enjoy watching you die"§§§**

Everyone shivered including the Slytherins, whom one would expect them to appreciate hearing Salazar's gift. After he was done, Harry simply walked out of the room whistling a tune.

Snape just glared at the door after Harry left, wondering about what was said. "Hurry up and finish up. Weasley be sure to tell Potter that I expect 12 inches on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making from all of you".

Ron, Neville, and Hermione finished up quickly in the midst of people whispering about Harry. They went to the Great Hall, where they assumed Harry went. They entered the room and spotted Harry with Luna laughing at a joke of some kind.

"Harry" they all greeted.

"Hi guys" said Harry looking away from Luna for a second.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because of Snape" said Neville angrily.

"Oh that, yeah I'm fine. Just Snape being Snape".

"Professor Snape" chimed in Hermione.

"No Hermione. Not professor Snape. That implies he actually teaches something" said Harry loudly.

Ron concurred wholeheartedly and began to insult Snape as best as he could while Neville, Luna, and Harry laughed. Hermione remained silent.

"What's with you two?" she asked Harry and Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Why are you being so friendly with each other when you've barely met?".

"I don't know" said Harry. "She's just so cute. Come here" he said hugging Luna tightly.

Luna began to laugh as Harry switched to tickling her.

Ron and Neville laughed at the pair between bites.

Hermione just narrowed her eyes. She recalled her earlier conversation with Ginny as they discussed Harry and his new inclination to date around. She had reaffirmed her advice to Ginny to date around herself, to make Harry realize how he felt about her.

Luna noticed a few people staring at Harry. They were the older students who already had their Defense class and realized Harry was right.

"Why are they starting at you?" she asked Harry.

"Me? They're not staring at me".

"What?" she asked.

"They're staring at how pretty you are" said Harry with a wink.

"You're such a kidder" responded Luna.

"Harry reminded them he's a parselmouth" said Hermione, believing that to be the case. "Why did you?" she asked wondering why he did so after never speaking parseltongue in front of others since second year.

"No reason" said Harry.

"What did you say?" asked Neville.

"Do you really want to hear what I said?" asked Harry as he noticed a few other Gryffindor yearmates listening in.

"Yes" said Ron and Neville intrigued.

"I said **§§§"You're a petty man Severus. I will enjoy watching you die"§§§** ".

They were all silent as Luna and Harry laughed.

* * *

The three boys made their way to the Divination classroom. There Harry met Trelawney. She made them interpret their dreams and had assigned them dream journals. Harry and Ron had looked at each other and just made it up like usual. Harry toyed with the idea of pretending to be a seer and using his knowledge of the future to mess with people. He wanted to tell the professor that Dolores will fire her. After deciding against it he prepared for his meeting with Dolores.

As soon as they all entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, Harry sat at a table with a bored expression. He took out his defense book and began to read it shocking everyone including Dolores who stared at Harry with hate in her eyes.

"Good afternoon class".

A few mumbles of good afternoon were heard.

"That won't do at all" she said. "When I say good afternoon class you should all say good afternoon professor Umbridge".

"Good afternoon class".

"Good afternoon professor Umbridge".

"Good. Now wands away and open your books to page 1 and begin to read".

Everyone reluctantly put away their wands and began to read. After a few minutes everyone noticed Hermione had her hand up, while Dolores ignored her. Soon enough Dolores acknowledged Hermione and asked her what was wrong.

"I don't understand the aims of the class" said Hermione.

"What do you mean, dear?" said Dolores in an irritating voice.

"There's nothing about practical magic on your board".

"Of course not".

"We're not using magic" yelled Ron.

"Students will raise their hand to ask questions in my class" yelled Dolores. "There's no need for practical magic in my class. You will all study magical theory well enough to pass your OWLS.

"You mean we won't practice the spells required for our OWLS beforehand?" asked Parvati.

"Hand" began Dolores, but answered anyways. "It is believed that if students study the theory, they will be able to perform the spells adequately".

"What good is theory when we have to defend against what's out there" said Neville.

Dolores looked in Harry's direction. He was still reading the book. At least that's what it looked like. He was tuning everyone out with his Occlumency.

"There is nothing out there. You have all been lied to" she glanced at Harry again as students followed her gaze and continued "that a certain Dark Lord is back. We at the ministry assure you, it's a lie".

The class stared at their professor in disbelief.

"Now once more, read your books if you want any chance to pass your OWLS. Your previous professors left you ill prepared, but what else can you expect with half breeds running around".

"Professor Lupin was the best teacher we ever had" said Dean Thomas angrily.

Dolores laughed and said "Enough. Return to your books".

As the class ended Harry stood up to get ready.

"Mr. Potter" said Dolores. "A word if you will".

Harry told his friends that he'll catch up to them at dinner.

"Yes professor Umbridge?".

Dolores narrowed her eyes at Harry. "I forbid you to spread any lies during the year, do you hear me?".

"Lies?. Professor, I would never".

"Be sure that you obey Mr. Potter. I have the full force of the ministry behind me. It wouldn't do any good to go against one's betters now would it?".

"Wouldn't dream of it professor Umbridge" smiled Harry.

Dolores shooed him away. Harry collected his things and walked by the door. Before he left he turned to face Dolores.

"I advise you to beware of who you threatened Miss Senior Undersecretary. Wizards much more cleverer and powerful than you have done so in the past and I'm still here".

Harry left, leaving a fuming Dolores behind.

'I'll get you soon enough you disgusting half-breed.'

* * *

Harry went down to dinner. When he entered the great hall silence descended into the room. Harry walked unfazed to the Ravenclaw table where he dragged Luna to sit with him at the Gryffindor table. He winked at Susan when he passed by her.

"Hey guys" said Harry.

"What did Umbridge want?" asked Ron.

"Nothing much, she just threatened me".

"What?" said Hermione. "You should tell Dumbledore".

"And he'll do what?" asked Harry.

"He'll help you out" she said.

Harry laughed. "It's not a big deal. I can handle the toad".

Ron and Hermione shared a look that said there goes Harry again dismissing the headmaster.

Harry changed the topic and began to talk to Luna. He included Neville as much as possible seeing that he was crushing on her. They ate dinner and once more said their goodbyes. Harry separated himself from the crowd. He headed to the Room of Requirement and walked back and forth calling the room of Hidden Things. As it appeared he called out "Kreacher".

"Yes master" said the elf.

"I need you to bring me the small trunk I have in old master's room".

Kreacher bowed and popped away. He came back a few seconds later with the trunk and Harry took it.

"Thanks Kreacher. I'll call you again in a few minutes".

The elf popped away and Harry entered the room. Using his memory of the books he searched for the diadem until he found it. It had taken him a good while. He knew Harry placed it on top of a bust where he hid his potions journal that belonged to Snape. That was in 6th year however.

He placed the diadem on the floor and was immediately assaulted. Before he focused on blocking the horcrux, he caught images of Sirius and Tonks dead, and then his mother and sister ran through his mind. He dipped the basilisk fang in venom again and pierced the diadem rather angrily. With the horcrux destroyed he called Kreacher and had him take the trunk away. He looked at the vanishing cabinet and decided to wait on destroying it for the moment. He made his way back to the Gryffindor common room and stepped inside. He was once more a victim to the stares and whispers of his housemates.

'Not again'.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You were right" said Seamus

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Dean followed up with "We heard what you said about the ministry the other day. Sorry we didn't believe you at first, but after that class it's kind of hard not to".

Harry shrugged "Water under the bridge. I'm used to everyone talking shit about me by now. I warned you all. I did my part".

Everyone stared at Harry again as he walked past Dean and Seamus to sit with his friends.

"Where were you?" asked Neville.

Harry looked at Neville and with a friendly tone and said "Neville, there's a few changes that Ron and Hermione are still getting used to. One of them is prying too much into what I do".

"Sorry" said Neville quickly.

Harry shook his head "I didn't mean it like that Nev. You can ask me things. I'm just warning you that there will be times when I won't answer your questions and no matter how many times you ask, it won't make a difference. The only thing that you will achieve is piss me off".

"I can understand wanting privacy" said Neville after thinking over what he was told.

"Thanks Nev. I do like my privacy".

Harry clasped Neville's hands and fist bumped him.

Hermone and Ron shrugged and began to talk.

Fred and George approached Harry and Fred whispered in his ear. "Fancy a drink?".

"Hell yeah" whispered Harry back. "Where?".

"In our room. The girls will be up there with us" said Fred pointing to their Quidditch teammates and some of their friends.

Harry looked at the gang of girls and saw Katie Bell smiling at him.

"Nice" he said winking at her.

They all walked up to Fred and George's room. Ron, sensing that they were up to something yawned and told Hermione he was going to sleep. Neville quickly followed Ron who stopped to invite Seamus and Dean along for the ride. Hermione furrowed her brow, but returned to her work. OWLS year was going to be tough, even for the brightest witch of her age.

That night was the funnest night Neville had ever had. He got drunk for the first time in his life. Harry had gotten one of the 7th year girls to give him his first kiss. Ron was pissed Harry didn't hook him up. Harry hadn't done it on purpose. He simply forgot about Ron as he was distracted. Harry had to call Kreacher to bring them more beer and liquor as the girls drank more than Fred and George estimated. Harry didn't drink much, as he spent the night kissing Katie and rubbing her toned legs. He squeezed her butt every chance he got. She would grope whatever part of him she could in return. He could tell she wasn't looking for anything serious. She quickly whispered that she wanted to be alone with him. Harry realized that his room was empty, seeing that all his roommates were present.

"Let's go".

He walked Katie downstairs to his room. He led her inside and began to kiss her as the door closed.

"You're a great kisser" she said.

"Thanks" said Harry and he kissed her once more. They broke apart to breathe and Katie pushed Harry to his bed and began to undress. Harry smiled and thought 'Definitely worth taking the deal'.

 **AN: THERE IT IS. HOPEFULLY I KEPT THE SPIRIT OF THE STORY SO FAR. I HAVE PLANS FOR DOLORES AND HOPE TO EXECUTE THEM SOON.**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry awoke in bed feeling great. He could tell that it was still early morning. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs. He sat up on his bed and pulled aside his curtains. He saw his roommates were still asleep. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. Harry approached and went through his trunk to get his usual pepper up potions for his training. He grabbed a few hangover potions for his roommates and placed them in the nightstand by their beds.

Harry grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the Room of Requirement. There, he ran for a few minutes to get his heart pumping. He hit the weights for about an hour. He planned on starting a proper workout routine in the coming week, such as targeting certain muscles on certain days. After that, he ran some more, continuing on building up his stamina. He asked the room for a few books on spells.

He found a modified cutting curse that sounded awesome. 'Ventus Cicatricem' he read. 'For multiple enemies'. The wand motion required him to draw a half circle counter-clockwise with a downward strike.

"Seems simple enough" he said.

Harry walked up to the training platform where five dummies were set up next to each other waiting for him. He shouted "Ventus Cicatricem" and immediately felt a vast amount of his magic drain away. He also couldn't believe the carnage he saw. Three of the dummies were completely destroyed, and the two at each end were missing a limb or two.

"What the fuck" he said out loud. The spell itself was terrifying. You could see the wind take shape as three large crescent shaped blades, that swept across the room toward the target. Once they hit, a vortex manifested around the target, shredding everything trapped inside.

'Definitely using that one for emergencies only' he thought.

Harry had been plagued with indecisiveness about having to kill people, but that was behind him now. He knew he would have to kill if he was to survive. In the books Harry never did, and plenty of people died from Death Eaters that Harry and the Order had spared.

He went to his supply of potions and drank one. He tried the spell a few more times trying to get used to it. It was impossible to aim as the spell was intended to affect a wide area.

"It's impossible to cast it multiple times" he muttered.

'Oh well, that's why we train'.

He went back to his book and flipped through a few pages. He saw plenty of spells that interested him greatly. One chapter focused on intimidation spells. He read the description of one of them and decided to practice it a few times. You basically flared your magic to intimidate your opponents, thus winning the battle before it began. He would begin by focusing on his magic, then will an oppressive atmosphere into existence. Harry could feel the atmosphere around him become very tense. The spell was wandless and ran on emotions. It was easier to cast when angered. After getting it down he bookmarked a few more spells and returned to the platform to practice his usual repertoire. After a while Harry realized that time was getting away from him and the room shifted to provide him with a shower. As Dobby disappeared with his dirty clothes he made his way to breakfast.

* * *

While Harry was busy training, his friends were in the Great Hall waiting. Ron and Neville were recounting their late night exploits.

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Hermione who was seated next to Luna. She had finally sat down with the Gryffindors of her own volition without Harry dragging her.

"Nothing" said Ron with a smile on his face.

At that moment the twins showed up followed by the three chasers of the Gryffindor team.

"Hi" said Ron excitedly, seeing Angelina.

"Hi" she responded with a smirk.

"My god Ron, it was only a kiss" said Fred laughing at Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione as she saw Ron's face get red.

"Angelina kissed Ron last night because he was sad that only Neville had gotten a kiss" said George.

Ron shrunk under Hermione's gaze.

Neville laughed seeing Ron.

"Where's Harry asked Ron looking around.

"Not sure" said Hermione taking the bait.

"Wow Katie. I guess you tired him out" said George.

Katie laughed "I doubt it. If anything I'm the one who's tired. I also feel sore.

"You had sex with Harry!" asked Ginny angrily, drawing people's attention.

Whispers erupted in the nearby tables. Hermione turned around and saw Ginny standing behind her. She and Ginny made eye contact.

"Um, yeah" said Katie.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione without another word.

"I'm sure it isn't serious" whispered Hermione to Ginny.

Ginny nodded.

Alicia laughed and asked "How was our little seeker's first time?".

The twins chortled as Ron muttered "That wasn't his first time".

"What!" said the three chasers at once.

Katie added "He was good. I just figured he was a natural".

"Yeah right" said Fred.

"Must be all the practice he had" said George.

"Who was she?" asked Katie intrigued.

"Can't say" said Fred as Ron interrupted absentmindedly.

"An auror we know".

"Ron" chastised Hermione.

"An auror?" said Katie.

"Um, yeah" said Ron. "Mind you, it's supposed to be a secret".

"Wow. Dora's an auror" said Neville seeing his friend in a new light.

"Dora?" asked Ron.

"He means Tonks" said Ginny bitterly.

"Honestly Ronald" began Hermione "We lived with her all summer".

Ron shrugged "Yeah, so if you lot don't mind keeping it to yourselves. Harry would kill me".

The three chasers agreed.

"Huh. An older woman" said Angelina drawing everyone's attention. "Figure he'd give me a go?" she joked. When she saw everyone's reaction she laughed.

"I'm kidding". She added "Although" with a thoughtful look.

"So how do you all know?" asked Katie.

"We kind of saw them" said Fred.

"What!" said Angelina. "You spied on him?".

"No. It wasn't our fault" said George. He explained how it all happened with Dumbledore unlocking the door.

"That's embarrasing" said Katie.

"Definitely a mood killer" agreed Alicia.

Ron snorted "Not for Harry".

"What?" asked Alicia.

"Harry kept going for another 15 minutes. Seems he wanted to finish".

"He didn't?" said a scandalized Katie.

"Enough" said Hermione. "There's Harry" she said pointing to the doors as Harry walked through them.

* * *

Harry was at the door to the Great Hall when he saw Cho standing by the door alone. She spotted him and smiled cheerfully, confusing Harry.

'Damn. I forgot about being her rebound guy. Why is she happy?'.

"Hi Cho" he said in greeting.

"Hey Harry".

"Were you waiting for me?".

"Yes I was" she answered.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I just wanted to thank you".

"Thank me? What for?".

"For bringing him back to us. I never did so before".

'Cedric' he thought.

"No problem. It's what he would've done for me".

"Yeah he would've. He was a nice guy like that. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you".

"How are you coping? Considering?" asked Harry.

"I'm doing well thank you" said Cho. "Mr. Diggory showed us all his memory of your memory. We all saw his final moments. It brought us closure".

"Oh" said Harry.

"Well, I'll see you around Harry" said Cho and entered the hall.

Harry thought about what he'd heard. He readied himself and entered the hall. He looked toward the Gryffindor table and noticed his friends were surrounded by mostly everyone he knew. He headed in their direction, but caught Susan Bones sitting with Hannah, who was currently in conversation with Justin. He decided to approach her instead.

"Morning Susan" he said as he sat next to her.

"Hi Harry. Good morning" she said.

"Harry" greeted Hannah.

"Good morning Hannah" responded Harry. "Justin" he added, as he tilted his head back in greeting.

"Um Hi Harry" said Justin who looked around the hall.

"Anyways" said Harry "You still on for the first Hogsmeade weekend?".

"That's weeks away" said Susan.

"So?" said Harry.

"Why don't you wait to ask me then?".

"And risk the chance that some other idiot will ask you before me?" said Harry.

He noticed Justin glare at him.

Hannah laughed and Susan shook her head "I'm not sure anyone would want to ask me".

"Don't sell yourself short Susan. You're a knockout" said Harry. He got close to her ear and whispered "Like I said, in more ways than one".

Susan's face got red as Hannah laughed. She couldn't hear what Harry said, but judging by Susan's raction she had an idea.

Justin just scowled at Harry.

Harry inwardly laughed. 'I see the coward is using the whole get to her through her friends angle'.

"So what do you say?".

"I don't know" said Susan. "We just heard some interesting news".

"Oh, do tell" said Harry.

Susan looked at Hannah who nodded.

"We heard about you and Katie" said Hannah.

"Really?" said Harry. "How?".

"So it happened?" said Justin quite happily.

"Yeah. Last night. We were celebrating returning to Hogwarts".

"Oh" said a crestfallen Susan.

Harry turned to Susan "It was a one time thing. We were both drinking a bit and were looking to have some fun".

"Why ask me if you can be with someone like Katie?" asked Susan.

"Like Katie?".

"You know, pretty" she said.

"You're a beautiful girl Susan. I just want the chance to get to know you. After a few dates if you don't feel anything we can still be friends".

Hannah was smiling at the situation. She noticed a few of her housemates staring at them. She caught the Gryffindors staring at Harry and Susan, particularly Ginny and Hermione with scowls on their faces.

'Go Susan' she thought.

"I don't know" she began. "I usually don't like players".

'I'm not a player I just crush a lot' though Harry and allowed himself a small smile.

"I'm not. If we date, you'll see what kind of guy I am".

Susan remained silent.

"Think about it" said Harry as he stood up behind her. Listen, I'm going to return to my friends for a bit of food. I'll see you later".

"Bye Harry" said Hannah.

Susan looked up into Harry's eyes and smiled.

Harry decided to take a chance. He smirked and bent down to kiss her.

Susan was surprised to say the least. Her lips were being assaulted by her crush in the great hall as wolf whistles were heard. She allowed Harry access to the inside of her mouth. As his tongue invaded her mouth, her toes curled up.

"That was great" said Susan as they parted.

Hannah clapped and whooped.

"Just a preview" said Harry and walked away to the Gryffindor table.

Susan saw the Weasley twins stand and bow to Harry. The gesture was followed by the other Gryffindors. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You did it" said Hannah as she patted Susan on the back.

"I'm not sure if it was a good thing" said Susan.

"Come on. You've liked him for ages".

"Yes I did, but he's changed so much".

"You're right" agreed Hannah who noticed Justin glaring at Harry's back.

Other girls from their house approached Susan to congratulate her on apparently bagging **THE** Gryffindor.

* * *

"Why is he sitting with Susan?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know" said Hermione. "Did you know about this?" she asked Ron.

"What? No. As far as I know they've never spoken to one another before".

"Feeling jealous?" asked Fred with a smirk toward Katie.

"Of course not" said Katie.

They all returned to their breakfast except Ginny and Hermione who watched Harry interact with Susan.

"Oh my god" shrieked Lavender Brown causing Ron and the twins to look her way. They saw her pointing and followed with their eyes and saw Harry kissing Susan.

The twins wolf whistled. When Harry walked toward them the twins stood and began to bow to Harry. Ron and Neville stood up and followed suit.

"Hi" guys said Harry.

"Harry" shouted the Gryffindor boys, who patted him on the back and shook his hand. They were happy and a bit envious that he bagged himself the busty puff.

"Hi Luna" greeted Harry.

"Harry!" she shouted as she launched herself at him.

Harry patted her on the head and led her back to the table. He sat next to her and began to serve himself food.

"What was that about?" asked Ginny angrily.

Harry sighed "That was me doing what I told you I'd do this year. I asked her out on a date".

"What" said Hermione as Ginny visibly deflated.

Ginny's world crashed down around her. She now knew that Harry had no intention of being with her. He was going to fuck his way around the girls in school, and she would never be one of them. She teared up a bit and left.

"A date" responded Harry catching Ginny's retreating form.

"Blimey Harry" said Neville. "An auror, Katie, and now Susan".

Harry immediately stopped what he was doing and stared at Neville. Everyone heard the silverware fall from his hands. His magic flared causing those in the immediate area around him to feel like they were suffocating.

His friends were shocked. Everyone in the hall felt the pressure weighing them down. The professors were equally shocked, that they didn't do anything.

With anger in his eyes, he shifted his gaze between his friends who looked away "Who told you?" he asked worried about Dora.

"I'm sorry Harry" said Ron with a struggle.

Harry calmed down and the pressure lifted, allowing Ron to continue.

"It was me. I acccidently blurted it out".

Harry sighed "Dammit Ron. She can get in trouble because of you".

"She won't" said Ron "They all agreed to not say anything".

Harry pointed toward Neville, who looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Harry. It won't happen again" said Neville.

Harry took a deep breath "It's alright Neville. Just see to it that it doesn't".

Ron returned to his previous cheerful mood.

"What's up with you?" asked Harry.

"He kissed Angelina" said Hermione bitterly.

"Oh. Cheers mate" said Harry as he returned to his food.

"But Neville's right" said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You're moving through girls rather quickly. I hope you know there's more to girls beyond their looks Harry.

"Hermione you know I'm not like that. If all I cared about was looks, I would've asked Pansy Parkinson out ages ago".

"What?" shouted Ron.

"What?" shrugged Harry. "She's hot. In an evil bitch kind of way".

Laughter erupted from those who heard Harry.

Hermione shook her head as her lips twitched into a slight smile.

* * *

The week passed somewhat quickly for Harry. He and Susan got to know each other a bit. He found she lacked confidence. He knew that the DA would help with that. He remembered when his friends asked him about her. He told them "Well, I'm a little bit country, and she's a little bit rock and roll". The muggle-borns laughed and Hermione snorted.

His training was taking off. The extra stamina allowed him to cast the new cutter charm twice before he was totally exhausted and needed a potion. He also studied up on the Fidelius charm. It would be very useful to him. He had grabbed the vanishing cabinet from the room of hidden things. He ordered Dobby to find someone to repair it for him no matter the cost. Once it was fixed he planned to journey between school and home whenever he wanted. He had Kreacher purchase the one in Borgin and Burkes. It was currently waiting for him in his room at headquarters.

Funnily enough, Umbridge and Snape tried to bait him as much as possible to punish him. They both failed in eliciting any reaction. He was breezing though their classes much to their distaste.

Hermione enjoyed the newly established rivalry with her friend. They both absconded to the library from time to time. It was like old times for Hermione. Luna joined them once in a while but that didn't bother Hermione. She and Ginny had another talk where Hermione apologized profusely to the girl. She was sure Harry had a crush on Ginny. They both moved on.

Harry and Sirius had kept in constant communication through the mirrors. Sirius was reliving his Hogwarts years through Harry. He happily purchased the liquor Kreacher would take to Harry and would discuss girls with him. Sirius also kept hinting to Harry that he had his Christmas gift sorted out for him. Harry wondered what it could be, but couldn't figure it out.

Friday arrived alongside quidditch tryouts. Harry was very surprised by the results. Ron blew them all away as keeper. His self confidence was at an all time high, that even the taunts from the Slytherins failed to face him. The Slytherin team left the pitch knowing they had a battle ahead of them. Ginny had made reserve chaser and seeker. She flew very well and almost scored on Ron a few times. The new brooms that the Weasleys owned, allowed them to perform feats they hadn't been able to before. They all left the pitch feeling very confident.

As they walked into the castle Draco Malfoy was waiting for them with his Slytherin cronies.

"I bet you think you're the best now don't you Potter?".

"Tsk-tsk little Draco" mocked Harry. "That's the difference between us. Where you think you're the best, we know we are".

The Gryffindor team laughed as Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Go ahead" said Harry. "Do something".

"What" said Draco unsure of himself.

"Cast a spell" said Harry as he flared his magic once more, intimidating the Slytherins and Gryffindors alike.

The same feeling of having a huge weight pressing down on them resurfaced.

"Cast whatever you want. Just know that if you don't finish me off, I will come back for you and make you wish you'd killed me" echoed Harry's voice menacingly in the silent hallway.

"Let's go" gulped Draco as he left the hall quietly followed by his usual group of Slytherins.

"Have I told you you're scary sometimes" said Fred.

Harry laughed "Only when I need to be".

"Would you really kill him?" asked Ron

"Of course" said Harry without hesitating, then walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

His friends looked at each other and followed him inside.

* * *

During the next several days things changed dramatically for Hogwarts. It started with Ron, who got a letter from his brother Percy. He basically warned him to keep his distance from Harry. Dolores was appointed High Inquisitor by ministry decree. She began to inspect classes and taunt the half-breed teachers. In one Defense class Dolores gave Harry detention.

"Detention Mr. Potter".

Harry, who was practicing occlumency again hadn't heard a thing.

Ron nudged him.

"What?" said an irritated Harry.

Ron pointed to Umbridge who smiled at Harry.

"Detention Mr. Potter"

"And what exactly did I do to deserve detention?" asked Harry.

"Word has reached me that you've been intimidating your fellow students and bullying them in the halls".

"What?" said Ron angrily.

"And you believe this anonymous source over me?".

Dolores laughed "Of course you hateful child".

Harry laughed " **§§§It's on, you stupid hag§§§".**

Dolores shivered. She had never heard Parseltongue before.

"What did you say?".

Harry replied "Nothing that you should worry about Miss High Inquisitor. When will I serve this detention?".

"Tonight. After dinner. And we'll make it the whole week for your attitude".

"That's unfair" said Hermione angrily.

Harry silenced her. "I'll be there" he said and returned to his occlumency.

Dolores looked gleeful and returned to her desk as everyone stared at her in shock. They were used to points being taken away for stupid reason, but being assigned detentions over rumors was new.

"Return to your books" said Dolores when she caught everyone staring at her.

Class ended and they all went to dinner. Along the way Harry heard Hermione and Ron insult Umbridge repeatedly. He laughed at Hermione's colorful language.

"What are you going to do Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well I already have an idea of what she'll make me do. Perhaps I can use it to my benefit".

"What is she going to make you do?"

"You'll see" said Harry who entered into the great hall to eat.

After dinner Harry showed up at the defense classroom. There, Umbridge waited with the expected blood quill. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Good afternoon professor" greeted Harry.

"Sit down Mr. Potter" said Umbridge pointing to the desk in front of her. When Harry sat, she handed him the quill.

"Lines" said Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter".

"What do you want me to write?".

"I will obey my betters would be nice Mr. Potter. I warned you not to test me this year. Attacking the children of prominent pureblood families is something that's well above your station".

Harry laughed 'This is even better than I thought'.

Harry didn't even bother to ask for how long. He began to write the phrase "I will obey my betters" over and over again. He soon began to feel the sharp pain across the back of his hand. He didn't react and kept writing. After approximately 3 hours Dolores told him to stop.

"Make sure to be back here tomorrow as well Mr. Potter".

Harry smiled cheerfully "As you wish professor" and left the room. When he entered the common room, he walked passed his friends and went into his room. He looked through his trunk and found his bottle of tequila. Harry poured it out over the cut on his hand. It stung quite a bit. Ron, Neville, and Hermione walked in to see him chug the bottle

"What's that on your hand?" asked Hermione.

Harry lifted his hand up "Umbridge's revenge".

"That's barbaric" said Hermione "I'm telling McGonagall".

"Don't" said Harry.

"What" said Hermione.

"Harry, you have to tell someone" said Neville.

"Yeah mate" added Ron.

"Don't worry guys. I have a plan for Umbridge".

"What is it?" asked Hermiione.

"You'll have to wait and see, but there's some charms you can help me with".

"Of course" responded Hermione.

Ron and Neville shook their heads and proceeded to go back downstairs.

"Harry" said Hermione.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Are you really okay?".

"It hurts a bit, but yes" he said as he took another swig of tequila. "Want some" he joked jiggling the bottle in front of him.

To his surprised Hermione reached out for the bottle and chugged it.

"Damn" said Harry as the tequila quickly disappeared.

Hermione laughed and returned the bottle to Harry. He took another sip and followed Hermione downstairs.

* * *

Over the next few days Harry and Hermione spent their free time in the library. Harry also used Dobby to sneak a _Draught of Rage_ Kreacher purchased for him, into Dolores' drink every day that week.

On Friday evening just before dinner, Umbridge was walking around like a caged tiger. During the class, she glared at Harry and snarled things under her breath. Those present were surprised by her behavior. Harry smirked and Dolores had enough of his smug face. She pointed her wand at him.

"Crucio" she yelled.

Harry dodged it easily. He expected something, yet this worked out better than he'd hoped. Everyone was silent.

"Class dismissed!" yelled Umbridge when she realized what she'd done in a moment of clarity.

The students ran out of the room.

Harry got up from his desk and purposely dropped a piece of parchment from among his things.

Dolores noticed the parchment fall and ran to pick it up.

"Give it back" said Harry pretending to be scared.

"What is this Mr. Potter" said Umbridge waving the parchment around.

"That's private" he said. "Please give it back".

Umbridge looked at the parchment

 **Dumbledore's Army**

 **You are cordially invited to join a prestigious organization. One that seeks to overthrow the ministry alongside the idiot minister, Cornelius Fudge. His usefulness has run its course. It's time for real change to come to our community. For too long those of supposed "Inferior" blood have been subjugated by the wizarding "elite". No longer. If you feel as we feel, if you think as we think, meet us in the abandoned classroom in the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side. We look forward to meeting you.**

What she read astounded her. After processing it, she immediately jumped in glee.

"Wait here" she barked and walked to her office talking to herself "I need to to speak to Cornelius at once".

Harry immediately sprung into action. Harry penned a quick note to Amelia Bones. "Fudge is on his way to Hogwarts with Aurors. Make sure to be among them".

"Dobby" he shouted.

"What can Dobby do for master Harry Potter sir?".

"Hi Dobby. Can you please take this to Amelia Bones?" he said holding the note for Dobby.

DObby took the note and popped away.

The bell signaled for the start of dinner.

* * *

"Can you believe that woman" yelled Hermione as they were making their way to dinner.

"I know! She almost got Harry with that **spell** "said Neville in disgust.

Hermione placed a hand on Neville's arm to comfort him.

"What happens now?" asked Ron.

"I guess whatever Harry has planned".

"Did he tell you anything?" asked Ron.

"No" replied Hermione as she shook her head. "I only helped him look up the spells and taught him how to perform them. Even now I have no idea what he did".

Throughout the great hall news of what occurred in the defense classroom spread like wildfire. Shock and disbelief were the primary reactions. Severus and Minerva left the hall in a hurry to speak with the headmaster.

* * *

Dolores returned from her office with a smile "Come along Mr. Potter, to the headmaster's office".

'Showtime' thought Harry.

They walked in silence. Harry caught a few stragglers making their way to dinner. They reached the headmaster's office. Upon entering, Harry saw Amelia and Kingsley standing next to Percy and Fudge, who was conversing with Dumbledore. McGonagall and Snape were standing in the corner.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" said Fudge cheerfully. "I have received word that I would want to be present tonight".

"Really? I don't see the reason why".

"I have it Cornelius" said Umbridge triumphantly, patting the pocket that contained the parchment that Harry dropped. "I have proof that these two were planning to supplant you" she finished pointing at Dumbledore and Harry.

Dumbledore was truly puzzled. Harry looked at everyone in the room with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Don't pretend boy. Go on, tell them the truth of the group you started. I have the proof, so lying is pointless".

"Are you sure you wan't me to tell them?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yes" she shouted. "Go on boy!".

"Okay" said Harry in a resigned voice. "Miss Umbridge" he began by pointing at her "Charged me with recruiting others into a student run army".

Dolores looked at Harry in shock. She was momentarily speechless.

"Our mission was to overthrow Minister Fudge and ultimately the ministry. I didn't want to do it but she threatened me".

Fudge was silent.

"What?" yelled Amelia looking at Umbridge.

"Lies" shouted Umbridge as she gained the ability to speak. She was glaring at Harry once again.

Harry flinched as Umbridge yelled.

The adults in the room didn't know how to respond. For Harry to react in such a way was shocking.

"Here" yelled Umbridge to Fudge taking out a parchment from within her robes. The rage from earlier was back. She had a spittle of saliva dripping from her mouth.

Fudge took the parchment and began to read. When he was finished he shouted "What's the meaning of this?" at Umbridge, who took back the parchment. On it, it said

 **Dolores Umbridge's Army**

 **You are invited to a prestigious organization that seeks to overthrow the ministry alongside the idiot minister Fudge. His usefulness has run its course. It's time for real change to come to our community. If you agree, meet me in the Defense classroom after dinner.**

Dolores looked at Harry.

"You!" she shouted.

"Me?" asked Harry in a scared tone.

"You did this" she shouted waving the parchment.

"I didn't do anything professor. Honest. I only did as you instructed".

Umbridge gripped her wand tightly.

Harry smirked at her and immediately shifted to his previous scared expression.

Umbridge's eyes widened. In a flash she recalled Harry's threat on the first day of term.

"I advise you to beware of who you theatened Miss Senior Undersecretary. Wizards much more cleverer and powerful than you have done so in the past and I'm still here".

Umbridge's rage erupted like a volcano and she pointed her wand at Harry.

"Crucio" she cried.

Harry could've easily dodged it, but decided to let it hit him. He fell to the floor writhing in agony. The spell lasted for a few seconds, until the aurors reacted to the curse being used in front of them. Amelia stunned Dolores.

"My god" said Fudge.

Harry was helped to his feet by Amelia.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" asked Amelia with a worried expression.

"I'm fine" responded Harry reassuring everyone in the room.

"Not the first time I've been subjected to that spell". He looked down at Umbridge's body and pretended to still be wary of her.

Amelia noticed this and said "She won't hurt you again Mr. Potter. Can you tell us what exactly happened".

"Yes. Why would you help such an organization?" asked Fudge, who didn't know what to believe.

Harry lifted his hand, showing those in the room "Because of this" he said.

"I must obey my betters" read Fudge out loud.

"What is that?" asked Amelia.

"This" said Harry "Is from my detentions with Miss Umbridge. She made me use a peculiar quill to write lines. I say peculiar because it didn't require ink but my"

"Blood" interrupted McGonagall who gulped as did Dumbledore.

"A blood quill" said Amelia angrily looking down at Umbridge's body.

"I apparently deserved it for being a half-blood that didn't know his place".

"Why didn't you report her?" asked Amelia, looking very sad.

Harry sighed "She told me no one would believe me. The paper's done a proper job of discrediting me. Also since I'm an orphan, there's no one who would care".

"What about us?" asked Minerva. "Dumbledore" she added.

Harry shrugged "Professor Dumbledore has been ignoring me all year, so I figured she was right".

Albus sighed. Snape looked indifferent.

"Well... continued Harry "She made me write lines and threatened to "Crucio" me if I didn't obey. As you can see, she isn't shy about using the spell. Professor Umbridge asked me to recruit among the students to build her an army to overthrow the idiot minister".

"Her words" he added seeing Fudge's indignation.

Fudge still couldn't believe it.

"If you need more proof minister, ask those in my defense class" said Harry. "She sent a "Crucio" my way, mere minutes ago".

"Impossible" whispered Fudge.

"I'm taking **her** to Azkaban" said Amelia. She said her in disgust.

"Surely that's an overreaction" pleaded Fudge.

"Really minister?" said Amelia. "We all witnessed your undersecretary use an Unforgivable on a student. You know the law. The use of an Unforgivable results in a lifetime sentence in Azkanban. Since there are more than 2 senior members of the Wizengamot present, a trial is unnecessary".

Fudge gulped. He was wondering how the media would take a member of his staff using an unforgivable.

Sensing opportunity, Harry said "Perhaps _The Prophet_ can write that the stress of teaching, was too much for the High Inquisitor. No one could have predicted she would snap in such a way".

"Yes" began Fudge seeing his way out. "You're right Mr. Potter. I feel you're on the right track".

Harry nodded in response.

All the adults the room, except Fudge and Percy raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry. He ignored them.

"But who shall teach now?" said Fudge to himself.

"I have a solution minister" interjected Percy.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" asked Fudge.

"I know someone who's currently seeking employment. She's a half-blood who used to be head girl".

Fudge liked the idea of hiring a half-blood and parading her to the press "But, will she be able to teach?".

"Minister" began Percy "We both know the job only requires to read from a book".

"Yes that's true".

Those in the room couldn't believe the two idiots making their plans in front of them.

"But who shall be inquisitor?" asked Percy in an obvious pick me kind of way. "Obviously being the High Inquisitor and teaching defense is too much for one person".

Fudge furrowed his brow and though "Of course. You, Mr. Weasley are perfect for the job".

"You honor me minister" said Percy with a smile on his face.

"If that is all" said Amelia shaking her head "I'm taking Dolores away".

"Of course" said Fudge. "I'll immediately inform the press of the new changes. Come along Mr. Weasley. Or should I say High Inquisitor?".

Fudge and Percy laughed like maniacs and disappeared into the floo.

Amelia sent Harry a smile and disappeared into the floo behind her boss. Kingsley was the last to exit the room leaving Harry and the professors alone.

Harry shifted his features back to his normal expression.

"Can I go now Minnie? I'm hungry".

"What did you say Mr. Potter?" responded McGonagall raising an eyebrow.

Harry laughed "Sorry. I heard my dad used to call you that. Figured I'd give it a shot. Well, good night" he said and made for the door.

"Don't forget to go to the infirmary" yelled McGonagall.

Harry waved her off and closed the door behind him with a thud.

Everyone was silent.

"Did all this really just happen? Did Harry get rid of Dolores? " asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore sighed "It would seem so. Apparently Mr. Potter molded events to suit his purpose".

"Impossible, the boy's too stupid to plan something like this" said Snape without conviction.

"Really Severus" said Albus. "How would you explain it? The boy is a great actor. I honestly believed he was scared of her until I saw him provoke her".

Snape knew what he was talking about. He also caught Harry smirk at Umbridge. The boy used his detentions to his benefit. He also noticed that Dolores was under the influence of a potion. _Draught of Rage_ he presumed. He didn't like the woman so he didn't say anything.

"I think you'll find Mr. Potter is capable of things we've never dreamed off" said Dumbledore thinking of his previous encounters with the boy. He picked up the parchment that started it all.

"This is quite an impressive work of charms" said Dumbledore as he waved his wand over it.

The professors read the two messages.

MInerva laughed "It only displayed Dumbledore's Army when she read it".

Snape scoffed and said "I'm going back to my office" and left.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about her anymore" said McGonagall.

Dumbledore gave her a small smile "Let's go inform the students".

"Let's" smiled Minerva.

Dumbledore gave one last look at the parchment and said "Magic really is incredible".

 **AN: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. BEEN WORKING FROM 8 TO 14 HOUR SHIFTS. IT'S COOL THOUGH MAKING THAT PAPER RIGHT? HEH**

 **I'VE BEEN HAVING DOUBTS ABOUT THE STORY BUT AS** **Souen11 TOLD ME "WRITE THE STORY HOW I WOULD ENJOY READING IT". HOPEFULLY OTHER'S AGREE. AND IF NOT, THERE'S REALLY NOTHING ELSE I CAN DO.**

 **ON THE SPELL I USED GOOGLE TO TRANSLATE WIND SCAR. IT WAS A BIT LONGER BUT I GUTTED THE TRANSLATION SO THE POOR BOY DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THE WHOLE THING. AND TO THOSE THAT WONDERED YES I DID GET THE NAME FROM INUYASHA. ITS AN ANIME I SAW AS A KID. ALWAYS LIKED THE ATTACK.**

 **I KNOW I'VE BEEN TRYING TO COUNTER MOST CLICHES BUT I LIKED THE IDEA OF FLARING ONE'S MAGIC.**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was laying on the cold floor of the Room of Requirement trying to catch his breath. He had just finished with his morning workout. It had been a month since he began to train diligently in the secret room. He recalled portions of the past month.

The day after he got rid of Umbridge, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater arrived at the school with Minister Fudge in tow. He made an announcement informing the students of the changes to the staff. _The Daily Prophet_ had informed the magical populace that Umbridge was in Azkaban for life after using the Cruciatus curse on Harry Potter. Fudge had cited that the pressure of having two jobs had sent the woman over the edge. The sheep ate it up.

The Weasley children witnessed their older brother take his post as High Inquisitor. He looked like such a dork as he puffed his chest out.

"What are we going to do to him?" asked George.

Fred laughed "I'd say the usual".

George nodded.

Harry looked at the twins with amusement. 'Poor Percy' he thought with no compassion whatsoever.

Almost immediately Percy began where Umbrigde left off. He inspected the classes and pompously belittled the professors. He had the highest respect for authority figures, but when his was supposedly superior, he expected them to do the ass kissing. Most of all, he just used his post to stalk Penelope everyday.

By the end of the week Percy's office was uninhabitable. The smell was that bad. The pranks began with simple things at first. The twins placed a sticking charm on his chair in the dining room, so when Percy tried to stand the chair followed him stuck to his ass, causing laughter among the younger years.

The funniest moment was when Percy entered his office and waved his wand over his chair to check if it was spelled. It wasn't, so he sat down. As he leaned on his desk he grabbed his quill and began his paperwork. When he was done, Percy tried to release his quill but was unable to do so. He tried moving, but both of his forearms were stuck to the desk. He couldn't even reach for his wand. He began to shout for help and it didn't come as the twins had silenced the door. At the same time, the stink bombs began in full force. He waited for hours until the spell wore off. His face was priceless. No one could stand near him due to the smell. The idiot never thought to ask a Hogwarts elf for help. I guess growing up in a household without house elves tended to make one look over their useful existence.

Then his personal belongings went missing. He had angrily asked the twins to return his things.

Luna had added her pearl of wisdom that the Nargles had simply taken them and that his property would return eventually.

Percy looked at her in disbelief and angrily called her an idiot. Harry didn't like that. He volunteered his services by placing Percy's office under the Fidelius charm. The twins agreed and were impressed that he was able to perform said charm. Harry explained to them that after mastering the Patronus which was a difficult spell, the Fidelius wasn't that much harder.

Throughout the first few hours when he placed the charm, the professors went around helping Percy find his office against their wills. The twins and Harry followed them around with clear amusement painted on their faces. Dumbledore suspected what had happened, but didn't inform Percy. Even he enjoyed a good prank. Percy now forced Penelope to share her office with him. An office that she now almost never spent any significant time in. She made a habit of grading papers at night in bed.

They had to stop on the daily torture sessions soon, as Percy automatically gave the twins detention without proof and the professors weren't of any help. Worse of all Percy had sent Molly an official letter as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts demanding she reign in her kids. The howler the twins received ensured that they stop pranking Percy for the moment.

On her first day of Defense, Penelope Clearwater had greeted Harry's class with warmth. She apologized to them about having to stick with the coursework Umbridge had outlined. She was against it of course, but knew Fudge would fire her in an instant if she discarded the lesson plans. Penelope knew the job offer was a ploy on Percy's behalf, who hoped to get back with her, but she needed the money.

Dobby had also returned with Harry's vanishing cabinet. It was good as new. Dobby had simply taken it to Dervish & Banges in Hogsmeade. Harry immediately set it next to his bed and placed it under the Fidelius. None of his roommates knew it was there. Sirius was shocked when Harry walked down the stairs during his test run. He showed Sirius the cabinet in his room and Sirius couldn't help but laugh at his ingenuity. Needless to say Harry spent some significant time with his godfather. Sirius had informed him that Remus had even asked Tonks out on a date. Harry was happy for them both.

* * *

Coming out of his thoughts, Harry cast the tempus spell. It was almost ten in the morning. He hurried to the corner of the room to take a shower. The first Hogsmeade weekend had arrived alongside his first date with Susan.

Harry was watching himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a royal blue Oxford shirt which he tucked into his slim fitting black jeans. He had on his new pair of basilisk hide boots and a nice basilisk hide belt to go along with it. The belt had a silver buckle that was shaped like a serpent eating its tail. He used a potion and combed his hair back. All in all he thought he looked good.

He arrived at the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room and waited for Susan.

After a few minutes Harry saw Susan stepping out of the Puff's common room.

"Wow. You look lovely" said Harry after a pause. The girl was stunning.

Susan was wearing a cream colored pleated skirt that went just above her knees. A black long sleeved crop top that showed her toned stomach, and her feet were adorned with a pair of laced up heels.

"Thank you" said Susan with a blush.

She wasn't sure about the outfit Hannah chose for her.

"Shall we?" said Harry extending his hand.

Susan gave Harry her hand and allowed him to lead the way. They left the castle under the gaze and whispers of plenty of students.

"Why do they keep staring?" asked Susan.

Harry laughed at how oblivious she was to her own beauty and joked "It's because I look good today".

Susan absorbed what Harry had said and suddenly remembered to compliment him in return "You look good as well Harry".

"I wasn't fishing for a compliment, but I'll take it" said Harry with a grin.

Susan smiled and followed Harry onto the carriage. They arrived at Hogsmeade and began to do the basic circuit of visiting shops that every prospective Hogwarts couple on a date always made. After some time, they entered the Three Broomsticks to find the place swarmed as usual. There was one partially available table. Two of its four seats were being occupied by two beautiful girls. One had blonde hair and brown eyes. The other had raven-black hair with striking grey eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you ladies, but do you mind if we take these two seats?" asked Harry.

The blonde haired one responded first. "Sure Potter, we don't mind. Do we?" she asked her companion.

Harry turned to face the other girl who remained silent.

He shrugged and pulled out a chair for Susan.

"Hi" greeted Susan as she took the seat Harry provided.

"I take it you're on a date" said the blonde as Harry sat next to Susan.

Susan smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"I always figured Potter would end up dating the Weasley girl".

Harry visibly shuddered "Don't say that",

The blonde girl laughed.

"I must confess, I don't know your names" said Harry.

The grey eyed beauty, who until this moment was silent scoffed "Figures".

Harry frowned "I'm sorry?".

"The great Harry Potter. You never interact with those you don't deem worthy of you. Especially us "lowly" Slytherins".

Harry laughed "Worthy huh? Well I'm sorry, but you both never reached out to me as well. Can't really put it all on me. But now that we're here".

Harry extended his hand across the table "I'm Harry Potter. And you are?".

"Tracey Davis" replied the blonde shaking his hand.

Harry extended his hand to the other one and waited for her to respond.

"Daphne Greengrass" she said shaking his hand.

"Charmed" said Harry. "This is Susan Bones".

Susan shook the girls hands.

"Now that we all know who we are, we can begin to enjoy each other's company.

Forced or not" he added with mirth.

Tracey smiled and engaged Daphne in conversation.

Harry and Susan ordered lunch and talked among themselves. They discussed their plans to join Harry and Susan's friends at the Hog's Head later on.

"Oh look. There's Justin again" said Susan noticing her friend looking their way.

Harry saw the look of longing on the boy and shook his head. Justin had been dogging their steps since the beginning of their date.

Susan waved to Justin who replied eagerly with a wave of his own, until he saw Harry wave at him as well.

Susan saw the glare the boy shot at Harry.

"Does Justin not like you?" asked Susan.

Harry laughed "No. He thinks I took something that belongs to him".

"What was it?" asked Susan.

Tracey and Daphne snorted.

"He's totally into you" said Tracey interjecting herself into the conversation.

"What?" said Susan.

"Justin" supplied Daphne.

Susan looked around to all three occupants at the table.

Harry shrugged and nodded towards Justin.

Susan turned to catch the boy staring at her. He immdediately blushed and looked away.

"I didn't know" said Susan.

"I told you you were hot" said Harry amused at her situation.

Susan blushed as Tracey and Daphne laughed.

"So tell me about yourself" said Susan to Harry, hoping to change the topic.

They've been getting to know each other during the small talks they had here and there, but were ignorant of some things.

"What can I say? I'm just a normal guy that enjoys the good things in life like a good drink and good company". Harry winked at Susan and caused her to blush. He continued "I also love muggle rap music".

Daphne snorted "You're anything but normal Potter".

"You don't know the first thing about me" said Harry automatically, while peering into Daphne's eyes. He always hated when people assumed things about him in his past life.

She was momentarily unnerved and looked away.

Harry laughed at how scared Daphne became and clarified for everyone present "Between the BS of being the Boy-Who-Lived, the supposed Heir of Slytheryn in second year, the unexpected 4th Tri-Wizard Champion, and now the Boy-Who-Lies, nobody really does".

Susan nodded in understanding. She had a crush on the unassuming nice boy, who kept to himself. Harry was none of those things.

Harry was munching on his fries when he stopped to watch Penelope Clearwater walk into the bar followed by Percy Weasley.

He chuckled at the scowl adorning Penelope's face.

Susan followed his gaze and saw Professor Clearwater. "What are you looking at?" she asked him.

"That idiot is still following Penelope around like a shadow".

"High Inquisitor Weasley?" asked Tracey.

"Yes" answered Harry. "He got her the Defense teaching post, thinking she'd jump back in the sack with him".

"How do you know all this?" asked Daphne finding her voice.

"I pay attention" said Harry turning back to the duo.

They all witnessed Percy bully two kids out of their seats at the bar. Penelope reluctantly took the seat offered by Percy.

"I miss Umbridge" joked Harry.

Tracey laughed "Even after what she did to you?".

"Anyone's better than that idiot".

A few seconds went by.

"Defense is so boring and useless" remarked Tracey.

"We're definitely going to fail our Defense Owls" added Daphne with a grim look.

Susan turned to look at her and said "Well, you could always join us" she said eating some of Harry's fries. He knew she regretted ordering a salad.

Harry smiled. Things like belonging to a different house didn't prevent Susan from trying to help others.

"Join you in what?" asked Daphne taking a few fries as well.

Harry's lips twitched in amusement.

Susan looked at Harry for his take on the matter. He gave her that "Do what you want" look.

"A few of us are getting together to create a Defense Against the Dark Arts study group".

"Really?" asked Tracey.

"We're meeting them in a few minutes actually. You are welcome to join us".

"What do you think Tracey?" asked Daphne.

"The least we can do is see what it's about" responded Tracey joining in on the fries action.

"By the way you're outfit is amazing" said Tracey to Susan.

"Thank you. Hannah helped me with it".

Harry watched the girls consume his fries and begin with their "Girl talk". He ordered another butterbeer and patiently waited.

After a few minutes Susan felt guilty for ignoring Harry who at this point was reciting the lyrics to one of his favorite songs in his head.

 **"Back in elementary, I thrived on misery**

 **Left me alone I grew up amongst a dyin' breed**

 **Inside my mind couldn't find a place to rest**

 **Until I got that Thug Life tatted on my chest**

 **Tell me, can you feel me? I'm not livin' in the past**

 **You wanna last? Be the first to blast"**

 **-Tupac Shakur, So Many Tears, Me Against the World**

He missed his iPod and the Discman he owned was useless here.

"Harry?" said Susan.

"Yes Susan?" asked Harry.

"Nothing" she responded seeing that he wasn't bothered by her not paying attention to him. She liked that about him. She returned to converse with the Slytheryn duo, who were nicer than she expected. As Harry's food was completely gone and the time for the meeting at the Hog's Head neared, Harry stood up and stuck out his hand to help Susan up. As she grabbed his hand, he pulled her up close to him and gave her another deep kiss.

Tracey cheered them on and Daphne smiled as she saw Justin walk out rather angrily. She didn't care about the couple but could clearly enjoy the misery of others.

"What was that for?" asked Susan. "Not that I mind" she clarified.

"Just something I wanted to do" answered Harry.

"You ladies joining us then?" asked Harry turning to look at Daphne and Tracey.

"We are" said Daphne.

"Cool. Follow us" he said as he led the way to the Hog's Head.

* * *

At the Hog's Head they found Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna waiting for them.

"Harry" greeted Luna latching on to his arm.

Luna dragged him to the table. Harry let himself be led away by the petite girl and in turn led Susan along as well.

"Hi guys" said Harry taking a seat after pulling out a chair for Susan, Tracey and Daphne.

Ron and Neville looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"Such a gentleman" joked Tracey.

"I am aren't I" said Harry.

Susan gave him a peck on the lips. It was the first time she initiated it.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but these lovely ladies decided to see for themselves what this study group is about".

"It's perfectly fine" said Hermione. "We're still waiting on the others".

Ron was going to automatically object to the Slytherin girls joining the group, but decided to enjoy the eye candy.

Harry introduced the girls to the group. Harry wished Ron wasn't as obvious about staring at Daphne. Daphne wasn't enjoying being under the "microscope", as one who knew of them would say.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked in an irritated tone.

Ron muttered "Sorry" and looked away.

Hermione's expression soured briefly.

"How's your date?" asked Luna.

"Great" said Susan. "It's been rather fun".

At this point the twins walked in followed by a huge group of people. Harry recalled when Hermione asked him to teach them defense. He automatically agreed to it. He needed them trained for the battle at the ministry.

After everyone settled down the twins ordered butterbeer for everyone. Harry joined them at the bar and paid for everyone's drinks. Aberforth, the barman looked surprised at Harry's generosity. The group shouted their thanks to Harry. He waved them off and placed a galleon on the bar counter and pushed it to Aberforth's side of the bar.

"I'll take a glass of firewhiskey".

Aberthforth merely shrugged, took the coin and served the teen his whiskey.

He went to seat himself next to Susan and gave her a kiss on the lips enjoying her taste. Ernie held Justin back as he made an attempt to stand up.

Everyone else was staring at the glass in Harry's hand. A few of the boys went to the bar to ask for some but Aberforth turned them away.

"How come he served you?" asked one of the boys returning to his butterbeer.

Harry only sipped his drink.

"Can we start now?" asked Hermione annoyed at the interruptions.

"Yes" said everyone in unison.

Harry casted a privacy ward around them and motioned for Hermione to begin.

"Right. Now, we're here because we were thinking that we need a proper education in Defense and the ministry isn't gong to allow the school to give us one".

"That's for sure" muttered Dean Thomas sitting next to Ginny. They began to date. Apparently Ginny was secretly dating Michael Corner since the end of last year, but they had broken up during the time Ginny was obsessed with Harry in the beginning of the year. Harry wished them well.

"Also in light of current events, it's prudent we learn to properly defend ourselves" said Hermione.

"And what events are those?" asked a rather pompous blonde boy.

"And you are?" asked Harry.

"Zacharias Smith" he answered proudly.

"Well, if you haven't noticed that Voldemort is back, then prepare to be shocked, he's back".

Many flinched when Harry said the name.

"Anyways" continued Hermione "We need to pass our OWLs. The professors can't help us. I was thinking of having Harry teach us all".

"What makes him so qualified?" asked Justin with a sneer.

"He can produce the Patronus" answered Susan a bit defensively surprising herself and her friends.

"Blimey Harry. I didn't know that" said Lee Jordan.

Harry simply took out his wand and produced Prongs.

Everyone watched Prongs in amazement. Their body was immediately filled with a soothing warmth. Harry dispelled Prongs and continued to sip his drink.

"Did you really kill a basilisk with a sword during second year?" asked Terry Boot. "One of the portraits told me".

Harry just pointed at his feet and everyone saw the basilisk hide boots he was wearing.

"Wow" said Lavender Brown. "Those are gorgeous, and I love your belt".

"Thank you" said a pleased Harry. He loved them himself.

Justin was impressed but couldn't allow himself to show it.

"He was also a Tri-Wizard Champion last year in case you all forgot" said Cho.

Those in the room nodded. Cho was right. None of them could replicate the impressive feats he'd accomplished.

"Okay so you know a few things. Big deal" said Justin grasping at straws. Susan had put her hand in Harry's.

Harry snorted "You don't have to be here if you don't want to mate".

That shut Justin up rather quickly.

"So? Do we all agree to learn from Harry?" asked Hermione.

The group agreed.

"Good" began Hermione. "Now we need to decide when and where to meet".

"At least once a week" said Lee Jordan.

"It can't affect Quidditch practice" said the Quidditch members in the group.

Hermione nodded "I'll speak with the captains in advance to decide on the time and day. Anything else?" she added.

Everyone felt that everything was sorted out rather nicely. The fact that they didn't have to do a thing but show up appealed to them greatly.

"I'm going to need you all to sign this"said Hermione taking out a sheet or parchment. "High Inquisitor Weasley isn't as bad as Umbridge, but he will frown upon us practicing defensive magic".

"What is it?" asked Zach.

"It's insurance to guarantee our little group remains a secret".

"I don't like signing my name on a document that anyone can find" added Ernie. He was worried over his prefect status.

"Like I said" said Harry. "You all don't have to be here. No one is forcing you all to stay. But if you do, it **will** remain a secret, **or else"** he added. He flared a bit of his magic to indicate how serious he was.

Harry had gotten significantly better at flaring his magic. Thanks to practice, he improved on the spell and even made it battle ready. It wouldn't work on anyone magically stronger than him, but with mere students he wouldn't have a problem. Imagination and will played a big part with magic. He willed the gravity in the vicinity to increase dramatically. Those in front of him fell to their chairs. The rest gulped in fear. His friends were standing behind him, so were spared the brunt of the force, but still quivered in fear. Susan was drawn to Harry's power, as were the only two Slytherins present.

Tracey and Daphne looked at each other and smiled. They finally found a way to pass their OWLs.

Zach signed the parchment and left quickly. His friends Justin and Ernie ran after him as soon as they signed. This went on until it was just Harry and his friends.

"That was great Potter" said an excited Tracey.

Daphne remained silent but looked equally excited.

"Glad you decided to join us" he replied.

"We'll keep you informed" said Hermione.

The girls nodded and left speaking animatedly about what they saw.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron looking at Harry.

"You guys are on your own mate" said Harry extending his hand to Susan "We still have a date to finish".

Susan took his hand and followed him out.

"Okay. So what do we do?" asked Ron again looking at Neville, Hermione and Luna.

"Honeydukes" said Luna needing to satisfy her sweet tooth.

Hermione simply followed the girl out of the bar with Ron and Neville falling into step behind her.

* * *

Almost a week later on a Wednesday afternoon Harry and his friends were waiting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The defense study group arrived in small groups to avoid detection. As everyone was gathered in the bathroom Harry spoke the password to open the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

 **§§§"Open"§§§**

The bathroom sinks moved to reveal the entrance. Everyone stared at Harry in shock. Excitement took hold of Daphne and Tracey as the chance to see their founder's secret chamber was readily available to them.

When he was alone earlier in the week, Harry had commanded for stairs to appear. Surprisingly they did so, but it took too long to do what gravity did in a few seconds. So he discarded the idea of ever using the stairs to descend. To go back up, was another matter. He and his elves had thoroughly cleaned the chamber. Kreacher had hung the remaining basilisk skeleton on the roof of the chamber. It was the only piece of the basilisk that Andromeda said had no value. It looked impressive.

When they were all debating about where to hold the defense lesson, Harry automatically dismissed the thought of letting people know about the Room of Requirement. It would be his secret. So he suggested the Chamber of Secrets instead. Hermione consented after the specifics were discussed. The students' disappearance would draw attention no matter where they went. At least in the chamber they couldn't intrude on them while they trained. Sirius had bought Harry a few training dummies as well. He used his cabinet to retrieve them. They were just as good as the ones the Room of Requirement would provide him.

So he just winked at Susan and jumped into the hole. A few gasps of surprise escaped a few mouths. Ron was the next one to follow Harry. He'd done it before so he knew what to expect. He waved to Lavender Brown and jumped after Harry. Lavender beamed in excitement, while Hermione narrowed her eyes. Neville was the next one who took a chance and copied Harry. He winked at Hannah and jumped.

Zach, Ernie, and Justin were pissed about these Gryffindors trying to poach "their" women.

Everyone gathered around the entrance. No one dared to jump. Daphne and Tracey pushed people to the side and jumped down the hole. Ginny followed quickly and it went that way until the bathroom was lifeless once more.

As everyone gathered in the antechamber Harry spoke the magical language once more.

 **§§§"Open"§§§**

The first thing everyone saw was the skeleton of a huge fang less basilisk facing them. A few screams echoed through the chamber. Harry was sure a few of the shouts belonged to a male source.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets" said Harry extending his arms and giving a mock bow.

Daphne and Tracey ran inside the room and began to inspect everything they could. A few of the other students went around the room looking at the decor. Others just stared at the skeleton of the basilisk. It was intimidating, which was the reason Harry allowed Kreacher to place it in that position.

Harry's elf Dobby, conjured a chair for him and he sat down to wait for the people to have their fill of inspecting the chamber. Susan approached him and sat on his lap.

They had officially become a couple. After their date was over Susan disregarded traditional gender roles and asked Harry to be her boyfriend. Harry agreed. She was fun to be with and it wasn't like they would have to get married or anything. Susan had been attracted to his power and had seen the other girls gazing at him rather hungrily. Looking at Harry, Susan felt happy that she agreed to go out on a date with him. She was reluctant at first with the way he slept around, but he hadn't so much as given her a hint at looking at another girl. Even with Daphne and Tracey present, Harry looked only at her. It also helped that he was a great kisser.

Susan leaned into Harry and they began to kiss. A few of the students in the chamber noticed them, but went about exploring.

Hermione noticed how clean the chamber was. The memory had showed a very different place. When Harry told her he was going to use his elves to clean it, she was going to protest. "Slave labor" was at the tip of her tongue, but Hermione merely nodded with slight resentment. No matter what changes Harry went through, the fact that he owned elves bothered her the most. But she wasn't going to open that can of worms again. Like Harry had told her. It wasn't like she was going to clean her laundry and cook her own meals while at Hogwarts on top of studying for her OWLs.

Harry was currently cupping Susan's ass with both his hands as they kissed. He didn't take too many liberties at the beginning. Susan was still new to dating. The fact that Amelia Bones had sent him a note warning him to treat her niece with respect played a small part. Susan was the one who actually placed his hands on her butt the first time. If she didn't mind, he wasn't going to complain.

Hermione had cleared her throat causing Harry and Susan to stop. When they separated they noticed the entire group staring at them.

"I guess we're ready to begin" said Harry.

"Yes" said the twins excitedly.

Susan got off his lap and Harry slapped her ass. She squealed and Harry smirked. Justin was trembling with rage.

"Okay line up" said Harry. "We're going to start with the basics first. I want all of you to drop on the floor and give me 20 push ups".

Everyone stared at him.

"What are you waiting for?" said Harry.

"Push-ups?" asked Lavender.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Justin. "I thought you were going to teach us magic".

"Oh I am. I just want you all to become physically fit as well. Now once more begin with 20 push ups".

A few of the boys dropped to the floor and began. Tracey and Daphne began to do so as well, even though they've never done them before.

Before long he had everyone on the floor doing various stretches. Harry made them do suicides. Most of the Hufflepuff boys wanted to quit on the spot. They glared at Harry who was enjoying everyone's misery.

He blew Susan a kiss as she was running around muttering about how running was stupid.

After 30 minutes of working on their stamina, Harry divided them into groups of five, lining them up. Harry had them face the five dummies he had set up at one end.

"We are going to see which of you need to work on your aiming" said Harry.

"It's impossible. They're too far" declared Zach.

Harry sighed "See that dummy in the middle there?" asked Harry.

Zach nodded.

"Keep an eye on its head" said Harry.

He drew his wand out faster than any of them were capable of and sent a Reducto at it while looking at Zach the entire time.

The Weasley twins whistled as everyone was stunned.

"How?" asked Ernie.

"Practice" said Harry.

They all began to send stunners at the dummies. Most of them were missing the targets by a huge margin. Harry saw Neville fail miserably and remembered he was using his father's wand. He had forgotten all about it. He felt so stupid. He would tell him he needed his own wand after the lesson was over.

"Your aim is shit" declared Harry to the room. "Those are stationary targets. Your enemies will be moving around. If you can't even hit a defenseless target maybe I'm wasting my time".

A few of the older years took offense and began to concentrate on their aim.

Harry whistled once Daphne sent a severing charm and decapitated her dummy.

"Nice" he said.

Daphne smirked and went to the back of her respective line.

Some of those present were wary of the dark magic being used. Harry noticed their frowns.

"I see some of you have a problem with dark magic. I'll tell you right now, I use dark magic".

Gasps erupted throughout the room. Even his best friends were shocked. They didn't know about that particular secret.

"It's plain stupid to dismiss an entire branch of magic because some old fools declared it dark. You need to know what the spells do, before you can defend against them".

Hermione began to understand Harry's declaration. As a muggle-born, she didn't grow up with the stigma on dark magic. Even muggles fought fire with fire.

"During these lessons I will teach you what you want to learn. If you want to stick to the so called light magic, then that's fine. I will not pressure you into anything. Now, those of you that wish to learn the charm that Daphne just used, simply ask me".

Harry saw a few nods.

After working on their aim he separated them into pairs and worked on the disarming spell. He was surprised he had to actually teach a few of them the incantation. 'Do they even open their spell books' he thought.

"Okay, now I'll show you the shield spell. It's a useful spell that can block most conventional attacks. Be advised that it obviously doesn't work against the Unforgivables and some of the darker curses. Which is why we're working on your stamina. It's better to dodge the spell than shield it.

'If you can dodge a wrench , you can dodge a ball'. Harry laughed recalling the scene from the movie _Dodgeball_. He figured that conjuring a wrench and tossing it at them would be ridiculous.

After showing them the wand movements and incantation, Harry walked around the room inspecting their shields.

"Okay. A few of you are having problems with sustaining the shield. That's fine. As your stamina goes up, so will the time you'll be able to keep the shield in place.

Everyone became excited at the prospect of becoming stronger.

"Now for a bit of fun declared Harry. I want you all to get in pairs. One of you will send a stinging hex at your partner and they will dodge it. This will go on until they successfully dodge five times in a row, and then you will switch".

After a while, everyone was on the floor panting.

Harry was in a corner reviewing with Susan on how she did. She wasn't the worse, but could definitely improve.

Soon enough Harry leaned her against the wall and took her mouth.

Justin glared at Harry and then an idea struck him. He told Ernie and Zach to follow along with his plan.

"Potter. How about a demonstration?" asked Justin.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't afraid are you? Surely the person teaching us can dodge a few spells from a defenseless puff" smirked Justin.

"Sure" said Harry. He walked up to Justin as people moved out of their way. Justin sent stunners at Harry and he easily dodged them. Ernie and Zach immediately joined Justin and began sending spells at Harry as well.

Ron and Hermione complained about that, as did Susan. But Harry easily dodge their spells as well.

Justin growled and sent a bone-breaker at Harry surprising everyone. He'd been having a bad time since Harry "stole" his Susan. He spent most of his time imagining what he would do to Harry when he had a chance.

Harry saw the spell coming at his head and stopped moving.

Susan, Luna and Hermione screamed at him to get out of the way. The spell was about to hit Harry.

At the last momenet Harry batted the spell back at Justin's wand hand, breaking it.

"Ow" yelled Justin dropping his wand.

"Well look who decided to grow fangs" stated Harry with a laugh. "What Justin just attempted was exactly what I would've done. In battle, it's far better to ensure your opponents can't get back up. A bone-breaking hex to the skull will certainly do that".

There was silence.

Susan ran to Harry to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine" said Harry.

Susan looked unsure.

"How did you do that mate?" asked Ron.

"Practice" replied Harry.

Everyone began to see how utterly unprepared they all were.

Ernie and Zach helped Justin to his feet. Harry approached Justin and waved his wand over his hand, healing it.

"There, that's better" declared Harry.

Justin walked away to the back of the crowd.

"You could at least say thank you" shouted Neville.

"He's such a prick" said Ron. "He totally wanted to hurt you Harry".

"I know".

Susan sighed. Justin had also changed so much. She never expected that sort of spell to come from his wand. And their attempt to gang up on Harry was also a surprise. Those weren't the actions from members of the house of hard work and fair play.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Susan looking at Harry.

"I'm fine Suze. He didn't even touch me".

"Today was a great start" said Harry to the group. "Till next time".

The twins began to clap as everyone else promptly followed suit.

Harry led them back to the entrance tunnel.

"How are we getting out?" asked Ron. "Last time we used Fawkes. I don't think he'd be willing to carry all of us".

Harry laughed "No I don't think so".

 **§§§"Stairs"§§§**

The stairs materialized.

"Why didn't we use those to get down here?" asked Parvati Patil.

Harry responded "And waste 20 minutes climbing down the stairs? No. Sliding down is definitely the way to go".

After they all climbed the stairs, they were exhausted. Harry knew that a few of them would drop the study group. He could tell the quitters apart from the others. They complained the whole way up. Surprisingly Paravati and Lavender hadn't said a thing.

Cho had expressed her grattitude to him and left with her friend Marietta. Harry debated about letting her on the group but with Umbridge gone he didn't think she was a threat.

Everyone left the bathroom. Harry walked Susan to her dorm. They kissed until Hannah came back out to warn Harry that curfew was 10 minutes away. He said goodbye to them and left.

Susan watched Harry's retreating form.

"Can you believe Justin?" said Susan after Harry was completely gone.

"Yes. I can" said Hannah. "He's jealous of Harry. And you parading around with him and kissing in front of us isn't helping matters".

Susan shrugged "I won't let Justin's jealousy affect my relationship with Harry.

Hannah sighed and nodded. She definitely wouldn't put her relationship on hold to appease someone who felt she was rightfully his.

"What are we going to do about Justin?" asked Hannah.

"Nothing" said Susan.

"Nothing?".

"Justin's my friend and all, but he's not my problem. If he attacks Harry again I will respond accordingly. Make sure you let him know when you see him" said Susan and left.

Hannah was stunned. She knew that powerful wizards attracted women like moths to a flame, but Susan was acting like she and Harry had been dating for months. She shook her head and entered her common room. She would speak with Justin soon.

* * *

The days bled into weeks and the weeks into months and soon Christmas was almost upon them.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had outright slaughtered the Slytherin team in their first game. Draco tried to incite them into hitting him, but Harry laughed at him, getting Ron to join him. Draco tried to attack them himself, resulting in McGonagall giving him a month long detention in response.

Hagrid had returned from his failed mission of convincing the giants to not side with Voldemort. He had taken his teaching post back and showed the students the Thestrals. Harry befriended the gentle creatures whilst everyone was uneasy by the idea of invisible creatures walking among them.

Harry and Susan had gone on more dates. He even took her to muggle London one morning via Kreacher. They went to a local park for a picnic where they ate the various fruits and egg sandwiches the elf prepared. Harry dragged Susan to the swings and began to push her. He quickly joined her in the fun and began to jump off when the swing reached the highest peak. They made it a competition to see who could jump the furthest from the swings.

Kreacher had taken the picnic basket without Harry having to ask him.

Harry and Susan arrived at the nearby movie theater. _Casino_ starring _Robert De Niro_ was showing. The other option was _Toy Story_. Susan found the idea of mobsters more interesting than watching a kids movie, so they ended up buying tickets for _Casino._

After the movie Harry and Susan went on a stroll. They entered various shops, as Susan looked for something to buy. Harry spotted a small music shop. Inside, Harry conversed with the owner who happened to like rap music. He expressed his sorrow over _Eazy E's_ recent death. The man allowed Harry to play a few CD's on his stereo in remembrance. Harry introduced Susan to rap music. She was shocked at the offensive music and couldn't understand how the muggle governments even allowed its production. The Ministry of Magic would have outlawed it automatically. Harry switched it up a bit with some _Ice Cube_. That had provided the greatest reaction so far.

Harry laughed. He guessed " _No Vaseline_ " was a bit much for someone new to rap. Soon enough Susan began nodding her head to the beat after a few tracks. It was one of the funniest thing he'd ever seen. It's always the best when the people you like appreciate the things you love.

They quickly popped back to Hogsmeade and mixed into the crowd of students heading back to Hogwarts.

They also became quite close. Being an orphan herself, Susan found a lot of common ground with Harry. Their relationship had finally taken that next step. Harry had blindfolded Susan and taken her into the Room of Requirement. He wished for a decorated room that wasn't overkill and it provided one. When Susan looked around she assumed Harry had simply transfigured an abandoned classroom.

He worshiped every inch on her body and Susan reciprocated. He simply loved her breasts. He couldn't get enough of them. Susan called him a baby because of the way he enjoyed sucking on them.

Like Harry predicted, plenty of students quit the defense group. It was simply too tough for them. Hermione had asked him to slow down for the others, but Harry said life wasn't going to be kind to them so neither would he. He gained a following among the ones who stayed. They were definitely getting stronger. Justin and his friends had quit that first day. Harry's threat had worked to ensure their silence, for the moment. The last meeting had arrived and Harry was proud of everyone's accomplishments. Most of all, Neville had indeed impressed the hell out of everyone. His new wand was simply a better fit.

Harry had tasked Dobby to shadow Mr. Weasley from mid December and on. He wanted to leave no doubt Arthur survived his encounter with Nagini.

* * *

On the night of December 18 Harry was happily dreaming of a threesome between Daphne, Susan, and himself. He was shaken awake by McGonagall who had a grave expression on her face.

"Get up and follow me Mr. Potter".

Harry looked around the room and noticed Ron was still sleeping.

"Should I wake Ron?" he asked.

"No" said McGonagall. "Grab your wand and follow me to the headmaster's office".

'That's weird' thought Harry. Why leave Ron behind? It didn't make sense.

When he arrived at Dumbledore's office he found Tonks with Remus waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry noticing the tears in Tonks' face.

"It's Sirius" began Remus in a grave tone.

"What about him?" asked Harry as he felt a pang in the pit of his stomach.

"He's in St. Mungos".

"Why? What happened?" asked Harry.

"He was attacked by Voldemort's familiar. It's pretty bad. The snake's venom is preventing his wounds from healing".

Harry was silent. He didn't know what to think. Had he really fucked up that badly? In the books, it was Arthur Weasley who was attacked by Nagini. He realized freeing Sirius added him to the rotation of order members guarding the prophecy. It was simply his turn.

"He gave as good as he got" said Tonks speaking up.

Harry looked at her with tears sprouting in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He killed the snake. He used a knife and killed it. Kreacher sensed Sirius was in trouble and took him to St. Mungos".

Harry reached for the floo and was about to shout St. Mungos when Remus interrupted.

"There's nothing you can do Harry. They won't let you see him tonight. Andromeda and Ted are there right now. The best you can do is wait.

"Wait?" said Harry. "Fuck that".

He looked at Fawkes "I need your tears".

The phoenix was offended at the way he was asked but complied with the order. McGonagall conjured vials and handed them to Harry.

Dumbledore and Snape just looked at Harry from the corner.

After getting the tears, Harry stepped into the floo and arrived at St. Mungos.

As he stepped out of the chimney, he saw a witch at the reception desk. "Sirius Black. Where?" he asked.

The witch informed him that he was in the ward of creature induced injuries. Harry ran through the halls looking for the room. He spotted Ted and Andromeda standing by a door. Andromeda's eyes were puffy.

Harry gave them a quick nod and walked past them and entered the room. There was a healer sitting next to the bed. He'd been giving Sirius blood replenishing potions regularly, as he tried to heal his wounds. The gashes on his body left by Nagini wouldn't close. The healer had given up and covered the wounds in bandages.

The healer noticed Harry barge in and shouted "What are you doing in here? Get out".

Harry pushed him out of the way. He removed the bandages covering Sirius. The blood began to gush out. Harry was quickly covered in Sirius' blood. He uncorked the vial of the phoenix tears and almost dropped it, due to the excess blood in his hands. He began to drip the tears along the cuts. They began to heal and stopped the bleeding. The healer looked at Harry dumbfounded.

"Phoenix tears" he muttered. "Of course".

Harry nodded at the man and continued his work. The healer approached Sirius and began to vanish the excess blood allowing Harry to see better. They worked as a team until all of Sirius' injuries were closed.

The Tonks family and Remus walked in to the room. The sight of Harry had been nothing short of shocking to them. The healer waved his wand around Sirius and said that he'd be fine in a day or two. He gave Sirius another blood replenishing potion due to the recent blood loss and left to inform his superior. Harry leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Tonks stood next to him and hugged him.

"He's going to be fine Harry. Thanks to you".

Harry just nodded and appreciated the closeness to Tonks. He feared he'd lost another family member. It was bad enough he lost his mother twice.

After a few seconds he noticed Tonks' blood stained clothes "Sorry Dora" he said. "I got blood all over you"

Tonks waved him off "I'm an auror Harry. It happens all the time".

Harry and Tonks laughed, but Remus looked worried at the proclamation.

"You okay Mooney?" asked Harry seeing his reaction. He noticed Tonks had a slight baby bump on her stomach.

'That was fast' he thought. 'What happened to the potion?'.

"I'm fine" said Remus. "Just glad you were able to help Sirius. We never even thought of asking Fawkes for help".

Harry got a really good look at Remus. He was wearing new robes. They weren't expensive, but they weren't cheap either.

"I see you got the much needed wardrobe upgrade".

Andromeda and Ted laughed as Remus grumbled.

"Remus didn't particularly enjoy it when I took him shopping" said Tonks.

"Dear god Dora" said Harry. "I can already imagine the horrors you put the poor man through"

Remus laughed along with Harry at Tonks' indignant face.

"I missed you" said Tonks hugging Harry again.

"And I you" said Harry patting her arm.

"How about we get you home and cleaned up?" said Andromeda.

Harry looked at Sirius and then back at Andromeda and said "You can all go. I'll stay with Sirius overnight. Can you just wave that stick of yours and clean up this blood? I don't fancy another trial at the Wizengamot".

Andromeda complied.

The Tonks women hugged and thanked Harry. Ted shook his hand and left.

Remus clasped him on the shoulder "You did a good job Harry" and left after his girl.

Harry relaxed into the chair next to Sirius' bed and prepared for a long night.

"Kreacher" he called.

The elf popped into the room " Young master calls Kreacher".

"I want to thank you for helping Sirius tonight. Is there anything you want?".

The elf was visibly shaken. He didn't know what to say. After a moment he responded "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black. That is all Kreacher desires".

Harry nodded. He would have to find something for him.

"Can you bring me a bottle of Tequila that Sirius keeps at home?".

Kreacher bowed and popped away. He came back with the bottle and a glass that Harry had forgotten to ask for. When the elf left, Harry served himself some of the liquor and began to drink.

'Four Horcruxes down, three to go' he thought staring at Sirius' sleeping form.

 **AN: THERE IT IS. I'M CURRENTLY DEBATING WHETHER TO INCLUDE HARRY HAVING A DRINKING PROBLEM OR NOT. OH WELL. I'LL SEE HOW IT WRITES ITSELF.**

 **I RECENTLY READ A FIC THAT HARRY HAD THE SKELETAL REMAINS OF THE BASILISK HANGING IN POTTER MANSION. I THOUGHT IT WAS A NICE IDEA. WAS I SUPPOSED TO ASK TO INCORPORATE IT? ANYWAYS NOT MY IDEA. CREDIT TO WHOMEVER WROTE IT. I KNOW I FUCKED UP BY NOT MENTIONING IF ANDROMEDA AND HARRY LEFT THE SKELETAL REMAINS OF THE BASILISK OR NOT.**

 **I DECIDED TO GO WITH GREY COLORED EYES FOR DAPHNE. THERE ISN'T A BIG REASON WHY.**

 **ABOUT HARRY FLARING HIS MAGIC. I SUCK AT DESCRIBING SOME THINGS. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WAS TRYING TO DESCRIBE LOOK UP THE ANIME BLEACH. THE WAY THEIR REIATSU AFFECTS OTHERS IS WHAT I WAS GOING FOR.**

 **LIKE SOME OTHER AUTHOR MENTIONED, A FEW WORDS KEEP DISAPPEARING WHENEVER CHAPTERS ARE UPLOADED. I'LL KEEP A LOOKOUT BUT I MAY MISS SOME THINGS.**

 **AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

 **AN2: ALSHENK BROUGHT IT TO MY ATTENTION THAT I HAD WRITTEN 1 HORCRUX DOWN 3 TO GO. IT MADE IT SEEM LIKE THERE WERE 4 TOTAL. MY BAD. AND THANK YOU FOR BRINGING IT TO MY ATTENTION.**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was sleeping on the chair next to Sirius' bed when he was shaken awake. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and as he yawned, he saw Remus staring back at him.

"Hey Remus" he greeted.

"Harry. Good morning" replied Remus.

"What time is it?" asked Harry straightening his back and stretching his arms.

"9 in the morning. I would've been here earlier but something came up".

"It's not a big deal" said Harry. "I did volunteer to watch over Sirius during the night".

"Has he woken up?" asked Remus.

"No" answered Harry. "The healer did say he would get better in a day or two, but I don't know exactly when he'll wake up".

"Do you want to go home and sleep?" asked Remus.

"No" replied Harry shaking his head.

Then his headache reminded him of the drinking he'd done. He had done a lot of thinking the night before. He fucked with the timeline and was still expecting events to happen according to the books. Sirius being attacked instead of Arthur was proof enough. Now he wasn't too confident in his friends escaping the battle at the ministry relatively unscathed. Perhaps he'd think of a solution soon.

"Then at least take a shower" suggested Remus.

Harry nodded. Andromeda had cleaned Sirius' blood off him, but he had the sensation of being sticky. As if he had dried syrup on his body.

"Kreacher" he called and the elf showed up instantly.

"What can Kreacher do for young master?"

"Can you take me home?"

The elf nodded and approached Harry

"I'll be back shortly" said Harry.

Remus nodded as the boy disappeared. He then saw the near empty bottle of tequila by Sirius' bed. He reached for it and chugged the remaining contents. He himself had a few drink the night before with Andromeda and Ted. He had almost lost his best friend. As the alcohol burned its way down through his throat he spied the sleeping form if his best friend. He was overcome with relief that Sirius was still with him.

"Thank you Harry" he said to the room.

* * *

Harry was currently taking a shower at his home. He had come up with a plan for the ministry battle.

"Not to toot my own horn, but beep beep" he stated.

He then stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had filled out a bit more since the summer.

'No wonder Suze can't keep her hands to herself' he joked.

As he dressed he drank a combination of hangover and pepper up potions. He called Kreacher to take him back to the hospital.

Remus was reading the _Daily Prophet_ when Harry returned.

"Anything noteworthy?" asked Harry.

"Here" said Remus handling Harry the paper.

 **Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black attacked. At Death's door.**

Harry raised and eyebrow as he read. The article mentioned basic background information on Sirius. His age, Hogwarts house, and the fact that he was single. It did also mentioned Sirius surviving the attack from a magical creature, but the title would certainly help sell copies.

Harry could think of two individuals who would be upset that Sirius survived. He wasn't sure how Narcissa would react. He didn't know anything about her. Well, he did know she was a REALLY good looking women. Harry had recalled seeing her using old him's memories. His Milf fetish quickly resurfaced.

'Regardless of how they feel, I'm the heir to the Iron Throne' he thought jokingly.

Andromeda and Ted Tonks arrived and they all got together to talk about what was happening in the country. Harry was debating whether to tell Amelia about the impending Azkaban breakout. He didn't want to change events again, but certainly preventing the most able Death Eaters from escaping would be nothing but a good thing.

Hours later Tonks arrived during her lunch break.

After greeting her Harry stated "Sorry Dora. With all the commotion last night I forgot to say Congratulations".

"You know?" said Remus.

"Yes" replied Harry.

"Thank you Harry" replied Tonks caressing her stomach.

"When are you letting people know?" asked Harry.

"Christmas" replied Tonks with a smile.

Harry noticed Remus was being sullen about Tonks being pregnant.

'God his fucking marauder name should be Moody, not Mooney' thought Harry.

"Are you okay Remus?" asked Harry.

"What? Oh yeah" replied Remus quickly.

Andromeda and Ted were ecstatic about being grandparents. Andromeda was worried at first, but Remus had the means to provide for her daughter. The fact that he was a werewolf wasn't something she quickly dismissed, but Remus made Nymphadora happy. That was enough for now.

Remus had a talk earlier in the week with Dumbledore. He was positive his child wouldn't inherit the "monster" within, but he was clinging to a small doubt. Being surrounded by his new family, Remus decided to just live as Harry had advised him.

"We still haven't decided on names" stated Remus.

"Is that a fact" said Harry noticing the change in his mood.

"I actually had a thought if the baby was a boy" said Tonks.

"Let me guess" said Harry. "Ted?".

"How did you know?" asked Tonks surprised while her dad celebrated in the backgroud. Andromeda shushed him, but couldn't help smiling at her husband's antics.

"Like I said" stated Harry. "I know you".

Tonks smiled and hugged him.

Remus liked the name. It was certainly more modern than whatever he could come up with.

"By the way" began Harry facing Tonks. " I don't mean to come of as rude, but weren't you on a potion?"

"I was" answered Tonks. "Thinking back, it happened so fast".

Harry's lips twitched into a smile "I'm sorry Dora. I didn't know Remus was so quick to shoot, but you are a hottie so I can understand".

"Hey" said Remus indignantly. Ted and Andromeda couldn't hold their laughter.

Tonks was still laughing when she began "You have to take the potion once a month, but one night, Mr. Couldn't keep his hand to himself didn't listen to me and came inside".

Harry nodded. He knew from experience how hard it was to pull out sometimes.

Remus and Ted both stepped out of the room. Ted didn't want to hear the sordid details his daughter was spouting and Remus wasn't as free spirited as his friends James and Sirius. They were so casual when it came to sex, but he was more conservative. Harry and Tonks began to joke about sex and Andromeda quickly joined them.

* * *

A while later, the men returned to find Tonks and Harry talking about his relationship with Susan. Tonks was happy Harry had found someone that made him happy. He certainly deserved it.

Sirius began to stir.

"Sirius? Sirius" shouted Harry as he ran to his godfather.

"Hey Harry" croaked Sirius.

Harry embraced his godfather in a manly hug "You scared us you mangy mutt".

Sirius' eyes teared up and a guilty expression overcame him "I'm sorry Harry. The last thing I want is for you to be alone again".

Harry shook his head "I'm sorry Sirius. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was blaming you".

"How do you feel?" asked Remus.

"Mooney" Greeted Sirius. "Like shit".

Tonks laughed "Hey Sirius. Glad to see you back with us".

"Glad to be back Nym".

"Nym?" asked Tonks with a look that was reminiscent of Andromeda when she was displeased. Ted shivered and Andromeda held back her laughter.

"I mean I'm glad to be back Tonks".

"That's better" said Tonks. "Listen guys, I have to get back".

As she left Andromeda hugged Sirius. "You scared me cousin".

"Sorry Andy" replied Sirius.

Andromeda hugged him a bit more tightly then released as Ted shook Sirius hands.

"I'm glad you're okay".

"Thank you Ted" said Sirius. He was reminded what familial love was like. It was something he hadn't felt since Lily and James were alive.

"So, what happened?" asked Harry.

Sirius ' face darkened "Lets's see. I recall guarding the "weapon", when something bit into my neck from behind".

Sirius paused for a bit recalling the pain.

"Then it struck a second time. I barely had time to react with my knife".

"The knife come from you know where?" asked Harry.

Sirius nodded "Yes. I've been cataloging what's inside the room. There's way more thing than we originally thought. You should grab a knife yourself. It comes in handy for emergencies".

Harry agreed.

"What do you mean you know where?" asked Andromeda.

Sirius looked guilty about hiding things from his family. "Sorry Andy. It's a secret".

"She's family Sirius. And I'm sure she isn't a stranger to secrets" said Harry. He knew the more people knew about the room, the higher the chance the secret got out, but he saw the look Sirius had on his face when he had to deny Andromeda. Harry certainly believed family came first.

Sirius nodded. "I'll have Harry show you soon, or If you want to wait till I get out".

Andromeda agreed. She never expected a secret room in the home.

"By the way, how did I end up here?" asked Sirius.

"Kreacher" informed Remus.

Sirius nodded "Guess I'll have to be nicer to him now".

"You should've been doing that all along" chastised Harry.

"Whatever" said Sirius. "The good news is Old Padfoot came through once again".

"Old?" asked Harry amused.

"You heard wrong kiddo" replied Sirius. "Padfoot is still young and on the prowl".

"More like a dry spell" muttered Remus.

Everyone laughed as Sirius pouted.

Soon enough, Sirius began to entertain well wishers. It was mostly old classmates of his and ex girlfriends, who were hoping to rekindle a spark with the Lord Black.

Hours later Harry was pleasantly surprised when his friends showed up. Luna had jumped into his arms. She was consoling him about almost losing his godfather. She knew how important Sirius was to him. Hermione also kept close to him as the rest of the party entered. Neville and his grandmother had also arrived with the Weasleys. They had all apparently agreed to come to the hospital together.

Minutes later while Sirius was joking and basking in the attention, Susan and Amelia Bones showed up. While Amelia was on friendly terms with Sirius, it was clear that Susan wanting to see Harry was the main reason for the visit.

The couple excused themselves and entered a nearby empty room.

As Susan pulled Harry into a hug she asked him "How are you?".

"I'm fine Suze".

Susan rolled her eyes. "Harry it's me . I'm not one of the guys. I know you. Now tell me, how are you?".

Harry sighed "What do you want me to say Suze? That it was one of the worst nights of my life? That I stayed up all night blaming myself? That I was so scared that I would lose him. He's all I've got left".

Susan shook her head. "Don't be stupid. How could it be your fault? You have people who love you. You have your friends. You have me" she added looking into his eyes.

"That I do" replied Harry as he leaned in to kiss her. All his fears melted away. Sirius was alive and he had a beautiful girl in front of him.

Susan pushed Harry to the empty bed and climbed on top of him. She began to kiss him passionately and Harry's hands began to explore his girlfriend's body.

Just then, Amelia Bones appeared and knocked on the open door "Susan it's time to go".

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Harry's hands carrescing her niece's bum.

She coughed.

Susan and Harry separated slowly and Amelia caught a glimpse of their joined tongues.

"Sorry auntie" said Susan standing up and rearranging her clothes.

Amelia merely looked at Harry "Didn't you get my note Mr. Potter?".

"I did" repled Harry staring back at the imposing woman.

"It's not a big deal auntie" said Susan. To prove it, she grabbed Harry's ass and squeezed it. "See".

Harry jumped forward in shock.

Amelia couldn't help but laugh.

"He's been a perfect gentleman auntie. We've been going at the pace I've set".

Amelia happily nodded and added "And it shall remain so going forward Mr. Potter".

"Of course Madam Bones" replied Harry sharing a knowing look with Susan.

Susan kissed Harry once more and said "Owl me".

Harry nodded. The Bones family traditionally celebrated Christmas with The Abbots, so they would not see each other for the holidays.

Susan squeezed Harry's ass once more and said "Bye luv".

Harry muttered "bye" feeling like a piece of meat as Amelia's receding laughter echoed through the halls.

He returned to his godfather's room where Neville invited him to visit his parents. Harry readily accepted and it took him a few seconds to realize the he was the only one invited. Augusta was so proud of Neville. She knew Neville was ashamed of his parents. The way he spoke of them now was heartening to her.

Harry decided to go home with his friends. He had gotten a chance to speak with Sirius and that was all he wanted to do. Andromeda had followed him home and entered the secret room. She was shocked. Harry laughed at her expression. Ted merely whistled, but soon became uneasy when he noticed that every object was of a dark nature. He left them down there alone. Andromeda and Harry went through the room methodically. Harry found a knife with the Black Family motto "Toujours Pur" on the hilt.

"Nice"

Andromeda approached him and inspected the knife. "It is rather elegant and beautiful".

"Just like Narcissa" stated Harry thinking of her.

Andromeda couldn't help but laugh.

"Did I seriously say that out loud?" he asked.

Andromeda nodded.

"Sorry" muttered Harry embarrassed. "It's just hard to believe you're all older than you look".

Andromeda thanked him and began to tease him. Harry realized that Tonks had inherited that trait from Andromeda. They left the room after Andromeda had collected a few items herself. When she asked Harry for permission he was dumbfounded.

"They're your family's treasures Mrs. Tonks"

"Call me Andy or Andromeda" she replied. "And you're the future Lord Black. It is only proper to ask for permission".

Harry nodded and gestured for Andromeda to have at it.

* * *

The next day Sirius was discharged. They celebrated as soon as they got back to headquarters.

On Christmas Day, Sirius informed Harry what his gift was "Tomorrow we will go to the ministry at 8 am. We're going on a trip together".

"Really? Where?" asked Harry with excitement.

"That my dear godson, is a secret".

Molly and Arthur frowned. They were sure Dumbledore hadn't approved of Harry taking any trip.

Harry's face fell for a half second due to the destination being kept from him, but the smile returned to his face. A trip with Sirius sounded great.

He opened a few more gifts. Books were the common theme.

Susan had sent him a silver wristwatch. It was inscribed "S and H forever".

'Oh boy' thought Harry. He liked Susan, in fact he most likely loved her, but he wasn't too sure on the forever part quite yet. Maybe in a few years. It was just his luck to make plans to date around and have that come crashing down, as his first choice happened to be such a great girl.

Sirius laughed at Harry's face and took the watch from the boy. He read the inscription out loud.

The twins laughed and Hermione looked triumphant. According to her, Harry's womanizing had finally caught up with him.

Ron was the only person who could symphatize. He had receieved various gifts from Lavender Brown. How could Ron have possibly known that waving at the girl before jumping into the hidden chamber, would come back at him in such a fashion.

Hermione noticed Ron's gifts and was less jealous than she normally would be. She felt hopeful when she caught the look that Harry had when he read the inscription, which she believed meant that he wasn't too serious about Susan either. Maybe she could have her turn soon enough. Harry would of course have to wait until marriage for anything to happen. Hermione blushed. She couldn't believe she was thinking of such things and went back to enjoying the party.

All of Harry's friends opened his gift and found a basilisk hide vest for them. They thanked him and tried them on. Even though the plan had changed, the vest were necessary.

Harry had sent Susan two things. A basilisk vest, and a silver charm bracelet with Prongs and Snow, Susan's polar bear Patronus. That was a surprise at first, but after learning polar bears were all about family and did their utmost to defend their young, he could see it. Most of the study group could manage a corporeal Patronus. Since Harry didn't slow down for them, they moved at a faster rate than the DA.

Christmas dinner was a lovely affair. Everyone cheered when Remus and Tonks announced their pregnancy. Moody joined in the festivities with Harry and the men as they all got hammered. It was the first time the man let his hair down completely. He drank with them on occasion, but this was different.

* * *

The next day at six in the morning, Sirius and Harry woke early for their scheduled trip. Sirius had later confessed to Harry that he had said eight in the morning, because he was sure the Weasleys would let Dumbledore know. Sirius was still being tight lipped about where they were going, but Harry noticed he was very giddy.

"You're going to love it Harry. I just know it".

Harry nodded and grabbed on to the old boot the ministry aid handed them. He felt the usual tug at his navel and was pulled into a maelstrom of lights and sounds. The trip lasted a lot longer than he thought it would. When he landed he felt disoriented. His sight was the first thing that came back to him. He found himself standing in a giant room with an expansive and richly decorated roof and a white marble floor. It was brightly lit. He saw various wizards walking about in plain clothes Most of them were tanned. Slowly he began to register the sounds. He heard Spanish being spoken. Then he saw a few goblins running around. Harry followed them with his gaze. As he turned his eyes met Sirius' who had a huge grin on his face

"What do you think?".

"Is this where I think it is?" asked Harry seeing a sign that said _Ministerio De Magia_.

"It's Mexico" said Sirius excitedly.

Harry was stunned. He only visited a small part of Mexico when he visited his grandparents.

"Don't you like it?" asked Sirius expecting a bigger reaction.

"Of course I do Sirius. Thanks" replied Harry as he hugged his godfather.

"Where are we, exactly?"

"Mexico City" replied Sirius.

Harry became excited. He always wanted to visit the place.

"Are we going anywhere else?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Sirius. "I planned every second of this trip. Well not every second, but you'll enjoy it".

Harry slowly began to register the possibilities. If they visited a certain town, there was a chance he could run into his mother, who would still be living there. He then realized he would have to at least explain why he wanted to go there to Sirius and his hopes were crushed.

'She isn't your mother. At least not anymore'.

They were led out of the building after the paperwork was completed. They basically had to agree to the usual. Keep magic a secret from the muggles and don't use magic to break the law. They also picked up the additional portkeys Sirius had ordered. The ministry worker had seemed surprised at the list of cities they were visiting. Harry, however didn't comment on it.

The days passed in a blur for both Sirius and Harry. Sirius was shocked Harry knew Spanish. Harry had told him his muggle school ensured they learned a second language and with Spain close to England it was useful. The lax laws allowed them both to party every night like it was the end of the world. Harry stayed true to Susan. He may be a dick, but he wasn't that much of a dick. Sirius enjoyed himself rather well. Harry had to keep reminding Sirius to silence the door in their shared hotel room. The dry spell was broken. Harry had realized why the ministry worker had seemed surprised by the cities Sirius chose. They were all party cities. Not something suitable for a supposed father and son trip. Everywhere they went, had a beach and a vibrant night life.

One day, Harry and Sirius returned to their rooms for a bit of rest. On the table was a note under a basket of pickle chips. The note said _**Keep at it. Here's a reward for your**_ ** _hard work_**. Next to it was a short rope. Harry recalled seeing those pickle chips before.

"What is this?" said Sirius as he approached the table waving his wand. "A portkey?".

"What?" asked Harry dropping the note.

"The rope" said Sirius. "It's a portkey. But it wasn't among the ones I ordered".

"Let's take it" said Harry.

"Don't be an idiot. We have no idea who put it there, much less where we would end up".

Harry didn't care. He knew who left the note. He grabbed the piece of rope and it began to glow.

"Dammit Harry" shouted Sirius grabbing the rope as well, not wanting to let Harry go to wherever he would end up alone.

They found themselves on a hill overlooking the United States/Mexico border.

"Never do that again Harry" said an angry Sirius.

Harry, however began to walk away. Sirius noticed the homes were made of a patchwork of various materials such as cardboard, wood , and stone put together. Some were huge and nice, but the tone was consistent with his initial findings.

Sirius and Harry were walking down a street when Harry began to see familiar buildings. They stopped in front of one Harry knew intimately. He visited his grandparents every summer. They owned a modest sized restaurant. His mother had worked there all her life, until she went to America with an American truck driver, his father, who swept her off her feet. It was a shame he died shortly after his sister was born. Instead of coming back to live in Mexico in relative comfort with family, his mother decided to stay in the US. A fact he was thankful for. He enjoyed visiting Mexico, but he loved his home in the US.

Harry felt so uneasy when he walked into the restaurant with Sirius. It was around noon, so the place was relatively busy. The bar had a few empty seats. As they sat a young woman came out of nowhere and asked them in slightly broken English

"What can I get you guys?".

Harry remained silent. He was staring into the eyes of his own mother. She was so much younger. She was as skinny as always. A fact she told his sister and him constantly. The English didn't surprise him. His mother told him that living in a border town allowed people to practice their English skills. Though in actuality, almost no one did. Her accent had mostly disappeared when he was younger.

Sirius elbowed Harry, but he remained silent.

'She's not your mom' he reminded himself.

"Two cervezas" said Sirius.

"Coming right up" said the woman.

Sirius watched her leave and smiled. "She's sexy".

Harry was brought out of his stupor "Fuck no Sirius. Not her".

"Why?" asked an amused Sirius. "You're not trying to have a go yourself, are you? She's older than you, but she is younger than Tonks so I can see it".

"Hell no" said Harry. "What's wrong with you? That's" he stopped. He almost said my mother.

Sirius laughed.

The beers arrive. They were Tecates.

Sirius said "Thank you Miss..."

"Isabel. My name is Isabel".

"Nice to meet you Isabel" replied Sirius shaking her hand. "This is my godson Harry.

"Nice to meet you Harry" said Isabel extending her hand. Harry shook it and said "Nice to meet you" in Spanish surprising Isabel.

 **They begin to speak Spanish. I just didn't want to have to translate so it will remain in English.**

"Where did you learn Spanish" asked Isabel clearly pleased with him.

"School" replied Harry sipping his beer.

"Americans? No. Australians?" asked Isabel.

"British" replied Harry.

"Oh how cool" said Isabel. "I always wanted to travel. I keep a map of the world in my room. I mark the places I would love to visit".

Harry was reminded of his sister's hobby.

'That's where she got it from'.

His mother never told him that little factoid. Maybe having your dreams crushed by taking care of two kids on your own would make anyone forget them.

Isabel began to include Sirius into the conversation. He happily flirted away with her. Soon they were given menus. Sirius was already over the moon with the food. The stuff they got back home just wasn't the same. Harry went to the bathroom without asking where it was. Isabel was surprised, but didn't say anything. They spent hours talking with Isabel. The restaurant would get busy and clear out again during the course of the day.

When Harry and Sirius got up to leave, Isabel approached Harry and hugged him tightly. She gave him a peck on the cheek and wished him luck on his travels. Harry almost broke down in tears as he inhaled her familiar scent. Isabel hugged Sirius as well and both men walked away a bit wobbly. They activated the portkey back to their hotel room where Harry turned on the radio and began to drink heavily, listening to Mexican songs of old that spoke of heartbreak, love, and the occasional horse. They were big on horses down there. Sirius joined his godson in the celebrations and horribly sang along with him. He didn't know why Harry was crying but chalked it up to him being drunk. The last thing that went through Sirius' mind was Isabel. He really liked her easy going nature. Perhaps he'd see her again. They never spoke of where the portkey had come from.

They finally returned to Mexico City again, where they went to the remnants of a magical village. Harry forced Sirius into it. He wanted to visit at least one historical place. There, they learned of the blood magic the Aztecs practiced. The invading Spaniards didn't like that at all.

Sirius and Harry could guess why the village was no longer populated. The guide himself was a wizard, who was very interested in reviving the magic rituals. Apparently the Aztecs lived long lives using the blood of their conquered foes in exchange. The idea went back hundreds of years before the Aztecs and the guide Enrique informed them that he suspects that the idea of the Philosopher's stone originated in the Americas. The collective disappearance of entire civilizations were supposed instances when a stone was created.

Sirius and Harry weren't historians at all, so didn't challenge the theory. The next day, they went back to the Ministerio de Magia and took a portkey back to England.

* * *

It was the new year when they returned. Dumbledore was furious with them. Harry did what he always did and walked by past him as Sirius was left to deal with the upset headmaster. Harry owled Susan immediately hoping to get together soon. He also sent Amelia Bones a note warning her that Azkaban was compromised and that Death Eaters would escape soon.

Harry and Susan got together in her home a few times. Harry missed her. Seeing his mother had affected him more than he realized. Susan was pleasantly surprised the first day when he just wanted to be held as he laid on her breast.

"I missed these" muttered Harry as he buried himself into her breast.

Susan laughed "I'm sure you did. Didn't you meet any lovely señoritas?".

"Do you really think I would do that to you?" asked Harry.

Susan shook her head "Sorry. Bad joke".

Soon enough he reverted to fucking her brains out. They were alone in his girlfriend's house. What else was going to happen?

Meanwhile, Amelia tried to rouse more troops to guard Azkaban, but Fudge had denied her. She wasn't sure how Harry knew about the planned breakout and didn't ask. He was right about Voldemort being back and that was enough for her. Lucius didn't know how Amelia had gotten wind of the operation, but his overflowing coffers helped put a stop to her machinations. He would inform his master of her knowledge of the plan. Soon Azkaban had its first mass breakout.

Harry shook his head when it happened.

'Stupid Fudge'.

He was amused to learn Dolores Umbridge had escaped as well. What could Voldemort want with her? He figured she overplayed the knowledge she had on him.

After the breakout Fudge had used the guards as scapegoats. He declared that they had all been lax with their duties and fired them all. Amelia was running around trying to find replacements. Her depleted auror force was even more so as her men were forced to guard the prison. Something that suited Voldemort and his Death Eaters just fine. She was very pissed off.

* * *

The term began with the "New and Improved High Inquisitor Weasley". On the first night, Percy warned them all that he wasn't going to allow students to ignore the school rules any longer. He reminded everyone of his Head Boy persona. Percy had moved on from that "insignificant" ex girlfriend of his. He was The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. He could do better. The fact that she was "playing" hard to get had infuriated him.

After dinner Draco taunted Harry.

"Such a shame the Lord Black survived. Maybe I'll get lucky soon and take my rightful inheritance".

Harry backhanded Draco. Hard.

The smack echoed throughout the great hall.

Everyone was staring at the spectacle unfolding before their eyes.

Snape ran toward the scene and Harry fired a combination of a banishing, stunning, and wand summoning charm, all non verbally. Snape never expected a thing.

"Mr. Potter" chided McGonagall, whom Harry ignored.

Harry looked down at Draco and said "A bit of advice my little dragon. In the immortal words of Mobb Deep "Ain't no such thing as halfway crooks"".

Draco was clearly puzzled as he was massaging his cheek. So was everyone else for that matter and Harry helpfully clarified. "You can't keep playing the Death Eather Draco. Soon you will have to make a choice, and you're too much of a pussy to commit to the lifestyle".

Laughter erupted from the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Detention Potter!" yelled Percy.

Harry faced him and said "Well worth it".

Draco got mad and took out his wand. He shot a few spells of the dark variety toward Harry. He simply dodged them, all the while getting closer to Draco. The spectators were impressed with Harry's speed. When he was sufficiently close, Harry backhanded Draco once more.

The smack, again echoed through the great hall.

"Are you both mad?" said McGonagall. "Detention with me both of you. For a week".

"Let's just chalk it up to boys being boys" said Albus.

Harry walked away from the scene followed by his friends.

Everyone began to talk animatedly about what they witnessed. The professors sent the students to their common rooms. In the Slytherin common rooms, Draco was fuming while his cronies declared Potter would pay. So was Snape. Harry had attacked him and when Dumbledore revived him, he asked him to forgive and forget.

'As if' he thought with hatred flowing through him.

Tracey and Daphne were both laughing in their dorm room.

* * *

A few days later during dinner, Percy approached Harry and his friends with a smug look on his face.

"Potter, follow me".

"And where exactly are we going Percy?".

"It's High Inquisitor Weasley to you Potter".

"Forgive me my lord. It shan't happen again" mocked Harry bowing his head to him.

The Weasley twins laughed as Percy became red faced.

"Enjoy the laughter while you can Potter. I have a feeling you won't spend the night in the castle. Or any other night again for that matter".

Everyone nearby was listening intently.

"Oh" replied Harry. "How do you figure that?".

Percy chuckled "Lets just say a little bird told me about your "study" group".

All of Harry's friends were silenced. The study members around the Great Hall grew worried. Susan tightened her hold on Harry's hand. Percy's smile couldn't possibly be any bigger than the one he was currently sporting. Their reactions proved that what he was told was correct.

"Study group?" asked Harry. "What study group?". He knew he should've kicked Marietta from the group. And just like that, he spotted her sitting next to Cho looking at him with an acne free face.

'Guess it wasn't her'.

"That won't work this time Potter. I have you dead to rights. Now let's go the headmaster's office".

As they both left Susan faced Hermione "What are we going to do?".

"I don't know" replied Hermione. She couldn't think of anything that would help.

"Who told?" asked Ron angrily punching his hand in a fashion that was supposed to be menacing.

Soon the members of the study group arrived from their respective tables.

"What's going on?" asked Tracey.

"Someone told Percy about the study group" informed Neville.

"What?" shouted Tracey. "Who?".

'Shit' thought Daphne. She didn't want to be expelled. Being a pureblood got you out of plenty of jams, but being associated with Harry Potter like this, wasn't going to be swept under the rug so easily.

"It'll be obvious" said Hermione.

"How?" asked Neville.

"I placed a curse on the parchment" supplied Hermione.

"You did what?" yelled Ron.

The Slytherins were surprised with the muggleborn girl.

"Calm down Ronald. It was a mild curse".

"Okay, so what kind of curse?" asked Hannah.

"Their face will sprout with the meanest case of acne ever you've ever seen, and they will have the word "Sneak" written on their foreheads" answered Hermione.

"Damn" muttered Wayne Hopkins. The only 5th year Hufflepuff boy left.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I saw Justin and them with acne all over their faces earlier before dinner. I couldn't see if they had Sneak on their faces though. They were covering it it up".

"As a matter of fact, I haven't seen them since lunch" stated Hannah.

"Pricks" said Ron. "So, what do we do to them?".

"Do to them?" said Hannah.

"They told on us" snarled Ron.

"Calm down" said George placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "But he's right. They can't get away with it".

"We're not doing anything" said Ginny bitterly.

"What do you mean?" said Ron. "We can't let them get away with it".

"We can't risk getting into more trouble" said Ginny. "Mom would kill us".

"Ginny's right" added Hermione. "God knows what Fudge will do to Harry. He has been waiting to catch him breaking the law all year".

Susan's mind was racing with every possible outcome she could think of. They were all negative.

Luna grabbed her hand "He'll be fine. We don't have to worry. And about those three, I'm sure Harry will handle the situation. He did say so".

Everyone wasn't totally convinced.

Daphne was almost positive Harry wouldn't do anything to them. Boys made a habit of talking big. She was impressed with Harry's aura displays, but thought they were just that, displays. She sighed and dragged Tracey back to their table. Everyone else also went back to their seats wondering when they'd be called into the headmaster's office.

* * *

Harry was once again in the headmaster's office with Percy, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

"What's this about Mr. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.

"Potter here has created a criminal study group that focuses on dark magic".

"Dark magic?" repeated McGonagall. "That's impossible. Mr. Potter would never do such a thing".

"My sources say otherwise" replied Percy.

"And who are these sources?" said Harry. "I do have the right to face my accusers".

"They shall remain anonymous I'm afraid. I've been told you threathened them into joining and keeping their silence. But they're under my protection now".

Harry laughed when Percy said his protection. As if that would stop him. After all, Mr. Shakur said it best "Revenge is like the sweetest joy next to getting pussy".

"What's so funny?" asked Percy.

"Nothing at all" answered Harry. "So what now Percy?".

"I'm going to contact Cornelius and see what he has to say on the matter".

"You haven't told him yet?" asked Harry.

"No. Not yet" respomded Percy. "Why?"

"Idiot" muttered Harry drawing his wand and stunning him. He couldn't believe that worked.

The adults were shocked.

"What are you doing Potter?" growled Snape.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with professor" replied Harry. "Kreacher".

"Yes master?" asked the elf.

"Bring me a bottle from my trunk. One of the cheapest if you will".

Kreacher bowed and left.

"A bottle of liquor? You brought alcohol into the school?" shouted McGonagall.

"Yes" replied Harry.

"HOW?"

Harry ignored her as Kreacher came back with the bottle providing the women with the answer as it sunk in. She was slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you Kreacher. you may go".

As the elf left, Harry recalled that he still hadn't bought him a present for saving Sirius' life.

'Perhaps Regelus' locket' he thought. There was no reason to go there at all, but he did owe Kreacher.

"What are you doing Harry?" said Dumbledore.

"Wow, It speaks. Isn't it obvious" said Harry jiggling the bottle. "He needs a reason to not question being unable to recall tonight after being obliviated. You'll also have to do the honors. I haven't really practiced that particular spell. If I do it, he'll be lucky if he can still remember his name afterwards".

"I can't let you do that" said Dumbledore.

"Okay" said Harry surprising Albus and reviving Percy. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't let him be expelled so he decided to play with Percy for a bit.

"What the hell Potter!".

"My apologies Percy. My wand slipped. Go ahead and call Fudge. He has a confession to hear".

The professors were speechless.

"You'll confess?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley. I started a study group and I'm currently teaching them dark magic. If you could only do me one favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well, as the High Inquisitor to this historic school, I'm sure Fudge values your opinion".

Percy nodded "Of course he does".

"I figured as much" said Harry smiling. "What I wanted from you was for you to ask him to leave my friends out of it. They only followed me".

Percy laughed "Always the Gryffindor. Don't worry. You're little girlfriend was already protected from an earlier deal, but rest assured your friends will be fine".

Harry narrowed his eyes. A deal to protect Susan from the backlash? He began to laugh wildly confusing those around him. He had warned them all to keep the group a secret. Now examples had to be made. And one little bitch named Justin would suffice.

"Alright, how bout this instead. Instead of a trial or any further action being taken, I leave England forvever. Obviously after he expels me from Hogwarts. You do that and I'll give you G20,000".

"What?" shouted McGonagall as Dumbledore's face went pale. Snape merely smiled with the thought of never seeing Harry again.

"I make no promises Potter, but I'll ask Cornelius".

"Of course" replied Harry gesturing to the fireplace. "You need only ask to get the money".

With a hungry grin, Percy turned and grabbed some floo powder. When he was going to call out, he was stunned once more. However, this time by Dumbledore.

"Albus?" said McGonagall shocked with what she witnessed.

"You can't be serious Albus snapped Severus. "You're actually going to help keep the brat out of trouble? We know he's actually teaching the students. They aren't false accusations."

"Probing into the student's minds again are we?" stated Harry.

McGongall was scandelioused at the accusation.

Harry went about his business and spelled almost the entire bottle into Percy's body. He then poured the rest on Percy's robes. "Now don't forget to place him in his office after you obliviate him".

"How dare you?"yelled Snape. "You're no one to order us around".

"Or not" said Harry with a shrug. "Like I said, I'll leave England forever. I always wanted to see the continent. And leaving the war behind doesn't sound too bad" and with that he left the office without a worry.

"That insolent child" spat Snape.

Of course Dumbledore couldn't let that happen so he would comply with the boy's wishes and drew his wand.

"You can't be serious Albus" said McGonagall.

"She's right Albus" began Snape. "The boys is arrogant enough without you following his wishes like this".

"What other option do we have? You both know why I can't let Harry leave England" said Dumbledore. "The prophecy clearly states he will defeat Tom".

"I still think you put too much stock in prophecy" said McGonagall with distaste. "Also, the boy is too young for him to defeat the Dark Lord".

"And weak" added Snape ignoring the fact that he was promptly stunned and disarmed by that same boy.

Dumbledore didn't argue with them and kneeled next to Percy. He commenced with the obliviation. The knowledge of the study group and Harry stunning him would disapear. He would remember being gifted a bottle of muggle liquor and celebrating in his office.

When Harry got to his common room he was bombarded with questions.

"It's fine guys. Nothing will happen. Don't worry about it".

"But Harry" said Hermione.

"Hermione" said Harry. "Don't worry about it. Let's go upstairs and I'll explain".

A couple of minutes later.

"WOW" said Fred.

"That's awesome" said George.

"You stunned him?" laughed Ron.

"It's not funny Ron" said Hermione. "Don't you think the obliviation was overkill?".

"Well, It would've been easier to kill him I guess" said Harry in a neutral tone.

That shut them up. They weren't sure if he was kidding or not.

"Time for bed" announced Harry and tucked in while everyone else was in the room staring at his curtains.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Ron asked Harry if he would get even with the boys and Harry just smirked. Those around him were eager to discover what sort of payback Harry would extract. Everyone in the study group became angry when they heard only Susan would be spared from Justin's deal with Percy. Susan was disgusted by it. Everyone else questioned the boys about the acne on their faces and were given allergic reaction in response. Harry waited for the right moment to strike like a true predator. A few days had gone by when one afternoon he used his map to find the trio of puffs. They were all in an abandoned classroom discussing what Harry would do to them. Ernie was scared out of his mind after the display of skill Harry had shown against Draco and Snape.

"He's so fast and he knows plenty of spells we don't".

Justin and Zach assured him Harry wouldn't do a thing. High Inquisitor Weasley assured them he'd handle Harry Potter.

"It's been days and he hasn't been expelled" stated Ernie.

"Don't worry" said Zach. "As if Potter would do anything to us".

"I won't?" asked Harry leaning on the wall by the door. He had silenced it when he was under his cloak.

"Potter" spat Justin. "What do you want?".

"It's not about what I want" began Harry. "It's about what you guys are making me do".

"We're not making you do anything" cried Ernie.

"I just wanted to know one thing" said Harry.

"What is it?" said Zach defiantly.

Harry was getting closer and took out a knife. The teens could read the engraved Black Family motto "Toujours Pur".

The trio began to sweat a bit.

"If we tell you what you want, will you let us go?" asked Justin.

Harry laughed "Hell no, but I might be more lenient"

"Did you think It would be that simple? That you would win her over when I was gone?".

Justin shouted angrily "Of Course. Susan and I belong together. She may not see it now, but she will be mine.".

Harry laughed "Susan and you? You actually believed that once I'd get expelled that you would simply replace me? That girl loves me. She loves it when I cum inside of her, in fact she begs for it all the time".

Justin was shocked and shouted "What!".

"You heard me" said Harry. " Did you think she was a virgin? Susan will always remember that I was her first. You're definitely not going to be her last. Or her anything for that matter. She'll eventually forget she even knew someone named Justin...What's your last name again" he mocked.

Ernie and Zach looked at each other and nodded. They took out their wands and Harry sent bone breakers at their hands. As they dropped their wands, he summoned them and conjured a cobra.

 **"§§§Guard Them. if they move, you may attack, but don't inject any venom§§§".**

The snake nodded **"§§§As you wish Speaker§§§".**

The terrefied puffs stayed still.

Harry faced Ernie and Zach and said "You know it's pretty funny that in second year, you all accused me of sicking the snake on Justin, well guess what's going to happen if any of you move".

The boys got the message.

"It's just you now champ" mocked Harry. "Take out your wand".

Justin was scared but seeing how Harry taunted him about cuming inside HIS Susan. The rage he felt allowed him to take out his wand and begin to shout "Avada".

Harry stunned him and summoned Justin's wand. "Wait for me while I deal with your mates yeah?".

He turned to Ernie and Zach. Ernie had begun to pee himself as Harry pointed his wand at them. "You know, I was only going to teach Justin a lesson, but your faces indicate that you also blabbed. Don't worry. You won't feel a thing.

"Really?" asked a hopeful Ernie.

"Probably" shrugged Harry and stunned both boys. He began to shoot bone breakers at different areas of their bodies. He revived them, and they began to cry in pain.

"Ah, the cries of justice" said Harry. He then approached Justin and revived him.

Justin lifted himself off the ground and heard his friends crying. "What did you do to them?".

"There's no need to be curious Justin. You'll find out" said Harry as he began to send bone breakers at Justin without stunning him. After the first few spells, Justin began to sob. Harry took perverse satisfaction as he broke the bones in Justin's body one at a time. He ordered the snake to attack him as well.

Justin was deathly afraid of snakes. He passed out.

He decided his knife should come into play and gave Justin a matching lightning scar. It wasn't a deep cut, but it would be visible for a few days.

"There" said Harry slapping Justin awake. "You wanted to be me so much".

Justin felt as if his forehead was on fire.

The boys had stopped crying. They simply ran out of tears.

"I definitely wouldn't want to be you guys if anyone found out who did this".

All three boys nodded at the implication.

Harry then used a spell to write the words "Snitches get Stitches" on the wall and left the room. He immediately returned to the scene and took the message down. Those in the study group would get the message, so there was no need to make it obvious that they were attacked to the rest of the castle. Later that night Ernie's prefect partner Hannah, found them after looking for Ernie for their patrol shift. She was horrified at what she discovered. She ran to inform her head of house. Along the way she told the other prefects that the boys were horribly attacked.

* * *

The next day, word got around quickly and soon the castle was buzzing. It didn't take long for the study group members to put the pieces together. Someone had brutally attacked the three boys. The details of the injuries shocked them all, but interestingly so, it made one raven haired, grey eyed beauty slightly aroused. Daphne liked that Harry was a man who kept his word. The school was full of cowards. Perhaps she would approach him for a little rendezvous, when he was single of course. She wasn't a slut like Tracey.

"You should have seen them" said Hannah with disgust recalling the state of the trio. "It was horrible".

"I feel bad for them" stated Hermione.

"What? They deserved it" said Daphne as Tracey nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure what they deserved Daphne, but it wasn't that" replied Hermione.

"He did go overboard" added Ron.

The Creevey Brothers immediately defended Harry's actions. He was their personal hero.

Daphne snorted. "Weren't you the one crying on about revenge and egging Potter on? Speaking of which, you had days to get revenge and you did nothing but talk of how they would suffer".

Ron went for his wand and Fred and George stopped him.

"Stop it Daphne" said Fred.

"And both of you, the famous prankster of Hogwarts. Where was your retaliation huh? Mum still have your balls in her purse?".

The twins released their brother and drew their wands.

"Enough" yelled Susan. "We're not going to fight among ourselves. We're not sure if it even was Harry yet" stated Susan. She didn't want to believe her Harry would do such a thing. She was all for defending her love, but she felt disturbed by his actions

"You can't be this stupid" said Hannah. "It was him".

Susan remained silent as the others talked about the attack.

The next day during breakfast the boys were out of the infirmary. When asked what had happened they simply said they were practicing dueling with each other. Zach told everyone that the still visible lightning scar on Justin was a joke. Everyone bought it, but the professors and the study group knew different. None of the boys would look in Harry's direction or answer Percy's questions.

Hermione couldn't contain herself and cornered Harry about it. He told her to mind her business. Ron and Hermione couldn't believe what he did.

Susan was conflicted. Her luv had done something she couldn't possibly condone . She couldn't ignore it any longer. Even if she was scared to ask Harry about it, she cornered him as well and asked him.

"Yes" he answered. "I did it".

"You did?" said Susan a she felt a pang in her stomach. She had held on to false hope that it wasn't him

"Yes" repeated Harry.

"Why?" asked Susan.

"Justin was jealous enough to make a deal with Percy. I simply did what had to be done. I plugged the leaks".

"I need time to think" said Susan as what Harry told her sank in. "Away from US" she clarified.

Harry approached Susan and caressed her cheek. Looking into her her eyes he said "Though it pains me, take as long as you need". He then kissed her on the forehead and left. 'Damn. So much for her not leaving me'. He couldn't help but laugh at himself.

Susan left with tears in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to love someone who could do something so barbaric without remorse. Her boyfriend was supposed to be the hero.

'He saw it as plugging a fucking leak' she thought a she reached her dorm room needing to be alone.

Soon Hannah went up to her dorm room to ask Susan what had happened.

Hannah didn't ask anything as the tears were enough to surmize what occured.

'Break up' she thought.

Susan began to sob into her best friend's arms.

"How could he do something like this? For God's sake it's Harry".

Hannah didn't answer her. She patted Susan's back and whispered sweet things to her.

* * *

Harry was soon called to Dumbledore's office during dinner. Everyone in the know gathered around.

"I wonder what's going to happen to him? asked Neville.

"He'll probably get suspended" said Hermione.

"He doesn't deserve that" cried Neville.

"Mate, he attacked Justin and them. You saw them right? He broke almost every bone in their bodies" said Ron.

"So what?" said Neville. "Like Daphne said, didn't you want revenge?".

Ron didn't reply. He just wasn't equipped to handle the situation.

"Didn't all of you want revenge?" asked Neville facing the group.

The group remained silent.

"What did he tell you Granger?" asked Daphne.

"Nothing" said Hermione . "He told me to mind my own business. How bout you Susan?".

Susan came out of her thoughts. "What?".

"What did Harry tell you about the attack on Justin?" asked Hermione once more.

"That it was him. He said he needed to plug the leaks" answered Hannah.

Susan glared at Hannah.

"What?" said Hannah. "You broke up with him".

"You guys broke up?" asked a clearly interested Hermione. She, like everyone else was apalled by Harry, but she was the smartest witch of her age. If anyone could curve Harry's behaviour, it was her.

"Why?" asked Luna sadly.

"Because of what he did. He didn't care about hurting someone else. My Harry would never do that" said Susan.

Daphne laughed "You broke up with him because of that? He made good on his promise to punish those that revealed out little clandestine group".

'What a stupid bitch' thought Daphne. 'Well, the road's clear for me now'.

"We didn't exactly break up" clarified Susan after she saw Daphne's face light up while thinking of Harry. She also hadn't missed Hermione's enthusiastic inquiry. "We're on a break".

"You didn't break up with him then?" asked Hannah. "Why? We agreed that you wouldn't be with someone like that".

"You decided" replied Susan. "Anyways, that doesn't mean I don't love him" defended Susan. "I said I needed time to think".

As the debate on how Harry went about punishing the guilty continued, two girls were scheming to win over the green eyed wizard.

* * *

On the other side of the castle McGonagall followed Harry in silence. She couldn't believe the sweet boy she met all those years had done this.

They entered the office to find Snape, Percy and Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Hey Percy" greeted Harry. "What's up?".

"Potter" he growled. "I have you now. I heard what you did to those boys".

Harry simply stunned Percy again. Harry felt a legilimency probe from two people. Three guesses who they were. He smiled and put the images of what he did in the front of his mind for them to see.

Dumbledore was shaken due to what he saw. Snape, not so much being a former Death Eater.

'Has the boy succumbed to the Horcrux' thought Dumbledore.

"So same as before?" said Harry.

"Harry" began Dumbledore with a disappointed look. " You won't escape without punishment again. Not this time".

"And what are you going to do headmaster?"

"Detention for the rest of the year and the loss of 200 points. Also a public apology".

"So the sons and daughters of Death Eaters can stroll through this castle doing what they want without reprisal and I teach one lesson and I get punished? What happened to being given the chance to reform? I'll take one of those now" joked Harry.

"Lesson? That wasn't a lesson Mr. Potter" said McGonagall. "That was a horrific attack".

"Tomato To-Mah-To" replied Harry.

Harry noticed the silver instruments in the corner of the room and silently sent a powerful Reducto at them. The objects exploded causing Dumbledore to yell.

"What have you done?".

"Ensured you can't spy on me, duh".

"Now, Albus" said Harry taking a seat in front of the desk and putting his feet on top, knocking off Dumbledore's possessions. "I think it's time we had that overdue chat about why you're ignoring me, don't you. I discovered some interesting things. I don't think you'd want Minnie and Sevvie to be here for this".

Snape took out his wand to teach Harry a lesson of his own, when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Severus has my full confidence Harry" said Dumbledore.

"And I don't?" asked McGonagall.

"Of course MInerva. It was an oversight on my part. Now Harry, perhaps you can tell us about your discovery and also explain why you've been acting like this".

Dumbledore also felt that the time to talk with Harry had finally come.

Dumbledore didn't have any idea what Harry was going to say. As smart as he was, even he couldn't have predicted what followed.

"Are you sure you want them here?" asked Harry one more time. He didn't trust Snape at all, but he knew he wanted to be rid of Voldemort as well.

"Just go on" shouted Snape.

Dumbledore gestured for Harry to begin.

Harry shrugged. Dumbledore didn't care if they knew, fine.

"Now, Minnie , Sev" stated Harry amused with the situation. "What do you know about horcruxes?".

'Fuck' thought Dumbledore.

AN: I KNOW THAT HARRY'S ACTIONS WERE VERY RADICAL, BUT HE IS A 16 YEAR OLD BOY USING DARK MAGIC. ADDING THE MENTAL STRESS OF SEEING HIS MOTHER SO CLOSE, BUT NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING WILL FUCK WITH ANYONE'S MIND. HE WILL NOT GO DARK IF YOU'RE WONDERING. READING OVER MY CHAPTERS I SPOTTED A FEW MISTAKES DURING HARRY AND SUSAN'S DATE. I WAS WRITING UNDER THE ASSUMPTION THAT 5TH YEAR TOOK PLACE DURING THE 1996-97 ERA. SO THE MOVIE INDEPENDENCE DAY WOULDN'T HAVE COME OUT NEITHER WOULD TUPAC HAVE BEEN ASSASSINATED YET. I'LL MAKE THE CHANGES TO SUIT THE 1995-96 TIMELINE. NOT NECESSARY TO THE PLOT SO YOU CAN ALL JUST IGNORE IT IF YOU WISH. REPLACING INDEPENDENCE DAY WITH CASINO AND TUPAC'S DEATH WITH EAZY E'S. ALSO THE TRACK HIT EM UP WASN'T OUT YET SO I REPLACED ONE DISS TRACK WITH ANOTHER. ICE CUBE'S NO VASELINE FOR THOSE THAT ARE STILL READING THIS.

STILL NOT SURE ON WHO TO PAIR SIRIUS WITH, BUT ISABELLA IS DEFINITELY A CONTENDER.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:1 SOME OF YOU MIGHT HATE HARRY IN THIS CHAPTER. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

" What's a Horcrux?" asked McGonagall looking around the room waiting for someone to answer her.

"Minerva, Severus, I need you both to leave at once" said Dumbledore in a serious tone.

"What?" asked McGonagall.

"I need to speak to Mr. Potter alone".

Snape grunted and made for the door. He knew the man liked to keep his cards close to the chest.

"Severus" began Dumbledore. "Can you please escort Mr. Weasley to his office and wipe his knowledge of Mr. Potter's assault on his fellow classmates?".

This was more than enough for Snape to snap. "Are you seriously letting Potter's spawn get away with attacking students? He should be expelled! Even his arrogant father didn't get this royal treatment".

Harry's eyes narrowed. He realized why Percy was even in the room. The poor excuse of a man really wanted him gone.

"Severus" stated Dumbledore.

"No. I won't help the brat" replied Snape while glaring at Harry who calmly smiled back at him.

'How I'd love to wipe that smug look from his face' thought Snape. What was the point of him telling Percy of the attacks, if the brat was going to get away with it?

"Very well" said Dumbledore approaching Percy and wiping his mind.

"Minerva, can you please take Mr. Weasley to his office?".

"Of course Albus" replied a stunned McGonagall and levitated Percy. Like Snape, she too couldn't believe how Dumbledore was overlooking the attack.

As the heads of houses exited the office, McGonagall faced Snape "What's a Horcrux?".

"I don't know" replied Snape. "The term sounds familiar to me, but I can't seem to recall".

"Oh" said McGonagall. "How could Potter possibly know something that we don't?".

"I don't know" repeated Snape and walked in silence.

"This is as far as I go Minerva" stated Snape reaching the fork. He headed in the direction of his office. He had some research to do.

McGonagall nodded and continued to take Percy away.

Meanwhile Harry was looking at Dumbledore with a smile on his face. "So much for having confidence in them eh Albus".

Dumbledore sighed "Harry, where did you hear that word?".

"Oh, here and there" he replied casually.

Dumbledore removed his glasses and massaged his temple "Please Harry. I need to know".

"Fine Albus. Let's put all our cards on the table" lied Harry. After all, he still didn't completely trust Dumbledore. Too many fan fictions he'd read made sure of it.

Dumbledore didn't like the terms at all but acquiesced.

"I guess it began during the summer". stated Harry. "While I slept, I had these moments when I would get glimpses of Tom's mind. As the days passed, Tom helpfully began to think of his plans, such as obtaining a certain prophecy".

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Yes Albus, I know. And now at this juncture I require you to show me said prophecy or I will walk out".

"I can't" said Dumbledore.

"I know Occlumency" informed Harry.

"Very well" relented Dumbledore and showed Harry the memory that intertwined the fate of two individuals.

Harry shrugged and continued.

Dumbledore was shocked by Harry's lack of response. He didn't even need to convince the boy to keep using the prophecy as bait.

"One night his thoughts centered around his horcruxes".

Dumbledore couldn't possibly lean more forward without climbing his desk "You know what they are?".

Harry shook his head "I couldn't catch all of them Albus". Harry didn't want to temp the old man with the ring. He still had some time to decide what to do with it.

"Do you at least know how many he created?".

"Six" replied Harry.

"Six?".

"Well, that he knows of" stated Harry. "But you know of one more, don't you?".

Dumbledore paled and reached for his wand.

Harry laughed "Come now Albus, I know I can't take you in a duel but I won't allow you to Obliviate me so easily".

"How did you know?" asked Dumbledore waiting on the answer.

"While I was meditating for my occlumency training, I sensed another entity within me. Imagine my surprise when it tried to take over my mind. I battled the entity and won. I decided to do some research. After reading how horcruxes are made and destroyed thanks to that lovely Black Family library, I came to a realization".

Dumbledore came to the realization of his own. The boy knew he had to die. 'No wonder his behavior has change'.

"And you're okay with dying?" asked Dumbledore rather stupidly.

"Hell no" said Harry. "But it's for the "Greater Good" right?".

Dumbledore sighed "I'm sorry Harry. I wish there was another way. I meant to tell you when you were older".

Harry waved him off "Nothing we can do about it now".

"Can you remember anything about Tom's horcruxes?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well of the seven, I destroyed four. Actually that's not true. I destroyed three. Sirius helped with the fourth".

"Nagini" muttered Dumbledore as it dawned on him.

"Yes Albus. We were quite lucky in that regard".

"Can I see them?" asked Dumbledore after retrieving the diary from his desk.

"Sure" said Harry calling Kreacher and asking him to bring his basilisk venom trunk.

"Here you go" said Harry opening the trunk and presenting the horcruxes to the Headmaster.

"I always suspected" said Dumbledore holding the locket.

Harry remained silent as the man pawed his way through the horcuxes.

"Ravenclaw's lost diadem?" stated Dumbledore.

"Recently found diadem, but yes" replied Harry.

Dumbledore chuckled "Where did you find these?".

The diadem in the castle, and the locket in my home".

"What?" said Dumbledore.

"It appears Regulus betrayed Voldemort at the cost of his life. He charged Kreacher with the task to destroy the locket, but he was unable until".

"The basilisk venom" interrupted the headmaster.

"Correct" said Harry.

Harry had asked Kreacher once more to take away the horcruxes including the diary. Dumbledore didn't protest.

"We're so close" said Dumbledore. Are you sure you can't remember what the other two horcruxes are?".

Harry shook his head "I caught glimpses of the next horcrux, but I'm not too sure what it is. I'll have to lower my occlumency shields again to see if Tom gives away the answer".

Dumbledore nodded "Of course Harry".

"So as you can see Headmaster, there is".

"Headmaster? What, are you done using my first name?" said an amused Dumbledore.

"Fine, Albus. I was going to say that as amusing as it was for me, you don't have to keep ignoring me. Tom won't learn anything I don't want him to".

"Sorry my boy. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment".

"No worries Albus. I had fun being rude to you. I daresay, it was a humbling experience for you".

Dumbledore laughed "My brother would love you".

"He does" supplied Harry.

Dumbledore was amused.

"SO, since I have to die anyways, I will live my life as I see fit. Meaning, no more staying at Privet Drive. I don't care about the blood wards or the Dursleys. They will be your headache from now on. I will stay with my godfather while I still live".

Dumbledore was going to protest but changed his mind "Very well Harry. So what now?".

"I enjoy what time I have left" said Harry standing up. "Oh and Albus, no matter what, I will not waste precious time serving detentions. I'm sure you understand why. Best to warn Snape of that right now. And the apology to Justin and his group will obviously not happen".

Dumbledore sighed. His job playing referee between Harry and Snape was going to become much harder. "I understand Harry. I will rescind the loss of points as well, but no more understand? Do not take advantage of this chance Harry, because if you attack my students again, I will not look the other way. You dying or not".

Harry nodded and the headmaster smiled once more.

"What you're willing to do for this world proves you are a good person" continued Dumbledore.

"I used to be" muttered Harry thinking back on his old life.

Harry stood up and then added "Also, I would appreciate it if Sirius doesn't find out about any of this. I don't want to put him through hell over this".

As Harry left, Dumbledore couldn't help but think back on his choices concerning a young Tom Riddle.

* * *

Harry returned to his common room where his friends did nothing but stare at him.

"Well this is odd" stated Harry. "You lot usually run at the mouth to find out what happened".

"Are you suspended?" asked Fred.

"Or expelled?" asked George.

"None of the above" said Harry. Dumbledore saw reason and let me off with a very stern warning".

"Of course" said Ron. "You're Harry Bloody Potter" with his old jealousy returning.

"That's right mate, and don't you fucking forget it" said Harry. "And Ron, if you give me another hint of your stupid jealousy again, I'm dropping your ass as my friend. I'm tired of your shit. Do I make myself clear?".

"Yes" replied a subdued Ron.

"Congratulations mate" said Neville. "Thank you for avenging us".

"Not a problem" said Harry. "I enjoyed it".

"Nothing to do now but celebrate" said Fred.

"Hell yeah" said Neville.

The twins, Harry, and Neville went upstairs to begin a night of heavy drinking while Ron and Hermione remained downstairs.

"You really should stop with the jealousy Ron" chastised Hermione. "You were making such great progress".

"I couldn't help it" said Ron. "Can you honestly tell me that anyone else would've escaped punishment like that?".

"Well, no" admitted Hermione. "But there must be a reason why. If you didn't notice Harry didn't tell us exactly what happened".

"Would he really stop being my friend?" asked Ron.

"Yes" said Hermione knowing it to be the truth. Harry no longer relied on them as much as before.

Ron became thoughtful as Hermione returned to her studies.

* * *

A week passed and Harry was waiting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom alone. Suddenly the door opened and Daphne and Tracey entered.

"Good evening ladies" greeted Harry.

"Hi Harry" greeted Tracey hanging on to Harry's arm.

Daphne rolled her yes "Evening Potter".

"Daphne, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Harry?".

"Very well, Harry".

Harry smiled "How've you two gorgeous ladies been?".

"Great" began Tracey pressing her chest against Harry's arm. "I've been meaning to ask you if you would consent to give me private Transfigurations lessons as well?".

Daphne wanted to laugh. Tracey was almost a prodigy at Transfiguration. She only held back because she knew it just wouldn't do for a Slytherin half-blood, to outshine her housemates.

"Sure" said Harry. "We can set a time later".

The door immediately opened, ending their conversation. Neville walked in followed by Luna, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. Ginny had stayed away due to Dean.

"I take it you're it" said Harry as he hugged Luna back.

"Yes" replied Hermione.

"You guys can stop coming here as well if you want. You're good enough to pass your Defense OWLs".

"I could use the time I spend here doing something else" said Ron. Let it never be said thta Ron Weasley did more school work than necessary.

"Like what?" asked Hermione. "Quidditch? Chess?".

Ron looked embarrassed. Hermione had gotten it right the first time. Ron wanted to practice so he could have a decent shot at being a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons after graduation. It was one of the few things he would ever work hard at.

It's his choice Hermione" said Harry. "Ron clearly has a goal and he's working toward it. There's nothing wrong with that".

"Thanks Harry" replied Ron with a smile. Harry gave Ron a bro hug before he left the bathroom heading to his room to get his Nimbus 2001.

Harry looked at what was left of the study group.

"We'll stay" said Fred. "We've got nothing else to do so far, aside from coming up with product ideas".

"What about studying for NEWTS?" asked Hermione.

The twins laughed in response. No one else said anything.

"Well, let's get to it" said Harry and opened the entrance.

Harry was fine continuing with teaching his friends. Thanks to his daily training, he could perform the Ventus Cicatricem seven times before he was exhausted.

* * *

Susan had hardly said a word to him since the "break" began. Harry wasn't going to hide like a child and greeted her every time he saw her. Justin had tried to make a move on Susan when he learned Harry and her were on a break. Susan immediately rebuffed his advances and left Justin alone. Justin had looked around and noticed Harry had witnessed the event. He quickly ran out of the hall and never approached Susan again.

Harry was aware that Hermione was actively trying to catch his attention. He wondered why Ron was no longer holding her affection. Harry didn't want to create drama and pretended to not notice her attempts. Daphne was much harder to ignore. The girl began to use her charm and if he was truthful, it was working. He had wanted to fuck her the moment he saw her, but again he knew he had to wait to properly end things with Susan to avoid the famous Ross and Rachel "We were on a break" fiasco. He did tell Susan to take the time she needed.

Snape began to prove to Harry that he truly was a spiteful little bitch. He started arguments over little things and assigned Harry detentions. Harry simply smiled back hoping he could see his reaction when he didn't show up to them. Dumbledore had obviously not told him about their deal.

He had lied to Dumbledore about lowering his occlumency shields to peer into Vodemort's mind, but his curiosity got the best of him. One night he went to bed as vulnerable as his old self.

He could detect the glee Voldemort felt when he viewed images of the corridor leading up to the Hall of Prophecies. The nights passed in such fashion, until one day the dreams changed.

* * *

Snape was seething in his office over what Dumbledore had just told him. Harry wasn't going to serve any detentions unless approved by the headmaster himself.

'I have to do something' thought Snape, and in his anger turned to the other man who held his leash.

That night as he fell asleep, Harry saw Voldemort holding court with his Death Eaters. Snape had come forward in anger detailing how Harry was being coddled by the old man. He told Voldemort about Harry attacking fellow students.

Voldemort was shocked by that fact and began to laugh. Maybe the boy could be seduced by the dark arts.

Snape wanted revenge on Harry. He even told Voldemort that even though Harry and Susan had broken up, he could still be hurt by her death. Voldemort agreed immediately. Amelia had proven that she will be a growing thorn at his side and the girl would quickly follow her aunt.

Snape had smiled and went to kneel by the other Death Eaters.

When he awoke Harry came to a decision. Ally or not, the man wasn't content with nearly ending two family lines, now he added a third. He quickly alerted Amelia of a planned attack on her person and went to begin his training with more effort.

* * *

Snape was in his office one morning when he gave a shout of Eureka. It had taken him weeks after borrowing books from Lucius, but he found what a horcrux was. He wondered what Harry wanted with such objects. 'Does his arrogance have no limit? The brat is planning on becoming immortal?. He has to be stopped'. He gathered McGonagall and confronted Dumbledore.

Dumbledore immediately requested magical vows of silence from both of them, before informing them of everything he'd learned.

"Oh Albus, is there no other way?" cried McGonagall.

Dumbledore shook his head "I'm afraid not Minerva. The boy must die before Tom can be destroyed".

Snape was stunned. He hated the brat, there was no doubt. But he couldn't help but be impressed. To willingly go to your death was a strength he wasn't sure he possessed.

"And he's not sure what the other horcruxes are?" asked Snape.

"No" responded Dumbledore. "His occlumency shields prevents them from using the connection for exchanging their thoughts, but he's going to risk peering into Tom's mind once more to find the rest".

McGonagall was horrified about venturing into the mind of a madman. "It's not fair" she said her eyes began to water. "He's just a boy".

"Young Harry has accepted his fate Minerva".

"This explains so much" said McGonagall. "Why he's acting the way he is".

"Yes Minerva".

After wiping her eyes Minerva stated "What of Sirius? What does he think of this "plan"?"

"Nothing" said Dumbledore. "Harry has requested to keep Sirius ignorant of this fact. He doesn't want to cause him undue pain".

"I have to go" said McGonagall in a broken voice. She didn't for them to see her break down and cry.

"There's no way Lily would agree to this" said Snape as the door closed.

"No mother would" replied Dumbledore. "But for the Greater Good, Harry has to die. Tell me, do you perhaps feel regret how you've treated him all these years Severus?".

"No" answered Snape. "He may be more selfless than his father, but he's just as arrogant, if not more so".

Dumbledore chuckled "You know, I would usually disagree with you, but this year I'm inclined to agree with you".

"And he doesn't know my role in regards to the prophecy?" asked Snape.

"No. Harry didn't give any indication that he knew, nor did he seem interested in it".

"I have to go now" said Snape after a pause. He had condemned another family to death simply because he didn't have all the information available to him. He shook his head and left, disgusted with himself.

* * *

Harry was in the Room of Requirement resting for a minute. He crossed the flame whip spell off his list of spells he needed to master. His transfiguration skills were advancing as well, but obviously not on par with the likes of Dumbledore. After he caught his breath he stepped on the platform and was immediately assaulted by the dummies that no longer remained stationary. The room had evolved them beyond their normal settings. They seemed more sentient than ever before. The dummies worked together as a unit to tear into him. They circled him in various patterns and sent bone breakers and cutting curses at him. Harry immediately went on the defensive, by evading the spells and batting them back at their source. He threw his knife at the last dummy piercing its head.

Harry stepped off the platform as the dummies repaired themselves, readying for another round. He was thankful the room even existed. Nowhere else, would he be able to train the way he was at this moment. Catching his breath once more, he stepped on the platform and noticed an immediate change of tactics as three dummies stayed back and sent Reductos at him while two dummies stood to the sides forming shields around their partners. Harry grinned and began to enjoy his morning.

* * *

Before long, Valentine's day had arrived. During breakfast the _Daily Prophet_ arrived, and with it another event that had derailed from the books. On the front page was a picture of the wreckage that used to be Bones Manor and a caption that read

 **Madame Bones dead in tragic house fire. Susan Bones last of her line.**

Harry cursed Snape and Voldemort, and immediately looked at the Hufflepuff table where Susan was just finishing reading her own copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

The great hall was buzzing with students who had just read the same thing.

Harry stood up drawing attention to himself. Susan looked up and saw Harry staring at her looking rather sad. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her. She couldn't help it. She began to sob and ran into his waiting arms. Hannah's face soured briefly, but she didn't protest. Harry led Susan to the Room of Requirement, where he sat her down on a couch. She continued to cry on his shoulder and she fell asleep in his arms after almost an hour of crying.

'Poor girl is exhausted' thought Harry. He vowed to make Voldemort and Snape pay. A few minutes later, Dobby popped into the room handling him a note.

"The Bonesy lady asked Dobby to give this to master".

Harry took the note wondering about its content. The note simply stated

 **I'm alive. Please let Susan know. Keep it to yourselves.**

"Thank you Dobby" said Harry as his elf popped away.

Harry decided to let Susan know. "Suze wake up. Suze, you have to see this".

Susan woke up and began to sob remembering what she learned a mere hour and a half ago.

"She's okay Suze. Your aunt is fine. Here, read this" said Harry giving her the note.

Susan took the note and read it. She began to cry tears of joy. "She's alive. She's alive Harry. I'm not alone anymore. Did you see?" she stated showing him the note.

"Yes Suze, I did. And like you once told me, you're not alone. Even though you decided to break up with me, I will always be here for you". Harry had deduced that after a month, he had indeed lost her.

Susan became silent. "I didn't break up with you. I love you" she whispered. "I just needed time to think".

"Susan, I love you too. But you leaving me over something as insignificant as Justin, really hurt".

"It wasn't over Justin" she said. "It was over the fact that you could do something like that".

Harry sighed. "I won't stop doing things like that Suze. In fact, as the war goes on I will eventually kill people. I don't think I can handle you leaving me again".

"I won't" said Susan climbing on top of Harry and kissing him.

"Susan stop" said Harry. "You're confused. You find out your aunt is dead, then you discover she's alive. Let's not make this mistake".

"Please Harry. I need this" she said. "I've felt so alone this last month. I feel so hollow without you".

If he were a lesser man, Harry would've made a joke when he heard "hollow without you" but remained silent.

"I need to feel complete again" said Susan taking off her shirt and pressing her breast onto Harry's chest.

Susan knew Harry had missed her breast. She quickly unhooked her bra and leaned back so Harry had a perfect view as she took it off.

"That's playing dirty" said Harry unable to stop himself from caressing her breast and pinching her nipples.

Susan laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Harry gave her access to the inside of his mouth, as he fondled the pair he loved so much.

"Fuck it" said Harry as he began to take control and wished for a bed. One appeared next to the couch and he lifted Susan up with him as he stood. Susan let out a squeal of surprise and he walked them to the bed and dropped her on it. He then divested himself of his clothes and without waiting, moved Susan's panties to the side. Susan let out a moan of delight and fulfillment as she felt Harry's hard member penetrate her. When they joined, it was as if fireworks went off in the distance. The old sensations returned and they both realized how much they missed each other.

Harry had to order lunch from Dobby because he planned on reconquering every hole that Susan had deprived him of, for a month. Hours later the couple descended to dinner holding hands. Of all the people in the hall, four individuals were clearly upset when they saw them together.

Later that night Harry received another note from Amelia stating that she needed to speak with him and Susan. Harry suggested the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Dobby was to ask Dumbledore for a slip of parchment with the secret, to give to Amelia. He would then pop her to headquarters. Amelia didn't want more people to know she was alive, but agreed. Harry sent a note to Dumbledore with Dobby explaining the situation and that no one else should be at headquarters when they arrived. A few minutes later he received Dumbledore's reply. He was delighted Amelia had survived and he assured Harry that only Sirius as owner of the house, would be present.

* * *

The next day during breakfast Harry took Susan out of the hall and into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore gave Susan a piece of parchment with the location of headquarters. After giving Dobby one as well with instructions for Amelia to destroy it, they all floo'ed to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Susan was pacing around the living room as Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore watched.

"Relax Suze" said Harry. "She'll be here".

"I know I just can't help it" said Susan.

A second later Dobby appeared with Amelia in tow.

"Auntie" screamed Susan throwing herself at the woman.

"Susan" cried Amelia as she held her niece tight.

Both women began to sob uncontrollably and the trio of men left them to their privacy.

Sirius and Harry were in the kitchen drinking liquor while Dumbledore had tea.

"Must you do so this early?" asked Dumbledore pointing to the whiskey in Harry's hand.

"Of course" replied Harry. "One never knows how long they have in this world".

"Ain't that the truth" replied Sirius, clinking Harry's glass.

Dumbledore's face fell for a second, but he schooled his features, lest Sirius ask him what was wrong.

"Sorry about that" said Amelia walking into the kitchen with Susan, who decided to sit on Harry's lap.

"It's fine" said Harry circling his arms around Susan's waist and placing his chin on her left shoulder. "You did almost lose one another".

"What exactly happened Amelia?" asked Dubledore.

Amelia sighed "I'm not sure where to begin".

"Before the fire might be good" stated Sirius.

Amelia laughed "Aye. That sounds like a perfect starting point".

 **FLASHBACK TO TWO NIGHTS AGO**

Amelia had a very long and stressful day. Thanks to Harry, she was on guard for anything. That morning, she realized she was under more heavy scrutiny than usual. Every known Death Eater was keeping tabs on her. It had set her on edge. Finally it was time to leave. As she entered her home, she began to relax. She quickly realized something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it and suddenly a severing curse hit her in the back. She fell to the ground as the blood began to seep from her wound.

"An auror should never let their guard down Amelia" said a voice.

'The wards' thought Amelia. They were down.

Amelia was levitated off the ground and turned around to see a very smug looking Dolores Umbridge.

"Dolores?" said Amelia "What are you doing here?".

"What am I doing in your lovely home you ask?" said Umbridge is an irritatingly sweet voice.

"Yes" replied Amelia.

"Why getting revenge on you silly. You allowed that filthy half-breed to play you all for fools and threw me in Azkaban without a trial. Speaking of that filthy half-breed, he's next".

"So what, you're a Death Eater now?".

"No. The Dark Lord is content to let me rejoin the ministry after I force Cornelius to pardon me. I will work from the inside to make this country a better place".

"Were you ordered to kill me?".

"Ordered? Heavens no. This is me being proactive. The Dark Lord realized you're a thorn on his side. His death Eaters are coming up with silly schemes to kill you and soon enough, your stupid niece".

Amelia was filled with shock and anger.

"I merely paid some discreet individuals in Knocturn Alley to bring down your wards for me" continued Umbridge. "And now I have you at my mercy. The Dark Lord will reward me".

"Well get on with it" said Amelia looking for an opportunity to flick her wrist so her wand holster would release her wand out of Umbridge's sight.

"All in good time my dear" said Dolores as she sent a Crucio at Amelia.

Amelia began to writhe in agony and her body twisted around uncontrollably. After her third exposure she was given a respite. Lucky for her, her wand was released as her body twisted to her side, blocking it from Umbridge's view.

"I do so enjoy that very much" stated Umbridge. "Funny how that was the spell you sent me to Azkaban for, isn't it?".

"Yes" replied Amelia after some time.

Umbridge began to laugh. "Seems our time together is at its end" she said and began to aim her wand at Amelia's head. She began to shout Reducto when Amelia rolled to her right allowing her wand arm to send a stunner at Umbridges's legs.

Umbridge fell to the floor a moment later. Amelia summoned her wand and sent an Incarcerous at Umbridge's body, all from the comfort of the ground.

"Fucking bitch" spat Amelia.

She called out to Dobby to take her to her friend Sarah Abbot, where she would receive treatment.

After getting emergency treatment she returned to her house to find it in flames with the dark mark over her home. Amelia cried over the loss of her ancestral home. As the flames began to die out she found a burnt corpse roughly where she left Umbridge stunned and tied up. Amelia realized that the Death Eaters must've used a human detection charm and assumed it was her that was in the living room when they set up the anti apparation wards and turned off the floo.

'Poor dumb bitch' thought Amelia.

She grew angry that Cornelius was still allowing these animals to run free. She decided to pretend to be dead. She returned to the Abbots, who were shocked to learn of what had happened. They agreed to keep her survival a secret. Amelia was given more potions for her injuries and fell asleep while Dobby kept guard.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"You were extremely lucky the toad went to your home by herself" said Harry.

"Yes" said Amelia. "Again Susan, I'm sorry for not sending you word about my escape. Everyone needed to see you believe I was dead".

"It's fine" replied Susan. "Obviously I don't want you to do that to me again, but I understand why you did it".

"So what are your plans Amelia?" asked Dumbledore hoping to recruit the powerful witch.

Amelia knew what he wanted and said "I'm leaving England and I'm taking my niece with me".

"What!" shouted Susan. "We're leaving?".

Harry's chest got uncomfortably tight. He had just gotten Susan back.

"Yes" said Amelia.

"Why?" asked Dumbledore. "A witch with your power can do so much good".

"Albus" said Sirius. "It's not your decision".

"Quite" said Amelia. "Thank you Sirius".

"But why?" asked Susan once more. "Why are we leaving?".

Amelia sighed. "Susan, I almost died the other night. You were almost left all alone. Our family has given everything to this country. My brother, your father, gave his life along with your mother for magical England, and idiots like Cornelius are letting it turn to shit as long as the contents of their vaults continue to grow.

"We could fight" said Susan.

"Fight?" laughed Amelia. "They think I'm dead. Why would I convinced them otherwise?".

"I don't want to leave" relied Susan crossing her arms.

"You have to go Susan" said Harry surprising everyone, but mostly himself.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Susan, you almost lost the only family you have left. You have a chance to start somewhere new, away from this stupid war. I don't want to lose you, but if it means you'll live I..." Harry was looking for the words to use. A selfish part of him wanted her to stay, but he knew that she would soon be targeted as well.

Susan's eyes became watery and she hugged Harry.

"Where will we go?" asked Susan after a few seconds.

"The United States is all I'm willing to say. No offense" replied Amelia.

"None taken" said Harry.

"I was at Gringotts all day yesterday transferring our vault contents. I have emancipated you so you can legally withdraw yourself from Hogwarts".

"If I'm an adult, surely I can stay?" begged Susan once more hoping that her aunt would relent.

"Quit being a child. We are a dying breed Susan. The Bones family has existed for hundreds of years. If you get killed, that will be it for our family. Do you really want to risk that?".

Susan sighed "No. You're right, but Harry I love him. We...".

"Susan" interrupted Harry. "We are children. How do we know the love we feel for one another is real? Maybe we are each other's soulmates? Who knows, but you need to be alive for us to have a chance. Perhaps ten years from now when the war is over, we'll find out".

Susan didn't respond and though it pained Harry to continue, he did.

"I rather see you happy in someone else's arms, than dead in mine".

The adults in the room could detect his pain. Amelia saw Harry in a much better light.

Susan began to weep once more and Harry took her to his room to wait with her, as the adults were left downtsrairs to sort Susan's withdrawl from Hogwarts.

* * *

Amelia knocked on the door with a sign that read "Regulus' Room". She was amused that Harry Potter slept in someone else's room. "Susan are you in there?".

Harry opened the door and Amelia saw Susan curled up on the bed sleeping.

"You have to forgive her Madame Bones" said Harry stepping into the hallway and closing the door. "She's had a rough couple of days. She's exhausted".

"I know" said Amelia. "I hated having to do that to her and I hate ending her first relationship like this, but I don't wish for her to die".

"Trust me I agree" said Harry. "As the last Potter, I can understand your well founded fears of your family line ending abruptly".

"Thank you Mr. Potter, and please call me Amelia".

"Sure thing Amelia and it's Harry to you as well. Would you like a drink?".

"Yes" replied Amelia following Harry to the kitchen where Sirius was alone.

"Where's Brian?" asked Harry.

"Brian?" asked Amelia and Sirius.

"Dumbledore" clarified Harry. "He enjoys it when I use his ridiculously large number of names to refer to him. Wulfric is my favorite by the way".

Sirius laughed "So are you guys speaking to each other?".

"Yes" replied Harry serving Amelia some tequila.

"What is this?" asked Amelia eyeing the drink".

"Tequila" replied Sirius. "You're going to love it".

Amelia shrugged and drank the liquor. "Wow" she exclaimed. "That is good".

"As luck would have it" began Harry. "It's everywhere in The U.S.".

Amelia nodded.

"So Sirius, where's Wulfric?".

"Oh, he went to get the withdrawal forms for Susan. He's also getting her belongings".

"She's not getting the chance to say goodbye to her friends?" asked Harry.

"I can't wait for that" said Amelia. "Once Dumbledore brings the ministry forms for Susan to sign, we're leaving".

Harry felt a pain in his chest once more. Amelia noticed it and grabbed his hand to comfort him. They began to spend the day in pleasant conversation despite the impending departure. Susan awoke in Harry's room and went downstairs.

"How do you feel Susan?" asked Harry.

"Better" she replied sitting on his lap and resting her head on his chest.

"Perhaps you should write a letter for Hannah to read" suggested Harry. "From the looks of it you won't return to the castle. Susan nodded and Harry called Kreacher to bring him a quill with a bit of parchment.

"Just don't tell her about me or us staying in America" said Amelia softly. She hated the miserable look on her niece's face. Even though the Abotts knew she was alive, Hannah wouldn't because she didn't know occlumency.

Susan nodded absentmindedly and wrote the note. Dumbledore arrived as soon as she finished

"Ah Miss Bones" began Dumbledore. "Sign here and your withdrawal from Hogwarts will be complete".

Susan signed her name with some reluctance.

"Let's go" said Amelia approaching her niece.

"Can you at least give us a chance to say goodbye?" snapped Susan at her aunt.

"I'm sorry Susan. Of course you can" answered Amelia shocked with her niece's outburst.

Susan led Harry away to his room where he locked the door and set up a few privacy charms as usual without thinking.

"I'll miss you luv" declared Susan.

"And I you" replied Harry as he began to kiss her.

Susan let her hands roam through his body. He was hers and she his. She wanted to be with him forever. After a few seconds, she came to a decision. "One last time?" she asked.

"With your aunt right downstairs?" asked Harry. "Dear god, I have corrupted my sweet Susan haven't I?".

"Prat" replied Susan hitting his arm. "Do you want to or not?".

Harry twisted her around and lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties. "Does this answer your question?".

"Well, you're currently not inside of me, so not really" she replied playfully wiggling her ass.

Harry chuckled and entered Susan.

* * *

"They might be up there for a while" said Sirius.

"What?" said Amelia.

"Come on Amelia. Surely you haven't forgotten what it's like to be that age?".

Amelia paled "But she's so young. He's so young".

"So were we" said Sirius.

Amelia seated herself feeling uneasy. "My baby girl" she said.

"Take this" said Sirius handing her another glass of liquior "It helps".

Amelia took the glass silently and drained the contents.

Dumbledore joined the pair by having a drink and began to tell stories of his youth.

* * *

"Inside Harry. Release it inside".

Harry did as asked and gave her everything.

He leaned on top of Susan to rest for a bit.

"I'm surprised Amelia hasn't interrupted us" said Harry.

"You think she knows what we're doing?" asked Susan.

"Definitely" answered Harry. "Sirius can never keep his mouth shut".

"It's going to be awkward seeing her" said Susan.

"Why?" asked Harry. "It's completely natural" he added getting off of her.

Susan turned around to face Harry and hugged him close. "I can't believe we're really over" she said. "To think I wasted a whole month. I'm so fucking stupid" she cried.

"I've enjoyed every moment with you" said Harry lightly stroking her cheeks and parting her hair behind her ear.

"Kiss me" said Susan.

Harry kissed her for a few seconds then stood up and held out his hand "We should get back".

* * *

"Finally!" said Sirius when the couple walked into the kitchen. "It's been ages".

Susan ran to Sirius and kicked him in his right shin.

"Ow! What the hell! Harry! Do something!" screamed Sirius rubbing his injury.

Harry laughed.

"You deserved it" said Susan. She then turned to see her aunt "I'm ready auntie".

Amelia nodded avoiding Susan's eyes. "Goodbye Albus, Sirius, and Harry".

"Farewell Amelia" replied Harry shaking her hand. Sirius and Dumbledore followed suit.

Amelia took out a portkey that would take them to the coast where she had a ship to take them to France. From there it was as they say USA all the way.

"Take care of yourself" said Harry as he hugged and kissed Susan on the forehead. "I'll miss you".

"I'll miss you too" she said holding his hand up to her cheek. "Goodbye" she added squeezing his ass.

Harry also gave a jump leading to Amelia laughing one final time at the pair.

The Bones family disappeared from 12 Grimmauld Place and soon enough England, possibly for the last time.

"I need a drink" said Harry in a dejected tone. His emotions were all over the place.

"It gets easier Harry" said Sirius clasping his shoulder.

"You know, I've dated tons of girls before. Not once did I ever feel like this, when we broke up" said Harry.

"It's funny isn't it?" he added with a laugh.

He released his tears thinking how he's lost every woman he ever loved. His mother, his sister, and now Susan. Harry turned to face Sirius and asked "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because it was real" responded Sirius with tears of his own, thinking of his dead love. "Come along son" said Sirius leading Harry to the living room. "Let's get that drink".

Dumbledore wiped a few tears from his eyes. He was glad Harry experienced love before he had to die, but he couldn't help but feel terrible that he allowed all this to happen. He left headquarters for Hogwarts, where he informed the staff Harry might be gone for a few days.

* * *

A few days later Harry returned to Hogwarts a changed man. He wasn't going to get attached to anyone.

"Potter, where were you?" asked Percy on his first day.

"That's none of your business Percy" replied Harry.

"As Hogwart's High Inquisitor I insist you tell me at once" said Percy.

"Leave me alone Percy or else" said Harry walking away.

"Detention" shrieked Percy.

That day Harry silently gave Hannah Susan's letter and left. The puffs crowded around Hannah as she informed her housemates that the letter was from Susan. She began to read it out loud. Harry shook his head. It was a good thing Amelia didn't allow Susan to mention she was alive or where they were going. 'What kind of idiot reads a personal letter out loud like that?' he thought.

During dinner Harry noticed Percy stealing glances at Penelope and came to a decision. The next day he waited until everyone else cleared out of the Defense room

"Penelope"

"Hey Harry, what's up?".

"Would you like to see something cool?"

"Always" she answered. "What is it?".

"The Chamber of Secrets".

"Very funny" replied Penelope. "Don't tell me all those rumors of you being Slytherin's heir have gone to your head?".

"Of course not" said Harry. "Being the stupid "Boy-who-lived" is bad enough. Can you imagine being Slytherin's heir on top of it?".

Penelope thought hard on it and responded " He lived a 1000 years ago. For all we know, you could be. And the parselmouth trait is hereditary" she added funnily enough convincing herself he really was the heir.

"True" began Harry. "So are you not interested in finding out if I'm telling the truth?" he said reaching out with his hand.

"Let's go" said Penelope placing her hand in Harry's.

Harry led her into the chamber.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Penelope.

"That would be the basilisk that was petrifying everyone during my second year".

"It was a basilisk?".

"Yes" replied Harry. "I was under the impression you already knew".

"No, well yes. Hermione told me what it was and had us use my mirror to navigate the halls, when we both looked the creature in the eye. I just dismissed it when nothing came of it. I mean who keeps a basilisk under wraps. Anyone else would have said something".

Harry shrugged.

"My god it's so huge. How did you kill it?" she asked.

"With a sword" he replied.

"How?".

"It's quite simple you see. Swords tend to be rather sharp as I was led to believe Ravenclaws were as well".

"Hey" she exclaimed hitting him in the arm because of the playful insult. "Weren't you scared?".

"I was, but the basilisk would've killed someone eventually. I couldn't let that happen being the stupid Gryffindor that I am".

"I can see that" said Penelope. "I guess you were pretty heroic. Kinda like a knight huh?".

"I don't know" he responded. "Knights usually get kissed by a fair maiden for their heroic deeds" said Harry winking at her. "Such a shame I never got that kiss huh?".

Penelope snorted. "You're too much, but I agree it is a shame".

"Isn't it?" smirked Harry getting closer.

"Harry" said Penelope noticing how close he was.

"Penelope" he said.

"We can't".

"Can't what?" repeated Harry kissing her.

Penelope was thoroughly enjoying the kiss. She was actually kissing Harry Potter. She couldn't believe it. Then her eyes widened and she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry with his hands around her waist.

Penelope hadn't even noticed that. "We can't do this. I'm your professor".

"Penelope, when have you actually taught me anything this year?".

"Well, never" she admitted.

"Well there you go".

"But I'm older than you".

"Not by much". said Harry.

"Still, it's wrong".

"If it's wrong, why does it feel so right?" he asked.

Penelope remained silent as Harry once again, kissed her. Before Penelope knew what was happening Harry had her laying on a bed with her robes off.

'How could there possibly be a bed here?' thought Penelope.

Harry had worked it out beforehand with Dobby to place a bed in the chamber. Harry began to undress himself while taking in Penelope's figure.

Penelope tried to hide her blotchy nose. She still hadn't found a potion that would clear it up.

"You're beautiful" said Harry noticing her attempts to hide what she considered a huge flaw.

"Thank you" said Penelope gaining a little self confidence.

Harry licked his lips and thought 'I'm so going to enjoy this'.

* * *

One day Percy had walked into his shared office to find Harry pumping into Penelope on his desk.

"What's going on here" he shouted.

Harry took out his wand and stunned him.

"What do we do?" asked a scared Penelope. "He saw us. I'll lose my job".

"You let me handle that idiot" said Harry and kept pumping into her.

Penelope gave in to the pleasure. She didn't know why a guy like Harry could possibly be into her, but after all this time, she went with it. She would enjoy his attention while she could.

That night Kreacher dropped Percy onto Dumbledore's floor with a note saying

 **"Percy saw me having sex with Penelope. Will you do me a solid and obliviate him Wulfric? Thank you".**

 **P.S. "Don't be a prude"**

Dumbledore was scandalized. One of his professors with a student?

"Dammit Harry" he said drawing his wand. If Dumbledore had learned anything in his 100 plus years of life, it was sweeping things under the rug.

Harry began to mess with Percy. He made it a game and chose spots where he knew Percy would be nearby or hit him with compulsion charms to be where he wanted him to be and fucked Penelope without silencing charms. The map was useful for looking out for unwanted voyeurs.

After about the 10th obliviation Dumbledore called Harry to his office. "Enough Harry. I feel as if poor Percy will be permanently harmed if we keep going at this rate".

"I understand" replied Harry. "I guess I can put in the effort to make sure he doesn't find us".

"You've been letting him find you on purpose?" asked a dumbfounded Dumbledore.

"Of course" replied Harry.

"Why?"

"His reactions are priceless. At first I stunned him without giving him a warning, but soon I began to bind him and let him watch as I took "his" Penelope. Did you know Percy's got the mouth of a sailor?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore sighed "Must you do this with one of my professors? The scandal alone".

"Not to pull out the "I'm dying" card Albus, but guess what?".

"Right" sighed Dumbledore. "Just make sure you're not spotted by anyone".

"Sure thing Brian".

"Have you discovered what the other Horcruxes are yet?".

Harry decided to throw him a bone "As a matter of fact I have found the next one".

"Really?"

"Yes. It's in a vault in Gringotts".

"That makes things rather difficult" said Dumbledore.

"I'm working on a plan"

"What is it?"

"Relax Brian. I've destroyed four. You can rest assured that I can handle the two that are left".

"Three" corrected Dumbledore.

Harry shrugged "Well I'm off to find myself another of your professors to fuck".

"What?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm kidding" waved Harry. "Or am I?" he said as he closed the door.

"That boy is going to be the death of me" said Albus while the portraits gossiped about what they heard. The hat began to laugh " You know, I originally wanted to place him in Slytherin. Now, with balls like that only Gryffindor suits him".

Dumbledore stared at the hat and couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The days passed in a blur and Harry had landed professors Sinistra and Vector. After he left them, they were still unsure how they let it happen in the first place. That didn't stop them from allowing him to join them at night in their rooms. He used his cloak in the mornings to get back. One day during lunch he could feel Dumbledore's glare. Harry could tell he had used Legilimency on both female professors to discover if he'd fuck them or not.

The signals from Daphne and Hermione got to the point were even idiots like Crabbe and Goyle could figure it out. Hermione kept trying to say Susan just wasn't the right girl for him. He needed someone who would always stay at his side. Someone who knows him intimately. Harry had inwardly laughed, because upon him occupying this body, that meant no one would qualify.

Tracey had cornered him during their private transfiguration lesson. By now Harry knew how great she was in the art, but remained silent. Tracey obviously wanted him and he gave in to her. Her oral ministrations were the best he ever had. She put Tonks and the older professors to shame. He knew Daphne would be upset by it, but he wasn't her boyfriend and caved to the needs of the flesh.

Harry was enjoying his easy going life and planned to answer both Daphne and Hermione in the negative. He just wasn't ready for a relationship again.

"Why?" asked Hermione hurt by his response.

"I'm not in a place for something serious right now. I'll mostly use you for sex. You deserve better".

"I'm okay with that" replied Hermione.

"No you're not" said Harry. "You don't even love me. You think you do. After all these years, you wanted Ron. Now I pose a puzzle for you to solve, nothing more".

"I know how I feel Harry" said Hermione rather angrily at his presumptions.

Harry shook his head then stole a kiss from Hermione's lips. "What did you feel?".

"What?".

"What did you feel when I kissed you? Were there sparks? Did your toes curl up?".

"I wasn't ready yet" replied Hermione and commanded "Let's do it again".

"I'm sorry Hermione, but no. You're like a sister to me. The last thing I wan't is for you to leave me as well".

Hermione was left alone to ponder over what Harry told her.

* * *

"Harry there's something I wanted to ask you" said Daphne after their training session was over and they were the only ones left in Myrtles' bathroom.

"I know what it is and I'm sorry, but no" said Harry.

"So what I'm not good enough for you?" asked Daphne as her pride took a hit.

"It's definitely not that" said Harry. I think you're the most beutiful girl here. I know you know what happened to Susan's aunt just beacuse we were dating. Surely you've realized that if we go out Voldemort will target your family as well?".

"Go out?" asked Daphne.

"You don't want to date me?".

"Harry I want to fuck you not date you" lied Daphne. She had been approaching Harry with the intent of dating, but the death of Amelia Bones was a wake up call and Tracey had made her see sense.

Myrtle gasped at the proclamation and even blushed slightly which was quite a feat for a ghost. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"What?" asked Harry taken aback.

Daphne laughed "Did you really think I had a stupid schoolgirl crush on you?".

"Well yeah" admitted Harry.

"You think that highly of yourself?".

"Well I was getting these signals from you".

"You obviously weren't paying enough attention" said Daphne.

"My bad" said Harry. "So what? You want a friends with benefits type of thing?".

"Of course" said Daphne.

"You do know I have others on the side right?"

"Yes" said Daphne. "Tracey isn't exactly tight lipped about you both".

"Are you sure you're okay with this?".

"I'm not a child Harry. Everyone is someone else's sloppy seconds" replied Daphne.

"Okay" said Harry kissing her. He felt a spark as their lips met. He realized it was very similar to when he and Susan kissed and dismissed it immediately. He wasn't going down the rabbit hole again.

He immediately took her down into the chamber and once again had Dobby set up a bed for them.

"That was great" declared Daphne after she came due to Harry wanting to know her taste.

"Ditto" stated Harry wiping his mouth.

Daphne laughed and kissed him. She licked her lips and joked "Wow, I am delicious aren't I?".

Harry nodded and went back for seconds. Daphne leaned back and gave in to the pleasure.

Daphne awoke in the morning to breakfast in bed.

"What time is it? she asked.

"5 in the morning" replied Harry. I had Dobby cook something up for us".

"Thank you" replied Daphne kissing Harry on the lips.

They talked a bit between themselves and ate quickly so Daphne could go back to her dorm.

* * *

Hermione approached Harry with the intent to repair the rift between them both. Harry had been giving her the space she needed, but he guessed he went too far.

"We need to talk" she said.

"Of course" replied Harry as he led her to an empty classroom and secured the door.

Hermione took a deep breath "You may have been right about the reason I was suddenly interested in you".

Harry didn't say a thing and waited for her to continue.

"It's just you being so strikingly different, and the confidence you have about you is admirable. As you know I've struggled with low self esteem issues before".

"You shouldn't have low self esteem Hermione" interrupted Harry. "You're one of the most beautiful girls I know and definitely the smartest".

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. "Thank you Harry. It's nice to be called beautiful once in a while"

Harry shrugged "It's the truth".

"There's something else I wanted to do to help you, but since we weren't speaking with each other I hadn't had a chance to move forward with it".

"Let's hear it".

Hermione raised her hands as if pleading with him. "Hear me out first okay".

Harry nodded intrigued with her.

"How would you feel about giving an interview to The Quibbler about everything that has happened in your life?".

'Oh, right' thought Harry. He had forgotten all about the interview with Rita. The paper had kept up their attacks on him and Dumbledore, but he hadn't been bothered in the slightest. Evidently his friends felt different.

"I don't really think that's necessary" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

""I don't care about what their stupid rag says about me".

"But it bothers me" replied Hermione. "You're my friend. I hate you being slandered like this."

Harry sighed. "Is this that important to you?".

"Yes" replied Hermione. "After all these months you'd think they would stop".

"Okay" relented Harry throwing her a bone, but not the one she originally wanted.

"Great" shrieked Hermione as she bombarded Harry with the details. They ended up walking to Gryffindor tower, locked in concversation.

* * *

Late March brought _The Quibbler_ to Hogwarts with Harry's interview. The response was as expected. Percy immediately declared _The Quibbler_ a banned item. Fudge was angry when Harry insinuated he was corrupt. Most of magical England wasn't even aware an interview with Harry Potter had taken place. Again, no one took _The Quibbler_ seriously. Little by little, the rest of the student body began to piece together that Harry was indeed telling the truth about Voldemort returning. Most began to inform their parents about the article. The stage was set for one particular green bowler hat wearing minister to actually pay for his crimes in Azkaban and not get a slap on the wrist to help Rufus Scrimgeour transition to minister at the end of the school year.

* * *

It was April and as such, OWls and Newts were on the horizon. The stress was at an all time high for everyone in the castle, except Harry. It's not like he needed the grades to begin with. He definitely wasn't going to work for the ministry.

'I'm rich bitch' thought Harry when McGonagall had gotten with him to discuss his career choices.

He simply told her that it didn't matter what classes he took. McGonagall teared up and hugged Harry.

"Judging by your reaction I assume you know what's behind my scar?".

McGonagall nodded. She couldn't say anything without violating her vow. She began to sob uncontrollably.

"For fucks sake Minnie, you have to get over it" said Harry. "I'm sorry I yelled, but it's for the Greater Good" he joked impersonating Dumbledore.

McGonagall laughed at Harry's Dumbledore impersonation.

Harry felt guilty not being able to tell her that he knew for a fact that he would survive Tom's killing curse again.

* * *

After a few months with Tracey and Daphne, Harry noticed a rift in their friendship. He had gotten considerably closer to Daphne to know what was really going on with her, beyond her usual front.

"What's going on Daphne?" asked Harry.

"Nothing Harry" she replied shaking her head.

"We should stop" said Harry. "I don't want you to lose your best friend over us having sex".

"It's not that" said Daphne. She sighed "It's...".

"What?" asked Harry.

"I think I'm starting to like you".

"What?".

"I want us to be a real couple" she stated.

"But Daphne...".

"I know" she interrupted. "I know I will be targeted by Voldemort as well as my family. That's what Tracey is mad at me for. She's says I'm stupid, that I shouldn't ruin our fun over something as silly as feelings. I told her she was just jealous because you obviously like me more than her and if we dated, you and her would stop".

Harry sighed "Daphne I do like you. I like you a lot actually, but...".

"Just think about it" said Daphne. "It's my life to risk. I will inform my father of a possible relationship between us and see how he feels about it".

Harry's eyes widened.

"it's not a marriage contract you idiot. I just don't want to keep my family in the dark about how I feel about you. Like i said, think about it. i'll wait for you to decide".

"I can't ask you to wait Daphne. Susan did the same to me and it was hell. Surely there's someone else you like".

"There's no one" she replied with certainty.

Harry nodded.

* * *

Harry needed advice and went home via the cabinet to have a deep conversation with Sirius. Sirius thought it over for a few moments.

"You can't be afraid to love again Harry".

"I know it's just that with everything going on it's really stupid to date someone".

"Kid, it's even more stupid to put your life on pause. Voldemort may be a problem for years. Are you going to make her wait that long?".

"I told her not to wait for me".

"And she didn't listen, I know. But you admitted you felt something for her".

"Of course" replied Harry with a smile. He thought back on their encounters in the chamber. He wasn't going to give his godfather those details. Harry listed all the reasons why he liked Daphne. "Did I mention she's insanely beautiful?".

Sirius laughed. "So why don't you just date her then?".

"Voldemort would stop at nothing to kill her. I can't let her take that risk".

"A couple of months ago, you sat in that same chair and told Remus he couldn't make the decision for Tonks regarding them dating or possibly more. How can you sit there and do the same?".

"What?" shrugged Harry. "You've never seen a hypocrite before?".

Sirius began to laugh.

Harry wasn't any closer to a decision. The only thing he decided to do was to stop sleeping with Daphne and Tracey for the moment. He still had his professors to keep busy with.

* * *

It was June when OWLs arrived alongside baby Teddy. Harry had snuck out once again to headquarters to party with Sirius, Remus, and the Tonks family. The celebration lasted two days. Percy tried making a big deal about Harry's absence once more, but he backed down when Harry flared his magic again.

After a few days Harry lowered his Occlumency shields during his history OWL exam and caught the expected "I'm holding Sirius hostage and I'll kill him soon" vision. After Harry completed his history exam he asked to speak with Snape.

"Snape in case I die tonight, I have some information for you".

"What is it Potter?".

"The location to the final Horcrux. I need you to retrieve it".

"Why not ask Dumbledore?".

"He's going to be occupied with something else tonight".

"Fine" said Snape. "What and where is it?".

"In a shack that belonged to the Gaunts in Little Hangleton where Tom was ressurected. Follow the magic trail. You can't miss it".

Snape remembered the place just fine.

"It's a ring with a black stone with this symbol" said Harry drawing it out.

Snape furrowed his brow "Are you positive it looked like this?".

"Yes" replied Harry. "It's from the legend of the Deathly Hallows. I take it you know of them?".

"Of course" he said. "Nothing but children's tales".

"I often wondered if they might be real" said Harry.

Snape laughed at Harry.

Harry shrugged "My invisibility cloak has been in my family for generations. It's certainly a long time for a supposed "normal" cloak don't you think?".

"It's definitely unheard of" admitted Snape.

"Quite" said Harry. "I've been wondering if the ring was the famous Resurrection Stone. I'd be able to see my mother for the first time in my life. How awesome would that be? Don't you think It's worth finding out professor?".

Snape's eyes widened as he processed the information. 'Lily'. He could see her again and tell her all the things he regretted not saying when she was alive.

Harry inwardly laughed. 'God these people make it so fucking easy sometimes'.

"It would certainly be interesting" said Snape after a while.

"If I survive, can you bring me the stone before you destroy it? I wan't to at least say hi to her".

"If the opportunity arises" answered Snape.

"Thank you professor. I know we've never seen eye to eye before".

Snape remained silent and left to inform the dark lord the brat had taken the bait.

* * *

"Do you have what I asked for Dobby?" said Harry.

Dobby nodded.

"Thank you my friend" replied Harry taking the trunk from Dobby and shrinking it. He quickly placed it in his pocket.

"Are we ready?" asked Dumbledore.

"Did you do as I asked Wulfric?".

"Yes".

"Then yes".

They floo'ed to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place to find the room full of the people he requested. He immediately saw Bill Weasley glaring at Sirius, who was chatting up Fleur. She was smiling and giggling, occasionally placing her hand on Sirius' arm.

'Dammit Sirius. You're going to cost me G100' joked Harry. He shrugged. After tonight the timeline would be royally fucked anyways.

"Thank you all for being here" said Harry.

"Harry" greeted Fleur running up to hug him. "How have you been?".

"I've been great Fleur thank you, and you? Your accent is loads better".

"I'm fine thank you. I've been practicing with William to get rid of it, but Mr. Black was telling me that he finds my accent charming".

"It's Sirius my dear. Mr. Black is my father".

Fleur rolled her eyes, but laughed all the same.

"Isn't that the most beutiful laugh you've ever heard?" said Sirius.

"Oh Mr. Black, stop it" said Fleur loving the attention.

"Yes, stop it" said Bill Weasley.

Sirius grinned and faced his godson. "So what's this meeting about Harry? Dumbledore said it was your idea and that it would be dangerous".

"Yes" said Harry looking at the people around the room. "As I said before, thank you for being here tonight. I've come up with a plan that will help us expose Voldemort and his Death Eaters".

"Are you serious?" said Sirius.

Harry didn't take the bait.

"Voldemort will receive word that I'm heading into the ministry with my friends. Tonight we will venture into the ministry in two groups. A strike team and a support group. You're all here because you're the best fighters we've got".

Everyone perked up at the compliment.

Harry enlarged his trunk and set it on the floor.

"What's in there?" asked Remus.

Harry grinned and opened the trunk. Five sacks came into view labeled with his friends' names.

"Sirius take this one" said Harry.

"Why does it say Ron?" asked Sirius.

"Kingsley, here's yours".

Kingsley grabbed his sack without a word. He did notice his sack was labeled Neville.

"Fleur, if you could please come up here?".

Fleur grabbed her sack and said "Hermione?".

Harry nodded and called out Hestia.

"I got Luna" she said to Emmeline.

"And finally, Emmeline" said Harry.

She walked up and grabbed a sack. "I've got Ginny" she mentioned to Hestia.

"What's going on?" asked Arthur wondering why his daughter was being mentined.

"What's Ginny have to do with this?" asked Bill staring at Harry as well.

"Calm down it's nothing bad" said Harry. "You'll see. Though I should've asked your permission first, I guess".

"Why do I have this?" asked Sirius lifting Ron's basilisk hide vest.

"If you would've waited for me to explain, you'd know".

"Fine" muttered Sirius.

Harry continued. "As I was going to say, in each of your sacks you'll find clothes, Polyjuice potion, and a single hair belonging to my friends. You will also find as Sirus did, a basilisk hide vest armor that I gifted to each of them for protection".

It quickly dawned on the smarter members of the group

"This is going to be fun" said Fleur.

"Voldemort is expecting me to show up at the ministry to retrieve a prophecy the Order has been guarding. He will send his Death Eaters after us. They will let their guard down around you because.."

"We're going to be them" said Sirius.

"Yes" said Harry surprised by his godfather's sudden lack of wit. "Anyways, that's my plan. They will expect schoolchildren, not seasoned fighters under guise".

"Those that didn't get a sack will be the support team. You will enter the ministry after Albus tips off _The Daily Prophet_ that something is going on at the ministry. I assure you all that Voldemort himself will show up. Do not engage him. Albus will handle him. Any questions?".

No one said a thing.

"Cool. We leave in twenty minutes. The potion will last you an hour, so wait until the last moment to drink it please".

Sirius was currently changing into Ron.

Harry ran both hands through his hair "For fucks sake Sirius. You've got to be fucking kidding me".

"What?" replied Sirius wearing pants that showed his ankles.

"Fine, let's go now" said Harry after a bit of a laughing fit. He couldn't help it seeing Ron with clothes too small for his body.

Sirius smiled. He loved making his godson laugh . He was slowly coming out of his shell after Susan left. The order members laughed and those on the strike team went to go change into their new clothes.

"Like I said Arthur, sorry about using Ginny's face without asking you first".

"It's fine Harry. I prefer this over her going with you, as I'm positive she would've if you asked".

"Yes. They all would've followed me , but I just couldn't let that happen".

"Moody, Remus , and Bill thanks again for coming".

Moody grunted while Bill said "You're welcome" and shook his hand.

"No problem" said Remus. "Though I do wonder why you asked Kingsley to be Neville instead of me".

"You're a father now Remus. It's the same reason why I asked Brian to tell you to keep tonight a secret from Dora".

Remus nodded.

Harry went back to the trunk and wore his vest under his shirt and strapped his knife on his side. The others finally returned looking like Harry's friends.

"Let's go" said Harry. "And remember let me do the talking. I want to lull them into a false sense of security".

Everyone nodded and apparated a few blocks from the ministry and soon followed the teen.

* * *

A voiced questioned the group as to their reason for visiting the ministry.

"Galactic Empire looking to expose the rebel scum" answered Harry.

"Weren't the rebels the good guys?" said Sirius.

Harry simply smiled as he pinned his badge on his chest.

They descended a couple of floors and walked past the various rooms until they reached the Hall of Prophecies.

"Wow" said Sirius.

"Come on" said Harry walking until he came upon the prophecy orb that was the cause of all this trouble.

"Stop right there" commanded Lucius.

Harry turned around and stood in front of his friends shielding them from the 11 Death Eaters.

"Is that you Lucy? How's the wife?".

"What do you want with my wife?" snarled Lucius.

"What don't I want with her" said Harry as Sirius laughed.

"Watch your toungue Potter".

"My apologies Lucy. I just can't help myself. Your wife's hot as fuck mate".

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Enough. Give me the prophecy".

"This one?" asked Harry holding it up.

"The very same" said Lucius as the other Death Eaters were coming closer. They all wore mask but Harry knew who they were.

"It's not about you Lucy. It says right here Harry Potter and half blood Dark Lord Tom Riddle".

The Death Eaters stared at one another for a second.

"Last chance" said Lucius drawing his wand. "Give me the prophecy or your friends get it".

Harry and company found themselves completely surrounded.

"Do anything to my friends and I'll smash it" said Harry.

Laughter erupted from the darkness as a figure walked closer to the dim light, racking up the total number of Death Eaters to 12. "He knows how to play! Itty bitty baby Potter!".

"Holy shit Bellatrix is fucking hot" said Harry.

"Harry" chastised Fluer, channeling Hermione.

"What? She is. Look at her" said Harry.

Bellatrix Lestrange smiled and said "It seems you know how to appreciate beauty. Too bad you're a filthy half blood".

"I guess, but between us I'm sure you like it filthy" answered Harry.

Sirius laughed while Kingsley and company couldn't believe what Harry was saying.

Both Lestrange men were enraged and attempted to attack Harry, but Lucius stopped them.

Bellatrix was clearly enjoying the attention and began to giggle like a school girl, unnerving her companions who've never heard her laugh that way.

Harry continued with "I've never stuck my cock in crazy before. What do you say Bella?".

"Enough!" shouted Lucius. "Give me the prophecy".

"Cockblocker" muttered Harry loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Sirius couldn't hold it back and erupted in a booming laugh that echoed throughout the hall. The Lestrange brothers made a second attempt at Harry and he sent a stunner in reply, which they easily deflected. The rest of the Death Eaters laughed at such a school grade level spell.

"While it seems my sister in law appreciates your attention, I require you to return it to me for a second. Give me the prophecy or this ends here" stated Lucius with his wand glowing green.

"All right already" said Harry.

"Here" he said tossing the orb to Lucius. Harry sent a Reducto at the orb, ensuring it would explode into hundreds of glass shards. Sirius sent a stunner at Mulciber, prompting the rest of the Order to attack while the Death Eaters began to shield. Harry followed his Reducto with the Ventus Cicatricem spell which immediately impacted the middle of the group.

Bellatrix reacted quickly and banished Lucius away before the spell hit. Fortunately the Lestrange brothers weren't as lucky and they both died trapped in the vortex the spell created. Blood slippped out of the vortrex like liquids tend to do when a blender is left uncovered. Macnair and Avery lost a few limbs and began to bleed to death. The Order members stopped attacking as they dumbly stared at the carnage.

"What are you doing?" said Harry. "Attack".

The rest of the Death Eaters came to their senses as they began to defend themselves seriously by sending killing curses at random, per usual. The Death Eaters split themselves, still outnumbering the Order 7 to 6. Harry needed to get close to Bellatrix and chased after her.

"You really do like me" she stated, running away from him in a playful manner.

Harry followed the women at a steady pace.

They were a couple of rooms away when he lost her. Out of nowhere Bellatrix tackled Harry to the ground. "Now the we're away from the cockblocker as you put it, what are you going to do?".

Harry raised an eyebrow. He only needed her hair.

"Remember rough and dirty" she stated a she began to kiss him.

Harry ran his fingers through her hair accomplishing what he wanted. Bellatrix began to rub his cock and Harry reached for his wand. As he sent a stunner at Bellatrix, he felt something pierce his side.

Bellatrix's body rolled to the side. Harry stood up slowly gripping the handle of the knife on his side.

"Harry" yelled Sirius who no longer looked like Ron.

"Hey Sirius" said Harry and grunted when he pulled the knife out.

"Let me take care of that" said Sirius taking out his wand to stop the bleeding.

Sirius then pointed his wand at Bellatrix thinking the world was better off without her.

"Stop" commanded Harry. "I need her alive for tonight".

"Why?" asked Sirius.

Harry shook his head "It's something Albus and I are working on. Don't worry about it".

Sirius begrudgingly accepted, but still bound Bellatrix and removed her wand along with an extra knife she had strapped on her thigh.

Harry gestured for Sirius to hand him Bellatrix's wand and he complied.

Suddenly Fleur, Hestia, and Kingsley were in the room covered in a few cuts and bruises.

"What happened to Emmeline?" asked Harry seeing the state Fleur was in.

"We had to portkey Emmeline out of here" responded Kingsley while Fleur looked guilty. "She took an unknown spell Dolohov sent at Fleur to the chest".

"How is she?" asked Harry.

"She'll be okay. Let's just say she's lucky Ginny and her are about the same size" replied Kingsley, who had to remove the armor and transfigure Neville's clothes when he changed back.

"And the Death Eaters?" asked Harry.

"Taken care of" answered Sirius. He had rushed after Harry as the others dealt with Emmeline.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Fleur looked guilty. "I lost control and turned into my avian form".

"You did what had to be done" said Sirius. "There's only so many Killing Curses one can take before switching tactics. It was you or them. Malfoy certainly wouldn't have thought twice over your death".

Fleur nodded unconvinced.

"Malfoy's dead? They're all dead?" asked Harry as Sirius consoled Fleur.

Kingsley nodded. "We'll take the credit for killing the Death Eaters. We can't have anyone know a foreign witch killed a lord, or that a Hogwarts student killed so many people".

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. "The rest of their pals will target you all for revenge".

Hestia and Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" replied Harry.

"Don't worry. I get to collect the bounty on the escaped convicts" joked Hestia.

Harry laughed. "Now let's go see if Tom is here yet".

Sirius levitated his cousin and followed his godson upstairs with the members hot on his heels.

* * *

Dumbledore was there to greet them. "What happened down there?".

"Nothing that exciting" replied Harry.

Dumbledore glanced at his Order members and they all looked away. No matter, he would find out soon enough.

Voldemort materialized into the ministry.

"Hey Tom" waved Harry.

"Potter" growled Voldemort. "You'll die for calling me by that disgusting name".

"You shouldn't have come here Tom" said Dumbledore. "The aurous are on their way".

"At which time I will be gone and you and the brat, dead" replied Voldmort.

They began to battle. The duel was an unbelievable spectacle of dazzling displays of power and magic that captivated all those present. Once Harry noticed the press arrive due to the camera flash, he told Fleur to let them know something came up, and left the group behind. He walked to a nearby room. He didn't fancy getting possessed by Voldemort. He wasn't sure he could fight him off without Voldemort viewing some of his secondary memories.

Harry enlarged his trunk again and fished out Polyjuice potion and dropped a strand of Bellatrix's hair. As he was finished changing, he put on a cloak covering his body and called Kreacher. He pulled out the small box that was critical to his plans.

When the elf appeared he asked "Can you take me to Gringotts?".

Kreacher grabbed Harry and they both disappeared from the ministry.

* * *

Presently Gringotts resembled a ghost town. No one was around, but the single teller working the night shift. Harry entered the bank.

"You there, I'm here to make a deposit".

"And who are you wizard?" sneered the goblin.

Harry removed the cloak around his face. The goblin gasped.

"It seems you know who i am you filthy creature. Now deposit this box in my vault at once or I'll personally end your line".

The goblin was going to ask for her key, but the tense atmosphere that accompanied the witch convinced him not to. He took the box.

"Do not fail me goblin" threatened Harry and walked out the bank under cover of the cloak. As he left he had kreacher take him home.

The goblin allowed himself a sneer. 'Stupid witches and wizards acting so big and mighty'. He wasn't stupid though. He knew Bellatrix Lestrange would keep her word about killing his family.

* * *

Harry was currently waiting in his room looking at the watch Susan gave him. He had kept it all this time as a memento. When the time was right, he stepped into his vanishing cabinet. Harry came out into a dark room. He quickly casted the Lumos spell. The light ate away the dark. He could see the mountains of gold all around him. Precious jewels as far as the light allowed him to see. He walked around until he found what he sought, the cup.

All these months of practicing a variation of the shrinking charm had paid off. He would shrink his vanishing cabinet and would wait how long until it enlarged on its own. The standard was about 8 hours. He had timed it exactly so he could be in and out of Gringotts after he deposited the cabinet. Then it would enlarge on its own about 20 minutes later, competing the 8 hour cycle.

"Kreacher".

The elf answered his master's call, tripping the alarm wards of Gringotts.

"Master?" asked Kreacher.

"We don't have much time Kreacher" said Harry as he pointed Bellatrix's wand at the elf and levitated him above the cup. He had won its loyalty with a simple stunning spell. "Be careful not to touch anything else when you grab it Kreacher".

Kreacher nodded and grabbed the cup. Harry placed Kreacher next to him. He could hear the goblins outside the vault fumbling with keys.

"Don't forget to take the cabinet with you Kreacher" said Harry taking the cup and walking into his cabinet.

Kreacher waited for his master to leave and approached the cabinet. He saw the vault door begin to open and popped himself and the cabinet away. The goblins entered the vault to find what was missing. They knew who the vault belonged to and grew worried. After some debate the goblins decided to keep quiet for the moment. It was embarrassing that they had another break in. The single teller at the entrance had heard the alarm and the rumors of something happening in the Lestrange vault. He obviously didn't want to lose his head and kept quiet.

Harry was in his room on the floor when Kreacher showed up. Harry stabbed the cup with the fang and the horcrux's shriek pierced throughout the room.

"It's almost over" stated Harry. He then laid on his bed waiting for the potion to run its course. He was happy he had accomplished his task without help from Dumbledore. He viewed it as a challenge. He immediately received a messenger patronus from Sirius asking him where he was. They were all worried he was missing. Voldemort was spotted by Cornelius and Rufus. The press had gotten great pictures of Voldemort and Bellatrix was arrested. It seemed Voldemort wasn't able to abscond with his most trusted lieutenant.

Harry conjured his patronus and was shocked to see that it had changed to a Texas Longhorn. It was massive. He hadn't used his patronus since the winter holidays, so he wasn't sure when it changed. He patted its head and sent a reply to Sirius stating he was fine and would show up to Hogwarts in 20 minutes. He once again laid on the bed and thought 'I wonder if he was able to resist it'.

* * *

Somewhere in the United Sates, Susan and Amelia Bones were shopping at a muggle store. Susan was looking through various clothes when her charm bracelet became loose from within her sleeve, and fell onto the floor. Prongs shattered in half.

Susan frowned. She picked up the bracelet with one hand and collected the broken pieces with the other. "How could it break?" she asked her aunt.

Amelia shook her head "I don't know. They're supposed to be unbreakable".

Amelia looked around and quickly took out her wand and repaired the charm. It would hold for now.

"Thanks" said Susan attaching the charm and retying her bracelet. "Oh this is cute" she said lifting up a shirt for her aunt to see.

Amelia took the shirt and nodded. "It is" she said and set the shirt in their shopping cart.

Susan stopped for a second as she felt butterflies in her stomach again. She placed her hand on it and smiled.

"Everything okay?" asked Amelia.

She nodded and continued to browse.

* * *

Severus Snape had no trouble finding Little Hangleton. He had gone there to meet the resurrected Dark Lord after all. As the boy had said, the magic was in the air calling out to him. He followed it to a nearby shack. The shack had some defenses, but not enough to deter a man of his knowledge. He looked around the shack and waved his wand looking to find the horcrux. He immediately got a reading from underneath the floor boards. With a wave of his wand the path was clear. Snape levitated a box and quickly opened it. He couldn't believe what he saw. The rune on the stone was just like the symbol representing the Deathly Hallows.

He made to grab it, but stopped himself.

'It's a horcrux' he thought. 'Who knows how it'll react'.

He looked at the stone. "I could see Lily again" he muttered.

"No" he tried to convince himself. "Horcruxes are dangerous things".

The compulsion on the ring placed by Voldemort began to work its magic. Snape suddenly concluded "If the brat was able to destroy 3 of them with ease, surely I can resist whatever the horcrux throws at me".

He grabbed the ring and felt a strong desire to place it on his finger. He did just that, then waited. Nothing happened.

"Lily" he called.

Nothing.

"Lily?".

The curse activated.

"What the hell" yelled Snape as a phantom Lily came into view.

"Take it off Sev, please".

"Lily" said Snape forgetting about the ring. He reached out to her hand and saw his fingers go through like she wasn't there. He instantly felt despair. He needed to hold her hand so badly.

"Hurry Sev, you're dying".

"I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean for you to die" he cried.

"Sev take it off hurry. He knew you would do this, that's why he sent you".

"What?" asked Snape.

The boy posing as my son knew you wouldn't resist putting on the ring".

"Harry?" asked Snape. Suddenly a phantom Harry Potter appeared.

"Professor" greeted phantom Harry.

"What? How?" said Snape not understanding what was happening one bit.

"It's what I was telling you" said Lily. "the ring is cursed. Take it off".

Snape looked at his hand and noticed the dead flesh was above his wrist. "Too late" he muttered. "I'll die in a few months anyways".

Lyly was sad. "You could've led a happy life Sev. If only you allowed yourself to do so".

Snape shrugged "So who is the impostor?" he asked. He knew Potter wasn't that smart. He inwardly smiled because he wasn't bested by Potter's spawn after all.

"Someone chosen by death after I died" stated phantom Harry.

"When?" asked Snape.

"During the summer".

Snape nodded and sat against the wall. He laughed "I never thought I'd die in a shack like this" he stated.

Lily frowned "You could still remove the ring".

"And look at his smug face again when he sees my hand? No thanks" said Snape shaking his head. "If he's not Harry, why did he do this to me?".

"He may not be my actual son, but for all intents and purposes he is. The love he feels for me and James is real enough. He wanted to avenge us. He was separated from his family as well. You taking that away from Harry was enough for him to condemn you".

"Let's not forget what you did to Susan" said phantom Harry. His mother had dismissed his actions because Amelia and Susan had survived, but he couldn't.

Snape sighed "I did that in anger. I didn't know the whole story".

"It still doesn't excuse your actions" replied phantom Harry.

"I regretted Amelia's death every day since then" admitted Snape.

"Don't worry, she's still alive" informed Lily.

"Truly?" asked Snape as he looked at his hand. It was completely rotted. The progress of the curse curse was already up to his neck.

'Just a few more minutes' he thought.

Lily nodded.

Snape was surprisingly glad he was dying. He would finally be at peace. 'At least I'll be away from the two greatest manipulators in my life' he thought. 'Three' he conceded after a few seconds.

"How is it on the other side Lily?" asked Snape.

"It's great" replied Lily. "All your pain and worries vanish instantly and you spend eternity with all your loved ones".

"Guess I'll be alone" said Snape and laughed.

"You'll be with me you idiot" stated Lily, remindeing Snape of the time they were together.

"I missed you so much" he said. "There's something I always wanted to tell you".

"I know Sev. But the love I felt for you was diferent, I'm sorry".

"I need to say it" replied Snape shaking his head. "Lily, I always loved you. I think since the moment I met you and your sister. I always felt something inside me when you were close by. Just being in your presence brightened up my day. The time we spent together was the only joy I ever felt. I just wanted to say that to you".

"Thank you Severus" replied Lily.

Snape was happy he plucked up the courage to admit it after all this time. He then faced phantom Harry and asked "So Potter any hard feelings towards the usurper to your fame and fortune?".

Phantom Harry shrugged "Not really. He's doing much better than I would have, and he's treating my friends rather well. I've also gotten the opportunity to meet my parents after all this time".

"It's done" stated Lily.

"Really?" asked Snape standing up. "Are you sure?". He didn't feel any different.

"Look behind you" she said

Snape turned around and saw his body laying against the wall. His skin was completely rotted. Only his signature greasy hair and hooked nose were recognizable.

"Come along" said Lily extending her hand.

For the first time in twenty odd years, Snape's lips twisted into a genuine smile. He placed his hand in Lily's and followed her to the great beyond.

* * *

Death watched the scene eating his favorite snack of fried pickle chips. The boy obviously forgot that Albus would want to speak with Snape when they recovered the ring. He would have to forbid the dead from revealing who Harry Potter truly was. He had always known the boy would refrain from following the books soon enough and he would require a little help here and there.

 **AN: THAT TOOK FOREVER. SORRY WORK HAS BEEN HECTIC. I'VE BEEN ASKED WHY HARRY ISN'T THE GENTLE GIANT I PORTRAYED HIM TO BE AT FIRST. I'LL SIMPLY SAY THAT I DID ADD THAT PARTICULAR SAYING OF MESSING WITH THE BULL YOU GET THE HORNS FOR A REASON. I'M USING MY FRIEND AS A TEMPLATE FOR THIS HARRY. DUDE WAS LIKE A REAL LIFE HAGRID TO US IN SCHOOL, UNTIL HE CHOKED OUT SOME AHOLE BULLYING US. ANYWAYS I ALWAYS MEANT FOR HARRY TO BE A FIGHTER.**

 **NOT SURE HOW A SMART MAN OF ACTION(DEBATABLE) MAKES HARRY A STEREOTYPICAL JOCK BUT ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.**

 **I CRINGED WHEN I WROTE HARRY ASKING SIRIUS WHY IT HURTS SO MUCH, BUT IT WORKED IN THE HOBBIT RIGHT? LOL**

 **THANKS TO A GUEST'S SUGGESTION I MIGHT PAIR SIRIUS WITH FLEUR. I JUST COULDN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD**

 **FOR THOSE TOO YOUNG TO KNOW ABOUT ROSS AND RACHEL, THE REFERENCE IS FROM THE TV SHOW FRIENDS.**

 **ANYWAYS I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD SOON MAYBE BEFORE NEW YEARS BUT I WON'T PROMISE ANYTHING. WORK WILL GET BUSIER AS WE APPROACH THE HOLIDAYS. AND ON THAT NOTE, IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


	13. Chapter 13

Once he looked like his usual self Harry left headquarters for Hogwarts using his vanishing cabinets. He knew his roommates would be asleep and a few charms on his person would ensure they wouldn't hear nor see him step out just in case. He quickly exited Gryffindor tower and headed in the direction of the headmaster's office.

Along the way he was humming a tune that he could barely recall. It took him a while until he realized it was " _Firework_ " by _Katy Perry_. He shrugged and kept humming along while he recalled watching " _The Interview_ " with _Seth Rogen_ as he walked.

When he reached the door he knocked in three consecutive taps. The door was opened by none other than Kingsley Shackelbolt.

"Harry" greeted the man.

"Hey Shack" responded Harry peering into the obviously expanded office. Every Order member who was privy to the night's operation was inside. Harry spotted Sirius hugging Fleur in the corner while Bill Weasley occupied the other speaking with Hestia. He had obviously decided to not put up a fight for Fleur's affections at this point. He was a good looking bloke himself so the whole spiel of plenty of fish in the sea really did apply to him.

Dumbledore had his head inside the fireplace. Harry raised and eyebrow and Kingsley answered.

"Fudge has been fire calling Albus every few minutes or so as new problems arise".

Harry nodded and entered the room.

"Harry" shouted Remus catching Sirius' attention.

"Harry" cried Sirius who let go of Fleur and embraced his godson.

"Where were you?".

"At home doing something Albus asked me to do".

"What was it?" asked Remus interested in the answer. They had all been worried when the boy suddenly went missing. Fleur only relayed his message, but was unable to provide adequate answers to the worried duo.

"Just some business for the Order" he answered as he walked up to Fleur and hugged her. She had tensed up a bit at first then noticed it was him.

"Sorry for what you had to do tonight" whispered Harry into her ear.

"It's fine Harry" she answered. "It was just my first time taking a life"

"Mine as well" he responded. "Don't let it get to you. Those idiots have been killing people and getting away with it for too long"

Fleur was silently thinking. She had forgotten that Harry had also taken a life as well, several in fact and he seemed unaffected by it. She felt childish in comparison but quickly let the feeling melt away. People deal with death rather differently. She squeezed Harry closer and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for caring Harry"

Harry patted her back and shifted his attention to the others in the room.

"I just want to thank you all again for tonight. You all helped expose Voldemort and I appreciate it".

Harry heard generic responses like no problem and you're welcome.

It seemed like Dumbledore was finished because he immediately greeted Harry.

"Nice of you to join us Harry. I must say your new Patronus was a surprise" he added with a twinkle in his eye.

Remus and Sirius became wide eyed as they remembered how surprised everyone was when the Texas Longhorn barged into the office and gave them a reply in Harry's voice.

"I was just telling everyone here how i finished the assignment you gave me".

Dumbledore's eyebrow rose, then he smiled as he guessed what Harry was talking about.

"You're all dismissed" said Dumbledore. "I shall see you all again tomorrow to discuss in more depth about what occurred tonight. In the meantime get some well deserved rest".

The orders members nodded and walked out of the office. Sirius stayed behind with his godson.

"Go and stay with Fleur tonight" said Harry.

"What?" said Sirius.

"She need's someone tonight and it might as well be you".

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius.

"Of course" said Harry. "I'll just have a nice chat with Brian and then go to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow".

Sirius nodded and chased after Fleur who luckily walked slowly because of her state of mind.

"How did tonight go?" asked Dumbledore.

"Great" replied Harry.

He called Kreacher and had him bring the horcruxes.

"Hufflepuff's cup" announced Harry handling it to Dumbledore's waiting hands.

"Marvelous my boy. How did you acquire it?".

Harry went on to tell the headmaster exactly what he had done.

"Genius" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Simply genius. I assume the vanishing cabinets are how you've been leaving school grounds this whole time?".

Harry nodded.

"We're one step closer" said the clearly happy headmaster.

"What happened when I left the ministry?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Tom was forced to retreat. Cornelius grudgingly admitted his return. Tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_ will be interesting to say the least".

Harry cleared his mind and began with the act he practiced at home.

"Is Snape back with the other horcrux yet?".

Dumbledore stopped himself from chiding Harry for not using the professor's title when he registered the rest of the sentence. "Other horcrux?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. I had a vision of Tom's memories during my History OWL. Since we were both busy I figured Snape could retrieve it for us".

Dumbledore frowned "No he hasn't. Why didn't you tell me about it?".

"I'm sorry Albus. Like I said, we were busy. We needed to concentrate on exposing Tom tonight. With Snape's experience, I figured he would be okay".

Dumbledore stood "What's the final horcrux Harry?".

"It's just a ring" replied Harry. "It's hidden in a nearby shack where Tom was resurrected".

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Go to bed Harry. I will go after Severus to see what's holding him up".

"I'm coming with you" said Harry. "You can either take me now with you and Fawkes or I'll be joining you on my own. No matter how you feel, it's my job to finish the bastard's soul pieces off before he kills me".

Dumbledore relented and called upon Fawkes who looked at them before he approached and flamed them away.

They appeared near the graveyard. Dumbledore led Harry to the nearby shack as the man muttered to himself about things Harry couldn't quite hear. They were currently in front of the shack when Dumbledore opened the door with a flick of his wand. There stood a corpse which Harry knew to be Snape.

Dumbledore gasped.

"Who is that?" asked Harry in a shocked tone.

Dumbledore's eyes teared up as he waved his wand over the corpse.

"Severus" stated Dumbledore.

"What?" exclaimed Harry.

Dumbledore gazed at the ring on Snape's hand. He recognized it immediately. He was going to grab it when he remembered what had happened to his Potions professor.

He waved his wand over the ring. "The ring is cursed".

"Really?" said Harry "All the other horcruxes weren't".

"It seems Severus threw caution to the wind when he spied the ring".

"What's so special about this ring?".

"The ring itself is inconsequential Harry. The stone is what's important. Have you heard of the Deathly Hallows?".

"The Deathly what?" asked Harry.

"Forgive me my boy. I forgot you wouldn't have heard the tales of Beetle the Bard growing up".

"So what's special about the stone and why would Snape want it?".

Dumbledore sighed. He levitated Snape's body and faced Harry. "We should return to the castle and we'll discuss this in my office, but first we will make a short stop".

Harry nodded and followed the headmaster outside, where Fawkes appeared and took them to the infirmary at Hogwarts. Dumbledore carefully placed Severus on a bed and called Poppy.

"What is it Albus" she asked nearing the bed. "Dear God" she exclaimed. "Who is that?".

"Severus" muttered Dumbledore sadly. "I shall have the coroner from St. Mungos come at first light. For now I shall leave him here".

"Of course" stated the nurse waiting for the headmaster to leave before erecting a privacy screen around the deceased.

Dumbledore stared at Severus one more time before he waved his wand in an intricate pattern and removed the curse on the ring. He grabbed it and felt the Horcrux's dark aura. "To business Harry".

Harry silently followed the man to his office. There Dumbledore peered into the stone silently. After a minute he looked at Harry who patiently waited.

"This is what's known as the Resurrection Stone".

"Resurrection Stone?" replied Harry.

Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit and told him the legend of The Three Brothers.

"So is this the reason why Tom made it a horcrux?".

"No" answered Dumbledore with a shake of his head. "I suspect that like you, Tom has never heard the tale of the Deathly Hallows".

"What of the wand and cloak?" asked Harry innocently.

Dumbledore paused for a minute and continued. "I believe the cloak has been passed down through your family line".

"Really?" said Harry leaning forward in his chair. "My cloak?".

"Yes" stated Dumbledore. "As for the wand, its history is entirely immeresed in bloodshed.".

Harry remained silent staring at Dumbledore.

"It has found its way into my hands".

"Cool" stated Harry. "This will help you kill Tom and his Death Eaters when I'm gone" said harry testing the waters.

Dumbeldore remianed silent for a while before he stated "Tom is one thing Harry, but everyone else deserves a chance to redeem themselves".

"Please tell me you aren't going to show them mercy" said Harry as his anger grew. He suspected the man would allow the cycle of Death Eaters escaping justice to repeat itself. He reigned in his anger a bit and added "I'm letting that bastard kill me so he can die and you plan on letting his followers live?".

Dumbledore didn't know how to reply.

"Listen old man, I will not be like a lamb walking up to the slaughter if you continue with this plan. I told you before that I can easily leave this war behind. The people of this country and Tom deserve each other".

Dumbledore paled. "I implore you Harry. You must let him kill you to destroy the horcrux behind your scar".

"Only if you give me a magical vow to try your best to kill Tom and his Death Eaters" replied Harry after some time.

"Harry" pleaded Dumbledore.

"No" interrupted Harry. "The whole point of all this was to rid ourselves of these vermin. If you give them second chances, I'll leave immediately and search for Susan and Amelia".

Dumbledore sighed. He stood up and moved away from his desk to retrieve Godric's sword.

"Care to do the honors Harry" he asked.

Harry knew he was trying to change the subject but took the sword anyways. He swung the sword In a downward slash. The stone cracked when it met steel. The horcrux was destroyed after emitting a loud shriek. Harry called Kreacher to take away the horcrux.

"Wait" said Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked Harry holding the stone and Kreacher waiting by his side with the trunk containing the others.

"Can I see it for a minute?" he asked.

Harry figured he wanted to speak with his sister and handed him the stone. He immediately realized his mistake. Snape would rat him out soon enough. Harry took a deep breath and stated.

"Don't forget about the vow Wulfric. If you refuse me before the end of the term, I will leave you all behind taking Sirius and those precious to me along".

Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly as he peered into the stone.

Harry sent Kreacher away and apologized for calling him over nothing. The elf told Harry it wasn't a big deal and popped away. Harry left the headmaster alone in his office. He leaned on the wall next to the stone gargoyle thinking of what he should do. Should he attack Dumbledore. It was risky but he couldn't let his secret be exposed. He was agonizing over his own stupidity.

'If only I had a time turner'. HE could stop himself from sending Snape to his death and exposing himself like this.

Suddenly a piece of parchment fell from the sky. He used his seeker reflexes to catch it in the air.

 **Your secrets are safe. Now it's all up to you. Do not fail me. I want that soul.**

Harry was stunned. It took him a while to get his wits about him.

"I guess I should say thank you".

He smiled and headed back in the direction of his bed.

* * *

Dumbledore was alone in his office as he put the ring on and called out to Severus Snape. He didn't answer the headmaster's call.

"Severus Snape" he called once more.

Dumbledore frowned. Perhaps the stories were wrong, but he clearly had the Elder Wand and the Potter's had inherited the cloak.

He settled on another name instead.

"Ariana?".

After five seconds which felt like an eternity to Dumbledore, his sister appeared before him.

"Hello Al".

The headmaster's eyes glistened with unshed tears at the sight of his sister.

"He won't answer you, at least not yet. He's busy reconnecting with Lily Potter".

Dumbledore nodded dumbly. "There's so many thing I always dreamed of asking you".

"Gellert" stated Ariana. "He was the one that killed me".

Dumbledore was at a loss for words as his sister continued.

"The guilt you've felt has prevented you from justly punishing the wicked dear brother. You constantly ask yourself how you could condemn others when you yourself have probably killed. Well let me answer for you, you have caused more death than you've prevented in all your years. Surely it's time you see that. What that boy asks of you isn't hard to do".

"You would have me become an executioner?".

"NO" responded the girl. "I would ask you to punish those that deserve it. All the Death Eaters have killed just to earn their mark. Don't you think their victims deserve justice?".

"Let's us change topics Ari" said Dumbledore as the pang in his stomach grew.

"As you wish brother".

Dumbledore sat on his chair and gestured for the ghost of his sister to approach his desk.

"What if any, semblance of a life do you lead?" he asked.

Ariana Dumbledore smiled and conversed with her brother. After about an hour Dumbledore bade her farewell and took off the ring. He realized he would go mad possessing the ring. He placed it on his desk and made a note to have Harry take it away for now.

Ariana stared at her brother for a few more seconds before she turned to the figure behind her.

"Was it really necessary to tell him that?".

"Yes" replied Death. "He needs to pull his weight in this war, or the boy will lose".

Ariana nodded. She knew that knowing for certain that his lover was responsible for her death could potentially do more harm to him, but like Death told her, he needed to stop being on the sidelines.

* * *

The next morning Harry decided to reward their exposing Voldemort with more training. He now had no idea how the war would play out. If what he saw of the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort taught him anything it was that he was behind, drastically behind. Sure no other student here would pose a threat or most of the staff for that matter, but he had been complacent lately. He decided to quit Quidditch in the upcoming year. After having showered he descended to the Great Hall for a late breakfast.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were eating breakfast surrounded by all their friends. Harry as usual was not present. He always managed to walk in at the last possible moment for a quick bite. A flock of owls attracts minimal attention as it is an everyday occurence.

Ron was munching on toast and gulping down pumpkin juice as Hermione took her copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Bloody hell" said Hermione as she saw the front page.

Ron was shocked by his friend and decided to take advantage of the never before presented opportunity

"Hermione. Language" chastised the redhead.

All through the great hall similar reactions were heard as conversations broke out. Curious, Ron stood up and crouched behind Hermione to get a look at what she was reading.

"Bloody hell" said Ron.

On the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ was a picture of Voldemort and Dumbledore dueling surrounded by half the Order and their friend Harry Potter looking on, with a bound up Bellatrix Lestrange next to him.

 **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns.**

 **Boy-Who-Lived telling truth all along.**

 **Death Eater massacre in Department of Mysteries. 11 dead, one captured.**

It went on to state the identidies of the dead. Ron was shocked when he saw the name of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione and Ron were approached by the rest of Harry's friends.

"What the hell guys" said Neville. "Why didn't you tell us this was happening?".

"We didn't know" said Hermione after a few seconds.

"We're as lost as you mate" stated Ron.

"Where's Harry?" asked Daphne approaching with Tracey standing behind her.

"We don't know" said Ron.

"He's training as usual" said Luna.

"Training?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yes" said Luna. "He trains every morning".

"Where?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think he'd like me to tell you" she said as she kept eating.

The rest of Harry's friends just stared at the girl feeling annoyed by her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't having a good year. Not only had his rival repeatedly humiliated him all year, his father had just been murdered by that same bastard. Sure, the paper said that aurors were the cause of death for the Death Eaters but, he knew in his heart it was Potter.

Suddenly the door opened and in walks Harry Fucking Potter looking like everything is just peachy. Draco was overcome with a rage he hadn't felt in a few days since his last humiliation.

* * *

Luna and Hermione looked toward the opened door and saw Harry walk in. Harry heard conversations break out as he looked around the great hall.

"Harry" yelled Luna and Hermione in unison as they ran to join him. Daphne and Tracey followed at a more relaxed speed but if anyone was watching, they would see the worried look on their faces.

"Avada Kedavra" heard Harry as he saw a green light headed in his direction. He immediately stepped to the side and banished Luna and Hemione away, causing them to crash into Daphne and Tracey who caught them.

"Well well well" stated Harry staring at his attacker.

"Avada Kedavra" yelled Draco once more as Harry simply stepped to the side once more and sent a series of spells at Draco. Draco was blasted back as the Reducto exploded at his feet and the disarming jinx hit him in the chest. He was immediately bound and approached by the one whom he hated the most in his life.

"I warned you away from this life boy" stated Harry very pissed off. He didn't care he was attacked, but Luna was very close to the path the killing curse took.

Everyone is the hall was dumbfounded. The professors approached once they gathered themselves, but Harry wasn't taking any chances. He sent a messenger patronus to Kingsley informing him of the attack and that he was pressing charges.

"Harry perhaps involving the aurors in this is a bit too much" stated Dumbledore to the shock of everyone present.

Harry glared at the headmaster "Remember what I said last night Albus. Harry levitated Draco and walked toward the front doors hoping to catch the aurors at the front gate. An exodus of students followed Harry to the gates as the aurors arrived. Not only that but somehow the press was there as well.

Harry ignored the questions and approached Kingsley and the bumbling soon to be ex-minister Fudge. He erected a privacy ward around them and informed them of the attack and that he was pressing charges. He handed over Draco's wand to Kingsley so he could perform the Priori Incantatem spell.

Dumbledore could only watch sadly as another under his guidance was led astray. To think the Malfoy scion would try to murder another student. Perhaps he didn't know others as well as he thought he did. He was sure Harry was the exception. He sighed sadly.

'Perhaps Ariana was on to something'.

People could only stare as a muted conversation between the ministry employees and the student came to an abrupt end as Harry patted the auror on the back. As the ward came down people could hear the minister state

"I will ensure this case is handled correctly".

Harry just stared at the minister, who gave an unsure smile before turning around and disapparating. When Harry turned around he was approached by the press.

Harry saw Rita Skeeter push her way forward and said "Miss Skeeter. What a lovely surprise. I was under the impression you were to keep your quill at bay at least for quite a bit longer".

Other reporters and a few students were intrigued by Harry's words.

A slight blush appeared on the woman's cheeks and stated "I figured after I helped you out earlier that we were square".

Harry smiled. Although Hermione didn't say anything to that effect he didn't care enough to ask her. "Of cousre let's just stick to the facts then shall we? Wouldn't want something else to keep you from your true calling now would we?".

One reporter decided to ask "Mr. Potter, care to explain what occurred last night?".

Another interrupted "Sources say that you killed at least one of the Death Earters yourself. Care to comment?".

"That's enough" stated Dumbledore. "I have given you all the information I know last night. Now I kindly ask you all to leave".

Rita spoke up as everyone was turning to leave.

"Is it true there's a prophecy between you and the Dark Lord.

Everyone stopped and looked at Harry, waiting for a response.

Dumbleodore attemted to intervene once again, however Harry had other plans.

"Yes" he answered.

Everyone was silently waiting for him to continue. He did not.

"Care to elaborate" asked Rita.

Harry smiled. "It's quite silly really. It merely stated that I have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. The "Chosen One" if you will".

Gasp were heard from those around him. Harry could see his friends looking at him with worry and he noticed Tracey and Daphne whispering back and forth.

"Harry" warned Dumbledore.

Harry lifted up a hand to stop him from interrupting. He knew what he was doing.

"And will you vanquish him?" asked another reporter whom Harry knew to be responsible for the Quidditch section of _The Prophet_.

"Why should I?" asked Harry rather disinterested, as he was looking at his finger nail rather attentively.

"What do you mean, why should you?" asked the man once again. "Surely you would fight the man who killed your parents?".

"Perhaps" said Harry looking at the man. "Then again, I never knew them. Not unlike all of you. You've all known and lost someone to Voldemort and his Death Eaters".

People cringed in fear at the mention of the name.

Harry powered through "Yet none of you have done a thing to exact revenge. If anything, you've all helped him all year attempting to discredit me and Albus over here. You've given him the time he needed to rebuild his army. To break into Azkaban and free his most capable. Though at the moment those are in short supply I wager" he ended with a smirk.

Neville and the twins were the only ones to whoop at this comment as silence took hold of the rest.

"I told the ministry at my hearing that he was back. I showed the memory proving this to all of you. Some of you were even present and yet you continued to slander me. Not just the press but my dear fellow students. So let me ask you this. If you were me, would you force yourself to battle a Dark Lord 50 years your senior for a country that treats you like dirt at the drop of a hat?".

Everyone had the decency to look ashamed of themselves. Then as an example Harry said " **§§§Idiots§§§".**

Fear was evident on people's faces. Harry laughed. "See this is what I mean. You all hear me speak Parseltongue and immediately fear and distrust me based on dumb beliefs you've held for centuries".

A few of Harry's friends were amused.

"Let's say that I promise to handle Voldemort. What of his followers? Do you expect me to do this alone? You all have a great wand at your disposal courtesy of my boy Ollie. Use it. Next time Death Eaters attack your neighbors, will you stand back and wait for a kid to solve your problems? What are you, defenseless muggles?".

And with that Harry left the reporters and walked back into the castle as he was bombarded with questions by all of his friends.

Professor Flitwick closed the gates and approached Albus and McGonagall "Well that was interesting".

The headmanster and his deputy just looked at the half goblin with an expression that could easily be construed to mean "No shit".

* * *

The next few days Harry was prodded by everyone in the castle. They all wanted details on what had happened, yet he remained tight lipped about it. He told his inner circle of friends the basic details. He and Daphne had spoken several times. She had hugged him tightly as soon as they found themselves alone in Slytherin's chamber after Malfoy had tried to kill him.

"It's not going to stop" said Harry gazing into those lovely grey eyes. "Others will attempt to kill me and those I care about".

Daphne's cheeks were reddened and she buried her face in his chest. After a few seconds he heard a mumble.

He chuckled "Care to repeat that?".

"I can take care of myself" she said.

Harry lifted her head by the chin and kissed her.

"But it just won't be you that's targetted".

"I feel like this conversation is going in circles" said Daphne. "Do you want me or not?".

Harry led her to the bed where he proceeded to break his rule of not sleeping with her. A while later he was on the bed with her head resting on his chest. he was running his fingers through her silky hair when he stated. "What is your family doing for the summer?".

Daphne took a second to respond "We'll be traveling through Asia. Why?".

"The whole summer?" asked Harry.

Daphne nodded.

"Good" responded Harry.

Daphne just stared into his eyes waiting for him to continue.

Harry sighed "Tell you what Daph, take this summer to decide with your family if being my girlfriend is worth the danger. If you agree, I will agree no questions asked. I will personally place your family's home under the Fidelius Charm".

Daphne looked at the man she was sure she was in love with and stated "I don't need the summer, but I will accept your condition".

"Who knows you might find some bloke you like during the summer" joked Harry.

Daphne really doubted that. She began to trace kisses on Harry's chest and went south along his stomach until she had him in her mouth. She kept eye contact as best a she could.

'So much for dating around until I'm 30' he thought staring at Daphne working her way around his tool like a pro. Daphne had taken tips from Tracey and Harry was all too happy with her new skill set. Harry came to the realization that he would eventually marry this girl. He immediately questioned this feeling. He always wondered why magicals tended to marry right out of school. It's as if magic itself was compelling them to settle down and procreate. After his neck began to bother him from keeping eye contact, he laid back and signaled for Daphne to twist around so he could repay the favor.

* * *

Dumbledore had received many request by Fudge to speak with Harry., All which he denied of course. He had given Harry the stone and now they had to wait to confront Tom. Bellatrix was currently at the ministry under heavy guard, alongside her nephew Draco. The press had been calling for Fudge's head as well as every member of magical England. Harry's interview with the Quibbler had been reprinted on the Prophet alongside his impromptu speech. His hearing at the beginning of the year was also featured with images of Voldemort's resurrection.

A mass of magicals were protesting outside of the ministry daily. Harry was sure Voldemort would attack them, but so far he hadn't. Harry realized that the man was probably hoping to insert some of his agents into the new government when Fudge was ousted. He had to prevent that. He pondered on what to do and came up with a the idea of dosing the workers with Veritaserum. It had been done before in other fan fics so he figured why not.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was not having a great week. First her husband was killed. Sure she didn't care as deeply for him as she once did, but the man was her husband. If anything he kept the vermin that plagued her home at a distance. Since his death, she dealt with many unwanted advances from Lucius "friends". Not only that, but the Dark Lord wanted a Malfoy to punish and with her being close by, she sufficed.

Even worse her son was waiting to be sent to Azkaban after he publicly sent the killing curse at Harry Potter, twice. She inwardly sighed at the foolish boy's actions. How he became a Slytherin she had no clue. She had asked Fudge to meet with her to discuss a lesser punishment for Draco, perhaps a fine, but the minister refused her.

"The only way young Draco will escape his fate is if Harry Potter drops the charges" stated the man before he shooed her away.

The Malfoy's influenced had clearly waned. Now she resorted to bribing the aurors for the chance to see her son and Bellatrix.

* * *

"Down the hall to the left" said the Aurour.

Narcisssa nodded and thanked the man as she proceeded to walk forward.

He had immediately forgotten her presence as he was currently rifling through the pouch containing G1000.

Narcissa wasn't used to being ignored. She was always praised for her looks. Slightly annoyed, Narcissa walked along the cells. She saw a few drunkards here and there and a few people who looked scared out of their mind. Then she saw a man with a gleam in his eye that she would recognized anywhere. A murderer.

She kept walking until she spotted her son in the same cell as her sister.

"Mum" shouted Draco as he tried to hug her through the bars.

Narcissa's heart broke as she tried to hug him back. Tears clouded her vision as she heard her son's sobs.

"Cissy" greeted Bellatrix looking completely at home in the cell.

"Bella" responded Narcissa.

"Such a disappointment isn't he?" stated Bellatrix pointing at Draco, who turned to glare at her.

Bellatrix laughed and threatened "Careful how you look at me boy, I've killed for less".

"Bella" chastised Narcissa. "He's your nephew".

"So what?" shrugged Bellatrix. "He's useless just like his father".

Draco yelled. "Don't talk about my father. He was a great man".

Bellatrix laughed.

"Bella" stated Narcissa. "What exactly happened that night?".

Bella looked at her sister for a few seconds and went on to tell her what she knew.

"Potter killed your husband?" said a shocked Narcissa with Draco staring at her in disbelief as well.

"And my dear brother in law" added Bellatrix with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Draco. "He killed your husband. Don't you want revenge?".

"Revenge?" asked Bellatrix. "Why? They were weak. Simple as that".

"So you're saying Potter didn't kill my father?" asked Draco after some time.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb?" said Bellatriix. "Lucius was still alive as Potter chased after me".

"So, how did Potter stop you?" asked Narcissa.

Bellatrix flushed a bit shocking her sister. "I was a bit distracted by his wand".

"What's so special about his wand?" said Draco.

"Not that wand" said Bellatrix winking at her sister who was immediately scandelized.

"I tried to seduce him to lower his defenses and as we kissed I was distracted. I didn't reach for my knife in time.

"Are you here to take me home?" asked Draco.

Narcissa sighed "That's not possible right now".

"Why?" asked Draco, which managed to anger Narcissa quite a bit.

"You used the killing curse" she exclaimed. "Twice". After taking a deep breath she continued "In front of the whole school Draco? Really?".

Draco had the decency to look ashamed.

"I didn't think".

"That's obvious" stated Bellatrix with a smile.

"Well the Dark Lord can break me out" said Draco straigtetning out his back.

Bella laughed like she hadn't in a long while. 'Oh how the fool resembles his father'.

"I doubt he will. The ministry knows he's really back. Azkaban won't be such an easy target again".

"But he cares about you" said Draco. "Surely he'll get us out soon enough".

Bellatrix shook her head "I'm sure I won't even survive long after my trial".

Narcissa inhaled sharply. She suspected that would happen. She approached and held on to her sister's hand tightly.

Narcissa turned to Draco and stated "You know Potter more than I do. What are the chances he'll drop the charges?".

Draco remained silent while Bella laughed.

"Seriously Cissy? Haven't you learned that no one truly knows the boy? He killed Rodolphus and Rabastan as if they were dogs. The fact that Draco considers himself Potter's rival should tell you how dumb and out of touch with reality he really is".

Draco glared at his aunt then quickly looked away as he remembered her threat. Narcissa's shoulders sagged in defeat. Silence descended upon the trio until Bellatrix broke it with a proposition.

"You know Cissy, you could always use your charm to get Potter to drop the charges".

"What?" stated Narcissa.

"You know what I mean" said Bella winking at her. "He's clearly smitten by you. I could tell when he was teasing Lucius about your beauty".

"Absolutely not" stated Draco as he finally realized what his aunt was saying.

"It's either that or rot in Azkaban" said Bella shrugging. "It's not like Cissy won't enjoy it. From what I felt he's properly equipped to make her scream".

Narcissa's cheeks reddenedd as she heard her sister's crass comments, but gave the idea some serious thought.

Draco could see him mom contemplating the matter.

"Mother, you will not fuck Potter. I'd rather die in Azkaban".

"Hush" said Bellatrix. She returned her attention to her sister. "It's the only way".

Narcissa knew this to be true. When Bellatrix is executed, she doubted the Dark Lord would risk his remainning forces to rescue her son from Azkaban. Even if he needed access to the Malfoy fortune, he still had her. She shuddered at the though of going back to the mansion.

"It's time" shouted the auror from the door.

Narcissa hugged her sister deeply through the bars, for it was probably the last time she would get the chance to do so.

"Toujours Pur" stated Bellatrix rubbing her sister's back conveying everything she felt and wanted to say to her as tears adorned her face for the first time since she was a child.

"Toujours Pur" responded Narcissa holding her sister tighter conveying the same feelings.

Narcissa let go of her sister and approached her son once more holding his hand.

"I'll be back Draco. Hopefully to free you if it all works out".

"No!" yelled Draco. "You will not whore yourself to Potter! If you do, you'll no longer be my mother".

Narcissa was hurt by her son's words and her eyes teared up a bit in response. Draco avoided her eyes. She caressed his thumb and let go of his hand. She took a deep breath and walked out not saying another word. Before she got too far she could hear her sister calling her son an idiot and hitting him on the back of his head. She rubbed her eyes to hide her tears and exited the room. She needed to contact Potter soon.

 **AN: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS. I WORK FOR A BEER COMPANY SO IT'S BEEN HECTIC SINCE THANKSGIVING UNTIL NEW YEARS. ALSO DEVELOPED A SEMI SOCIAL LIFE AND DISCOVERED THE JOYS OF INDIAN CASINOS. HAH.**

 **I KNOW IT'S A SHORTER CHAPTER THAN MY LAST ONE, SORRY.**

 **I'LL TRY TO FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON, AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO NOT LET A WHOLE MONTH PASS BETWEEN MY NEXT UPLOAD.**


	14. Chapter 14

It had certainly been an interesting first week of summer. Harry was currently in the Room of Requirement once more. That itself wasn't a rarity since the boy had been using the secret room at Hogwarts to train for well over a year. No, what made this particular week interesting was the ring the boy was currently wearing, or the stone set upon said ring to be exact.

"What a dick" stated Harry taking off the ring.

He had called the Hogwarts founders and asked for their advice. Salazar was the only one he didn't like. He had sneered at Harry and called him a filthy half-blood. Harry had rebutted with inbred arsehole and it escalated from there. He clearly approved of Tom's work. Though Harry threw the fact that his line had squibbed out and that his heir was a filthy half-blood. Salazar's glare was murderous. He couldn't deny the facts. Harry chuckled recalling how his face reminded him of Vernon when his bottled anger was getting to be too much for his bloated body. That was another thing that was funny to him. No wonder the chamber only had a statue of Salazar's face. He was as round as his uncle.

The other founders had told him of their secret journals or grimoires as they were called. Sadly over half the spells required their family magic which he couldn't use since he wasn't an heir, but the spells he did have access to were plenty useful. Rowena had even told him of the shield she had created for the Cruciatus curse that had become prominent in dueling during the middle ages. Tormentis Clypeus. That had been the greatest find of all. When he asked her about a shield from the Avada Kedavra, she informed him that nothing shields from death.

Nevertheless he planned on sharing that fact with his friends and family. Though it looked like the Protego shield, it was vastly more draining to maintain. Rowena assured him that it could be casted non verbally. He hadn't been able to do so quite yet. As a matter of fact he couldn't even be sure his shield would hold out because he hadn't had the chance to ask anyone to use the unforgivable on him. Dumbledore had rarely visited the castle due to his duties and he was positive he wouldn't do it.

He continued with conjuring silver stakes or stake as in just one. It was incredibly draining, but Harry knew that Voldemort could conjure silver and thus kept at it. They were about a centimeter thick and 22 centimeters long. _Guardians of the Galaxy's_ Yondu was the inspiration for this particular tactic. Specifically his _Yaka Arrow_. Though Harry couldn't control them with a whistle he could levitate and banished them at his enemies as he pleased. He knew he would eventually encounter Greyback and his lot.

Drained for the moment Harry sat and recalled his last days of the term.

* * *

Dumbledore had summoned him to his office where he had given Harry a vow that he would try his best to incapacitate the Death Eaters. He wouldn't go for the kill but he wouldn't begrudge the Order if they did. Harry accepted due to Dumbledore being too set in his ways of not taking a life. He was powerful enough to be lenient with his enemies. Destroying the enemy's wand was almost as good as killing them, for most Death Eaters were useless in hand to hand combat. The last thing the headmaster did was give Harry the stone.

Dumbledore took Harry's advice and went to the Burrow and placed it under Fidelius with himself as the keeper. The Lovegood home was next followed by the Tonks' residence alongside the Grangers'. There was no need for 12 Grimmauld Place to be filled to the brim with occupants. Being reinstated to his old positions had its perks. With time every order member would live under Fidelius no matter what issue the ministry took with them. Harry never bothered to ask what became of the Dursleys.

Once Harry was back home from school, Tonks placed Teddy in his hands and declared him the godfather. He was shocked to say the least. He figured Sirius would get the honor seeing as he still lived. Tonks had seen the look on his face and explained that he was one of her best friends and that Sirius would have to wait till the next child. Remus looked at Harry and nodded along signifying that he was okay with it as well. Hestia had received the honor of being chosen as godmother.

Harry wasn't sure what would be required of him. Back home he wasn't Confirmed and he knew next to nothing about Catholicism after quitting Sunday School as a kid. Though he did insist on paying for his schooling and made him his heir in case he failed to kill Tom. The next day he was guided by Andromeda to make the magical vow and he did so in the presence of his friends and family. Neville had gotten over his crush on Hannah after he saw how she was acting during the Justin fiasco. He had asked Harry if it was okay to go out with Luna which surprised him. Not that he was into her, but that he was asking permission. Still, he gave his blessing for whatever it was worth. So now the two had became a couple. Ron had also just let Lavender attach herself to him due to the fact that he just wanted a girlfriend. A night of heavy drinking ensued and Harry had managed to get the elves to cook carne asada. it was simple enough and the elves picked up on how to make tortillas immediately.

Later when everyone but Sirius and Harry had gone to sleep, a very drunk Harry had remembered his promise of getting Kreacher something for saving Sirius' life.

"Kreacher" he called.

"What can Kreacher do for young master?".

"Can you take me to the cave where master Regulus died?" whispered Harry.

The elf's eyes widened "Why does master wish to go there?".

"What are you on about?" asked Sirius lifting his head from the table.

"Nothing" responded Harry playfully.

Sirius mumbled something incoherently and rested his head on the table once more.

Harry turned to look at the elf and asked "Can you take me?".

"Kreacher can" responded the elf with worry clearly adorning his wrinkled face "But master should know that place is dangerous".

Harry waved it off "I'll be fine. He quickly ran upstairs to get Slytherin's now totally useless locket. Once back he signaled to Kreacher that he was ready. The elf obeyed and approached his master. With a pop the duo disappeared from headquarters. Harry had immediately found himself beside the basin with the locket.

"Can you switch the lockets?" asked Harry as he approached the basin to peer inside.

With a snap of his fingers Kreacher was successful. The locket appeared in Harry's hand. He quickly hooked the locket around Kreacher's neck. To say the elf was surprised would be an understatement.

"All set" said Harry. "Thanks for saving Sirius' life Kreacher.

The elf's eyes watered but was able to hold back the tears. "Master is too kind to old Kreacher".

"Nonsense" replied Harry. "You're a part of my family".

The elf was no longer able to contain his tears . Harry gave him a minute as he looked around the cave. It was indeed creepy to know that he was surrounded by Inferi. Suddenly an idea occurred to him that would not have if he was slightly more sober.

"Accio Regulus' body" stated Harry putting plenty of power behind the spell. Within a second, a body collided with him as he attempted to catch it in midair. They both stumbled back and Harry lost his footing and dropped the body. As Harry rolled down the tiny island, his legs landed in the water.

'Shit' thought Harry as he raised his legs from the water. It was too late as Inferi began to make an appearance.

"Kreacher!" yelled Harry. "Take us back" as he stood up and began firing cutting curses at the heads that popped out of the water. Kreacher reached Regulus' body first and screamed to Harry "master!" stretching out his hand. Harry looked at he elf and ran toward him while sending curses at the water. With a pop they were both back inside the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. The noise had awoken Sirius.

"Now what?" he muttered wiping his eyes. What he saw was the most bizzare thing he'd seeen in a while. His godson was completely soaked as water pooled underneath him. Behind him, was the elf Kreacher with a mass besides him. On closer inspection Sirius could recognize that the mass was a body. Curious he asked Harry rather loudly "Is that a body?".

Harry responded "Um yeah Sirius don't be mad, but...we kind of went looking for Regulus.

"What" shouted Sirius walking closer to the mangled body. He could see a bloated face on the floor but the features were marred beyond recognition. He noticed Kreacher took a defensive stance around the corpse which convinced him that it was indeed his brother Regulus.

Sirius recalled how no one knew what had happened to him nor how he died. "Where did you find him?" he asked his godson.

"I asked Kreacher if he knew. He told me that Regulus had left Voldemort's service. Voldemort killed him and left him inside a cave with Inferi. Kreacher couldn't save him as Regulus commanded him to leave him behind". It wasn't the truth, but close enough. After the war he'd tell Sirius the truth about the Horcruxes.

As Sirius listened to Harry he went through a phase of emotions. Anger being the most prominent he shouted "Are you fucking stupid? Inferi? You could've have died!".

Harry was stunned. He wasn't used to having Sirius upset with him. Suddenly others walked into the kitchen to ask what was going on ending Sirius' rambling. The Weasley parents, along the Tonks and Remus were listening as Sirius told them what happened. Harry just stood there as he received shocked and angry stares from the adults around him

Harry how could you!" shrieked Molly Weasley. "You asked us to respect your choices, but then you do something childish like this. Well that's over from now on you're grounded".

Harry laughed "Okay, first of all I know it was stupid to do what I did". 'Though it was fun' he admitted to himself now that he knew he was out of danger. "But it was a way to pay Kreacher back for saving Sirius' life".

At this Sirius winced while the others looked on.

"Second of all, as I said before, no one will hold my reins. I do what I want when I want. If that happens to be venturing into a cave full with Inferi, then so be it".

Turning around and ignoring the scowls, Harry addressed the elf "Kreacher, take master Regulus to his room until we can arrange a proper funeral". After a pop he followed after Kreacher to his room while the others called after him to go back. In his room he entered his cabinet and promptly fell asleep in his bed in Gryffindor tower.

Harry recalled how hard he tried to get Sirius to talk to him after that night. The funeral for Regulus was beautiful. Mrs. Black's painting attended the service while Harry held it. Kreacher was quite busy crying uncontrollably by the casket. After the funeral, Sirius had given in and hugged Harry to thank him for allowing him to bury his brother.

That afternoon Harrys's room had a thorough cleaning and the bed was replaced. He immediately went to the castle to train but met with Dumbledore who was on his way out. That was the last time he'd seen the man.

* * *

Harry suddenly heard a pop and turned to see Kreacher with an envelope. He still wore the locket and would continue to do so until death.

"Kreacher brings master his mail" said the elf.

"Thank you Kreacher" replied Harry taking the note.

It was from Narcissa Malfoy. She was requesting a meeting with him at Gringotts as it was neutral territory. It also said he should bring Sirius along, as she wanted to speak with her head of house.

"Interesting" said Harry who showered quickly and returned home to speak with his godfather. Sirius had immediately discarded the note. After some debate mainly from Andromeda who happened to stop by as usual, reminded Sirius of his duties as head of house, Sirius had groaned like a petulant child and relented.

* * *

Harry looked at the woman in front of him. She was the stereotypical pure-blood princess. She was an incredibly gorgeous blonde with perfect proportions. She was dressed in robes that hugged her figure tightly. She wore a minimal amount of makeup on her face with red lipstick that colored her luscious lips.

Narcissa was going to begin when Harry began "I think I'd feel slightly more at ease if we check you for the mark, you understand" he stated.

Narcissa lifted the sleeves on both of her arms.

"Excellent" said Harry knowing full well she could very well still be an enemy without it. "You have my attention".

Narcissa took a deep breath and began. "I've come to ask if you could drop the charges on my son Draco".

'What' thought Harry.

Sirius scoffed while Harry just stared at the woman in front of him. He pursed his lips, thinking on how best to tell her to get the fuck out of here with that shit, but not quite in those words.

Narcissa broke the silence that had descended upon the room. "Please Potter. He's all I've got left".

Sirius interrupted. "You should've thought about that before you raised him into the carbon copy of your stupid husband".

Narcissa glared at Sirius though remained silent. She wasn't in a bargaining position.

"Well it seems like we've wasted our time" stated Sirius getting up and looking to go back home. "I can't wait till you're seventeen and you take the Lordship so I don't have to deal with this kind of stuff anymore".

"Not this again" muttered Harry standing up. "I told you to wait until you have kids to decide".

"Nah" replied Sirius. "You know how I feel about my family's legacy".

Narcissa could only stare between both men. She filed the information away for future use. Once she noticed they were about to leave, she threw caution to the wind. She threw herself at Harry's feet. "Please Potter. I'll do anything".

Harry simply stared at the woman at his feet not sure what to do at the moment. Sirius was equally shocked. He never thought his hoity-toity of a cousin would kneel before another half-blood. It wasn't like she knew Voldemort was one as well he concluded.

Narcisa grabbed on to Harry's wrist and brought his hand down to her chest. "Anything Mr. Potter. Please. Grant me this one favor and you can do what you want with me just give me my poor baby back".

Harry used all his restraint to not squeeze her breast. He peered into the beautiful woman's eyes. He saw that behind those gorgeous blue eyes there was a mother. A mother who would do anything for her son, including sleeping with his enemy and he couldn't take advantage of that no matter how much he wanted to smash. He withdrew his hands to his side but extended his right so that the woman would stand up. Narcissa felt dread when Harry withdrew his hands but noticed his extended hand and took it. He lifted the woman and gestured for her to resume her seat. He followed close behind her and sat at the side of the table next to her and rested his right leg on his left knee then he placed his wand on the table and closed his eyes and sighed.

"What to do?" murmured Harry thinking on how best to approach this.

'Draco could never replace Snape' thought Harry. Using Draco as a spy would've been an even trade for freedom, but he was sure Draco was not up to the task. 'Voldemort would see through him quite quickly and kill him on the spot'.

He smirked at the thought. Sirius sat on the other side of Narcissa keeping his hand on his wand under the table while aimed at her. Narcissa remained silent as she watched Harry lower his head while his face shifted through various emotions.

"Mrs. Malfoy" began Harry.

"Please call me Narcissa" she interrupted.

"Very well, Narcissa" continued Harry. "I've nothing against you. My problem lies with your son who seems to think that he can attempt to kill me and get away with it. Clearly I can't forgive this lest I'm thought of as a fool. Others would surely follow. It's bad enough with the current madman after my blood".

"Please" she repeated extending her hand and grabbing Harry's. "I said you could do anything. Bella told me you find me attractive. Surely it's an even trade?". After all, Narcissa knew her beauty was highly regarded.

Sirius wanted to say something but at this point in time, he was unsure of what to say. He felt pity for her situation, but none for her son.

"I do" admitted Harry. "Trust me you're a dime piece, but".

"Dime piece?" interrupted Narcissa raising an eyebrow.

"American muggle idiom" responded Harry. "It means that you're a perfect ten".

"Then why not take the deal?" asked Narcissa once more thinking she wouldn't have to plead for him to accept.

"No offense" began Harry "A ten you may be, but so are all the other woman I shag on the reg. So sleeping with you for ferret's freedom isn't quite worth it".

Narcissa was stunned. She never expected to hear that from him. Then she felt anger. How dare he? She was Narcissa Black, every man's wet dream. Sirius had began to laugh at his cousin's expression.

Narcissa gritted her teeth and asked "Then what do you want?".

Harry smirked and said "I want the rat".

Sirius jumped in his chair though Harry held out a hand to keep him from interrupting.

"The rat?" repeated Narcissa. 'He prefers that filthy Wormtail over me?'.

Harry nodded. "He betrayed my parents to Tom, and Sirius and Remus have a score to settle with him".

"Tom?" questioned Narcissa.

Harry simply used the Flagrate spell like Tom did and spelled out Tom Marvolo Riddle and with a flick of his wand they rearranged into I Am Lord Voldemort.

Narcissa was speechless and Harry laughed. "As you can see your lord and master is nothing but a child who likes anagrams".

"His name is Riddle" muttered Narcissa.

"Yup" answered Harry with a pop. "He's a half-blood. Why you continue to serve him after costing you a husband and son is beyond me".

"You think I like having him in my home?" growled Narcissa. "My idiot husband is the one who scrapes around on his knees begging for praise".

Harry simply stated "Well you know what I want. Take it or leave it".

"Harry" began Sirius "As much as I want the rat, are you sure you want to let Draco go free?".

Harry laughed "Knowing the ferret I'm sure he's going to fuck up again. How he was sorted into Slytherin is beyond human comprehension".

Narcissa scowled though she knew he spoke the truth. "And if I get the rat you'll let Draco go free?".

"It's a step in the right direction" answered Harry who had just came up with an even better idea on what to exchange for his freedom. Everlasting shackles.

"And how do you expect me to accomplish this?" asked Narcisa. "The rat almost never leaves the mansion in fear of running into one of you".

"It's a simple matter for a ten" said Harry with a grin. "Get him to follow you into an empty room. I'll take care of the rest".

"Harry" warned Sirius.

"You're coming with me?" asked Narcissa surprised that he would do such a dangerous thing.

"He's not" stated Sirius who was ignored by the others.

"You do have control of the wards do you not?" asked Harry.

Narcissa nodded. It was Lucius' job, though she suspected the Dark Lord would take over for her soon.

"Simply invite me in while I hide under this" said Harry taking out his cloak.

"Harry!" shouted Sirius. "You're being stupid again like when you went looking for Regulus. This is too dangerous".

Harry looked at his godfather and said "Come on Sirius. What's life without a little risk?".

"No!" shouted Sirius shaking his head. "I won't let you".

Nearing his godfather, Harry stated "You act as if you have a choice in the matter".

"What?" said Sirius as he frowned. He didn't have time to dodge as Harry swiftly punched him in the gut.

Sirius fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Huh what do you know" said Harry. "I thought that would knock you out like in the movies. He took out Bellatrix's wand and stunned his godfather who looked at Harry with eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

Narcissa was silent the whole time.

Harry opened the door and called for Griphook.

When the goblin entered Harry stated "My godfather, the Lord Black is taking a nap. Please watch over and make sure no one wakes him. We will be back shortly".

Griphook nodded "Gringotts can provide this service for a most modest fee".

Harry laughed "Money over everything indeed" and accepted.

Griphook smiled and sat at the table to wait for their return. 'Money over everything huh? That has a nice ring to it'.

"Ready my dear?" asked Harry.

Narcissa nodded without commenting on his familiarity.

Harry put his cloak on after placing charms on his person to mask his scent and any noise he might make. Though Nagini was gone, who knew what other pets Tom would keep around. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lead us outside and apparate us to your home".

Narcissa did as he asked.

* * *

They appeared outside a huge manor. The wards began to wash over Harry as if to judge what kind of threat he posed.

Narcissa didn't wait for them to finish and quietly stated "I Narcissa Malfoy nee Black invite you, Harry James Potter into my home".

After a flash Harry felt the magic of the wards recede. He followed Narcissa into the manor. Just as soon as they entered Amycus, one of the Carrow twins barked "Where have you been?".

"I wasn't aware I needed to keep you up to date on my comings and goings" replied Narcissa. "Especially when this is my home".

Amycus growled "The Dark Lord instructed that no one is to leave without his say so. Do you understand?".

Narcissa gave a slight nod and asked "Where is the rat".

"Why?" asked Amycus getting closer and grinning "You need a man's touch now that Lucius is gone?".

"No reason" responded Narcissa hiding her disgust. "I wished to ask him a question about my blood traitor cousin".

"Last I saw, he was in the dungeons enjoying himself with the muggle bitch" answered Amycus.

Narcissa walked away without a word as Harry followed in anger. It would be so easy to kill some of them but this wasn't the time.

They descended a few floors until Harry arrived at a sight that enraged him. Wormtail was torturing a muggle father in front of his wife and teenage son.

The man's screams continued for another 5 seconds until Wormtail ended the spell.

"Now" stated Wormtail as he unbuckled his trousers and approached the woman. "You either open your mouth or else say goodbye to your husband".

The woman hesitated so Wormtail pointed the wand at her son, who backed away in fear.

There were two other Death Eaters enjoying the show. One of them sneered "Hey Rowle, look who's back" causing Wormtail to pause and turn around.

Rowle smirked catching sight of Narcissa "What do you want Lady Malfoy" he sneered when he said Lady.

"I need to speak with Pettigrew" she responded.

Peter buckled up his trousers and approached Narcissa "What do you want?".

Harry knew he couldn't leave the muggles here. Even with the rat in tow he wouldn't feel any joy if they stayed behind.

"I need you to come with me to my chambers for a minute" answered Narcissa.

Rowle laugh "You sure you want the rat? Gibbon and I would be all too happy with giving you a go".

Gibbon barked a laugh.

Harry had discreetly slipped his wand from underneath his cloak and summoned their wands followed by stunners at Rowle and Gibbon.

"What the hell" cried Peter.

Narcissa stepped to the side to avoid getting in the way.

"Hello Wormtail" said Harry removing his cloak. "Long time no see huh?".

Wormtail stared at Harry for a few seconds "Harry?".

"Ding, ding, ding" joked Harry. "Narcissa tell him what he's won".

Narcissa glared at Harry "You were supposed to stay hidden. Now they'll know I helped you". She would have to run away with Draco a soon as he was free.

Harry pouted "You were supposed to say he's won an all expenses paid trip to Azkaban".

"Now isn't the time for jokes" chastised Narcissa.

"You worry too much" responded Harry shoving Wormtail out of his way and approaching the stunned Death Eaters. Harry sent two cutting curses separating their heads from their bodies.

The muggles shrieked in fear and Harry silenced them and looked at Narcissa. "Dead men tell no tales Narcissa".

Narcissa was shocked by the Light's champion. Bella had warned her about him, but she couldn't believe it.

Wormtail was slowly edging against the door.

"Wormtail, I'm hurt. Feeling bored with us already?" asked Harry.

Wormtail quickly shifted into his rat form and scrurried away. Harry laughed and summoned him.

"Accio Wormtail".

As soon as he caught the rat he squeezed him tight around the neck to avoid being bitten and stunned him.

"Why didn't you go along with the plan" asked Narcissa.

"I wasn't going to leave the muggles here".

Narcissa sighed.'Guess there is some light in there' . "Now what?".

"We leave" answered Harry calling "Dobby".

The elf appeared and waited for a command. Harry had wondered if the elf could still bypass his old master's wards. 'He does rescue us later on when Luna and Ollivander are held hostage. Shit, have they taken him yet?' he asked himself searching all the other cells. Once he was sure they were all clear he opened the cell with the muggle family.

"Take the muggles to St. Mungos and tell the healers they were being held captive by Death Eaters".

Dobby nodded and popped away with the muggles in tow.

"Kreacher" he called confident he would bypass the wards. He tossed the rat to him as he appeared. "Keep him company and make sure he doesn't escape. You may use any method you want".

Kreacher grinned and popped away. Narcissa thought the grin was very unnerving.

"Now come here" said Harry to Narcissa. Taking his cloak out he gestured for her to join him underneath it.

Narcissa was hesitant.

Harry rolled his eyes "Do you wish to remain here?".

"Of course not. I was already planning leaving the country with Draco".

"Tom will eventually find you guys. I know a place you can hide".

Narcissa knew very well where he was talking about. She had already sealed her fate by helping the boy. Dumbledore was her best bet. They heard noise from behind as Amycus entered the dungeons.

"Intruders" he bellowed seeing Harry. "Crucio".

"Tormentis Clypeus" said Harry as the bubble shield formed around him. Both Amycus and Narcissa were stunned by what they saw. Harry used their momentary distraction by summoning Amycus' left boot and stunning him in mid air. He approached him and one more time cast a cutting curse and beheaded the Death Eater.

Narcissa had just seen something that conradicted what she was taught her whole life to believe. Someone had blocked an Unforgivable. That someone was the boy who held her son's fate in his hands and was the Dark Lord's most wanted. There was no telling what kind of power he held. So it was understandable that Harry had to shake her out of her thoughts.

"So should we leave or?" said Harry holding the cloak over himself.

Narcissa immediately joined him as they heard more noise from above.

Harry hugged Narcissa closely and pressed her against the wall as Death Eaters entered the dungeons. They saw their fallen brethren and dashed back upstairs to raise the alarm. Harry and Narcissa made their way out slowly. He enjoyed rubbing against her as they were forced to stop several times. He noticed that Narcissa wasn't exactly protesting it as well whenever he wrapped his arms around her midsection. Before the more intelligent Death Eaters arrived and used a human detection charm, Harry confunded a Death Eater to start a fire inside the mansion. He never thought the idiot would use Fiendfyre, right beside him.

The flames began to sniff and snuff out any living organisms in the vicinity. Even those under a cloak. Harry pocketed his cloak and ran dragging Narcissa along. The ruckus drew more Death Eaters who shouted "Fiendfyre".

That immediately drew Voldemort's attention as he had to stop it himself lest he loses his headquarters along with his senior members. As he maked his way he sees Harry and Narcissa heading for the door.

"Potter"

"Bye Tom" shouted Harry as he blasted the roof above him as he exited the door with Narcissa.

"Command the wards to contain everyone else in the mansion" said Harry out of breath.

Narcissa was too tired to respond and nodded. She closed her eyes and commanded the wards to do so as well as allow people to apparate from the gardens.

Once finished, she grabbed Harry's arm and apparated them away to the steps of Gringotts. They rushed into the conference room where Sirius was still waiting.

* * *

Gasping for breath they both sat while Griphook conjured water and goblets for them. Harry thanked the goblin as he left and drank his fill. After a few minutes Narcissa said "You're crazy. I never should've went along with this stupid plan".

"It wasn't that bad" responded Harry. "It was exciting".

"Exciting?" yelled Narcissa "We almost died".

"Well, if you're mad now, I guess this is the wrong time to tell you that all we had to do was have you ask your house elf to stun and bring us Wormtail without us having to leave the bank at all huh?".

Narcissa was absoring everything Harry had told her. After a few minutes she began to laugh hysterically claiming he was indeed insane.

"So why didn't we do that?".

"You had fun didn't you?" asked Harry with a lopsided grin.

'You and my stupid cousin are birds of a feather you know that?".

Harry laughed "I don't think he'll agree when he finds out what happened. I'm much more adventurous".

They remained silent for a few seconds to gather themselves. Harry approached his godfather and revived him. He was understandably mad. It took a lot of pleading and a promise to tell him everything later or better yet show him, for Sirius to calm down.

"So where's the rat?".

"At home waiting for us" replied Harry.

"Now, you'll keep your word and help with my son" stated Narcissa. "It's your fault the Dark Lord wants me dead now"

Harry nodded.

"Sirius?" called Harry.

"Yes Harry" responded Sirius.

"Is it possible to draw up a contact preventing Draco and his descendants from laying claim to the House of Black ever again?".

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock.

"Um... yeah" answered Sirius. "You can but Draco would have to sign it as well and right now he's a little out of reach".

Harry nodded and shifted his gaze to Narcissa. "If you can convince Draco to sign a contract that he will cease any attempts to kill me or my friends or harm us in any way, and that he and his may never lay claim to the House of Black, even if my line becomes extinct, I will drop the charges".

Narcissa immediately accepted. She knew Draco would complain but it was the best he was going to get.

"You know, even if you drop the charges" began Sirius "He still used an unforgivable, twice".

Narcissa's smile faded.

"Don't worry. I'll try my best to get Fudge to drop those charges. Perhaps the Imperius defense will succeed a second time or something similar" said Harry confidently.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" exclaimed Narcissa forgetting herself and jumping form her seat to hug Harry.

Harry patted her back not knowing what else to do while Sirius lowered his wand after he saw movement against his godson.

"There there" said Harry and faced Sirius. "Perhaps Griphook should join us".

Sirius was reluctant to leave Harry alone with his cousin.

"For god's sake Sirius, she's unarmed and I'm sure I can pin her down if necessary".

Sirius nodded and left to call the goblin.

Narcissa straightened herself up and looked at her son's "rival" in the eye. "I was sure you would've used this chance to further humiliate Draco once again. He would be free knowing that his mother was defiled by none other than Harry Potter".

Harry laughed at her word choice and grabbed her chin caressing it with his thumb. "I'm not a scumbag Narcissa. When I fuck you, it's going to be because you want to spread your legs for me, not to free your son".

Narcissa inhaled sharply as her knees became weak at his proclamation.

Harry held her up with an arm around her waist. "I had a mother once. I would never have wanted her to be in a similar position".

Narcissa nodded absentmindedly as she was still concentrating on being held by his surprisingly strong arm and stared at by those beautiful green eyes. Their time together under the cloak was easily the highlight of her year. The door opened as Sirius and Griphook entered. Harry and Narcissa separated though somewhat reluctantly on each other's part. Sirius didn't say a word as the goblin approached the table and sat down taking out parchment and quills.

"To business" said Griphook. "What do both parties want the contract to say?".

All four occupants broke into chatter to find the correct wording of the document.

First, what were the limits in the term "friends". It would be impossible to include future friendships and for Draco to know each and every friend of Harry's. What was the punishment for Draco if he did. After some debate they were all happy with the results. If Harry failed to free Draco the contract would become invalid. Harry and Narcissa signed alongside Griphook and Sirius as witnesses. Harry handed the bloodquill back to Griphook and stared at the back of his hand for a second as he recalled the toad woman.

"Now all we need is Mr. Malfoy's signature" said Griphook.

"That can be arranged" said Harry holding up Bellatrix's wand.

Narcissa stared at Harry wondering how much power did he really have. Was it bravado? Even Lucius couldn't get anyone out of the ministry cells on a whim. '

"May I?" he asked Griphook.

The goblin nodded and Harry conjured the newly named Bevo. He erected a privacy ward around himself. Narcissa was shocked from seeing the huge patronus and leaned back into her chair on reflex. 'Such power from one so young' she thought. 'Though this is also the man who blocked an Unforgiveable' she concluded. Bevo stared at Harry while he uttered a message for him to carry. Bevo lowered his head and vanished from the room.

"What now?" said Sirius.

"Now we wait" answered Harry laying back on his chair and crossing his arms.

* * *

10 minutes passed when Dumbledore showed up alongside minister Fudge. A second later Kingsley entered with a handcuffed Draco being shoved into the office by Mad Eye Moody, who officially came out of retirement due to the impending war.

Narcissa stood up wanting to approach her son but held back.

Harry felt bad for her and stated "Let him go guys. Surely he can't best all of us?".

Dumbledore nodded to Mad Eye's questioning gaze and he released the cuffs. Narcissa ran toward Draco and hugged him tightly.

Draco didn't return the embrace. He glared at Harry over his mother's shoulder.

Narcissa sensed what Draco was thinking and whispered in his ear "Nothing happened Draco. I offered like I planned to, yet he refused". Draco looked at his mother in the eye looking for deception. Finding none he hugged her tightly.

"Just what is going on here" said Fudge angrily. He was occupied fending off the wolves.

"Just a moment minister" said Harry.

Cornelius saw the boy he'd been wanting to talk with for the last few days and greeted "Mr. Potter it's good to see you".

"Likewise minister" greeted Harry cheerfully ignoring the looks his godfather sent him.

"If you would just wait a minute minister we can begin?".

"Of course Mr. Potter" said Fudge as he patted down his robes and righted his hat out of habit.

Dumbledore stared at Harry impressed with his plan. Harry nodded toward the headmaster in greeting. Albus pulled Fudge to a corner of the room to entertain him for a moment.

"Now Draco" said Harry. "We're going to need you to read this and sign once you're done".

Draco just sated at Harry while his mother led him to the table and sat down next to him all the while holding his left hand in hers. He read the document and grew angry.

"Never" he muttered shaking his head.

"Please Draco" pleaded Narcissa. "It's the only way".

Sirius and Harry made eye contact and Harry shrugged . He didn't care either way. Draco was a racist little shit.

"No" said Draco.

Narcissa placed her hand on her son's face and turned his head to face her. "Please. You'll still have your father's wealth. Sign it and you'll never have to go back to that cell again".

Draco turned to look at Harry who looked bored just being there. He sighed and grabbed the blood quill that the goblin held toward him and signed. Griphook made two copies of the contract and kept the original with himself. Harry and Narcissa took their copies.

Harry signaled to Dumbledore that he was done and he quickly led Fudge to the table.

"Minister" greeted Harry once more as he planned to play him like a fiddle.

"Mr. Potter. What can I help you with today?".

"You can help me prevent an injustice".

Draco and Narcissa stared at Harry to see where he was going with this. Sirius was equally curious.

"An injustice?" questioned Fudge.

"Yes" repeated Harry. "As you know young Draco used an unforgivable to attack me, but what you didn't know was that he was under the influence of a potion".

"A potion?" parroted Fugde.

"Draught of Rage to be exact" stated Harry.

Draco's mouth opened in shock.

"You see, when he attacked me we immediately checked for the Imperius curse and found no trace of it. So I pressed charges assuming the deed was of his own volition. What we didn't do was check for the influence of potions. You are aware that we recently lost our resident potions master are you not?".

Fudge nodded.

"I fear that if he was still with us he would've recognized the signs early on and we could've prevented the whole thing".

"Really?" asked the minister, unsure of what to believe.

"Mr. Potter is correct Cornelius" lied Dumbledore with practiced ease. "I must confess I'm rather embarrassed that I didn't see the signs. I must be losing my edge in my old age. I was recently reviewing my memories of the event and noticed young Draco acting rather peculiar leading up to the attack".

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult for one of his housemates to slip a few drops into his pumpkin juice" said Harry. "After all who would look twice at the boy whose father was recently murdered. It's the perfect cover for the would-be murderer".

"My god" exclaimed the minister. "Another innocent man in Azkaban just like Lord Black".

"Exactly" said Harry hating that he was doing this. 'A deal's a deal'. Though if he was honest he just wanted to hit it at least once and with Draco in Azkaban that would be impossible. Like Drake said "Just need to know what that pussy like so one time it's fine with me". He smiled at the thought. A willing Narcissa would be much better than something that was too close to blackmail/rape in his mind.

Narcissa was impressed with Harry. He had come up with the whole farce in minutes. He got Dumbledore to play along and used Severus' death to seal the deal. 'If only Draco was as cunning. Though he may be a bit insane as well'.

"So as you can see Cornelius the boy is innocent" stated Dumbledore.

"Of course Albus" said Fudge gesturing rather rudely for Griphook to give him a bit of parchment. On it he wrote a ministry pardon and stamped his seal on it and handed the rolled up parchment to Draco who stared at him in disbelief. Narcissa took the roll in his stead.

"This will suffice for the moment Mr. Malfoy" said the minister. "Once back in my office I can present you with the official one. If any aurors stop you, show them this copy". Fudge looked at Harry and asked "Mr. Potter I was hoping you could do something to help me out a bit. The people want to sack me, but as you know it's unwise to destabilize the ministry at this crucial moment. Could you speak a few words in my favor?".

"I'll see what I can do" responded Harry.

"Excellent" cried Fudge who looked like a huge weight was off his shoulders. He exited the room followed by his aurors. Mad Eye stopped just before the exit and glared at Draco for a few seconds. He finally left the room.

"Mr. Malfoy" said Dumbledore. "It is my hope you don't waste this golden opportunity, for I assure you there won't be another".

Draco remained silent.

"Mrs. Malfoy" greeted Albus as he lowered his head in her direction and headed to the exit. He too stopped at the door and said "I'll speak with you later Harry".

"I know Wulfric, I know" responded Harry while Narcissa was surprised by the familiarity between them both. Everyone knew that Dumbledore favored Potter like a grandson, but this seemed like it was a bond between equals.

Dumbledore chuckled and greeted "Sirius" before he left.

After the door was closed Sirius practically leaped from his chair and asked Harry "Are you really going to help Fudge?".

"Of course not" scoffed Harry.

"But you just said".

"He said he'd see what he could do, not that he would do anything" informed Narcissa.

Harry smiled at her as Sirius and Draco let the statement sink in. Sirius laughed his ass off and hugged his godson, punch to the gut already forgotten. Draco stood up and made for the door.

"Just a moment" said Harry.

"What do you want Potter?" said Draco.

Harry pointed at the chair "It's time for us to have a chat as well".

"I don't have to listen to a word you say Potter".

"Draco" called Narcissa. "Just hear him out".

"Mother" argued Draco.

"It must be important" she said staring at Harry.

Harry nodded "It most certainly is, but if Draco would rather not know it's fine with me".

Draco dragged his feet and sat down. "Now what Potter?" he asked sneering at him.

Harry shook his head and chuckled "First off Draco, drop the sneer. I can easily get Fudge to reverse his decision and me paying your mom the penalty for breaching the contract is hardly a punishment".

Draco scowled. He entertained the thought of punching Harry in the face an then choking the life out of him, when he felt something wrong within him. As if a hand held his heart and began to squeeze it ever so lightly. 'The contract'.

Narcissa watched as Harry handled her son perfectly. 'Why did Lucius have to ruin Draco so'. She sighed and waited for Harry to continue.

"Now let's get to the bottom of this silly grudge. You hate me because I refused your friendship on the express".

"It's not the only reason" interrupted Draco.

"Regardless" said Harry. "That started this petty grudge. Let me ask you this. If you grew up with magic hating muggles who beat and starved you for ten years and prevented you from having a single friend, how would you react to seeing your first ever friend being insulted before your eyes?".

Draco was deep in thought while Narcissa had gasped in shock.

Sirius was silently fuming. He and Harry had talked about his upbringing. Harry had convinced Sirius to hold off on punishments for the Dursleys for the moment. Though Harry cared not for them, he hated they got off scot-free in the books.

"I would defend my only friend" admitted Draco.

"Exactly" responded Harry. "Which is what I did".

Draco nodded in recognition.

"Griphook" called Harry. "Do you have a pensieve?".

"Of course. Every Gringotts conference room has one" replied the goblin.

"May I use it?".

Griphook walked to a corner where various things were stored and brought out a pensieve. "This one can project memories".

"Perfect" said Harry and withdrew a memory.

"Where is this going Potter?" asked Narcissa.

"It's Harry to you Narcissa. I think it's only appropriate after all we've been through together" responded Harry with a wink. "I'm just going to show you two a few things".

Draco watched the exchange between his mother and "rival". He didn't like that they were on a first name basis.

Harry dipped the memory of the Chamber of Secrets and played it. He mostly focused on Tom confessing to being being Voldemort and that he was a half-blood.

Though Harry had already told Narcissa about Voldmort's origins, hearing it in his own words had erased any doubt. Even if he was a pure-blood, Narcissa never liked having to bow to him. She was taught a Black bowed to no one unless it was another Black.

"Lies!" shouted Draco jumping from his chair.

Harry paused the memory and said "I assure you it's not a lie". Harry gave a magical oath that the memory was real and not fabricated. A simple Lumos would have sufficed but he brought out Bevo again just to show Draco that he could conjure a Patronus and he couldn't. He continued the memory until the basilisk appeared.

"Is that a basilisk?" asked Narcissa in shock.

"Yes" responded Harry. "But that's not important. What is, is the next memory I was going to show Draco".

"Stop" said Narcissa. "You killed it?".

"Um yeah" responded Harry".

"How?" she asked curious to know how a boy of twelve accomplished such a feat. She inspected the boy once more and noticed how grown up he actually looked. 'Far more mature than any boy his age'.

"Just show her" said Sirius. He knew Harry was doing this on purpose to pique her curiosity. His godson was a goddamn genius. If only he and James had Harry to help them out as kids. Things would've been different.

Harry acted like he was embarrassed and resumed the memory.

Griphook watched the scene with interest. He remembered an Andromeda Tonks dealing a basilisk carcass with the nation. The Potter boy had gotten a share as well though remained tight lipped on how he came across it. Now he knew how the beast was bested.

Draco just stared a the basilisk and at Harry. He had to admit that calling himself Harry's rival did indeed look childish on his part. His aunt Bella was right.

Harry immediately scooped out the memory and addressed Draco. "Now the next memory show's just how Tom welcomed your father back into his service".

Draco was intrigued while Narcissa knew where this was going and welcomed it. If Draco saw how his "great" father was treated, maybe he would think twice before joining the cause.

Harry inserted the memory and played it. They watched as Voldemort once again admitted to being the son of a muggle named Tom Riddle. Draco saw his father and friends being tortured as if they were nothing. Harry saw Draco's exprerssion the whole time. When the memory finished he spoke up.

"Don't you see? He doesn't care about pure-bloods at all. To him you're all just pawns that he uses for his own selfish needs. If he really cared about you all would he treat his followers in that fashion. He's ended more pure-blood lines than any muggle or half-blood ever has. Is this the man you want to serve?".

"No" admitted Draco. He looked at his mom "What can we do?".

Narcissa remembered when Harry had told her he could help hide them, then faced her cousin. "I have an idea though I'm not sure how you'd react cousin"

"What is it?" asked Sirius guardedly.

"I was hoping you could take us under your protection".

"Mother" protested Draco.

"It's the only way" said Narcissa. "I'm not going back to that manor. You don't know what I've been putting up with Draco".

"He hurt you didn't he" stated Harry knowingly. He had seen the way the other Death Eaters were eyeing her. 'Though am I any different' he thought. He was technically playing a game and Narcissa did seem willing, but for now he'd wait on her to make a move.

"Mother?".

Narcissa stared at her feet and remained silent.

Draco grew angry. "I'm going to kill him!" he yelled walking to the door.

"Hold on there chief" said Harry.

Draco stopped and glared at Harry "What?".

"You haven't got a wand you idiot. Not only did I just free you against my better judgement, you're going to waste this chance by immediately charging after Tom like a Gryffindor".

Draco huffed and looked at his mother who stared at him with worry evident in her eyes.

"For fuck's sake" said Harry. "Does the hat just sort people on a whim?".

Sirius laughed while Narcissa smiled, but hid it quickly before her son could see it.

"Shut up Potter" said an indignant Draco.

"Where were we?" said Sirius. "Ah yes, you wanted my protection. You do know what that entails don't you Narcissa?".

"Of course my lord" replied Narcissa who readily gave an oath to not harm or betray her lord nor his heir to their enemies. Since they were never cast out of the family it was a simple affair. Draco begrudgingly gave his oath but he didn't want to stay at headquarters with Harry.

"Don't worry I'll hardly be home at all" said Harry guessing the reason for his reluctance.

Narcissa chastised Draco for making things difficult for Harry. Harry appreciated the gesture, but it was the truth. He would be away most of the summer, Draco being present or not.

"Now what?" asked Draco.

"Now" answered Harry getting close to Draco. Without any warning Harry backhanded Draco, hard. As his body hit the ground Draco looked up at Harry with eyes full of hate.

"What the hell Potter! Why do you keep backhanding me?".

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at Draco's question.

Harry bent down at the waist and made eye contact with Draco "That was for trying to kill me".

Draco just stared blankly at Harry when he extended his hand.

"Now that that's out of the way we can thank Griphook for his services and ask him if he could store our copies of the contract in our respective vaults. Not only that but we head to the ministry to get your wand back. I'm also sure that Wulfric is probably finished informing the public that you're "innocent"". supplied Harry.

"Oh" said Draco still unsure of what to do with his hate for Harry Potter as he took his hand and stood up.

Narcissa immediately rejoined her son's side.

* * *

Griphook walked with them to the entrance of the bank and bade them farewell. Sirius and Narcissa apparated Harry and Draco to the ministry. Harry immediately realized that this was another aspect of his training that he had overlooked. Being an animagus was also an interesting skill, but he wasn't going to waste time doing it this late in the game. Perhaps when it was all over. They walked into the atrium where they were cornered by journalist. Fudge and Dumbledore were standing on the side as Harry gave a statement concerning Draco and walked away rather quickly with the rest of his companions on his heels. They continued into the DMLE offices. There they were able to get Draco's wand back.

Harry reminded Sirius that they would need Dumbledore for the secret to give to Narcissa and Draco. Sirius was pondering on what to do when Harry suggested that they wait in the auror office for him to go get the secret from Dumbledore.

Narcissa immediately spoke up "Can we visit Bella while we wait?".

Sirius and Harry looked at each other.

"We could ask Shack" said Harry.

Sirius thought it over and nodded.

"You know this is highly irregular" stated Kingsley after Sirius asked him.

"I know" agreed Harry. "Narcissa just wants to see her sister while she can" he added knowingly. If Bellatrix doesn't get the veil as punishment, he'd most definitely be surprised.

Kingsley also gave a knowing nod looking at Narcissa. He sighed and called Mad-Eye.

"What's this about?" asked the aged auror.

After the explanation from Kingsley, Mad Eye stared intensely at Harry "What's your angle son? Why go to the trouble of freeing scum?"

Harry was about to reiterate the whole potion defense when Moody interrupted him.

"Don't lie to me. I'm not an idiot like the minister to buy that ridiculous tale. Tell me the truth boy. What kind of games are you playing?".

Harry looked back at Narcissa standing against the wall conversing with her son and stared back at his godfather and the aurors and smirked "The kind that get my dick wet".

Silence followed his proclamation until the trio of men began to laugh. Moody himself grinned at Harry "Now that I believe" he said patting him on the back. "I only wish that Malfoy could see it from hell".

"Well if it's hell, I'm sure he will" replied Harry.

"Okay. Now can we stop talking about my godson wanting to bang my cousin?" asked Sirius.

The trio of men laughed in response.

"Fine I'll take you down there" stated Moody.

Sirius left to find Dumbledore while telling the group that he'd meet up with them in the cells in a bit. Harry approached the Malfoys and informed them that Mad-Eye would take them. Draco had stiffened up around the old auror but followed after his mother.

* * *

"Cissy?" asked Bellatrix as the group descended upon her cell.

"Bella" greeted Narcissa hugging her sister through the bars.

"Let's give them some privacy" stated Harry as he made to walk back to the door.

"Can't" stated the auror. "They're not even supposed to be down here in the first place".

Harry nodded and took out Bella's wand to cast some privacy charms. Before he did so, he was interrupted.

"Interesting wand" stated Bellatrix recognizing it. Alastor had also recognized it as well. The number of times he'd been on the receiving end made sure he'd remember it well.

"That it is" replied Harry grinning at Bellatrix as he set up the wards. Harry and Moody leaned against the opposite cell and waited while the others conversed. It wasn't long until Draco left the women and joined them.

"Never got along with her that well" he informed of his own volition.

The duo accepted his statement without a response.

"Say Moody, I have a question I wanted to ask you".

"What is it lad?".

"I'm hoping you'd agree to duel me a bit during the summer as a way to help me train for the coming battles".

Draco gave the men a sidelong glance as he listened intently to them.

"What does Albus have to say about this?" asked Moody.

"He'll agree, trust me. I just want to get as much experience with as many different opponents as possible. I'm thinking of asking Shack as well".

"Just let me know when boy".

"Of course" replied Harry. "Thanks".

They waited in silence for a few more seconds before Harry asked "So...got any obscure curses you'd recommend?".

Moody grinned at Harry and replied "A few".

Draco shuddered at the look on the man's face. Yes, he would most definitely keep his nose clean during the next school year.

A noise drew their attention as Sirius walked into the cells with Kingsley.

"They're not done yet?" asked Sirius.

Harry shook his head while Moody stated "I'm giving them five more minutes".

The group began to joke around while Draco was the odd man out. 'Do hurry up mother'.

It's time Narcissa" said Harry as he walked closer dispelling the wards.

She nodded and hugged her sister once more. "I love you" she whispered into her ear. Draco approached his aunt for a hug as well.

"You really should stop doing magic in front of us" chastised Shack shaking his head.

"Fine" pouted Harry. It was hard having access to a wand without the trace and not use it.

Sirius laughed at Harry's antics.

"Sirius?" called Bellatrix. "May I have a word?".

Sirius was surprised but approached his cousin who whispered her apologies to him and hugged him. It took a few seconds for Sirius to relax into the hug.

She looked at Harry "Please protect them. I can't do it myself".

Harry nodded and pulled out her wand "It'll be like you're protecting them as long as I use this".

Bellatrix nodded.

"Is that?" began Kingsley.

"Yes" answered Mad-Eye. "We looked everywhere for her wand that night and the boy had it all along".

"It's evidence" stated Kingsley.

"Aye" replied Moody. "But the lad could use a back up".

Shack acknowledged the truth in his words and didn't try to take it from Harry.

They quickly finished up and prepared to depart. As the secret was shared they all apparated to headquarters.

* * *

Harry immediately set up the ground rules for Draco. No name calling of any kind. No treating his house elves like shit. If he did, he would have to provide meals and laundry for himself. Narcissa agreed for them both and toured her family's home once more. Sirius called for Kreacher asking where Peter was being kept and ran off. "Don't go overboard" yelled Harry while he resumed to direct the tour. He showed Draco a room which many order members used to nap in.

"This one's yours".

"This tiny shoe box?".

"Well we do have a backyard with ample elbow room" replied Harry raising an eyebrow at the boy.

Draco grunted and entered the room. "I don't have any clothes or anything".

"Call your house elf" commanded Harry.

After both Narcissa and Draco called a few times without a response Harry came to a conclusion. "it seems Tom isn't such a fool after all. He killed your house elves as soon as he saw us today".

Narcissa and Draco were horrified at the thought.

"Kreacher" called Harry.

"Master calls Kreacher" said the elf.

"Bring Draco a change of clothes. Perhaps old master Regulus has some that would fit him".

Kreacher glared at Draco and bowed to Harry before popping away.

"Interesting" said Narcissa realizing that this was the second time the elf had followed his orders. "I grew up with Kreacher. He never would've willingly serve a half-blood like that. No offense" she added.

"None taken" shrugged Harry. "I'm proud of what I am".

Kreacher returned with a set of clothes for Draco and handed them to him rather roughly. He immediately disappeared.

"What a rude elf" muttered Draco.

Harry laughed "He heard you tried to kill me. How did you expect him to treat you?".

"Where's the shower?" asked Draco ignoring Harry's question and looking at the robes in his hands. They were a bit old fashioned for his taste.

"Through there" said Harry. Once he was set, Draco entered.

"Where do I sleep?" asked Narcissa.

Harry looked at her with a grin "Would you believe me if I said the only room left is the one next to mine?".

Narcissa covered her laugh with her left hand. .

Harry extended his arm. She grabbed it and said "Lead the way".

Once inside the room Harry called Winky to supply the room with sheets and towels. He also asked her to ask Andromeda for a change of clothes and if she wanted to come say hello.

As the elf popped away Narcissa became slightly nervous. "Andromeda is coming over?".

Harry shrugged "We'll see. If she does, you'll get to meet Teddy".

"Teddy?".

"Her grandson".

"Oh" stated Narcissa.

"And my godson" added Harry. "He's the cutest thing ever".

Narcissa nodded

"Well...second cutest" said Harry. "That's only when I'm in the room" he added with a lopsided grin.

She playfully slapped his arm "Quite arrogant aren't we?".

"It's not arrogance when I'm stating a fact Narcissa" he joked.

Narcissa smiled and said "You would've made a great Slytherin".

Harry smirked "It's funny you would say that. Why do people assume wit and cunning are exclusive to Slytherin house? Have they met Albus before? The man is ridiculously intelligent and manipulative as hell".

Narcissa stared blankly at Harry and couldn't help but agree.

Winky popped into the room with some clothes and said that Andromeda would come over for dinner.

"Tonight's going to be interesting" said Narcissa.

"Very" responded Harry as he made for the door. "Remember just call Winky if you need anything, and Sirius is in the last room down the hall. We all share the bathroom on this level, but like I said, I'll hardly be here this summer".

"Any reason?" asked Narcissa wondering why he kept saying that.

Harry smirked "A fella's gotta have secrets doesn't he" and left.

Narcissa stared at the door as it closed for a few seconds. She went from reluctantly trying to seduce the boy, to being angry at him, fearful for her life, and now intrigued by the man who freed her son. She remembered the confidence in which he stated that when he would fuck her it would be because she would want it. She took a deep breath and gathered herself and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Harry immediately went through his cabinet back to Hogwarts. The castle was eerily quiet as he walked to the headmaster's office. When he reached the door he heard Dumbledore say "Enter".

"Hey Brian" greeted Harry.

"Ah Harry, back again are we?" said Dumbledore with a smile on his face and his eyes twinkling madly.

"Just say it" said Harry.

Dumbledore chuckled "What do you mean?".

Harry sighed "I bitched you out for giving second chances and here I go doing the same".

Dumbledore looked so proud of Harry. "You've grown my boy".

"It's not that" said Harry. "I just couldn't bear staring at his mom pleading for my help".

"Ah" replied Dumbledore.

"Yes" said Harry. "I just kept picturing my mom in her position".

Dumbledore nodded "Nothing beats a mother's love".

Harry just nodded pretending he didn't know how that felt. "I'll take your word for it Albus" he said. He soon remembered his mom and sister and made his way to the cabinet where the headmaster kept his fire-whiskey, which Harry vowed to run through this summer.

"As you might've noticed" began Harry "I plan to come here everyday for the summer to train".

"That's fine" said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded "I asked Mad-Eye to train with me and I plan to ask Kingsley to help me out a few times as well. As a matter of fact I'd like to train with you if you're able Brian".

"Of course. Though the mind does wonder why considering your inevitable death" admitted the headmaster.

"A fair question" said Harry. "I once heard in muggle school about a Greek philosopher, don't ask me which one I don't remember the name, but he once said that It's a shame for a man to grow old without seeing the beauty and strength of which his body is capable".

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a few seconds "There is truth in those words".

Harry shrugged "Honestly I just want to take out as many Death Eaters as I can until I face Tom. It'll make it easier for my friends to survive".

Dumbledore said nothing.

"Shall we train for a bit?".

Dumbledore stood and stretched his old bones "Lead the way".

Harry walked out into the Quidditch field with the headmaster. Fawkes flashed above them and settled into one of the goal hoops, peering down at them.

"What are the rules?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry stared at Fawkes and he stated "Well, we have a phoenix just in case, why not everything short of the Killing curse".

Dumbledore raised and eyebrow "Are you sure?".

Harry nodded "Death Eaters won't hold back".

Dumbledore nodded and began by sending a fireball at Harry who batted it back at him. Dumbledore batted it back at Harry who deflected it back while Dumbledore did the same. At that point the spell had picked up considerable speed. Harry immediately pictured battling Ganondorf. His occlumency shields were at full alert. He couldn't think of anything like that in front of Albus. Soon enough age proved to be the deciding factor as Albus absorbed the spell into a shield.

"Impressive" said the headmaster who conjured a murder of crows with sharp beaks and talons. With a flick of his wand they zeroed in on Harry. Harry immediately banished the approaching crows and conjured a flame whip to cut the crows who neared him in half. The rest he dealt with wide range cutting curses. Harry smiled at the look Dumbledore gave him. The old man smiled at Harry and he thought 'This is going to be fun'.

The duel continued as they both exchanged spells. Albus handicapped himself by trying to avoid transfiguration as much as possible. He only resorted to such magic when Harry had cornered him. Though he wasn't fighting at full strength Dumbledore was impressed by Harry. He wasn't expecting him to be this good.

During a pause he asked Harry "You learned all this while teaching others?".

Harry shrugged "I mostly taught them a few things. I kept the lion's share of the knowledge to myself".

Dumbledore nodded and continued. While he dueled he was thinking of starting a training camp for the order. If they trained as hard as Harry then they had a chance to end the war with almost no casualties. He quickly discarded the idiotic idea. With Tom there wasn't anything a a sure thing. Even now he must be deep in dark magic trying to strengthen himself.

About an hour later Harry joined Dumbledore at the bleachers with a cold beer in his hand . He handed one to the headmaster. Dumbledore shook his head and accepted.

"Hooch is going to kill you" said Harry looking at the state of the field.

Dumbledore laughed "I'll just tell her it was your doing".

Harry laughed and took a swig. "Are you coming to dinner tonight?".

"Sure" said Dumbledore. "Wouldn't miss it".

"You know" began Harry "I discovered a useful spell today that I managed to put into practice".

"What was it?" asked Dumbledore.

"A shield for the Cruciatus".

"A shield" said Dumbledore, his words laced with disbelief.

Harry nodded and conjured it.

"And it worked perfectly?".

"It did against Amycus Carrow. I'm not sure how it'll hold up against stronger wizards like Tom, but Rowena was certain it worked".

"When did you meet Amycus?" asked the headmaster looking at Harry. "Wait Rowena?"

Harry was going to answer when Sirius' patronus barged in demanding he show him the memory right away.

"Memory?" said Albus.

Harry laughed "Well let's just say I didn't help Malfoy out of pity".

Dumbledore stared at Harry waiting for him to continue.

Suddenly they received another patronus from Tonks telling Harry to come home for dinner. Fawkes landed on Dumbledore's shoulder and the headmaster extended his arm toward Harry.

"Wait" said Harry as he took off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his face and placed it on his shoulder.

Dumbledore just stared at him waiting for him to explain.

Harry just smirked "Don't worry about it Brian".

He grabbed his shoulder and they flamed away to headquarters.

* * *

"Harry" greeted Tonks who jumped up to hug him as he appeared in the living room.

"You stink" she stated.

Harry laughed and lifted his armpit and pulled Tonks's face toward it. "Do I?".

"Get away" she shrieked as she pushed him back.

Harry chased after her as she ran trying to get a way from him. Everyone laughed at the sight. Even Draco's lips twitched in amusement.

"Memory" demanded Sirius.

"After dinner" responded Harry.

Harry walked up to Andromeda and took Teddy from her and kissed him on the forehead.

"That's enough" said Tonks. "Go shower, you're getting him all dirty".

"Fine" said Harry. As he walked forward he noticed Narcissa following him with her eyes. He pretended not to notice. Andromeda on the other hand did and filed the information for later. Dumbledore had also seen the woman's reaction and caught Harry's eye when he said "I'm going to go shower then" and winked at him when he walked by.

Albus chuckled. 'The balls on this kid'.

"Hurry up I'm hungry" yelled Tonks after Harry as he went upstairs.

When Harry came back down the Malfoys were still apart from the rest of the others. Again Harry didn't care for Draco, but to get to know Narcissa better he couldn't have him around all the time.

"All right" said Harry to the room "Let's address the elephant in the room. The Malfoys are staying with us for the foreseeable future".

"But why exactly?" asked Tonks while the others waited for an answer.

"If I recall correctly, my nephew did attempt to kill you" stated Andromeda staring the boy down who shrunk in his seat.

Harry waved it off "Water under the bridge Andromeda".

"Really?" asked Remus. "You were pretty set on sending him to Azkaban. Evan made a toast on it"

"You also said that Dumbledore was a fool for giving second chances" said Sirius with a smirk, adding fuel to the fire.

Dumbledore chuckled and stared at Harry waiting for him to reply.

"Well you see" began Harry as all eyes were on him. He muttered something about forgiveness when he was saved.

"It's because of me" said Narcissa. "I begged him to free Draco and he did so out of the goodness of his heart".

"Really?" stated Andromeda knowing that wasn't the full story.

"Yes" said Harry. "Draco is a product of his upbringing. Sorry" he added to Narcissa.

She just waved it off while Draco glared at Harry.

Harry sighed "You've gone to school with Hermione for five years. How can you honestly believe muggle-borns are inferior to pure-bloods? She has outscored everyone all five years in a roll. Well not in DADA, but my point still counts".

"They just are" said Draco. "As well as certain creatures" he stated judging Remus.

Harry sighed while Tonks and Remus glared at Draco.

"Draco" began Harry "This is my home. You will respect Remus or leave. Remember this is your last chance. If you want to spend it parroting shit your father said go right ahead. If you want to crawl back to Tom and his Death Eaters, feel free. But remember this, if I find you out there on their muggle raids, or if you get branded with the mark..." Harry paused for dramatic effect and flared his magic "I will kill you".

He didn't realize that everyone in the room barring Dumbledore was suffocating until Teddy let out a cry.

"Shit" yelled Harry running over to pick him up from his stroller next to Tonks.

"I'm sorry buddy" he said cradling him in his arms and singing to him as he walked to the living room.

Everyone was speechless.

"I'll go get him" said Sirius.

"No, I will" interrupted Remus.

He walked into the living room finding Harry conjuring Bevo to sooth Teddy.

Harry looked up to see Remus and said "Sorry, I lost control for a bit".

"No problem" said Remus. "Thank you by the way".

Harry shook his head "You're family Remus. He should respect you regardless".

Harry sighed and whispered "The things I do when I think with my dick".

Remus had heard him due to his heightened hearing but didn't say anything. Instead he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and gestured with his head "Let's go back, I'm hungry".

Harry nodded and dispelled Bevo. "Jesus you and Dora were made for each other".

Remus laughed while Harry followed him back into the kitchen.

"Sorry" said Harry to the room once he placed Teddy back in his stroller.

"It's fine" said Tonks gesturing for him to sit down again.

Harry did so and looked at the Malfoys again. He locked eyes with Narcissa and said "I'm sorry Narcissa, but just because I let him out once, doesn't mean there will be a second".

"I understand" she said and then elbowed Draco. He looked at Harry and said "I get it Potter".

"Let's eat" clapped Sirius and the food appeared on their plates.

"What did you do today Harry?" asked Tonks.

"Mr. Potter and I dueled" supplied Dumbledore.

"Really?" asked Ted Tonks.

"Yes" responded Albus.

"Cool" said Tonks.

"You're not wondering who won?" asked Harry as everyone laughed.

Harry raised an eyebrow "I'll have you all know that I won a few times".

Sirius scoffed "No you didn't".

"He did" said Dumbledore.

"Really?" asked Draco.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy" said Dumbledore.

"Wow Harry" said Ted. "That's great".

"Well, he wasn't using Tranfiguration in the matches I won".

"That explains it" said Sirius as his hero worship of Dumbledore wouldn't permit the thought of a teen defeating him.

Remus shook his head "But still, Albus is a great fighter without transfiguration on his side. I'm impressed".

"Well maybe you're finally good enough to challenge me" said Tonks.

"Maybe" replied an amused Harry.

"You don't think I can take you do you?" stated Tonks feeling insulted.

Harry shrugged.

"That does it" said Tonks throwing her napkin on the table. "Let's go. Now".

"Sit down Nymphadora" said Andromeda.

Tonks stared at her mother and relented while Sirius, Ted, Remus, and Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Andromeda.

Everyone quieted down but Harry who kept it up until he saw Andromeda staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Andromeda stared at him without blinking.

"That's not going to work on me and you know it" said Harry snapping his fingers, as a glass of tequila appeared on his side of the table. He picked it up and drank from it while keeping eye contact.

"As amusing as this is, I rather go back to eating" stated Narcissa drawing their attention.

"Dammit I almost won" said Harry.

"As if" said Andromeda with a smirk.

"I had you" said Harry. "You almost blinked".

Everyone began to talk among themselves while Draco kept glancing at Harry's glass.

"What?" asked Harry. "You want some?".

Draco nodded.

"It was made by muggles" stated Harry. "You still want some?".

"Do you have firewhiskey?"

"Nope" said Harry. "Nothing but good old fashion muggle liquors here".

At that moment Kreacher was walking in with a few bottles of firewhiskey as "bad" master Sirius always wanted and quickly turned around. Narcissa couldn't help it and began to laugh loudly accompanied by her sister Andromeda who witnessed the elf. They made eye contact and stopped abruptly.

"I suppose I can give it a try" said Draco.

Harry snapped his fingers and another glass appeared by Draco's hand.

"Bottoms up" said Harry as he took a swig.

Draco began to cough wildly while Harry just watched him with an amused expression. Andromeda and Narcissa had a private conversation reaching an understanding between themselves. They weren't going to jump back into the sisters they were, but it was a start.

After a few more hours of drinking and a passed out Draco needing to be taken to his room, Sirius stood up.

"Okay now" said Sirius "It's time for you to show us the memory".

"What memory?" asked Remus.

"The real reason the Malfoys are gracing us with their presence" said Harry calling Kreacher to bring the pensieve. "Also I haven't had my turn yet, so don't kill him off quite yet" he told Remus who was confused.

All the adults gathered around and watched Narcissa and Harry's adventure which would raise more than a few eyebrows.

* * *

A meeting of the Order quickly ensued to discuss options and gather intelligence from Wormtail. Harry knew it was a waste of time. It was surely outdated. Voldemort had seen Narcissa with him and knew that he would have to abandon his current plans and safe houses. Though Harry did prevent them from leaving with Wormtail. After flaring his magic and daring them to take him, everyone relented. It was impossible for Wormtail to escape as Harry had asked Kreacher to banish the bones in his arms and legs. Traitors weren't allowed such luxuries.

* * *

A few days later Bellatrix Lestrange's trial had arrived. Not that Harry knew. He was spending all his time in the Room of Requirement when he wasn't dueling anyone. He hadn't gone back home since the night Narcissa and Draco arrived at headquarters. Tonks had sent him a few messages asking him to come home but he was busy. Dumbledore had welcomed his presence though he was equally busy with work and the order so they didn't interact as much. Just a few dinners here and there.

A patronus from Sirius had informed him that three things had happened. Bellatrix was sent through the veil as Fudge wanted to prove he was worthy of being a war time minister. Second, Fudge was sacked and in a holding cell on bribery charges which made the first act useless. Harry wasn't surprised about what happened to Bellatrix. The last thing he learned was that he and Sirius were expected at Gringotts as soon as possible.

Showering, he quickly made his way to his dormroom. Once he arrived at headquarters he went downstairs to see everyone in the room staring at Andromeda and Narcissa as both women stared blankly at the wall. Harry approached Andromeda and gave her a hug, but said nothing. He could tell she appreciated the gesture, but she also remained silent. He approached Narcissa and did likewise, the only difference is that Narcissa actually hugged him back tightly and began to weep. Startled, Harry could only hold her in an awkward position. He soon shifted to the seat next to her while holding the woman. Draco only stared at the scene. He'd never seen his mother cry, so he hadn't known what to do. Everyone in the room left as Narcissa kept crying into Harry's chest.

Hours later Sirius and Harry were in a room at Gringotts with Griphook. He wanted to know how to proceed dealing with Bellatrix's vaults. Individual vault contents would transfer to the family's vault only upon death. Though Griphook had told them that Fudge was looking into laws for the ministry(meaning himself) to claim the Lestrange vault. He had sent Sirius letters regarding the queries, but didn't receive a response from him. Sirius and Harry knew why Fudge had quickly killed off Bellatrix. He wanted her money. They were both angered at this, though Sirius was more angry at himself. If he'd checked his mail or took his role more seriously, they could've prevented her death, even if it was rightfully deserved.

"So gentlemen, as head and future head of your house, how do we proceed?" asked the Black Family goblin.

"I don't know" responded Sirius running a hand through his hair. He looked at the invoice "That's a lot of galleons".

Harry whistled.

"What do you think Harry?".

Harry looked at his godfather for a few seconds. They both weren't hurting for money. "We could split the money between Andromeda and Narcissa though we should ask for their thoughts on the matter".

Sirius nodded liking the idea. He asked Harry to let them know in his place. Sirius had some business to attend to. With new evidence in his hands Sirius left to meet with Dumbledore. Fudge spending his life in a simple cell in Azkaban wasn't enough for him. Not at all, perhaps combined with the Dementor's kiss would his need for vengeance subside.

Harry returned home to inform the Black Sister's of what he was told. They were understandable pissed off and wanted to go off and kill Fudge themselves. It took a lot of pleading from Ted, Draco, and Harry to stop the sisters from leaving. Harry even went as far as tying the women to their chairs. After they calmed down he asked Narcissa and Andromeda to think on how they liked to proceed with Bellatrix's vaults. He knew it was shitty timing, but it had to be done.

As everyone calmed down the family decided that another night of drinking was necessary. Later that night Draco had to be escorted to his room by Harry, who simply levitated him while Narcissa followed along. After depositing the boy Harry bade farewell to his guest and went upstairs feeling quite tired after a long day. He stopped on his way to use the washroom. When he was finished he noticed Narcissa waiting outside his door. It looked like she was unsure whether to knock on his door. Harry simply watched her until she knocked. After a few taps Narcissa sighed heavily and turned to walk away when she saw Harry leaning against the wall staring at her.

"Harry" she almost shouted in surprise.

"Kind of hard for me to answer the door when I'm outside isn't it?".

"I just wanted to speak with you about a few things".

"Of course" said Harry walking to his door and opening it "After you".

Narcissa gathered herself and went into the young man's room. Harry enjoyed the view as she entered thanking the gods for his luck. As he was about to enter he noticed Sirius staring at the pair. Harry just winked at Sirius and walked into his room closing the door with a thump. Sirius shook his head and muttered "Definitely would have been nice to have Harry with us back in the day". He quickly put up a few silencing charms around the door just in case and went back downstairs to floo Fleur.

No words were exchanged as the MILF began to undress. Harry's eyes were drawn to her body. Her pale flesh was in sharp contrast to the green lingerie she wore. Evidently someone had gone shopping in the last week and decided to show Slytherin House some love. He ran his hand over her body while tracing kisses along her neck. He stopped when he reached behind her and grabbed the hook to her bra. "You know as a Gryffindor I'm expected to hate this color. How about we get it off you?".

Narcissa smiled in response.

* * *

The next day during breakfast everyone was gathered at the table with Draco half asleep in his chair clutching his head. Harry pretended he didn't see him nor offered a hangover potion. It was quite hilarious that after weeks of this being a daily occurrence, no one had helped Draco. He quietly ate his meal ignoring the grin Sirius was shooting at him or the knowing stare from Andromeda who shifted her gaze from her sister to him.

Narcissa on the other hand, was ignorant of what was going on around her. She had a rather pleased look about her as she remembered what occurred in Harry's room. She became slightly aroused just thinking where Harrry's tongue had ventured. Lucius had never even thought of inserting anything back there. He was too proper and wouldn't lower himself to serve his wife, who should be the one on her knees serving him, in his opinion. The lovemaking had shifted between animalistic and passionate. Harry had caressed her body one moment and pulled her hair and chocked her the next. She completely submitted to him which was contrary to her machinations of having an obedient boy toy.

"Are you alright Cissy?" asked Andromeda while taking a sip of her tea and waiting for an answer.

"Huh?" answered Narcissa returning to the present.

"I asked you if you were alright. You looked a bit flush. You're not getting sick are you?".

"No" responded Narcissa immediately.

"I take it you had a good night?" teased Andromeda.

"Wh..What" sputtered Narcissa looking around and spotting her son, who was thankfully unaware of what was being discussed.

Andromeda just shook her head and laughed.

"Well I'm off" stated Harry. "I'll see you lot later".

"I'll come with" stated Sirius to which Harry accepted with a nod.

"Am I right in thinking that happened last night?" whispered Tonks to Remus.

Remus could of course smell both Narcissa and Harry on each other and simply smiled back at her.

Tonks gave Remus a fake glare for his silence while he kept feeding Teddy.

Narcissa was lost in thought once more remebering the last conversation she had with her sister.

* * *

"Was he telling the truth?" asked Bellatrix after her sister told her everything Harry said.

"Yes" responded Narcissa. "He gave a magical vow. Also the name should've been a clue".

Bellatrix said nothing while she thought back to the days of her youth. She hated muggle-borns to such an extent that she'd overlook such an obvious fake name. She sighed. She had wasted her youth following a madman.

Bellatrix eyed Harry for a bit and said "You obviously have a plan for the young Potter".

"Of course" said Narcissa. "The contract forbids Draco and his heirs to claim the lordship. It never said anything about any heirs I'd have".

Bellatrix smirked. "And I'm right in assuming you've chosen Potter for the honor?".

Narcissa grinned "He is quite powerful is he not. Not to mention how cunning he can be. Sure he has his Gryffindor tendencies, but he is a true Slytheryn nonetheless. A child born from both of us would be unstoppable".

"And seeing how bastards can inherit if they're the last of their lines"

"Exactly" interrupted Narcissa. "I don't know who will win between Riddle and Potter. If they both kill each other then I have ensured my son inherits his father's titles and if Harry lives, I'm positive he will take responsibility for any son I give him".

"And if the Dark Lord wins?" asked Bellatrix still coming to terms with the news her sister had told her.

"I'm already dead" stated Narcissa. Tom wouldn't forgive betrayal.

Bellatrix agreed with her sister.

AN: AGAIN SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPLOAD. I KNOW THAT I NEED TO SPEED UP WITH THE ACTION BUT I FELT LIKE THIS FILLER WAS NECESSARY.

KILLING OFF BELLATRIX WAS A DIFFICULT CHOICE. I TRIED TO COME UP WITH JUSTIFICATIONS TO FREE HER BUT COULDN'T. THE WHOLE BIT OF HER BEING UNDER A POTION OR FORCED TO BE A DEATH EATER FEELS PLAYED OUT. SHE WAS SIMPLY DUPED BY TOM AND PAID FOR IT. SHE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS. ALSO I LOVE HELENA WHO PLAYS BELLATRIX IN THE MOVIES AND I WAS OBSESSED WITH HER AFTER WATCHING FIGHT CLUB AS A CHILD. BROKE MY HEART BUT HAD TO BE DONE.

SEX WITH NARCISSA. I ACTUALLY TONED IT DOWN. BEFORE I KNEW IT THE CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY ABOUT SEX WITH HER CAUSING ME TO REWRITE THE CHAPTER. SHE ALSO HAS HER REASONS FOR SLEEPING WITH HIM.

THE WHOLE RAP LYRICS IN THE FIC. I'M SORRY LOL. DUDE LIKES RAP. HE QUOTES IT FROM TIME TO TIME. I JUST THINK WE'RE LUCKY HE ISN'T CALLING ANYONE BITCH OR HO. HAH.

I GOT THE FEEDBACK I TRIED TO BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE WITH SPELLS AND DUELS BUT I SUCK AT IT. AS WELL AS MAKING A CHARACTER MORE THREE-DIMENSIONAL. WE ALL HAVE THESE CHARACTERS IN OUR HEADS AND HOW WE EXPECT THEM TO LOOK AND ACT. I'M COASTING ON THIS FACT WHICH IS WHY I DON'T DESCRIBE ANYONE AND IF I DO IT'S MINIMAL. I HOPE I CAN ACTUALLY FLESH OUT DAPHNE SOME MORE WHEN I INTRODUCE HER AGAIN AFTER THE END OF SUMMER.

ABOUT THE CRUCIATUS SHIELD. ACCORDING TO THE RESEARCH I DID(JUST ONE SITE LOL) THE CRUCIATUS WAS VERY POPULAR IN DUELS DUELS DURING THE MIDDLE AGES(NOT SPECIFIED) BUT WAS BANNED BY THE 1700'S. ROWENA DIED AROUND 1000 THEREABOUTS, SO IN MY MIND THAT'S FAIR GAME IN HER KNOWING ABOUT THE SPELL. IF IT WAS INDEED CREATED AFTER HER DEATH, OH WELL MY BAD AND THIS IS AN AU SO NO BIGGIE.

THE CRUCIO SHIELD CHARM TORMENTIS CLYPEUS. LATIN FOR TORTURE SHIELD. I LOOKED UP VARIANTS OF SHIELD FROM TORTURE, SHIELD FROM PAIN AND SUCH AND THAT SOUNDED GOOD ENOUGH

THE CAVE. IF KREACHER CAN BREACH HOGARTS WARDS SURELY A CAVE IS NO PROBLEM, NO MATTER HOW WELL GUARDED. IN THE BOOKS KREACHER HAD SWITCHED THE LOCKETS. I SIMPLY HAD HIM DO IT ONCE MORE.

ABOUT REGULUS, I DEBATED BETWEEN HAVING HIM BE AN INFERI OR NOT. I LOOKED AT SEVERAL SOURCES. SOME SAID THAT HE WAS OTHERS THAT HE WOULDN'T BE ONE AS INFERI ARE NOT ZOMBIES AND TURN SOMEONE WITH JUST A BITE. ALSO ABOUT REGULUS' BODY BEING MANGLED AND BLOATED, I'M NOT SURE IF THE WATER WOULD PRESEVE HIM LIKE A BOG SO I JUST TRIED MY BEST.

HARRY PUNCHING SIRIUS. YEAH THAT MIGHT'VE BEEN TOO MUCH. NO RESPONSIBLE ADULT WOULD'VE LET HARRY GO SO IT WAS NECESSARY. ALSO WHY GO IF HE COULD JUST USE AN ELF LIKE HE TOLD NARCISSA, SIMPLE HE WANTED TO FEEL THE THRILL FROM THE CAVE AGAIN AND NEEDED TO TRY OUT THE CRUCIATUS SHIELD.

BEVO THE NAME FOR THE TEXAS LONGHORN PATRONUS. NAMED AFTER THE MASCOT AT THE UNIVERSITY OF TEXAS, IN AUSTIN TEXAS

I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY ROOMS 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE. SO I'LL INVENT A FEW. SUE ME, THOUGH IF YOU ARE JKR, PLEASE DON'T. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER, YOU DO

THIS CHAPTER WAS RATHER DIFFICULT AS I DELETED THE SECOND HALF OF THE STORY TWICE.

I'M ALSO SLOWING MYSELF DOWN TO AVOID CLICHES AND COMING UP WITH ORIGINAL IDEAS BUT AFTER SO MANY FICS AND ALL THESE YEARS THATS KIND OF IMPOSSIBLE.

I STILL HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARRY WILL DEAL WITH TOM THOUGH ONE OCCURED TO ME AND IS VERY ANTICLIMACTIC. THOUGH I HAVEN'T SEEN IT DONE SO IN SUCH A FASHION QUITE YET. WHICH IS NOT WEIRD BECAUSE I AVOID ANY CANON PAIRING FICS OR HARMONY. YES MY FIRST FIC WAS HARMONY BUT I NEVER GOT INTO THE PAIRING. OR THE WHOLE HERMIONE IS A SECRET PUREBLOOD. HER WHOLE CHARACTER IS BASED ON THE FACT THAT SHE SUCCEEDS IN SPITE OF BEING MUGGLEBORN. ANYWAYS ONE MANS OPINION. SO SOMEONE MIGHT'VE KILLED TOM IN THE WAY I'M IMAGINING. WHO KNOWS?


End file.
